


Wide Awake

by PsychGirl1



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Other, Supernatural/Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 132,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychGirl1/pseuds/PsychGirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an unseen enemy threatens Santa Barbara, will the team be able to fight it? And what happens if that enemy invades someone close to the team? will they turn her in? or help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Wide awake

Prologue

I sat behind the desk of the interrogation room watching the head detective named Carlton Lassiter, pace back and forth. The female detective, Juliet O’Hara, sat in front of me. A heavy silence hung in the air as one of the detectives, Lassiter, watched me with hatred and disgust, while the female, O’Hara, had a look torn between fascination and fear. I knew there were two other men behind the mirror, watching. I turned around and caught my reflection in the glass. My hosts shoulder length wavy rich auburn hair hung around her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes reflected the usual bright green ring around the pupil, the sign that I have taken over her. The ring was bright green, lighter than moss and seemed almost electric. My hosts’ cheeks were rosy and flushed and her bangs fell softly across her forehead straight across. She had a smudge of dirt across her cheek and a little on her forehead.

The sound of a palm slamming against the table snapped my attention back to the head detective. I turned my head and gazed up at the male. He looked furious, confused, and there was something else behind his blue eyes that I registered as affection when he gazed at Gretchen Walker, the host whose body I am sharing.

“What have you done with Miss Walker?” Detective Carlton Lassiter demanded, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

Tell him! They deserve to know! Gretchen cried in my head.

“But will they believe us?” I whisper to the side.

Shawn and Gus mmight, but we need to tell Carlton and Jules Gretchen said.

“Did you kill her you disgusting, filthy scum?” Detective Lassiter snarled.

“No,” I responded. “Gretchen is still here.”

“How is that possible?” Detective O’Hara asked, her eyes widening in surprise. “We thought that after the take over, the hosts die.”

“No, that is not the case,” I said. “However, Gretchen is still here which is unusual and rare.”

Detective Lassiter scowled and huffed. He angrily threw his hands up in the air and I could see he was frustrated, angry and appalled. I raised my gaze to meet his and took a slow, calm breath, hoping to assure him. I could see that this was a situation that he was not thrilled about or tolerated well.

“Carlton…” I began using his first name as Gretchen would but I saw him cringe and flinch (“You do not get to call me that. You can call me Detective Lassiter,” he barked) “Detective Lassiter,” I tried again calmly. “Gretchen is here and she’s okay. I have no intention of harming her.”

At that moment, a voice came over the intercom.

“Lassie, Jules, I think she’s telling the truth,”

Detective Lassiter rolled his eyes in annoyance as the door opened to the interrogation room and a scruffy haired young man entered with an African American young man behind him. The African American man was dressed impeccably in a pair of gray slacks and a burgundy striped shirt. He was slightly bald and had kind, expressive mocha brown eyes. The scruffy looking man had short wheat brown hair and the early stages of a beard which was trimmed, giving him a cute unkempt but kempt look. His blue eyes landed on me.

I pulled Gretchen’s lips into a smile and watched him.

Shawn is psychic. He’ll be able to tell right away, Gretchen said excitedly.

The one called Shawn raised an index and middle finger to his temple, waggling his other digits. He narrowed his eyes at me before inhaling and speaking.

“She’s telling the truth,” Shawn said. “I can tell. When Gretchen lied, she used to look off to the side of you…if Gretchen’s behavior is still there.”

I nodded as I let Gretchen through for a moment as she turned her gaze onto Detective Lassiter. I blinked and felt an emotion I was completely unaware of coming from my host. It was a sensation that I’ve never experienced before moving from planet to planet. A strong feeling of love radiated from Gretchen nearly rendering me speechless. I could see the way this detective looked at her (me) and from what Gretchen has told me, I knew there is definitely something going on between them but it seemed like neither one of them did anything about it…which I found confusing.

Tell him about the time I watched him in the Civil war reenactment and how wonderful I thought he was Gretchen prompted me and I cleared my throat.

“Gretchen says she watched you in a civil war reenactment and thought you were wonderful,” I relayed to him.

Something moved across his face which looked like pain and anguish. He swallowed, causing his Adams apple to bob. He whisked both jacket halves back as he placed his hands on his hips, exposing the gold badge clipped to his belt.

“How would you know that?” he growled. 

“She told me,” I said softly. “And I can tell she really cares for you a lot.”

why are you telling him that? Don’t! she hissed at me.

Detective Lassiter shook his head as Detective O’Hara spoke next, her voice was guarded and wary but also nervous.

“Is your kind here to start a war?” she asked nervously. “Are you taking over everyone?”

“No,” I answered softly. “We are here merely to start the process of cleaning up your planet and moving it forward. Only a select few are chosen for the job.”

“When your job is finished, what will you do with the body you take over?” the African American young man asked.

“Nothing. She will be released,” I said.

Detective Lassiter approached me and put his face close to mine. I felt Gretchen’s heart rate pick up and my breath hitched. His face was filled with malice and determination. It was pretty intense but I immediately sensed Gretchen’s emotions. She felt anxious, and flustered at his closeness like this. Human emotions were fascinating and I never thought I’d actually experience them to this degree…but this host surprised me the moment I was introduced to her. I was able to pick up the emotions and feelings from everyone inside the room at that moment. The air was tense with anxiety and bated breath.

“If you hurt one single hair on Miss Walker’s head, I will personally destroy you. Do you understand me?” he said menacingly.

“If you harm me you will harm Gretchen,” I said bluntly.  
“But please, I have no ill intent toward your Gretchen.”

Detective Lassiter looked like he wanted to say something to that, but fell silent. I could tell he was seething.

“Gus here…” Shawn went to say, but the door to the interrogation room burst open. We all looked up and I heard Lassiter huff in frustration again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I couldn’t understand why Gretchen loved him. Perhaps it was my nature but from what I could tell of him, he was very gruff and cantankerous.

he’s not always like this. He’s sometimes gentle around me. You just need to get to know him more…which you will not Gretchen said her tone hardening on the last few words.

“I will not,” I said to myself, turning my head to the side slightly. “I have no intention of getting between you.”

A young woman with shoulder length dark wavy brown hair and pretty doe brown eyes came rushing in. She was wearing a pair of jeans, burgundy shirt hoodie, a brown jacket, a visible white tee-shirt underneath that and a pair of boots. She had eyeliner on enhancing her eyes and clear lip gloss.

“Guys!” she exclaimed. “What’s with the Inquisition?” she said looking outraged. “That’s still my best bud!”

“Not really Riley,” Shawn said slowly and gently. “It’s the…” his voice trailed off as he frowned. “What are you called?”

“You may call me Stella. I have no real name,” I respond.

Detective O’Hara sighed and slowly rose to her feet. She looked at me with a somewhat kind expression on her face, which startled me completely.

“Right now we need to clean…Stella…up,” she said softly.  
I glanced down at myself. My white tee shirt is smudged with what appears to be mud and there is even some on my shorts. Streaks of the substance were also on my arms and legs. Detective O’Hara stood by me and gently coaxed me to my feet. I slowly stood up and felt the others’ eyes on me the entire time as she led me out of the room.

As we walked across the bullpen floor, other police officers, detectives and staff of the SBPD looked up. Some leaned in and whispered to one another, while others shied out of our way. Others shook their head in disgust and disbelief. I felt like a sideshow freak. I had no idea that humans could be so cruel and judgmental, but then again there were humans that were kind and gentle, like this female and the African American guy named Gus. Detective O’Hara gently took my hand and led me into the woman’s restroom. She had me stand by the row of porcelain sinks as she grabbed paper towels and turned on the faucet. She then dampened the tissue and then approached me. I tensed.

relax, she won’t hurt you. She just wants to clean off the mud Gretchen scoffed.

“It’s okay,” O’Hara coaxed seeing my expression.  
She began gently wiping the dark brown stuff off my face. While she worked, I watched her, amazed that she showed this kind of kindness toward me. At that moment, Gretchen showed me a memory.

Gretchen was sitting in an office with Shawn and Gus. They were sitting in front of large screen TV, watching a movie. Shawn was making funny noises and add libbing to the scenes.

“Shawn! You’re disgusting but funny!” Gretchen burst out laughing doubling over.

Gus was even laughing beside her.

At that moment, the door opened to the office and Detective Lassiter and O’Hara stepped in. 

“Oh Jules you’re here in time to help me to the bathroom,” Shawn said in an old lady’s voice, which was high pitched. “But be a dear and help me wipe myself would you?”

He got up and pretended to use an invisible walker as he approached her. O’Hara giggled and Lassiter scowled rolling his eyes. Gretchen got up and while she was still giggling, gently shouldered past Lassiter heading into the kitchen. Lassiter watched her go silently and something moved across his face but it was quickly wiped off the minute Gretchen turned around to see him. A stoic and impassive expression replaced it as Gretchen offered him a smile. He returned it and reached up to the base of his throat to adjust his tie.

“Why are you guys here? What’s going on?” Gretchen asked worriedly as she grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

O’Hara and Lassiter’s expressions turned serious and grave and Gretchen’s heart rate picked up apprehensively. 

“Miss Walker,” Lassiter began clearing his throat. “Your father was picked up last night outside a club. He was high on cocaine and was disorderly in the street. He was waving a bat around, threatening people that walked by. He fought the arresting officers and swung the bat at one of them catching him across the side of his head. He’s being charged with assault and battery of an officer and refusing arrest.”

The water bottle slipped from Gretchen’s hand as it landed on the floor with a ‘thunk’ and tipped onto its side, water gently spilling from the opened end. The look on Gretchen’s face was filled with shock, anger, and pain. O’Hara came over and put her arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. Lassiter watched solemnly as did Gus and Shawn.

When the memory faded, I was stunned. I could feel Gretchen’s emotions during the memory. Detective O’Hara was finished cleaning the mud off my face and arms. She smiled at me.

“I think there’s some clean clothes in the lost and found. Wait here I’ll be right back,” she said kindly and I nodded. She slipped out of the ladies room and I turned to face the sinks and the mirrors above them. 

I am totally plain, Gretchen sighed. I am not pretty at all.

“That’s not true,” I said aloud. “You are…appealing. Your male detective clearly thinks so.”

Carlton likes me? Gretchen snorted. I doubt that very much. He’s not the type of man to fall in love with a plane Jane like myself.

“You do not see the way he looks at you,” I countered. “While I am not familiar with a majority of human emotions or behaviors, I can definitely see something there. It’s not hard to see even if you’re from another planet.”

Gretchen sighed and fell silent.

The door opened to the ladies room and I turned around thinking it was Detective O’Hara again but it was a burly looking male officer. I saw his name tag. DEWITT. He had short dark blond hair and blue eyes. He looked as though he goes to the gym a lot and his uniform fit snugly on his body. Gretchen sucked in air and I could feel her awe and admiration but using my own intuition, something wasn’t right.

“So you’re it,” he growled and I picked up the malice in his tone and I froze. He began advancing on me and I slowly took steps backward. His intent was harm. I was sure of it. Gretchen’s awe quickly turned to fear as he kept coming closer. My back hit the far wall and he pressed himself up against me. He wrapped his fingers around my throat under my jaw and squeezed. I sucked in air frantically trying to catch my breath but his grip was too strong.

“You’re a disgusting piece of shit,” he growled banging me against the wall, causing me to wince in pain. “You’re scum and the whole lot of you should be killed. We don’t want your kind here on earth!”

He released my throat and slapped me. The force caused my head to turn to the right and my cheek stung. The pain seared through my jaw and eyes, making them water. He then grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head against the wall.

“The body is fine,” he hissed in a strange tone. “I might just have some fun with it before I kill it and you.”

At that moment, the door burst open and peering over the officer’s shoulder I caught sight of Detective Lassiter. He looked livid. He stormed right up to the officer and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from me. When he released my wrists, I cowered in the corner, cradling them against me. The officer whirled around and launched a punch at Lassiter, but he was too quick and dodged the blow. Lassiter balled his fist up and let it fly at Officer DeWitt’s face. I heard the ‘crunch’ of bone and knew that Lassiter had broken his nose.

“Do not touch her,” Lassiter spat as I saw blood streaming down DeWitt’s upper lip from each nostril. “You have no right to be in here nor to lay a hand on her! Get out.”

Officer DeWitt slinked out, keeping his hand covering his nose to stem the bleeding. Lassiter confused me. His behavior suggested that he despised me and loathed me, yet here he came to my defense. Humans were certainly interesting but complicated, especially this human standing before me. O’Hara came in at that moment, watching DeWitt leave with a horrified and confused expression on her face.

“O’Hara, alert Chief Vick that DeWitt tried to assault….” His voice trailed off as he looked at me briefly before turning his eyes back onto his partner. “Our guest in the ladies room.”

O’Hara nodded and threw me a sympathetic look before heading back out. Detective Lassiter turned to me.

“Are you alright?” he grunted.

See? He cares. He’s not a hard ass Gretchen whispered.

“Yes. I’m alright…just shaken,” I admitted gingerly rubbing my wrists where he had held me in a vise like grip. Detective Lassiter slowly reached for my wrists and I hesitated. I didn’t know what he was going to do.

It’s okay. He just wants to make sure there are no marks Gretchen assured me gently and I slowly extended my hands out to him. He held my hands, palm up, and ran his thumb over my wrists below the heel. His touch was surprisingly gentle and warm. I kept my gaze low avoiding eye contact with him. When he checked my wrists, he gently took my chin between his thumb and index finger turning my head so he could see my cheek from where DeWitt had struck me.

“It’s just red and slightly swollen,” He grunted. “Put some ice on it and on your wrists. Did you provoke him?”

What? He thinks you intentionally provoked him into hurting you? Gretchen cried in disbelief.

“No,” I responded.

Detective Lassiter was silent for a moment before he released my wrists and turned to me. I finally lifted my gaze to meet his as he leaned in slightly to speak.

“If Gretchen is really in there,” he said quietly. “Tell her…” his voice trailed off as he swallowed hard. I could see that whatever he was about to say was something he rarely spoke, or lacked practice in explaining. I blinked slowly and waited patiently, but he paused and grunted, shaking his head as though he changed his mind. That impassive, hardened expression slipped back across his face. “Never mind. I’ll have O’Hara come back with the fresh change of clothes for you.” He growled and then turned and left the ladies room.

I wonder what he was going to say Gretchen mused.

“I think he wanted to tell you he cares for you,” I observed aloud but Gretchen had fallen silent at this point.

O’Hara came back in with the fresh change of clothes. She made sure I was alright also before she helped me change. Once I was finished, we headed back out. Shawn and Gus came rushing over to us.

“Jules, I think you’d better come and see the news,” he said seriously and had a grave look on his face.

We headed toward one of the large meeting rooms where a large flat screen TV was on. It was a female news reporter standing in front of what looked like a war zone.  
I stood between Shawn and Gus. Shawn seemed to shimmy away from me slightly, but Gus remained where he was and gave me a friendly smile. I smiled back as Lassiter came in next.

“Why is everyone in here? This isn’t break time,” he barked annoyed.

The young woman named Riley came in also and stood next to Lassiter. She threw me a look of concern before looking up at the TV.

“Ssh!” Shawn admonished him. “Look Lassie.” He pointed to the screen and now everyone fell silent.

“I’m standing in front of Langley Field, a military airport that was once abandoned. Now, it’s set up for a very different reason. The government has issued a war on the ‘visitors’ that have come to earth. Military personnel are sweeping the streets of Santa Barbara, San Francisco, San Diego and much of the Western board for people who have the trademark green eyes of their hosts. They are taking them here, where they are being executed. The military is urging anyone with information on the whereabouts of one to please call your local police force or the number you see below”

Oh God Gretchen breathed in horror. we’re in serious trouble! We could be killed!

All eyes slowly turned onto me and I felt my hosts heart pound in my chest.

“You are not seriously going to contemplate handing her over,” Riley demanded folding her arms over her chest and giving a look of anger to everyone in the room.

“If we harbor one, we can be held accountable and be put in serious danger,” Detective Lassiter said narrowing his eyes.

“Carlton!” O’Hara scolded. “That is still Gretchen in there! If we hand her over they will kill her and Stella! Do you really want to be responsible for Gretchen’s death?”

“That is not her,” he snapped. “I came to my senses. She is dead and that thing is responsible for taking over her body. It looks like Miss Walker, but it’s not. She could be planning to kill us off one by one.”

Oh Carlton, Gretchen sighed hurt. Please I am still here

“She is still alive, Detective Lassiter,” I offered feebly but I could see his mind was made up.

“Lassie,” Gus interjected. “She has never once tried to hurt us in any shape or form (“So far,” Lassiter grunted) but Gus continued. “If we hand her over, any chance of Gretchen coming back to us is gone.”

“Gus is right,” O’Hara said. “We simply can’t take that chance.”

Detective Lassiter just rolled his eyes and muttered something incoherent. 

“We have to hide her,” O’Hara said turning to Shawn and Gus. “Do you think Henry would object to having her stay with him for a bit until we can figure something more permanent out?”

Shawn shrugged and pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

“Henry is Shawn’s father,” Gus offered smiling.

I nodded and wondered what fate had in store for me at this point. Two of the humans seemed to ‘like’ me while the other two seemed wary and then there was that Riley, Gretchen’s best friend. Riley came over to stand beside me. She threw her arms around me, startling me with her kind gesture.

“Don’t worry G, we’ll figure a way to get you back,” she whispered as I slowly and awkwardly returned the embrace.

Stella, Henry’s a good man. We will be safe there Gretchen said as her voice began breaking from the outburst of emotion from Riley, who had released me.

Don’t worry. He won’t let anything happen to you.

“I’m not so sure about Detective Lassiter though,” I whispered out the corner of my mouth. “Right now he looks like he wants to throw me under the bus.”

he’s scared and frightened…it’s normal for a human to feel those emotions. I’m sure you’ve felt mine. Give him time

I only hoped my hosts words were the truth and I wouldn’t find myself strapped to a cold metal exam table with scientists surrounding me with sharp instruments trying to dissect me. But I knew that in no shape or form, must I get caught. It would mean the end of Gretchen…and myself. I remember how this whole thing transpired…and it would be something I would never forget. Gretchen I knew was wishing it had never happened but sadly I don’t have the power to change the past. I wish I did.


	2. The Reuinion

Wide awake

Chapter one-the reunion

7 days ago

My names Gretchen Walker and I nervously stood in front of the gate, waiting for my best friend, Riley Harris to pick me up from the airport. I’d just landed a few moments ago and I’d gone to baggage claim to pick up my luggage. The flight from Del Norte, where my job was, was a pretty good flight, speaking in hours of course. I was jet lagged and exhausted….not to mention I could use a nice hot shower. I had moved away from Santa Barbara several years ago due to a promotion I received. I worked at GLC Global Connections, a science and space based company that studies constellations, stars and the behavior of celestial bodies. They had branches scattered around California. I was basically an astrophysicist. Riley worked at a company based here in Santa Barbara. 

The promotion was a big thing and I regretted moving away at the time, but I was going to be able to make more money and have a more hands on approach with my work. Plus, it meant leaving my father behind too, which I regretted but this was something I couldn't pass up. Riley was upset, but we kept in touch over the years and now, it was time for me to move back here and take a position at the branch here. 

The reason? My father. He was abusing drugs and had gotten into serious trouble numerous times. I had decided to be close to him to keep an eye on him. It was just getting to be too much being so far away from him. I was frustrated with him. This was the last straw. Either he gets help or I’m done. My resolve and patience had snapped. He keeps getting arrested, then he’s let go and he’s back in the same boat again several days later. 

Riley was dating a psychic named Shawn Spencer, who often worked for the Santa Barbara police department. I had become good friends with Shawn, his best friend Burton “Gus” Guster, and two of the detectives; Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O’Hara. I was looking forward to seeing them again. Just then, I spied a dark blue Ford Crown Victoria pulling into the pick-up lane outside the terminal.

What’s Lassiter doing here? Where’s Riley? I wondered curiously.

The car pulled in front of me and the driver’s side door opened. Head Detective Carlton Lassiter climbed out and closed his door. He was a good six foot with salt & pepper hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a silver suit and matching striped tie. I broke into an excited grin as he approached me.

“Hey Lassie!” I cried happily rushing forward to hug him.  
He scowled when I used Shawn’s nickname for him but I dunno. It seemed halfhearted this time.

I threw my arms around his midsection and pressed myself up against him, letting my cheek rest against the front of his suit. I gave him a gentle squeeze and I heard him let out an ‘oof’ and a grunt. He awkwardly patted my back and gently disentangled himself from my clutches.

“Hello Miss Walker,” he grunted. “Miss Harris is held up at work and sent me to pick you up.”

He took my luggage and went to the trunk. He opened it and carefully placed them inside. He closed it and I stood by the passenger door. I opened it and slid onto the seat, gently closed the door. I reached up above my shoulder and pulled the seat belt on. Lassiter climbed in next to me. He buckled himself in and put the car in drive, peeling away from the curb.

En Route, Lassiter turned to me.

“So,” he grunted pressing the brake for a red light and the car came to a gentle stop. “O’Hara asked me to stop by the precinct for a moment. She needs me to check on some paper work filed yesterday.”

“Cool no problem,” I grinned at him. “So how have you been? Dating anyone yet?” I teased gently bumping my shoulder against his.

He grunted and shook his head. Lassiter wasn’t one for small talk. I didn’t mind. Then he asked me something which completely threw me for a loop. The light turned green and we continued. I watched the scenery whiz by. All the familiar places I remember and I couldn’t help but feel at ease and I felt myself relaxing. But Lassiter’s question hit me like an ice cold bucket of water.

“W-what about you?” he asked, keeping his eyes on the road as we turned right. 

I slowly turned my head toward him, unsure if I heard him correctly. Lassiter was a private person and he rarely talked about himself or asked personal questions about other people. What was going on? I wondered but shrugged.

“Eh,” I said noncommittally. “Back home I dated two guys. Both turned out to be creeps. One was a stalker, the second…” I paused and shivered at the thought. “Lived with his mom. That was something I do not want to think about anymore.”

I thought I saw the corner of Lassiter’s mouth turn up but when I blinked his usual impassive expression remained. I thought maybe perhaps I’d imagined it but I couldn’t be sure. Truth be told, I had started developing a crush on the boorish detective. Don’t ask me why, but I felt he was just misunderstood. He didn’t have any friends with the exception of Juliet and even Shawn and Gus. People were afraid to approach him, even his fellow officers. I mean oddly we both had a lot in common and I considered him a friend, but those feelings began growing more and more into something serious. I didn’t think he considered me a friend but then again, I wouldn’t know.

“What was the name of this…stalker guy you dated?” he grunted as we pulled up in front of the SBPD.

I frowned.   
“Um, Jared Carlson…why?” I asked arching an eyebrow at him. “Gonna go beat him up for me?”

Lassiter ignored my statement as he put the car in park and turned off the engine; he shoved open his door and climbed out. A little alarmed, I followed behind him. I wouldn’t put it past him to do something like that.

I followed him up the front steps leading into the precinct and caught a glimpse of myself in the glass. My shoulder length wavy dark auburn hair hung in soft curls around my shoulders; my bangs swept straight across my forehead and my blue eyes, almost the color of topaz, were framed by thick dark lashes. My cheeks were flushed and my pink lips were glossed over with clear lip balm. I was dressed in a white eyelet skirt; a teal colored tee-shirt and a white hoodie over that and a cropped denim jacket over that. On my head was a cute denim military style cap. On my feet were strappy white sandals. I took a deep breath and entered the building.

Lassiter had disappeared somewhere on the bullpen floor, which I found strangely quiet. It looked as though everyone had gone home early.

“Hello?” I called. “Lassie?”

As I approached one of the large meeting rooms, I heard a noise inside and grabbed the door handle. I slowly turned the knob and took one step forward. It was dark in here and I could hardly make out anything. It was mainly just dark shadows and shapes. Just then a loud shout of “Surprise!” hit me and the lights flicked on illuminating the room. I jumped startled as Riley, Shawn, Gus, O’Hara and several officers all jumped up. Confetti was thrown at me as I raised both hands to my mouth, unsuccessfully hiding the big grin that spread across my face like an idiot.

Riley spied me and we both squealed. We rushed toward one another and hugged. Riley was 25, slightly younger than me. I was 27. At the moment, we acted like two 12 year olds who found out their biggest celebrity crush was coming to their school for a concert.

“Oh my God G, you look amazing!” Riley cried her large doe brown eyes wide with happiness.

I squeezed her again, and Juliet came over and hugged me too. Then Shawn and Gus took turns. Lassiter was toward the back of the room as the officers began dispersing to get back to their jobs. Riley grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We gathered around Juliet’s desk.

“Oh it’s so good to see you all again,” I said softly. “I’ve missed you guys!”

“We’ve missed you dudette!” Shawn said grinning lopsidedly. “Lassie over here couldn’t stop talking about your arrival. He volunteered to pick you up at the airport today.”

I looked over at Lassiter who had a murderous expression on his face. He smacked Shawn up the back of his head.

“Shut it Spencer,” he snapped. “Miss Harris asked if I could pick her up being she was getting that surprise party together.”

“Relax Lassie,” Shawn said rolling his eyes but he was grinning from ear to ear. “We know you like Gretchen.”

That seemed to push Lassiter over the edge. This man had a short fuse and if you pushed the right buttons it would light up in a blink of an eye. Lassiter reached out and grabbed Shawn by the throat, pressing against his windpipe.

“Spencer, you’re treading on thin ice,” he growled angrily.

“Lassie it’s okay,” I said softly, hoping to diffuse the situation. “It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad to be back here among my friends.”

Lassiter released Shawn’s throat and glared at him afterwards with hatred. I suddenly sensed him standing beside me. I became best friends with everyone through Riley. Without her I would’ve never met them. I loved them dearly. They were the closest thing I had to a real family. 

I felt Lassiter reach up and the top of his knuckles gently brushed against my jaw. My pulse picked up as I turned to look up at him.

“Confetti stuck in your hair,” he grunted.

“Oh,” I said and raked my fingers through my hair dislodging some of the last pieces of confetti.

“If you’ll excuse me I have paper work to file,” Lassiter growled as he headed over to his desk and sat down. We watched him shuffling some papers around. Juliet turned to me with a grin.

“He’s glad your back,” she winked. “Don’t let him fool you.”

I grinned and nodded.

“So, do we have cake?” I asked rubbing my hands together eagerly.

“Sorry Gretchen,” Gus said in an apologetic and reproving tone as he glared at Shawn. “Shawn neglected to tell me that the cake was on top of the car and we pulled away from the bakery.”

I looked at Shawn torn between amusement and disappointment but the foremost won and I burst out laughing. Juliet joined in as well as Riley.

“Gus,” Shawn said as he mock pouted. “There’s still the five second rule…it’s just a little late now being most of it’s left on 2nd avenue at this point.”

We only laughed more.

“Gretchen where are you staying while you’re here?” Juliet asked softly. “I’m sorry about your father though. Riley filled us in on what’s been going on.”

I shrugged.

“I was thinking maybe a hotel,” I said. “And thanks Jules. I can’t take it anymore with him. Either he shapes up or I ship out. I can’t deal with him anymore. He clearly doesn’t want help.”

Sympathy moved across their faces as I forced a smile.

“You can stay with my dad,” Shawn offered. “He’d be glad to have you.”

I frowned. Henry Spencer was a good man, kind heart but for some reason I didn’t think he liked me very much. It could be because of my job or it could be because Henry just simply doesn’t like me period.

“Your father doesn’t like me very much Shawn,” I said slowly. “I don’t want to irritate him in any shape or form.”

“You could stay with Gus,” Shawn volunteered turning to his best friend. “Or Lassie.” He broke into an impish, coy grin.

“Or Lassie…what?” Lassiter’s voice floated to our ears as we jumped from being startled and turned around. Lassiter stood scowling with his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against one of the pillars.

“You could have Gretchen stay with you,” Riley said glibly keeping a straight face. “I know she wouldn’t mind.”

I threw her a scowl that would match Lassiter’s but secretly my heart was pounding and I had butterflies in my stomach at the thought of staying with the head detective in his condo.

“Absolutely not,” Lassiter growled.

“It’s fine Lassie,” I sighed dramatically but lightly. “I’ll just find a cardboard box to crawl into and make friends with the local bum called Professor Dink…or Stink.” I wrinkled my nose as the others began snickering and giggling silently.

Lassiter looked a little taken aback.

“Wait, are you saying you don’t have anywhere to stay?” he grunted. “Didn’t you make arrangements before you came?”  
I shook my head and blushed.

“No. I was so intent on coming out here that I completely forgot,” I admitted sheepishly. "I was kinda hoping to stay with one of you guys."

Riley looked apologetic.

"Sorry G, my place is way too small," she looked contrite but I smiled reassuringly.

I heard Lassiter mutter something like ‘completely irresponsible’ under his breath and I saw him exhale. He looked annoyed.

“If you have no other place to go then you can stay with me,” he growled. “You can leave with me at six when I get off.”

I went to open my mouth to thank him, but he walked away briskly without a glance back at us.  
There was a silence that hung in the air for a few moments until Riley let out a low cat call.

“Wow. I’d never thought I’d see the day when Lassie agreed to have a woman stay with him,” she mused her lip twitching.

I giggled hard. Riley gently jabbed me in the ribs with her elbow.

“You can wear your sexy pajamas,” she teased and I swiped at her for that.

The rest of the afternoon went uneventful. I had to admit my nerves were on edge. My stomach was doing flip flops and my heart fluttered more than once. I couldn’t wait to shower, change and hit the sack. Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Riley all left the precinct early. Riley shyly gave Shawn a kiss and hug before leaving. I grinned as I sat next to Lassiter’s desk with my legs crossed. The two of them were crazy about each other. I had to admit I felt a little jealous. I hoped to find someone like that. The bullpen floor was quiet now as everything dwindled down. I crossed my arms on top of Lassiter’s mahogany desk and let my head rest on them. I yawned. Lassiter had some last minute things to take care of. I pressed my cheek on top of my forearm and watched Lassiter stand by the copier with my one opened eye. I wondered if he would ever consider going for someone like me. I closed my eyes but I felt his gaze on me just before I dozed off.

“Miss Walker,” I heard his voice grunt in my ear and felt his hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me what seemed like moments later. 

I woke up and leaned back in the chair stretching lazily. 

“Let’s go,” he said. “I can finish the work in the morning.”

“A-Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting,” I said uncertainly as I stood up from the chair.

“Yes it’s fine,” he said. “Come on.”

I followed him out of the precinct. He drove us to the condo in his personal car, a black Ford Fusion. We stepped inside the building. A doorman held the door open for us and I flashed him a grateful smile as Lassiter led the way toward the elevators. He pressed the ‘up’ call button and we waited. I was carrying my luggage. He’d moved my luggage from the Crown Victoria to the Fusion while I’d dozed off. The elevator doors whiffed open and we entered. I leaned against the far wall as the doors slid closed and he pressed his floor button. Cheap music floated to our ears.

“Thank you, Carlton,” I said quietly. “For letting me stay with you.”

I thought for sure he’d protest at my use of his first name, but I was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t ‘bite’ my head off about it. He was particular about that. So far I only heard O’Hara use his first name. Was he allowing me to as well?

“It’s fine,” he grunted. 

I stole a glance at him. His eyes were locked on the doors which were silver inside so we could see our reflections. A muscle twitched in his jaw and he adjusted his tie again. I lowered my eyes again when suddenly the elevator lurched and dropped before it stopped completely. I gasped and without realizing it, I’d lashed out to grab his arm in fear. My heart was racing like a rabbits. I hated confined spaces. Elevators were a big problem for me. I was also gripping the railing tightly as I tried not to hyperventilate.

“Sweet Justice,” Lassiter growled angrily. “Again. This is the second time this week it’s done this.”

He turned to me and he must’ve picked up my expression and glanced down at my hand gripping his forearm before raising his eyes to meet mine.

“Miss Walker, calm down,” he said his tone surprisingly gentle and soothing. “It will move again.”

Sure enough, two minutes later, the car lurched again and we began ascending once more. I let out a whoosh of air and released Lassiter’s forearm, fighting the heat from creeping into my cheeks.

“Sorry. Not good with confined spaces,” I muttered apologetically.

Lassiter just grunted. He was a mystery to me. One moment he’s gentle and soothing then that apathetic demeanor takes over. The doors whiffed open on his floor and I gratefully stepped out. He led me to his apartment door and opened it.

Inside it was cozy and comfortable. I had to admit, he had some decent taste. I headed over to the couch and flopped down. He dropped his keys onto a small table by the door and locked it behind him.

“You’ve got the couch,” he said as he began loosening his tie and gently sliding it off from around his neck.

“I’d like to freshen up, if that’s okay?” I asked tentatively.

This was his place and I didn’t want to over step any boundaries.

“Bathrooms down the hall,” He said motioning over his shoulder with his thumb. 

I nodded. I unzipped my luggage and grabbed a pair of black leggings and a white tank top. I eagerly got to my feet as he shrugged off his suit jacket, draping it over the back of a chair. I paused halfway to the bathroom and clutched my clothes to my chest. I turned to him. He saw me pause.

“Everything alright, Miss Walker?”

“Yeah,” I said softly smiling at him. “I’m just glad I have good friends.”

I saw a brief flash of tenderness move across his face but he just grunted and turned around heading into the kitchen. Inside the bathroom I showered quickly and pulled on the leggings and the tank top. I pulled my damp hair over my right shoulder and stole a glance at myself in the mirror above the sink. My cheeks were rosy and my jade colored eyes seemed to appear lively. Despite my situation, I was happy. And I had my friends to thank for that.

Taking a deep breath, I left the bathroom and stepped into the living room. Lassiter was still wearing his slacks, but his shirt was un-tucked from the waistband and a few buttons were undone at the collar exposing a few chest hairs. I sank onto the couch, tucking one leg beneath me. He was standing in the kitchen and when he heard me, he turned around.

“I’m not sure what you want to do for dinner,” he grunted. “I’m not used to cooking for two people.”

I smiled at him.

“We could order something, It's easier,” I offered. “Chinese?”

“I don’t particularly like Chinese,” he grumbled.

I stared down at my hands, causing a small veil of my hair to slide forward. I heard him grumble something incoherent then felt the cushion next to me sink as he slowly sat down. There was a silence before he spoke.

“Do—do you like Chinese?”

“Mhmm but it’s okay,” I said softly. “We can order something different.”

I looked up at him and smiled. Indecision moved across his face as he finally seemed to come to a decision and reached for the Chinese menu on the coffee table. I was shocked. We picked out what we wanted then Lassiter called.

We ate dinner in silence, which I didn’t mind. It was just nice being able to unwind from the long flight. Once dinner was over exhaustion finally won and I could hardly keep my eyes open at this point. I propped my jaw up, my elbow resting on the arm of the chair. My eyelids began getting heavy and I drooped slightly startling myself awake. 

“You’re clearly tired,” Lassiter growled. “I’ll go get the clean linen.”

I opened my mouth to protest but it was half hearted. I tucked my legs up on the couch and wound one arm around the soft couch pillow that rested against the arm and let my cheek press against it. I hugged the pillow to my face and before long, I’d dozed off.

******************************************************************

I felt warm sunshine on my face but also woke to the scent of something burning. My eyes snapped open in alarm and I sat bolt upright. Something slid off my shoulders and I looked down. It was a soft fleece blanket. I turned and looked at the kitchen. Lassiter was fanning a toaster and I realized the source of the burning was burnt toast. I got to my feet and headed into the kitchen.

“Did we have a little kerfuffle?” I asked grinning as I leaned against the counter, folding my arms across it. He was clearly focused on the toaster and didn't hear me come up behind him.

“Dammit Walker you scared me,” he growled. “I tried to make toast.”

“I see that,” I said teasingly. “Sit down, Carlton. I can cook us breakfast.”

He looked at me dubiously but sat down and I felt him watching me as I made my way around the kitchen. I opened the fridge and peered in.

“Uh, you really need to go shopping,” I said stifling a giggle. “All you have in here is beer and…Oh God…something that’s green and fuzzy.”

I closed the fridge and turned to him.

“We can grab something on the way,” he said boorishly and I just shook my head in amusement. 

He was already dressed in a navy suit and tie, looking impeccable as usual. He muttered something unintelligible and looked at me.

“I’m guessing you want to go shopping then,” he growled.

“Yes,” I admonished him. “You don’t eat properly, Carlton! When is the last time you had a decent meal?”

His expression faltered and darkened and I understood. Victoria. Since his divorce he was living the bachelor life right now and wasn’t used to someone cooking for him. I ran a hand over my face.

“I won’t stand by and let you eat poorly. As long as I’m staying here I’m gonna make sure you eat,” I said firmly.  
He went to protest but I arched an eyebrow at him, showing him that my mind was made up.

“Fine,” he growled, relenting. “Get dressed and let’s go.”

He huffed and I headed into the bathroom to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a cute light blue camisole top with white lacing. I ran a quick brush through my hair and quickly pulled it into a braid, which hung over my shoulder in a tight plait. I slipped on a pair of sneakers and grabbed my purse.

Lassiter looked up and led me out of the apartment. My heart was pounding for dear life in the elevator again, praying it didn’t stop. Thankfully, it descended smoothly to the first floor. When the doors whiffed open I breathed a little easier as he led me to the underground parking lot. 

The parking lot was eerily quiet as Lassiter pressed the ‘unlock’ button on the Ford key fob and the taillights blinked, letting us know the doors were unlocked. An ominous feeling began trickling up my spine as I stopped and turned around. A man was standing in the shadows, watching me. But what alarmed me, was his eyes. They had this strange iridescent green, not quite electric but near there. I gasped and Lassiter heard me. He whirled around and saw me, following my gaze to the man.

“Get in the car, Miss Walker,” he growled under his breath. “Now.”

I obeyed him at once and scurried into the front passenger seat of the Fusion. I closed my door and slid down on the soft tan leather. I could see Lassiter in the outside side view mirror.

“Who are you?” I heard Lassiter bark with animosity, his hand posed under his suit jacket where his Glock was nestled into his shoulder rig.

My heart was pounding. The man was seriously creepy and what was up with his eyes? Could they be contacts? The young man began leaving the parking lot and I saw Lassiter watching him to make sure he left before he approached the car. I let out a ‘whoosh’ of relieved breath as he yanked open the driver’s side door and slipped onto the seat, closing his door. He turned to me.

“Are you alright?” he demanded.

I nodded, but I felt badly shaken.

“Who was that guy?” I asked as Lassiter started the car and put in reverse, backing out of his assigned parking spot.

“I don’t know, but I can tell you this much,” he growled. “I didn’t like the vibe coming from him. I’d like to know how he got down here without being noticed.”

I sank further into my seat as we headed to the precinct. The only image burned into my mind was his eyes.


	3. Girl's Night Out

Wide awake

Chapter two-girl’s night out

We arrived at the precinct a few moments later. Lassiter jogged up the front stairs with me close at his heels. He stalked over to his desk and sat down, frantically typing on the keyboard to his computer. O’Hara came over to me with a grin.

“How’s it feel to bunk with Carlton?” she asked.

“Not bad, but he hasn’t had a home cooked meal in ages! His fridge is terrifying,” I shivered at the thought and Juliet giggled.

“O’Hara get back to work!” Lassiter barked. “I need you to look up some information for me.”

Juliet just rolled her eyes but gave me a wink before she headed over to him. Shawn and Gus came up the stairs arguing over Fruit Loops and Lucky Charms.

“They’re Magically Delicious©, Shawn!” Gus retorted adamantly.

I turned to face them, folding my arms over my chest and had a look of utmost amusement on my face.

“Fruit Loops Gus, that’s the way to go. They turn the milk a rainbow color,” Shawn said in a mock high pitched girl’s voice. “It’s so pretty with all the colors.”

I giggled at that. Riley came in next and I heard Lassiter slamming things down on his desk, which meant he was annoyed at the fact that we were laughing and talking while he was trying to work, but I didn’t think we were that loud.

“Can you four please go elsewhere?” he growled irritably. “I’m trying to work here.”

“S-Sure. Sorry Lassie,” I said shrinking a little at his tone and I took a few steps backwards. “Come on guys let’s go outside.” I said feeling like a 3 year old got chastised for sneaking her hand in the cookie jar. Riley looped her arm through mine and began giggling over something. When we were outside, she pulled me aside as Shawn and Gus headed over to the blueberry and that’s what I found out why she was all giddy and giggly.

“Shawn and I spent the night together,” she gushed and my eyes widened in shock.

“Wow. Really?” I asked as a grin slowly spread across my face.

She nodded and went on about how wonderful it was. I couldn’t help but feel that faint slither of hopelessness that there wasn’t anyone for me in my future. I would be destined to be alone for the rest of my life. But I was happy for Riley regardless. I listened intently until Shawn interrupted us.

“Hey, why don’t we head out for Churros? My treat to welcome Gretchen back,” he grinned.

“Awesome idea Shawnsie!” Riley said. 

Gus came over to me.

“Don’t feel bad. I had to endure Shawn ranting this morning too,” he said lightly grinning. “I told him if he didn’t stop I was going to get Lassie’s gun and pop some rounds into him.”

I laughed as the four of us climbed into the Echo and Gus drove us to their well-known Churro vendor.

Shawn and Gus probed me for information on what it was like staying with Lassiter. I told them the truth. Not bad, but the man could use some real food and not bachelor food…which consisted of TV dinners. His blood pressure must be through the roof and on top of that, he always seems to be angry all the time. Part of that anger I felt was a result of the divorce. Victoria was a bitch, plain and simple. Lassiter deserved someone kind, sweet, who had stuff in common with him…and totally not me. I mean, I had stuff in common with him, but Lassiter didn’t deserve someone like me. Riley, Shawn and Gus broke out into identical knowing grins. I took a bite of my Churro as we sat down on a bench on the boardwalk near the beach. I loved the Santa Barbara beaches. They were beautiful. It was such a nice day out, a walk along the beach sounded absolutely wonderful.

“Why are you three grinning like Cheshire cats?” I asked narrowing my eyes suspiciously at them.

“Dudette,” Shawn said winking at me. “Trust me when I tell you this…Lassie was excited when he heard you were moving back. He didn’t stop asking Riley questions.”

“It’s true,” Riley said holding up her hand and bending her thumb and pinkie so she was showing the ‘scout’s honor’ of three fingers.

“Questions like what?” I asked bemused as a gentle gust of wind caught my hair and blew it back over my shoulder.

“Oh nothing much,” Riley said her lip twitching. “Just the usual.” She shrugged nonchalantly but I saw her trademark wolfish grin spreading across her face. “What you like, what’s your favorite food, what you like to do in your spare time…etcetera.”

I froze. Did he really ask those questions? I never knew Riley to lie, not about something like this. But then again, Lassiter did ask if I was dating earlier.

“Face it,” Riley smirked. “Lassie likes you…he just won’t admit it openly.”

“And,” Gus chimed in grinning. “He seems less angry when you’re around. I noticed he seems to give in fast when you ask him something.”

All three of them had mock thoughtful looks on their faces as I let the news sink in. I snorted and dismissed it with a wave of my hand. No way. I decided to change the subject and told them about the man in the parking lot with the freaky eyes. That got them off the subject of Lassiter right away.

“Oh my Gosh,” Riley said as she finished off the last bite of her Churro. “What did Lassie do and say?”

“He said he didn’t like the vibe of the guy and can’t understand how he got in. There’s a security system in the underground parking lot,” I relayed.

Shawn and Gus shake their head in disbelief. I shiver at the memory and finish my Churro too. Riley begins to talk about a ‘girl’s night out’ which would include Juliet. We could go to a bar or restaurant and just unwind. Frankly the thought sounds wonderful. I would love a distraction right now, plus it would be great just to hang out with the girls.

“Sounds good Riley,” I agree nodding. “We just have to ask Jules.”  
She nods eagerly and eventually we make our way back to the precinct. When we enter the bullpen, the precinct is a flurry of activity. We spied Juliet and head over to her.

“Jules, what’s going on?” Shawn asked looking around confused.

“Oh sorry Shawn,” Juliet said apologetically. “There’s something very strange going on.”

“Strange?” Gus asked frowning.

“You guys better come see,” she said as we followed her to the large area where overhead flat screen monitors were showing what looked like people dressed entirely in what looked like green pajamas, walking calmly up the street. A news reporter relaying the scene before us with the camera zoomed in on the people. Immediately, my eyes were drawn to theirs. The strange iridescent green ring around their pupil was prominent now more in the sunlight. I gasped.  
I looked up and saw Lassiter standing beside a burly looking officer who we know as McNabb. He was a sweet, gentle soul that I absolutely loved. He caught my gaze and broke into a grin, waving energetically at me.

“Gretchen!” he said eagerly. “When did you get back?”

“Quiet, McNabb,” Lassiter snapped.

The reporter began speaking.

“Dozens of people began taking to the streets. Their eyes are unique and police are trying to keep everyone in order. While there is no malicious intent so far, people are in a panic. Whatever is happening to those people, it’s seems to be spreading at an alarming rate! Almost like a…a pandemic! Stay tuned for more information!” she said turning to the camera with a fearful expression on her face.

Lassiter came over to us as well as Juliet.

“Whatever’s going on, I don’t want you four going out,” he growled. “Especially after what happened this morning.” He added meaningfully glancing at me.

“Aw Lassie face,” Riley pouted. “Gretchen and I were hoping for a girl’s night out. We were going to hit the bars and get drunk.”

“And double Aw Lassie!” Shawn said pretending to swoon and bat his eye lashes at Lassiter mockingly. “You care about Gus and I!”

Lassiter’s lip curled up as he sneered at Shawn.

“Spencer, believe me. I’d rather let loose rabid raccoon's in my apartment then look after you,” he smirked. “But just the same and stay inside until we sort this mess out.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little over protective?” I asked tilting my head to the side. “As far as we know these…people…haven’t harmed anyone. Besides, I was really looking forward to just going out and having a good time.”

He looked livid.

“I’m trying to protect you, Miss Walker,” he hissed. “I’m not about to put anyone in harm’s way.”

I sighed. Usually when Lassiter’s mind was made up, that’s it. He rarely changes it…though that is proving to be else entirely. Suddenly, I had an idea. One that would pacify us both and I hoped he would go for it.

“Okay. What if you supervise us?” I suggested. “Like a body guard? You could keep an eye on us from a distance and if things get out of hand, you’ll be there?”

I could see the wheels turning in his head as he considered this; Riley leaned in.

“Like a babysitter? Gretchen…” she moaned but I jabbed my elbow into her ribs, silencing her.

“Fine,” he growled and jabbed a finger in my direction. “If I see anything wrong or amiss that I don’t like, deal’s over.”

I held up my hands placating and nodded. Riley asked Juliet if she’d like to join in but Juliet said that she had some things to take care of and for us to have a good time. Little did I know those simple words would have new meaning.

****************************************************************************

Later that evening, Riley and I set out. Lassiter would pick us up and drive us to a local lounge that wasn’t too wild. I didn’t like loud, boisterous clubs or anything like that. This was a nice, quiet, relaxing place to chill out. They also served some delicious foods like burgers, fries, you name it. The waitress came over and escorted us to a U shaped booth with a round table in the center. Lassiter backed off and took a seat at the far corner of the room. He was able to keep an eye on us and everything around him, but yet it didn’t look like he was hovering. I ordered a Long Island Iced tea while Riley ordered a simple beer. I was wearing a cute simple silver camisole style dress and matching silver sandals. My hair was slightly curly and I had pulled it to the side in a ponytail. I had grabbed a variety of clothes from home, figuring Riley would end up wanting to do something like this. I knew her very well. Riley grinned.

“We need to get you a boyfriend, Gee,” she said and leaned close. “Maybe Lassie face?”

“Will you stop,” I laughed. 

“What?” she asked innocently with mock doe eyes. “Come on Gee,” she coaxed. “You have to admit he’s different around you.”

“Sure,” I said shrugging. “But we’re friends.”

Riley sighed and the subject was dropped.

I suddenly heard my phone ringing and reached into my purse. The caller ID read James Walker…my father. My face drained of all color and I looked at Riley, showing her the ID.

“Crap, I wonder what he wants,” She whispered.

I hit the ‘talk’ button and got up, sticking one finger in my ear to block out the sound of talking as I moved to a quieter part of the lounge. I put the phone to my ear.

“Dad? What’s going on?” I asked.

“Gretchen,” his slurred voice came over the line and I knew he was high on something. “I heard you’re back in Santa Barbara. Why didn’t you call me?”

“I did Dad,” I retorted. “I called you two days ago to tell you I was coming.”

But you probably forgot because you were high as shit I thought angrily to myself.

“I don’t remember,” he snapped. “You’re just like your mother…only thinking about yourself. Nothing but a slut and trash.” He slurred. “You are an uptight whore who hangs around with that piece of trash girlfriend of yours…she’s no good.”

I stood there, my throat aching and burning as I listened to his ramblings.

“I don’t want nor need your help,” he continued nastily. “Go back to your hoity toity job and stay the hell away from me. You’re a waste of breathing space …”

I hit the ‘end’ button, hanging up on him. Hot tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as I stuffed my phone back into my purse and headed over to Riley. Immediately, she saw my expression and it went slack as I slid onto the seat next to her. 

“Gretchen, what’s wrong?” she asked alarmed. “What did that creep say to you?”

By now, the tears were flowing free form down my cheeks as I relayed what he had said to me. In the blink of an eye, I realized Lassiter was standing in front of our table.

“Miss Walker, are you alright?” he demanded.

“James called her,” Riley informed him rubbing my back. “He said some pretty cruel things to her.”

I was too distraught to talk so I downed my Long Island Iced tea and demanded something stronger. Bourbon. I wiped the tears from my cheeks using the heels of my palms as the waitress handed me the Bourbon and I sniffled.

I was aware that Lassiter’s eyes were still watching me intently and I saw genuine concern behind his blue eyes. I took a big gulp of the Bourbon, which burned going down my throat, and told Lassiter what my father had said in detail.

“Basically, he hates me,” I grumbled. “He thinks I’m a waste of breathing space.”

Lassiter’s expression darkened and clouded over in anger.  
“He’s a bastard,” he growled. 

“Lassie’s right,” Riley agreed but I just shook my head despondently and all I wanted at that moment was to get drunk and forget my father ever existed.

*****************************************************************************

About an hour later, I was boxed. The world was tipsy and my speech was blurred. Riley cut me off and told Lassiter to get me home. Riley would take a cab home as she had to stop off at a store to pick something up.

“I’m ffine,” I slurred as Lassiter wound one arm around my waist and helped me walk out to the car. 

He opened the passenger side door and helped me in. I leaned my head against the headrest. I was a bit lightheaded, but not unpleasantly so. I felt warm and tingly all over and happy. Lassiter gently tucked my legs inside the car and then leaned in, reaching over me to grab the seat belt and buckle it. He gently pulled the belt diagonally across my chest and buckled it on the side of my thigh. His face was inches from mine.

“You’re so sweet,” I slurred grinning goofily. “I’m lucky to have you as a friend.”

I reached up and gently patted Lassiter on the side of the face. He didn’t say anything and stood up, closing my door. He slid into the driver’s seat and closed his door. He started the Fusion and we began making our way back to his condo. He helped me into the elevator and into the apartment. As soon as I stepped into the living room, my stomach churned and I made a beeline for the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and vomited.

After my stomach emptied, I wiped my mouth and just curled up on the cold porcelain floor sobbing hysterically. My own father hated me. How could that not bother someone? What he said about me hurt and stung like a thousand knives piercing my heart. I shut my eyes and continued so sob.

********************************************************************************

I opened my eyes in what seemed like hours later. My head felt like several grenades had gone off in it. I sat up, hissing loudly and wincing as I raised the heel of my palm to my forehead letting out a low cry. I realized I was lying in a bed…Lassiter’s bed!  
It was morning and sunlight poured in through the blinds. I checked the clock on the nightstand. It was about 8:30 AM. Wow. I slept right through dinner last night.

I carefully scrambled out of the bed and when I got to my feet the floor tilted and I grabbed the foot board to steady myself. I was still dressed in the silver dress from last night and I padded into the living room. Lassiter was already awake and dressed in a light blue suit and striped tie. I dragged myself over to one of the bar-stools and plopped down on it. I let my forehead hit the Formica counter top on the island with a soft ‘thunk’.

“My head feels like someone set off grenades in it,” I moaned.  
I heard a pill bottle being opened and the tap running. A glass was placed down in front of me and I raised my head blinking wearily. Lassiter had given me two aspirin’s. I gratefully took them.  
“How’d I end up in bed?” I asked propping my chin up with the heel of my hand. “I remember lying on the bathroom floor.”

“I moved you,” Lassiter grunted. “You had passed out on the bathroom floor. I wasn’t about to leave you on the floor the whole night.”

The aspirin began kicking in slowly and my head felt less and less like someone blew it up. He had made some hot coffee and grabbed a mug. He took the pot and poured me a cup. He gently pushed it toward me and I gratefully took it, sipping it gingerly.

“You could’ve dumped me on the couch,” I said. “Where did you sleep?”

I was worried that perhaps I’d inconvenienced him in some way.

“I slept on the couch,” he muttered. “And in the state you were in the bed was a better choice.”

I blushed and lowered my eyes to the cup of coffee. I gently ran my thumb around the lip of the cup and Lassiter continued.

“Miss Walker,” he murmured clearing his throat as he leaned against the counter. “What your father said to you…he’s clearly a bastard and I hope you didn’t believe a word.”

The cup began blurring as I felt tears pricking my eyes again. I raised my eyes and stared off in the direction of the living room. I pulled my bottom lip in and bit it, falling silent. Lassiter exhaled loudly.

“You do…don’t you?” he growled shrewdly.

Finally, I turned my eyes onto his. I was nervous that I’d find a look of disgust on his face, but instead I only saw compassion and sympathy etched in his features which surprised me. This was a look that people rarely saw on him…and I had to admit, it was a nice look on him. I wonder if Jules, or Shawn or even Gus had the opportunity to see this ‘soft’ side of Lassiter. Riley would say that only proves he likes me…but maybe Lassiter and I have a special understanding of one another.

“Ever since my mother died,” I said in a wobbly voice. “My father was the only person left of my family. That’s why I was so intent on getting the help for him. All I want is to have a happy family and for things to go back to the way it was.” A few tears escaped and streaked down my cheek. I haphazardly wiped them away. “He started on the drugs a week after she passed away. I saw he was depressed and he told me I looked so much like her it pained him to look at me. That’s when things turned for the worst. He stayed out late, spent all our rent money sometimes to buy….stuff. I was so happy and grateful when I met Riley and got independent. I worked to save up for college, then got my degree in Astrophysics and got my job with GLC. Hearing the words from him just told me that he doesn’t care. Period.”

Lassiter sighed and came around the counter. I took another sip of my coffee. I began feeling slightly better now and the aspirin had completely dissolved the massive headache I had from the hangover. I slid off the bar stool.

“I need to change and freshen up,” I said wiping the last remaining tears from my cheeks.

“Miss Walker,” Lassiter said grunted. “I know I’m not the most talkative person and I know what people think of me…but I am here to listen.”

I smiled gratefully.

“And don’t believe anything your louse of a father said to you,” he admonished.

My smile broadened a little more and I nodded. I had never told anyone that story other than Riley. Now Lassiter knew. It was something I didn’t like telling to everyone but I knew I could trust Lassiter. I fought the urge to hug Lassiter at that moment being I was grimy and disgusting. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a white tank top and a pink hoodie shirt. I showered in record time and pulled on the clothes. I gathered my hair up into a ponytail, applied quick eye liner and mascara and met up with Lassiter. He turned to head out of the apartment when I snuck up behind him and threw my arms around him, pressing my cheek against the back of his shoulders. I felt him stiffen.

“Thank you,” I whispered closing my eyes as I gave him a gentle squeeze.

I thought I felt his body relax a little but then I heard him clear his throat and I released him. He adjusted his shoulders and grunted a, “You’re welcome” over his shoulder as we exited the apartment. Riley called me wanting to make sure that I was alright. She asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her and I said that I’d take a rain check being I felt like crap after last night. She didn’t mind and said she’d hang out with Shawn and promised that we’d go to the mall tomorrow. I hung up feeling slightly better than I had yesterday. 

I ended up staying at the precinct, which I didn’t mind. Any loud noise at this point caused my head to pound, though the initial ache was gone. I plopped myself down at Lassiter’s desk and crossed my legs. To help pass the time, I reached into my purse and pulled out my iPhone and put the two white ear buds into my ears. I hit ‘play’ and Judas by Lady Gaga wafted into my ears. I began bouncing my foot in sync with the music. I began mouthing the words to the song as I watched the bullpen become a flurry of activity.

About an hour later, Lassiter and O’Hara were talking amongst themselves. I glanced up happily listening to I’m Amazed by My morning Jacket. They turned away and began focusing on something. I felt someone standing behind me. The hairs on my neck stood up and a sudden foreboding feeling crept up my spine. I slowly pulled out the ear buds and turned around in the seat.

The young man from the garage was standing there, with the hood pulled up over his head. I shot to my feet and took a step back in fear.

“Don’t be alarmed,” he said calmly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Go away,” I said frightened. I glanced up. Lassiter and O’Hara hadn’t seen him yet. I knew Lassiter would crap a brick if he’d seen this guy here in the precinct.

“You’re Gretchen Walker, yes?” the man prompted studying me with those weird iridescent green ringed eyes. “You work for GLC, the well-known Astrophysicist?” 

“H-How do you know me?” I stammered as he took a step toward me, and I took a step back, slowly circling Lassiter’s desk to keep it between us like a barrier.

“You’re well known Miss Walker,” the man said calmly. “We are hoping you’d join us in our quest.”

He reached out to touch me and I backed up again.

“Please stay away!” I said louder, my voice quaking.

At that, I heard Lassiter let out a low growl and his footsteps stomping toward me. He got right in-between me and the man and Juliet put her arms around me.

“Who are you?” Lassiter snarled and then he saw the eyes and his expression paled for a moment as recognition flashed across his face. “You.” He hissed. “What do you want with Miss Walker?”

“I mean her no harm I assure you,” the man responded in that same calm tone. “I am called Link.”

“I don’t care if you’re name is Princess,” Lassiter barked. “Get out and stay away from her…you understand? Or the next time I see you I will shoot you.”

Link glanced at me, clinging to Juliet before nodding and bowing. As he left, other officers looked at him and whispered. Some had fearful looks on their faces. Lassiter barked for McNabb at that point and Juliet released me.

“McNabb, one of those…freaks…just strolled in here! We need to tighten security in here,” Lassiter commanded. “Get several officer’s to watch and guard the entrance. Anyone with those eyes do not get in here.”

McNabb nodded and hurried off. Lassiter turned to me.

“Why didn’t you alert me the moment he came up to you?” he berated me. “What if he had a weapon and tried to attack you?”

“I’m sorry!” I cried widening my eyes. “I was listening to my music and he snuck up on me!”

Lassiter stood right in front of me, and leaned in, his face inches from mine. My heart pounded in my chest at the proximity of his face to mine. Behind his eyes, I saw genuine fear and concern. My subconscious screamed at me: He cares about you, you dink! Look at him!

“If something had happened to you, Miss Walker,” he growled in a low tone which meant he was furious. “Miss Harris would be devastated. Not to mention O’Hara, Guster, Spencer and…me.” He finished. “It’s not a situation I care to think about.” His voice lowered even more.   
I looked at him surprised but the heat crept into my cheeks as he gently tapped me under the chin before barking orders at poor McNabb again. Juliet hugged me.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

I nodded and sat back down in my chair. Work around the bullpen continued as though nothing had happened. Riley, Shawn and Gus entered laughing loudly over something and Riley was playfully shoving Shawn. I sat there, deep in thought. Since I’ve known Lassiter, I’ve always just seen him as a grumpy friend. But seeing him put himself between that man…Link and me without hesitation showed his chivalrous side and what girl didn’t love a chivalrous man? My heart began pounding my chest. I could hear the soft ‘whump whump’ echoing in my ears as realization dawned on me hard and smacked me right in the face.

Oh my God…I think I have a crush on Lassiter...

Riley spied me and broke into a grin when she saw me but I slowly rose to my feet. Her grin faded when she saw my expression.

“Gretchen?” she prompted. “You okay?”

“I—I need some air,” I stammered and feeling ten pairs of eyes on my back as I bolted from the precinct. I needed time to think.


	4. Down in the Park

Wide awake

Chapter three-down in the park

I headed to the local park and dropped onto one of the wooden benches, completely stunned at my own revelation. My thoughts were swirling around my head right now. When had this happened? And why so suddenly?

The truth surfaced again. It didn’t happen as suddenly as I’d imagined. I had felt like this for almost a year now. I was just now admitting it to myself.

Little by little the ramification of the comprehension eased up and it wasn’t such a shock anymore. I took deep, calming breaths and watched a few people pass by me in the park. Okay. So I love him…I've loved him for a year secretly and just never admitted it to myself until now which, is startling but good at the same time. But what happens now? I mean he’d probably never go for someone like me. I could talk to Riley, but then again she’s so busy with Shawn. Juliet would be the best bet.  
I sucked in some fresh air and got to my feet. I headed back to the precinct.

When I arrived, everyone looked up anxiously. Relief spread through their faces. Riley came running toward me and hugged me tightly.

“Oh Gretchen! We thought something horrible happened! Where did you go?” she cried releasing me and examining me at arm’s length.

“I’m okay,” I said softly. “I just needed some time to think.”

“You looked like a hornet flew up your blouse,” Shawn commented his lip twitching. 

“I’m fine really,” I said softly.

Lassiter’s gaze lingered on me for a moment before he began getting to business. Apparently, there were more of those green eyed people roaming around and it seemed to be spreading like an epidemic. While they weren’t doing anything malicious, the people that weren’t ‘infected’ were scared. It was compared to a virus by news reporters and while it just seemed to be confined to Santa Barbara, other nations were taking precautions. I folded my arms across my chest and watched the large flat screen TV hanging above my head on a pillar.

“Do you really think this could go global?” I murmured to Riley, but I didn’t know she had stepped into the ladies room.

“It’s possible,” a strange male voice said beside me and I jumped a mile. I turned around and it was Officer DeWitt.

My heart was pounding loud in my chest as I tried to calm it. DeWitt was handsome. I could see most of the female officer’s got flushed and flustered around him. He was broad shouldered and his biceps were thick and muscular…he certainly worked out. He had short dark blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me.

“What is going on though?” I mused aloud bewildered. “Who are these people and what do they want?”

Officer DeWitt leaned in slightly.

“They’re aliens,” he whispered. “They’re taking over certain people’s bodies. But then the person whose body they take over, dies.”

I looked at him startled.

“How could they be aliens?” I scoffed. “They’re people!”

“Their eyes,” Officer DeWitt countered. “The bright green ring around the pupil is the sign that they’ve been taken over. They need to be stopped.”

“How do you know this?” I asked him skeptically arching an eyebrow at him.

He just smirked and shrugged, not offering me any more information before turning and heading off leaving me confused and dubious. While I was a skeptic generally, something about his words sent a chill up my spine and I shivered.

Riley came up to me and stood next to me. She sighed dreamily.

“DeWitt is a God,” she breathed. “He’s so damn sexy.”

I burst out laughing.

“Don’t let Shawn hear you,” I teased her.  
She winked and nudged me.

“He’s perfect for you though,” she observed.

Now or never I thought. I’d felt bad for even discounting Riley being she was my best friend. I had to tell her about my feelings toward Lassiter.

“Uh I need to talk to you about something…” I began, but then Lassiter came over to us with Shawn and Gus in tow. Their faces had grim and sullen expressions on their faces. Something had happened. Lassiter’s mouth was pressed into a hard line.

“There’s been a murder,” Juliet said. “A young woman in the park found the body nearly hidden in the bushes.”

“You’re all coming with us,” Lassiter said. “Let’s go.”

Riley and I rode with Shawn and Gus in the blue Echo.  
When we arrived on the scene, police cars were already parked, blocking it off as well as yellow and black crime scene tape. A coroner’s van was parked off to the side. Lassiter and Juliet pulled up and got out. Gus pulled up next to the Crown Vic and shut off the engine. We all climbed out and met up with Lassiter and Juliet.  
I swallowed. I’d never actually seen a dead body before and it was something I didn’t care to see. As we approached, it was a man lying face down on the grass. The park was well known in this neighborhood. A lot of families came here with their children and pets and just relaxed and even had picnics. Seeing this man lying face down in a pool of his own blood was startling but what really scared me, was the object lying next to him. Lassiter and Juliet crouched down next to the body and snapped on Latex examination gloves. Riley stood next to me and gasped obviously following my gaze. Shawn and Gus paled.

It looked like a green iridescent butterfly with long, antenna with small little glowing bulbs at the tip. There were long glowing legs too. The wings were normal shaped but had the sheen that made it seem almost transparent. It was beautiful and I’d never seen anything like it. I slowly sank to my knees next to it. Someone or something had stepped on it, squishing it. It had no blood or anything which I found odd, even if it was some kind of insect. When I looked over at the body of the man, I saw an incision behind his ear. His throat had been cut all the way around from one side to the next.

“It looks like he’s been dead for 24 hours,” Lassiter grunted. “We need to find witnesses that might’ve seen what happened.”

I got to my feet as Shawn and Gus drew Lassiter’s attention to the insect. He dismissed it as nearly being a bug and it had no significance to the homicide. Somehow, I doubted it, but perhaps it was nothing more than a coincidence. I felt the back of my neck tingling, as though someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Link standing in the crowd with sunglasses on shielding his eyes. I nudged Riley.

“That guy with the sunglasses on? That’s the one with those creepy eyes,” I whispered to her. “This is the third time I’ve seen him.”

“Oh my God,” Riley breathed. “Does Lassiter know?”

“Yep…and he’s warned him to stay away otherwise he’d pop a few rounds into him,” I said knowing full well that if Lassiter spied him, it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

I turned to look, but Link had vanished. I scanned the small crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. The body of the man was loaded into the back of the coroner’s van. I went over to Lassiter and Juliet. There was something bothering me about that bug lying squished on the ground. It didn’t look like any butterfly known to man.

“Lassie,” I said coming up beside him. “I think we should get that bug tested. It doesn’t look like any butterfly I’ve seen.”

Lassiter scowled and went to protest, but Juliet chimed in.

“Carlton I think it’s a good idea. I have to admit I’ve never seen one like that. Perhaps it’s carrying some kind of disease or virus? It can’t hurt to be sure,” she said.  
Grumbling, Lassiter rolled his eyes and barked for some officers to come and bag the bug to send it to the lab for testing. After the scene was wrapped up, we headed back to the precinct and waited for Woody, the ME to contact us with information on the body.

Riley asked if I’d like to go to the mall now. I agreed and promised Lassiter I’d be back in time for him to take us home. 

It felt good to go to the mall and just do something ordinary. I had managed to forget about everything. We sat at the food court and dug into ice cream sundaes. This was the perfect time to tell Riley how I felt about Lassiter. I cleared my throat.

“Riley? I-I need to tell you something,” I began slowly as she took a bite of her chocolate ice cream. Her hand paused midway down to the cup as she watched me expectantly.

“Uh oh this seems serious,” she observed and dug her spoon into the side of the cup. “What is it?”

I swallowed. 

“I-I think I’ve fallen for Lassiter,” I blurted. “In love.”

She was silent for a moment before she burst out laughing and I only kept my face impassive and serious. I watched her for a moment as she got her giggling under control and then saw my expression.

“Whoa…you’re serious,” she said earnestly. “I’m sorry Gretchen.” She giggled. “It’s just the thought of you and Lassiter together…” she let her voice trail off and I narrowed my eyes at her, giving her an affronted and indignant look.

“What’s wrong with me and Lassiter?” I demanded.

“Oh nothing!” Riley said waving her hand in rebuke. “I’m saying that Lassie isn’t the type of guy to be hearts and flowers or anything like that.” She said softly. “But I do see something between you two.”

I paused and cocked my head to the side as Riley elaborated and broke into a huge grin. 

“Gretchen, you’ve got him wrapped around your finger,” she said her grin broadening. “Think about it. You ask something and he gives in.”

“I’m persuasive,” I muttered as I dug back into my ice cream.

“Riiight,” she said winking at me.

But then her words ran through my mind. He offered to let me stay with him; then, I asked him if Riley and I could go out with him supervising and he relented both times. I shook my head. That didn’t mean anything though.   
We finished our ice cream and then headed back to the precinct. It was now 5:30. We had a half hour to get back before Lassiter would leave to go home. We grabbed a cab and hopped in. We talked animatedly about things and Riley confessed to me that she was really in love with Shawn. I smiled and we teased one another back and forth.

The cab pulled up in front of the precinct and pushed open our doors. Riley paid the cab driver and we jogged up the front steps. Riley hugged and kissed me as Shawn and Gus began exiting. They’d drop her off at home. I said good-night to them and stepped into the building.   
The bullpen was quiet and I spied Lassiter sitting at his computer typing. I approached his desk and took a seat. He looked troubled for some reason. I crossed my legs and tilted my head to the side. I hoped nothing serious had happened while Riley and I were out having a good time but by his expression, something had.

“Everything okay?” I asked worriedly. 

He didn’t answer and kept his eyes on the screen. I blinked and hoped he wasn’t mad at me for some reason. I couldn’t remember doing anything to upset him so what was wrong?

“Carlton?” I prompted gently leaning forward and placing my hand on his arm.

At my touch he jumped a mile in his seat from being startled and I quickly drew my hand back in surprise. He blinked and focused on me.

“Oh. Miss Walker,” He grunted as he pushed the key board away. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.”

He had a distant look in his eyes, like he was preoccupied with something. 

“Are you alright? You look like something’s bothering you,” I said gently.

He grunted and ran a hand over his face to shake off fatigue. I could see he was tired too and it looked like he was working on the computer since Riley and I had left earlier.

“Everything’s fine, Miss Walker,” he grumbled. “Are you ready to go?”

I felt my heart sink a little. He didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him which I understood completely…but I hoped he trusted me enough to know he could.

“Yeah,” I said quietly. “Let’s go.”

He and I got up at the same time and he gently grabbed my wrist. I looked at him.  
He was silent for a bit before he exhaled loudly and grunted.

“I’m fine Miss Walker,” he said emphatically. “Really. It’s…this case.” He muttered finally. “Something’s odd about it.”

“Odd?” I pried gently. “What’s odd?”

He looked torn, as though he wanted to give me details, but yet he didn’t because it was the case and the information shouldn’t be disclosed to civilians, which I was. I watched him expectantly and patiently and he just shook his head and grabbed his Fusion car keys.

“Let’s go,” He growled and gently shouldered past me. 

I followed him out of the building and across the street to the parking lot. As I crossed the street, the heel of my shoe got caught in a pothole. I muttered “Perfect”, under my breath and crouched down to try and get the heel free of the hole. I heard the revving of an engine and looked up as the front grille of a Buick Regal coming closer. I was bent over with my hand gripping my ankle to try and tug it from the hole. The grille came closer and closer as I frantically tugged at it. Fear gripped my heart. This was it. I was going to die.

Then, I felt strong arms gently encircling me, grabbing me and pulling me away just in time as the Buick sped past and peeled around the corner. From the force, my back was banged up against something hard and solid. Lassiter had been the one to pull me from the street. He had his arms wrapped around me, clasping me to his chest. Eep I thought mentally as I realized just how close we were at this point. I picked up the faint scent of his cologne and aftershave. My heart rate was going through the roof like a rabbits.

I briefly let my forehead rest against his chest before he spoke again, and I looked up at him. I was still badly shaken from the close call.

“Miss Walker are you alright?” he demanded anxiously.

I was breathing heavily at this point and managed a nod but when I put my left foot down, pain shot up…the foot that had been stuck in the pot hole. I winced and cried out. I used my right foot to bear all my weight. I was then aware that Lassiter’s body was pinning mine against the wall and I tried desperately not to blush. He cleared his throat and gently stepped back, clearly flustered. He crouched down in front of me and gently lifted my ankle up.

“It’s sprained,” he grunted. “It probably turned wrong when I grabbed you.”

“It’s okay,” I said feeling a little wobbly and lightheaded. “I can walk.”

I took a few wobbly steps forward, but the pain shot up my leg like fire. Lassiter was next to me in an instant and helped me to the Fusion with his arm around my waist. I leaned on him for support. Once inside the car and on the way home, Lassiter was silent the entire way, the muscle twitching in his cheek.

I sat looking out the window as the scenery whizzed by. Dark storm clouds rolled in and in the distance, a clap of thunder boomed and a streak of lightning light up the sky. Within moments, the heavens opened up and it began pouring. Lassiter turned on the wiper blades as they scraped across the windshield. I could hear it drumming on the roof and the droplets streaked down the glass. Who was in that car? Why were they aiming for me? I wondered but then my subconscious answered the last question. they were clearly trying to kill you. Oh my God. If that was the case…why? Why were they intent on killing me?

“Did you get a make of the car?” Lassiter’s voice finally broke through my thoughts. 

“A Buick….Regal I think, late model,” I said turning to him. 

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

“I’ll call O’Hara and put out a bulletin,” he grunted. “Right now I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“I’m okay Carlton really,” I protested softly.

He threw me a look that said ‘don’t argue with me’ and I shrank in my seat. That look could melt ice. When that look was used, you generally don’t argue with him.  
The hospital but an Ace bandage on my ankle and some pain killers and told me to stay off it for a few days. I was to go to the rest room and bed. That was it. They also instructed that I put ice on it to reduce the swelling. If I absolutely had to go out, they had given me crutches to use, which I was using now as I had one crutch under my armpits and carefully walked into Lassiter’s condo. I hobbled over to the couch and flopped down on it, leaning the crutches against the side.

“I can resume my couch habitat,” I said lightly to Lassiter.

He paused by the arm of the couch and shrugged out of his jacket draping it across the back of the loveseat. He then untied his tie and let it hang around his neck. He regarded me for a moment and swallowed he went to say something but I quickly continued.

“I—I don’t mind sleeping on the couch,” I said. “I need to go change.”

I grabbed my crutches and hoisted them under my armpits and hoisted myself to my feet. He quickly went to help but I shook my head as I headed into the bathroom. I pulled on a pair of gray sweat pants and a pink tee shirt. I hobbled back out and found Lassiter sitting on the couch staring intently at a blank TV screen. I came around the opposite side and flopped onto the cushion next to him. He scooted away as if I was contagious, which hurt.

“See anything interesting?” I joked lightly.

He scowled and grunted and he looked like he was trying to come to a decision about something. I stared at my ankle. It had begun throbbing painfully not and I sucked in air through my teeth. Hearing this, Lassiter turned to me.

“Do you want Motrin?” he mumbled.

“Yeah actually that would be great. Thank you,” I said softly as he got up and headed into the bathroom to grab some Motrin for me. He then went into the kitchen to get water and then handed me the pills. I popped them into my mouth and took a large gulp of water. He remained standing, which I found odd. It was like he was afraid to go near me. I looked up at him.

“We can order dinner if you’d like,” he said. “When your ankles better…” his voice trailed off as he scowled. “What would you like?” he snapped out suddenly.

I was a taken aback by his turn in attitude and wondered where it was coming from. He seemed to be angry with himself for some reason. I could see it.

“It doesn’t matter,” I said quietly. 

He went into the kitchen and rummaged around for a menu. He was banging the cabinet doors, causing me to flinch from where I was sitting. He finally found an Italian menu and thrusted it into my hands.

“Order what you’d like,” he said gruffly. “I’m not very hungry.”

“Are you sure?” I asked gently taking the menu from him. “You need to eat.”

“I’m fine,” he snapped.

Sullen, I obliged and ordered myself some baked Ziti. He got me soda and I ate my Ziti in silence. He sat on the loveseat across from me, leaning back and was pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed. I didn’t understand why he was angry all of a sudden. Perhaps it was the fact that someone wanted to hurt me?  
I finished the Ziti and leaned back against the couch. I cleared my throat.

“I’m finished, Carlton,” I said quietly. 

He didn’t respond but just nodded and grunted. I went to hoist myself to my feet, when Lassiter spoke, startling me. I had the intention of heading into the bathroom for a nice soak to let the hot walker hit my ankle. Creepy. How’d he know I was getting up?

“Where are you going, Miss Walker?” 

“To take a bath,” I replied. “The hot water might help my ankle.”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. I hobbled toward the bathroom and set up the bath. When it was filled with hot water, I stripped down and carefully climbed in. I sighed as the hot water fell over my ankle and I sat down, letting my ankle submerge. It felt heavenly. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Lassiter was a confusing man that was for sure. One minute he was all caring and compassionate then the next his mood changes. Still, he was my best friend. He wasn’t one to talk about his feelings, which made it difficult sometimes to be friends with him, but I still cared about him…well, loved him really. I dipped the back of my neck back letting my hair get wet. My ankle throbbed slightly. After several minutes, I got out. I wrapped a towel around myself and dried off the beads of water that had collected on my skin. I pulled on my clothes and limped back out to the living room. Lassiter was standing up with a pillow and a sheet next to the couch.

“For me?” I asked softly leaning against the wall for support.

“No,” Lassiter grunted. “For me. You’re getting the bed again.”

Well that’s a surprise I thought stunned.

“I really don’t mind the couch,” I said softly shrugging. “I don’t want to put you…”

“You’re getting the bed, Miss Walker,” he snapped interrupting me. “Don’t argue with me.”

I flinched at his tone. Whatever was eating him was bad.

“Oh…okay,” I said meekly but then I narrowed my eyes. “But whatever’s eating you, Carlton…I don’t appreciate being snapped at for no reason. If something’s bothering you please talk to me. I’m here as a friend to listen.” I said irritably.

With that I turned and hobbled into the bedroom. It wasn’t that late, like 9:30 PM but I decided to just climb into bed and I put a pillow under my ankle, elevating it. I got comfortable and let my back press against the headboard. I realized Lassiter had moved my luggage into the bedroom and I reached for one of my books I’d brought. I switched on the nightstand light and began reading.

About twenty minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” I called not taking my eyes off the page I was reading. The book I was reading was so riveting and exciting that I was glad I listened to the reviews and bought it. I heard a throat being cleared in the door way and snapped my book shut. Lassiter stood there, not entering the room any further.

“What is it Carlton?” I asked coolly.

“I—I just wanted to make sure you were settled,” he grumbled.

“Yes, I’m fine,” I replied curtly.

He nodded and took a step back, aiming to back out, but he paused.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“For?”

“For hurting you,” he said and when I met his gaze, his blue eyes were filled with anguish and pain.

I looked at him confused but he turned and left, not elaborating and gently closed the door behind him with a soft click.

My mind buzzed with what he said as I returned to my reading. After a few moments, I couldn’t continue reading because I was mulling over his words. Did he feel guilty about my ankle? That would be the only logical explanation as to “I’m sorry for hurting you,”. I didn’t blame him one bit. If he hadn’t grabbed me when he had, I would’ve been killed. Sighing, I reached up to turn off the light and I scooted down under the covers, staring into the soft darkness as I eventually dozed off to sleep.


	5. The Hidden

Wide awake

Chapter four-the hidden

PRESENT DAY

So, my fate rested in their hands. They were placing me with someone called Henry Spencer, who was Shawn’s father. I stood with them on the porch, nervously.

Henry doesn’t like me much. I don’t know why, Gretchen whispered to me.

I was silent as Detective Lassiter and O’Hara knocked on the front door. A few moments later, an older man, slightly balding with a weathered face and wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki’s answered the door.  
He looked surprised to see Lassiter and O’Hara standing before him but his eyes slid over to Shawn, Gus, Riley and me. His eyes widened as he regarded me and I could see the blood drain from his face.

“Henry,” Detective Lassiter said. “Miss Walker was ‘infected’. We need to know if you could hide her for a few days until we figure things out.” His tone was all business and I sensed Gretchen’s anguish.

“Hey Dad,” Shawn said waving to him grinning. “Sup?”

“All of you get in here,” Henry grumbled, holding the door open for us.

We entered the house and he closed the door behind us as we gathered in the living room. He closed the door behind him with a loud slam. I jumped a mile. Shawn and Gus flopped on the couch; Riley joined them. That left Detective Lassiter, O’Hara, me and Henry standing. I nervously wrung my hands, unsure what to expect from him. I stood between Lassiter and O’Hara. Henry folded his arms over his chest.

“Lassiter,” he said turning his attention onto the boorish detective. “If anyone finds out you’re harboring a Stray, you’d be in serious trouble.”

Apparently the word Stray was assigned to our kind.

“I’m aware of that Henry,” Detective Lassiter grunted. “But this is an unusual case. Miss Walker is still alive in there somewhere.”

When his blue eyes raised to mine, Gretchen’s heart fluttered and I saw that familiar look behind his eyes but it was quickly wiped away. Henry turned to me next.

“You didn’t kill Gretchen?” he demanded arching an eyebrow at me.

“No,” I replied softly. “She is alive.”

Henry exhaled loudly and I could see indecision etched in his face. After several moments, he sighed and shook his head.

“I’m sorry guys I can’t help you,” he said regrettably. 

Wow nice Henry. Remind me next time to decline helping you Gretchen snorted sardonically.

“Why dad?” Shawn prompted him looking stunned that his father turned down the opportunity to help. Riley, Gus and the detectives looked stunned.

“Because Shawn,” Henry said patiently as though explaining to a five year old that he shouldn’t stick his hand in the cookie jar. “I’ve already had agents sniffing around my home earlier. I didn't want to say anything right away but they came early this morning. They know somehow that you are connected to the SBPD and that there was a sighting there. I think there’s a leak Lassiter.” Henry said glancing at him. “Someone in your department who knows she’s with you ratted on her. If she stays here, it’s too dangerous. She needs to stay with someone that no one would think to look.”

Oh well that makes senseGretchen thought in reprieve.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Shawn looked at Lassiter. Gus and Riley followed suit…then O’Hara. Until 8 pairs of eyes landed heavily on him. His eyes widened and he scowled.

“Sweet Justice,” he growled. “Let me guess…she needs to stay with me.”

“Carlton no one would think to look for her with someone with your background,” O’Hara said reasonably. “And it would only be for a few days until we can come with a plan on…how to get Gretchen back.” Her voice broke on the last few words.

Lassiter rolled his eyes.

“I guess there is no other choice,” He muttered.

“Perhaps I should just turn myself in,” I announced quietly. “I see I am a burden to everyone here.”

No! They’ll kill you and possibly me! Gretchen cried in protest.

“No!” O’Hara said coming over and gently hugging me. I hugged her back. “No honey. We aren’t going to risk your life or Gretchen’s. We’ll think of something.”

It was nice hearing her call me ‘honey’ which was an affectionate name humans give each other…well mainly male humans to female’s, but it seemed to go both ways.

“So dad, what happened with the agents?” Shawn asked as they all began talking about the people that had come earlier. They had definitely been government officials who wanted more information on me. I tuned them out and wandered into the kitchen. I looked around. 

Henry’s house was cozy and comfortable. It wasn’t what I was expecting a human home to look like. I was clearly learning along the way. I gently placed my hands on the counter and looked out the window at the lovely beach that stretched on for miles. I could see people roller blading; walking their dogs; and just relaxing. They were doing normal human things. The select few we had chosen to take over were extremely smart or had some knowledge of space and celestial bodies. It’s why I was chosen for Gretchen. I knew she would be of use to our plan to clean up the earth and help the human’s to make better choices to save their earth from their own destruction.

I sensed someone standing behind me and I turned around. Detective Lassiter stood there. His arms were folded over his chest.

“You will sleep on the couch,” he said curtly. “You’re not to go anywhere without me knowing it. You will touch nothing. Got it?”

Heh the couch seems familiar, Gretchen said. I spent a few days with him at the condo when I first arrived at Santa Barbara, though I sprained my ankle and he let me have the bed.

She showed me the memory and when it faded I tilted my head to the side.

“Detective Lassiter,” I began. “I may not be aware of all human emotions, but I do see how Gretchen was around you. I see clearly that she cares deeply for you. Do you feel the same?”

Oh God shut it! Gretchen moaned. 

His expression darkened and for a moment, I thought perhaps I’ve overstepped some line again. I could sense Gretchen initially holding her breath. But then, he took me completely by surprise and his expression softened, but only slightly.

“Miss Walker and I are very close, I will admit it,” he grunted. “But…” he took a deep breath and I felt Gretchen’s hurt that he was rejecting her.

who am I kidding? He doesn’t feel the same way I do. I love him but I have to accept that he might not return it. I’m happy just being his friend Gretchen said quietly.  
Before Detective Lassiter could continue, I cleared my throat and took a few steps toward him. He watched me, but didn’t move.

“She loves you, you know,” I said and heard Gretchen fall silent. “Gretchen.”

He slowly un-folded his arms and a look of surprise passed across his face. I stepped slightly closer to that we were practically face to face. He still hadn’t moved and watched me intently.

Oh Stella why are you dragging this out! Clearly he doesn’t feel the same way! Gretchen said as I suddenly felt the overwhelming emotion of sadness, and hurt. I felt tears pricking my eyes.

“She feels that you don’t feel the same way toward her,” I said swallowing as my throat ached with disappointment.  
A muscle twitched in Detective Lassiter’s cheek as he seemed to be in turmoil. He raised a hand and slowly reached out to touch my hosts’ cheek; he ran the back of his index finger along her jawline.

“Miss Walker is too good for me,” he said thickly. “I’m no good for her.”

What? No way! That’s ridiculous! Gretchen cried.  
“She says that’s ridiculous!” I informed him swallowing.  
I held my breath as Lassiter stepped even closer and leaned in. Our faces now merely inches away.

“Tell Miss Walker that being with me would end up in disappointment and I would only end up hurting her,” he said quietly.

“How would you know unless you try, Detective?” I said feeling Gretchen’s heart ache. 

I felt Lassiter put a hand on the side of my face causing my pulse to pick up rapidly. He stroked my cheek bone with his thumb. He swallowed, clearly torn between emotions.

“I won’t put her in that type of situation,” he growled, that stoic nature slowly taking over. “That’s the last thing I would want…to hurt her.”

His hand dropped away from my face and he took a step back. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, as though catching himself. He clearly didn’t show his vulnerable side to anyone and it seemed to have scared him.

My pulse started slowing down gradually and I took a deep breath.

“You realize that your job could be in serious jeopardy if you risk hiding me,” I said quietly.

Wow. I never realized he did care about me. He think’s he’s not worthy of me…that’s all wrong! Gretchen said to me as Lassiter folded his arms across his chest again and scowled.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take, Stella,” he growled. “This is to protect Miss Walker…nothing more.”

I nodded, understanding what he was saying. He wanted to protect Gretchen more than me…which I knew would be his main motive. Suddenly, shots rang out from outside the house. Detective Lassiter grabbed me and threw me to the floor protectively covering my body with his. I heard him let out a grunt of pain as the glass shattered all around us. He covered my head with his arms as I heard the bullets hitting the fridge, and other appliances. I heard the others in the living room crying out in surprise and shouts. Several seconds later, the shots ceased and it was silent. Lassiter slowly let me up and when I turned to him, he had a bullet wound in his shoulder. Blood had began spreading, soaking his suit jacket. 

Oh my God! Carlton! Gretchen cried in fear.  
I gently rolled Lassiter onto his back and leaned over him. I gently peeled away the jacket so I could see the wound a little more. His blue shirt was glistening with fresh blood as he winced and scowled. The others came running into the kitchen.

“Oh no!”

“Lassie!”

“Carlton!”

Riley, O’Hara’s and Shawn’s voices cried as they gathered around the doorway.

Outside, a voice came over a bullhorn.

“This is the FBI! We know you’re harboring a Stray. Relinquish her at once and there will be no further problems!” a man’s voice barked.

“I can help him,” I said looking up at the others. “I can heal him.”

“Don’t you worry about me,” Lassiter snapped wincing. “Right now we have to worry about getting you out of here safely.”

oh God we can’t just leave him! Gretchen sobbed.  
“I’m not going to just leave you,” I said feeling the tears prickling at my eyes.

“You have to,” Lassiter barked. “Spencer, Guster, get her out of here!”

Shawn and Gus nodded and went to grab me. I protested violently as they carefully snuck me out of the house. There was a back door, which was left unguarded and unmanned. We had been able to sneak out that way without the agents, who were surrounding the front of the house, knowing. I don’t know whether or not it was a stroke of luck, or what…but no one stopped us. When we were a good distance away, Shawn and Gus put me in the back of the Echo and we peeled away from Henry’s house. My thoughts were with Juliet, Riley, Henry and Lassiter still stuck back there. I hoped they would be alright.

I sat brooding the entire time. I had no idea where Gus was taking me and apparently, neither did Shawn.  
“Gus, do you know where you’re going buddy?” Shawn asked tentatively as the evening gave way to night, and Gus switched on the headlights. The beams cut through the darkness, illuminating the road ahead of us.

“Yes Shawn,” Gus said tersely. “I’m going to a place my parents and I used to rent while on vacation. It’s an old cabin several miles north of Santa Barbara.”

This was news to Shawn because he looked at his best friend shocked. The two began talking and I zoned out.  
I could feel Gretchen’s despair and depression, mixed with panic and fear and it was intense and potent.

Please let them be alright Gretchen pleaded. Dear God please

This human proved to be very different and I found myself even becoming attached to the others, which I hadn’t expected. I felt a few tears slipping down my cheeks. I caught Guster’s gaze on me in the rearview mirror and I saw a look of sympathy move across his face.

“I’m sure they’re fine, Stella,” he said warmly and softly but I could hear even the uncertainty underneath his tone.  
The cabin that he’d brought me to was well hidden among a dense forest. There was a dirt path that led up to it. It was an older log cabin with an old wooden paddock off to one side. He pulled up to the side of the cabin and shut off the engine. We climbed out and he led us inside.

The interior was warm and cozy and smelled of earth and cinnamon for some reason, a kitchen area, and a small table with chairs. A hearth rug and fireplace was against the opposite wall. It was fairly large but cozy at the same time. There was a large couch and loveseat set up in a C shape around the fireplace. There was as hallway that led to three bedrooms and a bathroom. Shawn wrinkled his nose but said nothing. Guster turned to me.

“We should be safe here for several days,” he said. “There are some extra clothes in the trunk. My mom left some clothes here last year so they should fit you Stella.”

Shawn flopped down on the couch and Gus followed suit. I slowly sank into the loveseat. We were silent for a moment and then everything seemed to hit me at once and I burst into tears.

*******************************************************************************

Lassiter pulled himself into a sitting position, with his back against the bottom cabinets. He kept his hand clenched over his shoulder, the blood seeping through his fingers. Riley came over, crouching by his side. She grabbed a dish towel and gently pressing it against the wound to try and stem the bleeding. He let out a sharp hiss of pain and saw the regret and sympathy move across her face. The front door suddenly was busted down and several agents in suits flooded the house. They had guns trained on them and the lead agent stood in the kitchen and frowned at Lassiter.

“You’re head Detective Carlton Lassiter are you not? You’re with the SBPD am I right?”

Lassiter only glared at the agent with contempt and hatred and didn’t respond. There was no way in hell Lassiter was going to give up Stella’s whereabouts, even if he had no idea where Gus and Spencer had taken her. He would rather die. That was still Gretchen in there, and he wasn’t about to let her life be put in jeopardy.

“You’ll do good to answer, Detective,” The agent’s tone hardened threateningly. “Where is the Stray? If you tell me, I might just let you and the others live.”

“I don’t know where she is,” Lassiter answered coldly.

It was the truth anyway but he could see the agent felt he was lying. He sighed and snapped his fingers. Two others behind him stepped forward and brought the butt of their gun down on the back of Henry’s head. Henry fell forward unconscious face down on the linoleum. The second agent grabbed Riley and did the same thing. They also knocked out O’Hara. She cried out and fell down next to Henry.

“You’re a sick bastard,” Lassiter hissed out through his teeth. “I told you I don’t know where she is. Are you deaf?” he spat out.

The agent rubbed his chin thoughtfully and a cruel smirk formed.

“I think we can use you as bait, Detective,” he said grinning. “We’ll lure the bitch out. When she comes to save you, we’ll kill her.”

The only thing Lassiter saw was the agent’s cruel grin before something hard was brought down on the base of his skull and blackness encroached his vision as he blacked out.

*******************************************************************************

You see? Not all of us humans are barbarians Gretchen said quietly.

I’d cried myself out. Shawn refused to go near me, but Gus held me while I’d cried. I didn’t know why Shawn was so…reluctant to come near me. When I’d finished crying, I turned to Shawn. I was curious as to why he was acting that way. At first I’d thought that most humans were barbarians…starting war with each other; using hate to inflict upon others if they didn’t see things their way; that they only cared about themselves and no one else. But I was wrong. This group of humans that I’d come to know proved me wrong. Not all of them were like that.  
I felt that maybe Shawn hated me and fell into that category. I wanted to understand him more. Gus I understood easily. He was a very smart, loving, caring and compassionate human being. He treated others with respect and especially the females. By the way he acted around Riley, Gretchen and Juliet from Gretchen’s memories, I could easily pick up on his character without a problem.  
Shawn, I didn’t understand. There was some secret he was hiding, that much I deduced. And there was some underlying issues with his father but besides that, I couldn’t understand him. Where I come from, we exhibit emotions openly and there is none of this ‘mixed’ signal emotions I picked up while here on earth. We didn’t have the concept of lying, hate, greed or any of those things that the humans have become sadly familiar with.

We were however, familiar with the concept of love, affection, trust etcetera so I understood Gretchen a little more, even if she might not understand me. I could feel Gretchen’s despair which was something I’d never felt before. It was powerful and strong and I began feeling a new emotion I’d never felt before…hurt and rejection.

“Shawn, why do you show animosity toward me?” I asked tilting my head.

“Because,” Shawn said turning to me. “You aren’t Gretchen. We all love and care about Gretchen. I wish you’d never taken Gretchen but someone else.”

Gus was surprised by this outburst just as much as I was.

“I understand,” I said softly and quietly.

What is this all about?Gretchen mused. He’s never acted this way before. What’s going on with him?  
Gus just shook his head as though he couldn’t believe his best friends behavior right now. We all sat in silence for a bit until suddenly, something was thrown through the window, causing glass to break. I cried out and leapt to my feet backing away. We heard the screeching of tires pulling away as Shawn hurried over to an object lying on the floor. He peered out the broken window before bending down to pick it up. 

“What is it Shawn?” Gus asked as both he and I crowded around Shawn to peer over his shoulder.

It was a brick. With a note tied to it. Shawn undid the note and unfolded it and when I read the words, I gasped:

WE HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS DETECTIVE AND THE OTHERS. IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM ALIVE STRAY, TURN YOURSELF IN. AGENT HARPER

 

“What are we going to do? They’ve got Lassie, Jules, Henry and Riley,” Gus said wide-eyed.

I sighed. This was the chance to do good and save the others. I could save those that Gretchen loves. I had to do this.

No! They’ll kill you Stella! Gretchen protested violently.

“I have to do this, Gretchen,” I whispered under my breath. “It’s the only way they’ll be safe.”

Gretchen’s despair and grief was overwhelming but I knew this was the only way. Right now, Detective Lassiter, Juliet and Riley were more important than anything else…including my own life.

************************************************************************************

Lassiter blinked and his vision cleared slowly. He realized he was handcuffed in the back of an SUV. Beside him, O’Hara was slumped against him. He didn’t know where Riley and Henry were. He looked out the window. They were parked near some kind of cabin. He had no idea how long he’d been out, but as he looked at the clock on the dashboard, it was several hours. He struggled, but the cold metal bit into his wrists causing him to hiss. His door was yanked open and he was pulled from the backseat and shoved forward.

“Come out Stray!” Agent Harper shouted. “We have your lovely detective here!”

His tone was taunting and cajoling which made Lassiter’s skin crawl. He was shoved forward a little more until he was standing next to Agent Harper. He had no idea which part of the government he worked for which unnerved him. Harper turned to him and grinned, winking at him.

At that moment, the front door opened to the cabin and Gretchen stepped forward. Her green ringed eyes caught the fading light of the sun as it set. A gentle breeze caught her auburn hair making it flutter softly. His shoulder burned in pain and his shirt was caked with blood.

“I am here. Let the others go,” Gretchen said calmly folding her arms over her chest.

Agent Harper laughed and motioned to another agent. Riley, Henry and O’Hara were shoved forward toward Gretchen, rubbing their wrists gingerly and throwing Harper a look of utmost contempt. Lassiter waited for his own wrists to be released, but they weren’t. What was Harper playing at?

“Your detective here I think is worth more,” Harper laughed. “Being I can tell you have strong feelings for oh and he’s still slowly bleeding to death.”

Gretchen’s beautiful expression was twisted into a mask of cold indifference. He was breathing hard from the pain. This must’ve been Harper’s plan all along. Why the intent interest in Stella? Unless he was one of those sick bastards who killed the Strays regardless of their hosts.

“I want you,” Harper snapped. “And he’ll go free. Your life for his.”

Lassiter’s eyes widened in fear as the agents words hit him heavily.

oh God no!

“Done,” Gretchen said calmly. “Let me heal him first.”  
Harper just chuckled and shoved Lassiter forward. From the force, he landed on his knees in front of Gretchen. She sank to her knees and he looked at her pleadingly.

“Don’t do this Stella,” he whispered. “They’ll kill you.”

“I have to,” she responded placing her hands on his injured shoulder. “Your life and Gretchen’s is more important than my own. I have learned about sacrifice in the length of time on your planet.”

“They’ll kill Gretchen too,” A lump had formed in Lassiter’s throat at this thought. 

He would be losing two people he cared about…well one he secretly loved. This revelation startled him but he knew it was the truth. He loved Gretchen. He’d loved her since the moment he’d met her almost 2 years ago when she first arrived in Santa Barbara. She and Riley had been best friends and since Riley was dating Spencer, she’d introduced Gretchen to O’Hara and himself. She was charming, sweet, funny, caring, compassionate and much, much more.

She was silent for a moment, as though she was listening to some inner voice which he knew was Gretchen. After several agonizing moments, she finally spoke.  
“Gretchen says she’d die for you,” Stella said quietly.   
A warmth omitted from her hands and Lassiter felt it spreading down through his shirt and into his bones. As he watched in amazement, the bullet wound began healing and the pain slowly subsided completely until he felt nothing. Gretchen slowly pulled back the shirt to show him that the wound was gone completely. Her eyes held pain in them.

“No,” Lassiter whispered. “Please…there has to be another way.”

She just looked at him sadly.

“Gretchen…” he whispered, as his voice broke, using her first name for the first time. His eyes filled with anguish and pain as he looked at her. He’d always called her Miss Walker. It was a habit of his using people’s last names to distance himself and not let his emotions get too close to others…but now, he felt he needed to use her first name to show that he did indeed, care for her.

“Get up, you piece of trash,” Agent Harper snapped. “And turn to face me.”

He watched as she slowly rose to her feet and turned to face Harper. Lassiter struggled, but again the cold metal of the handcuffs bit into his skin. He tried getting up, but his legs felt like lead. Riley and Henry were watching with fear. One of the other agents grabbed O’Hara and yanked her from the car, pushing her next to Henry. O’Hara had a cut lip which had bled; Riley had a small gash on her temple and Henry had a black eye. Lassiter didn’t care right now about his own state. He was more concerned about Gretchen/Stella.

Agent Harper raised a gun, which was aimed at her forehead.

“So, you’re willing to die for these people?” Agent Harper snapped.

“Yes,” Gretchen said calmly.

“Done,” 

A loud ‘pop’ went off and a loud “No!” ripped from Lassiter’s throat.

Gretchen swayed for a moment before she dropped to her knees, then fell backwards. One arm was draped across her stomach; the other was resting by her ear. A bullet hole was right over her heart. Someone roughly grabbed Lassiter and undid his cuffs. All he could do was stare at Gretchen lying there. His breathing hitched and the world around him seemed to become muffled. Tires screeched from somewhere to his left as the agents began leaving. Once they were gone, he heard Riley scream and sob; O’Hara was sobbing and Henry was comforting her. Lassiter slowly reached for Gretchen and pulled her toward him. Her chin rested heavily on his shoulder; her arms hung lifelessly at her sides and her fingertips brushed the ground. Her hair hung over his arm, which was draped across her back supporting her. 

His other arm wound around her back as he just held her. The muscle twitched in his cheek as he fought to control his emotions but it was a losing battle. The green circle around her iris’ faded as did the light in her eyes.


	6. The Backup Plan

Wide awake

Chapter five-The Backup Plan

5 DAYS AGO

I sat at Lassiter’s kitchen table, enjoying breakfast. Being he wasn’t used to cooking as a whole, I scarfed down cereal. I’d managed to go shopping the other day with the help of Shawn, Gus and Riley to pick up the essential foods. I was able to cook for Lassiter now which I enjoyed immensely. I don’t think he was used to someone taking care of him. My sprained ankle was gradually getting better. I didn’t need the crutches as much now and was able to hobble around and be more mobile. Lassiter sat across from me digging into his own breakfast. He was wearing the silver-gray suit which always seemed to compliment his blue eyes. His tie was gray and striped.  
I stared down at my bowl of Count Chocula and tried hard not to blush at my own thoughts. Lassiter looked up and scowled.

“You do realize that is a children’s cereal,” He said.

“Yes I do,” I said smirking at him. “I happen to like it. Got a problem?”

Lassiter just scowled and shook his head. I smirked at the magazine he was reading. I reached over and pushed the cover back so I could read the title.

“Guns and Glory.” I said hiding a grin. “Like that doesn’t fall under the creep factor.”

Lassiter narrowed his eyes at me.

“It’s a police magazine,” he retorted arching an eyebrow at me.

“About guns,” I supplied slowly. “And only guns. Anyone who doesn’t know you well enough would feel a little uncomfortable with the material you read.”

By now, a full blown grin had formed on my face. Lassiter leaned forward, putting his face close to mine.

“Good,” He said and I saw the barest hint of a smile before he leaned back in his seat. 

I finished my cereal in record time. Just then, Lassiter’s cell phone rang. He quickly answered it.

“Lassiter,” he barked into the phone. 

I watched him curiously. His expression paled and he just grunted into the phone before hanging up. I knew something was wrong right away. I looked at him worriedly.

“Carlton what’s wrong?”

“That freak Link and the group of freaks that are like him have asked to meet you. It seems they’re desperate to get a hold of you,”

“Why?” I asked feeling my heart racing a little.

“Supposedly, you fit into their plans or something,” he grumbled. “They’ve asked to meet at the precinct today. I don’t like it, but the Chief instructed me to bring you. I have a bad feeling about the whole situation.”

I nervously swallowed not sure why these people would want me. I showered and changed into a blue plaid pleated semi mini skirt that had a silver buckle on the side; a white tee shirt; and white sneakers. The sneakers fit better over my Ace bandage. My hair was slightly curly as it hung around my shoulders. I applied mascara and eye liner and that was it. I hobbled out of the bathroom and met Lassiter by the front door. I was scared and had no idea why these people were so interested in me or what they wanted me for.

I caught Lassiter watching me before he cleared his throat and led me out of the condo and into the elevator. This elevator was quickly becoming my least favorite thing right now. I dreaded getting into it every time. On the way down, it jerked to a stop freezing between the 5th and 6th floors. I sucked in my breath and frantically grabbed for Lassiter’s hand, squeezing it tightly for dear life. I saw his reflection in the silver doors. Was it me or did he actually blush? Nah. It couldn’t be. Big tough Lassie was really a softie?

I was starting to freak out again until he leaned in close, whispering in my ear.

“Calm down Miss Walker,” he said in a calm and collective tone. “Take deep breaths.”

His words calmed me but only a little. When I felt him gently squeeze my hand, returning the gesture, I calmed down even more. The elevator jerked and began descending again. I shakily turned to him at the same time he turned to me. Yep. He blushed again and released my hand. He coughed and cleared his throat, trying to compose himself again. Using the interior of the elevator as a mirror, he reached up to the base of his neck and adjusted his tie again, running a hand over it to smooth it out. When we reached the lobby, he stalked out as if he was embarrassed or mortified, I couldn’t tell but I was used to his strange quirks. Sighing, I followed him out. Shaking my head and deciding not to drive myself mad trying to figure Lassiter out, I followed him to the Ford Fusion.

*********************************************************************************

When we arrived at the precinct, a group of men and women were standing around dressed in those green pajamas. They looked similar to what the monks wore except the shirts were tunic style. When we approached them, they turned to us. Their green rimmed eyes seemed haunted and piercing. I swallowed as we drew nearer. Chief Vick stepped out and motioned to one of them to follow her, whom I recognized as Link, as well as us. Shawn and Gus were already there, as well as Juliet and Riley, who looked scared and confused. I didn’t blame her one bit. Right now I could probably do with a change of underwear.

Chief Vick led us into one of the private meeting rooms. Lassiter went to enter when Chief Vick stopped him.

“Sorry Detective. Mr. Link has requested that no police be present in the meeting with Miss Walker,”

“Like hell I’m going to leave her alone in a confined space with the likes of them,” Lassiter growled angrily.

“I assure you, Detective Lassiter that no harm shall come to her,” Link said calmly.

I risked glancing up at Lassiter. He was furious I could see that. He tried to get around Chief Vick, who once again, foiled his attempt.

“Detective Lassiter,” She said firmly and adamantly. “If you do not restrain yourself and go sit at your desk, I will have no choice but to write you up for not following a direct request.”

She meant business. This did not sit well with Lassiter. He angrily turned away huffing. Chief Vick motioned for Link to enter the room. I went over to Lassiter placing a hand on his arm.

“I’ll be okay,” I said softly. “I promise.”

He rounded on me.

“I don’t trust those freaks,” he growled. “There’s something about them that isn’t sitting right with me. I hate the idea of you being alone in the room with one for a lengthy period of time.”

“Miss Walker,” Chief Vick called.

“I’ll be okay…trust me,” I said gently giving his arm an affectionate squeeze before turning and heading into the meeting room.

When Chief Vick, closed the door, I realized the blinds were drawn too. I felt caged and my heart thumped in my chest in fear. Link sat at the table and raised his eyes to mine. I remained standing by the door, feeling somewhat safer being near an exit.

“Please, sit down Gretchen,” Link said gently.

“I-I think I’ll stand here thank you,” I stammered out.

“You have no reason to fear me,” Link continued. “I am not here to hurt you, but offer a chance to be a part of something wonderful.”

“Really? Like what?”

“As you might have guessed, we are not from your planet,” Link said. “We are from another world, many light years away from your world called Luxum. Where we come from, there is no greed, sickness, hate, green or any of that that is found here on Earth. Our planet is healthy and thriving and we have come here to do the same.” Link explained. “We take over certain humans whom we think will be of benefit to our plan. This host I inhabit was a major in Evolutionary Biology at your local museum. The top minds of your planet have been taken over mind and body by our kind. We are interested in you because of your work on Astrophysics. You have extraordinary ideas, Gretchen. You want to help the Earth heal and know the importance of where you reside in this universe. The ozone layer; global warming, famine and much more we aim to heal.”

I stood there, completely stunned. Aliens? I thought and at first, I had hard time swallowing it. But then Officer DeWitt’s words came back to haunt me.

““They’re aliens,” he whispered. “They’re taking over certain people’s bodies. But then the person whose body they take over, dies.”

He was right. But how did he know that? I swallowed.

“You kill your hosts, don’t you,” I whispered.

“No,” Link said shaking his head. “On the rare occasion there are those bodies who reject the take over and die from the changes, but you are young and healthy and would have no problem. There is one thing. You will not be in control of your body anymore. There have been reports of a host sharing the mind with the pilot, but that is just as rare. Please,” he looked at me pleadingly. “We need you Gretchen Walker. Will you help us heal your planet?”

I trembled and shook my head.

“I—I’m sorry. I can’t. I can’t let someone take over my body and lose my free will,” I said. “Please. I simply cannot do something like that.”

Link sighed disappointed.

“I understand,” he said rising to his feet. “It isn’t the most easiest choice to make…but please if you change your mind, call me.”

He reached into his pocket and produced a white business card with the museum logo and his hosts name and cell phone number. Apparently his host’s name was Ryan Connor. I shrank away from Link as he opened the door and stepped out. I was gripping the card tightly as Riley, Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Lassiter burst into the room.

“Whoa Gretchen,” Riley commented. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Everything alright dudette?” Shawn asked concerned, glancing at Riley.

“What happened?” Juliet demanded as I felt the weight of their eyes on me, watching me intently and urgently.

I launched into what Link told me, knowing full well it sounded incredulous and unbelievable…but it was the truth. They were dubious at first, but then, seeing my expression, they realized that it was indeed, true. Lassiter, wasn’t buying it. I figured he would be the hardest to convince. I was actually surprised at myself for buying into Link’s explanation but I had to admit…those eyes were not human at all.

“That’s preposterous!” Lassiter snapped. “Aliens? Please. Next you’re going to tell me that the Tooth Fairy and Bigfoot exist.”

“Hey,” Gus said frowning indignantly. “Who says Bigfoot doesn’t exist?”

“That’s right buddy!” Shawn chimed in grinning. “And the Tooth Fairy does exist too. Lassie way to ruin the childhood memory.”

Lassiter just scowled at him and threw his hands up in disgust.

“Miss Walker,” he said turning to me. “People like those nutcases fabricate a lie to lure you into their cult and then they brainwash you. Their eyes are nothing more than contacts. I can tell you that they won’t give up so easily.”

He stood in front of me.

“I’m worried about your safety,” he said quietly. “I still have a bad feeling about this whole situation.”

“I’ll be okay,” I said softly and reassuringly. “Nothing’s going to happen to me.”

Lassiter and I held one another’s gaze for a few moments. I could see pure fear and concern behind his blue eyes. That muscle in his cheek twitched as I saw him swallow causing his Adams apple to bob. Riley came over and slung one arm around Lassiter’s shoulders and the other arm around mine.

“You two…seriously,” she said lightly. “Why don’t you just admit you’re in love with one another and get on with it.” She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Riley!” I cried outraged, appalled and mortified all rolled into one.

Lassiter reached up and picked up Riley’s arm as though it had a disease and dropped it at her side.

“Miss Harper, can I see your wrists?” he asked in a calm and cool tone, which meant he was furious. That tone we all knew when he used it meant trouble. Riley blinked and showed him her wrists. He reached to the side of his belt and pulled out his handcuffs, slapping one around her wrist, the other he locked around the handle of one of the desk drawers.

“Hey what gives?” she cried tugging at it.

Juliet, Shawn and Gus were laughing.

“Thank you Carlton,” I said arching an eyebrow at her. “Now she can’t go anywhere when I beat the living snot out of her.”

“It was a joke!” Riley cried wide-eyed, but I could see she was trying hard not to laugh. “But it’s the truth we all can see you guys are into one another!”

At that moment, Officer DeWitt came over. He winked at me and looked at Riley handcuffed to the desk drawer. When he winked at me, I saw Lassiter bristle and a flash of jealousy moved across his face but he tried to let on it didn’t irk him, when I knew better. It had.

“Why is this young woman cuffed to the drawer?” he asked frowning.

“Uh, it was a bet,” Riley said quickly. “Between me and Detective Lassiter. Right Lassie? You win!”

I watched with amusement as Lassiter begrudgingly un-did the cuffs. Riley grinned nonchalantly at Officer DeWitt, who turned to me.

“So, I heard the aliens requested that you join their ‘cause’,” he sneered narrowing his eyes. 

“How did you know?” I gasped.

By now the others were standing rigid, eyeing DeWitt with interest. He had a cold and cool expression on his face at this point.

“News travels around the precinct, Miss Walker,” he said coolly. “Rest assured that I have plans on wiping out every last one of them.” He stooped in putting his face close to mine. “And if you join them I will have no qualms about you joining their fate. They are monsters, plain and simple. They don’t belong here on Earth.”

Uh, whoa was that a threat coming from him? Did that mean if I ever joined them he’d have no issue killing me without hesitation? I could hear my heart going ‘whump whump’ loudly in my ears. Thankfully, there was no hell in chance I was going to join them…but that comment still bothered me. Lassiter apparently picked up on the gist and I saw pure hatred slip into every line and crevice of his face as he stalked over to DeWitt and got right in-between me and the burly officer.

Without a word, Lassiter clenched his fist and raised it, letting it fly at DeWitt’s face. I heard the crunching of bones and knew Lassiter had broken the other officer’s nose.

“If you ever touch her or go near her from this day forward, I will seriously destroy you,” Lassiter spat.

DeWitt clutched his nose as blood flowed down his upper lip and he glared with malice at Lassiter before heading off toward the bathroom. Smiling to myself at just how chivalrous he was, I wrapped my arms around him from behind and snuggled up against him, pressing my cheek against the back of his shoulders. My arms wound around his midsection and my grip tightened slightly. I heard him let out a soft ‘oomf’ and the tension he had wound up in his body seemed to lessen slightly. He coughed and cleared his throat.

“That’s enough hugging, Miss Walker,” he grunted and I released him.

He turned around to face me.

“If that son-of-a-bitch ever comes near you again, you’re to let me know,” he growled and I nodded in agreement. “How dare he threaten to kill you.”

“Well we don’t have to worry about that because I’m not going to join them,” I said shrugging.

“We need to be alert though, Gretchen,” Juliet said coming up beside her partner. “I believe they’re a cult more than aliens from space. Cults are unpredictable and usually will stop at nothing to get a member they want badly. We’ve seen it before.”

I looked at Shawn and Gus. Shawn looked like he believed the same thing but Gus…Gus looked skeptical like he believed my explanation. Hmm.

“You’re not to go anywhere by yourself,” Lassiter said adjusting his tie and running a hand over it to smooth it out. “We don’t know what this…group is capable of just yet.”

“And I think we should alert Henry to what’s going on too,” Juliet offered.

I cringed inwardly. I hoped this would go over well.

******************************************************************************

I sat on the couch with my legs crossed nursing a cup of coffee that Henry had gotten for all of us. Lassiter was leaning against the fireplace, his back to the mantle with his arms folded across his chest. Next to me were Gus and Shawn. Sitting on the loveseat were Riley and Juliet. Henry was leaning against the door frame; his arms too, were folded across his chest. Juliet had finished explaining to Henry what had happened.

“So you think the cult still has their claws embedded in Gretchen?” he frowned. “Why? Why would they want her that badly?”

“Because Dad,” Shawn offered. “Supposedly they have this notion of cleaning up the earth and they believe that Gretchen can help them achieve that goal.”

“She’s an Astrophysicist, Shawn,” Henry said arching an eyebrow at his son. “She feels that she knows more than we do. Her science holds more weight.”

I leaned forward and placed my coffee down on the table and turned to Henry. This was an old argument between us. I explore the celestial bodies, galaxies, planets and more. I simply believe the earth was created by the Big Bang Theory…Henry believes otherwise.

“I never said I believed I do,” I retorted irritably. “And I remember stating that numerous times, Henry. But there is more evidence of physical creation then…look,” I said shaking my head not wanting to hash over this argument which I’ve had dozens of times before with him. “These aliens feel that I could help them clean up the earth and help heal it. Why? I don’t know but that’s what Link told me in the meeting. I told him no, that I had no intention of joining them. Lassiter feels that they’re a cult and will stop at nothing to get me to join them. We’re simply filling you in on what’s going on in case they stop by here for any reason.”

“What I’d like to know is why they think Gretchen can help them in the first place,” Riley said.

“Who knows Miss Harris,” Lassiter grunted. “Cults don’t think logically sometimes.”

“Well,” Henry said slowly. “If you need my help I’ll help but she cannot stay here.”

I felt a pang of hurt and annoyance and I narrowed my eyes at Henry.

“Don’t worry about that part Henry. I wouldn’t dream of staying here inconveniencing you. I’m staying with Carlton,” I said coldly.

I saw a pang of guilt move across Henry’s face but I got up from the couch and stormed outside, hearing Shawn’s irritated voice scolding his father for being so rude. I stood out on the porch and crossed my arms over the railing, watching the people have a good time on the beach. I could hear the roaring of the waves in the distance and the wind brought the brine scent off the water. The breeze gently lifted my hair and teased it back over my shoulders. I sensed someone coming up beside me and I briefly glanced to my left. Riley stood next to me and matched my position. We were silent for a bit before she spoke.

“Henry cares about you,” She said softly. “I think you just scare him.”

“Why? Why in the world would I scare him?” I asked rolling my eyes.

Riley gently nudged me.

“I think because you challenge him,” she said. “You’re like the female equivalent of Shawn, the daughter he never had. Imagine two Shawn's?” She winked. “Relax. I know for a fact he does care about you Gretchen don’t worry.”

I sighed and she hugged me before heading back into the house. A short time later, Lassiter joined me next. I heard him clear his throat next to me. I watched a young couple walking their dog happily chatting away. I felt as though the world was coming to an end and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Why I felt that way, I didn’t know…but I felt a sense of dread sitting heavily on my chest.

“Are you alright, Miss Walker?” Lassiter asked.

“Yes,” I said slowly. “I just can’t believe that I might be in danger…and yeah Henry hates me.”

Lassiter’s tie gently flapped over his shoulder as the breeze caught it and gently pushed back the halves of his suit jacket.

“Henry doesn’t hate you,” he replied grunting. “I think you’re misreading things.”

“Really? I’m misreading things?” I asked incredulously turning to him. “He claims I think that I know more than everyone, and then he says I’m not able to stay with him. How exactly do you expect me to take that?” the anger and hurt was clearly evident in my voice.

Lassiter grunted.

“Sometimes you do come across a little…arrogant,” he admitted. “I’m not sure if you realize that or not.”

My spine stiffened and I folded my arms across my chest and arched an eyebrow at him. Anger filled my chest and I saw his expression fall like ‘Oops’ and ‘Uh oh’ rolled into one. I think he knew I was steamed.

“Miss Walker…” he began in a resigned voice but I cut him off.

“No, don’t ‘Miss Walker’ me,” I snapped. “It’s obviously clear what everyone thinks of me. That’s fine. But out of everyone, I hoped that maybe perhaps you would take my side in things but obviously I was wrong to assume that. You know damn well I’m not stuck up…yet what hurts me the most is you actually agreed with Henry. Just take me home.”

I’d had enough. I stuck my head back into Henry’s home and told them I wasn’t feeling well that Lassiter would bring me back to the condo. Riley probably saw right through me but thank fully, she didn’t say anything. I stormed to the car, climbed into the passenger seat and slammed my door. Scowling, I buckled myself in and looked out the window ignoring Lassiter.

When we stopped for a red light about twenty minutes later with complete silence, I heard Lassiter exhale beside me.

“Miss Walker,” he growled. “This is completely juvenile don’t you think? I never said I agreed with Henry’s statement! I said that sometimes you do come across that way and I don’t think you mean to do it.”

“Juvenile? What? Being angry with you is juvenile?” I cried rounding on him. “We can’t all agree with you, detective,” I said coldly. “Heaven forbid someone doesn’t agree with you. We don’t all kiss your ass. What I’m angry with is that you didn’t defend me! We’re good friends, Carlton! Friends are supposed to have one another’s back!”

“I never intended anyone to kiss my ass,” he retorted. “Yes but also friends exhibit honesty too! I was simply alerting you to my honest feeling!”

“Oh your honest opinion?” I scoffed rolling my eyes as the light turned green. “Well here’s mine…you’re a jerk.” I enunciated the last three words and turned away from him.

Lassiter was seething too.

“You are so infuriating,” he growled under his breath but I heard him.

The car was too much of a confined space to start fight. Once inside the condo, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, ignoring Lassiter completely. I couldn’t believe him. I would have wanted him to have my back with Henry. Clearly he believes I was stuck up. I thought Lassiter and I were good friends. Friends have each other’s back. I couldn’t even think clearly now I was so mad at him.  
When dinner time came around, I cooked dinner, and slammed his plate down in front of him. I took mine and headed back into the living room, knowing he didn’t like food in there but he ate by himself at the table.

When dinner was over, Lassiter worked on some case files. I had gone to bed early and slammed the door behind me. I climbed into bed and ended up lying awake for several hours before sleep finally consumed me. Little did I know, our relationship would go through some changes.


	7. History Repeats Itself

Wide awake

Chapter six-history repeats itself

The next morning, Lassiter got a call about two more murders found under an old foot bridge a few miles north east Santa Barbara. Lassiter said he’d meet up with O’Hara at the location and we headed out.

When we arrived on scene, there were already officers that had taped off the scene with black and yellow crime tape. Lassiter pulled up behind the dark blue Crown Victoria and put the car in park. I spied Shawn and Gus’ Echo already there. Riley wasn’t with them for some reason. Perhaps she had something to take care of. Lassiter slammed the door and headed over to O’Hara. I got out slowly and closed my door, heading over to Shawn and Gus.

“What do we have here, O’Hara?” Lassiter barked.

I joined Shawn and Gus who looked at Lassiter wide eyed at his demeanor. Shawn turned to me.

“What flea bit Lassie?” he asked in a low voice.

I told him what had happened and the fight we’d had. Shawn looked apologetic.

“I asked my dad not to be so rude toward you,” he said. “I told him that you’re not like that. Riley pitched in too to defend you. Gus too.”

Gus nodded at his statement in agreement. I sighed as we headed over to where Lassiter and O’Hara were crouched over the bodies. Once again, I spied the iridescent butterfly stomped on a few feet from the victims. I nudged Shawn and pointed them out. Shawn cleared his throat and raised a hand to his temple, putting his index and middle finger against it and he waggled the other fingers.

“Lassie, I’m sensing these murders were exactly like the previous one. Look, those iridescent insects are found a few feet from them,” he said.

Lassiter scowled and O’Hara pulled out an evidence bag and he carefully picked it up, placing it in the bag.

“O’Hara did we ever get the results back from the previous one?” Lassiter growled.

“No,” she said shaking her head. “Woody supposedly sent it out but he hasn’t heard back from the institute.” 

Somehow, that didn’t surprise me. I kept my eyes directly on O’Hara.

“Um, perhaps I could take a look at it,” I offered. “I studied a year or two of biology.” I shrugged. “Just throwing that out there…not that I am aiming to sound arrogant.” I added snottily glaring pointedly at Lassiter.

“Uh sure,” O’Hara said looking from me to Lassiter with confusion and apprehension. “Where would we get the lab though?”

“Woody,” Shawn answered automatically grinning. “He owes me a favor.”

*****************************************************************************************

Woody seemed a little wary of letting me use the microscope but eventually he did but not before he claimed he had to go somewhere for a bit. I found that highly suspicious as I watched him bolt from the morgue. Snapping on a pair of latex exam gloves, I snatched the evidence bag from Lassiter’s outstretched hand and gently placed the butterfly on the slab. I peered into the eye piece and began examining it. 

Behind me, I heard O’Hara whispering to her partner.

“What on earth is going on between you two?” she demanded. 

“Nothing, O’Hara.” Lassiter hissed back.

After several moments of examining it, the realization of what Link was saying, was more and more becoming less like some fabricated lie of a cult. 

My back stiffened and I sensed the others gather behind me. I blinked a few times, trying to make sense of what I was seeing…but there was no way around it.

“What is it, Gretchen?” O’Hara asked sounding anxious.

“These butterflies? They aren’t the normal garden variety,” I said slowly turning away from the microscope.

“What are they?” Gus asked.

“Alien,”

*************************************************************************

“Oh please,” Lassiter scoffed. “Not that yarn again. Can you identify it or not?”

“No,” I said narrowing my eyes. “That’s just it. Take a look and tell me what you see.”

Lassiter leaned over and peered into the eye piece. Several seconds later he leaned back and arched an eyebrow at me.

“I see a bug,” he responded bluntly. “A glowing dead bug.”  
I shook my head.

“There’s no exoskeleton, no muscle folds,” I said. “Nothing that would suggest the typical bug found here. That glowing substance seems almost phosphoric. I mean there are bugs that give off a bioluminescent light, like lightning bugs etcetera.”

“So…what does that mean?” O’Hara asked.

“It means that whatever this bug is, it’s not found on earth. Nothing like that is documented,” I said shrugging.  
Shawn and Gus stepped forward to look into the eyepiece next…followed by O’Hara.

“It is weird,” O’Hara admitted slowly. “I have to admit I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“Yep,” Gus chimed in and I saw Shawn nod.

“But that doesn’t make it an alien!” Lassiter cried frustrated. “It could be some undiscovered species!”

“True Lassie,” Shawn offered. “But the victims all have an incision behind their ear. The same as the first case. That’s more than a coincidence there buddy.”

“It’s probably the work of that cult,” Lassiter said adamantly. “It’s probably some sort of sick ritual.”

I sighed. The others seemed to be starting to have open minds about this. Shawn I was a little surprised at being he really didn’t believe in the paranormal or supernatural or anything along that line…but here he was admitting the bug was strange and abnormal.

Lassiter just grumbled something incoherent under his breath and got on the phone to call the coroner. The bodies would be sent to Woody and when he called him, he made sure Woody would call him back with the results.  
We stood around for a bit as Shawn also deduced that there were footsteps found by the bodies leading to and from as well as the victim’s prints. Lassiter had the forensics team snap photos of the prints. Just as we were wrapping things up, Lassiter’s cell phone rang again. We watched as his face drained of all color and his eyes landed on me. I swallowed. This can’t be good I thought anxiously and with trepidation.

“Okay,” he grunted and hung up. “Apparently, your ex-boyfriend, Jared Carlson made his way to Santa Barbara and wants to see you. He’s at the precinct.”

My heart leapt into my throat. I dreaded this. How’d he find me? This was definitely not good. Fear gripped my chest as we made our way back. I could tell Lassiter was less than pleased at this new development. I wasn’t either.

*****************************************************************************

When we stepped onto the bullpen floor, I saw Jared speaking to Riley. Riley looked not too happy either. Jared Carlson was a burly guy with thick biceps and he was well muscled with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He surfed a lot off of Malibu beach. He broke into a grin when he saw me. Female officers gave him appreciative looks as they passed by.

“Gretchen!” he said happily opening his arms for a hug, but I refused to go near him and stood my ground defiantly. He seemed a little hurt that I refused to hug him but I didn’t care.

“What do you want, Jared?” I asked in a bored, wary tone. O’Hara had gone to her desk, but Lassiter remained standing by a pillar watching closely. Shawn and Gus slinked away somewhere. Riley was silent not saying a word.

“I came to see you!” he said pouting. “You left so suddenly.”

“Because my father needed my help,” I said sighing. “I told you it was over between us. You need to stop this stalking.”

Hurt flashed across his face and I knew this all too well. He played this game numerous times before and claimed he still cared about me and wanted to get back with me…but he never changed.

“Please…just coffee,” he prompted holding his hands up in a placating motion. “After I’ll go back home I promise. I just wanna talk to you.”

I shook my head.  
“I’m sorry Jared but it’s all the same,” I said. “You need to move on and forget me. It’s over. Nothing’s going to change that. Stop following me.”

Jared’s expression darkened slightly and I sensed Lassiter behind me, tense as though prepared for a fight. The moment of darkness passed and he nodded.

“Fine, I’ll leave,” he said resigned. “But I still care about you, Gretchen. Very much.”

With that he left the precinct. I let out my breath, completely unaware that I was holding it in the first place. Riley came over to me and hugged me.

“I’m so sorry! He just showed up here and saw me,” She apologized. “He refused to leave until he saw you.”

“It’s okay,” I said hugging her back tightly. “Not your fault.”

The air seemed to relax and Lassiter went over to his desk and began typing up the reports on the recent victims. I missed talking with Lassiter, especially how easy our breakfast conversation was but I was too stubborn to apologize right now and I knew he was the same exact way.

Woody called an hour later with the results. He said that the incision had been inflicted before the murder. The victim’s nervous system had a strange trace of the bioluminescent matter in the cells, but other than that, the deaths were pretty straight forward. Their throats were cut forcing them to bleed to death. And what’s more, the specimen we brought in was oddly destroyed after we left. It was as if someone snuck into the morgue and destroyed it before he returned.

Things were getting weirder and weirder and I began realizing that Link was exactly what he said he was.

************************************************************************

That evening, I got a text from Riley wanting to meet at Langly Park. I texted her back and said I’d meet her there. By now the bullpen was once again silent. O’Hara and the other’s had gone home leaving me with Lassiter. He was working on some last minute things. I grabbed my purse and turned to him.

“Riley wants me to meet her at Langly Park,” I said stiffly. “So I’ll probably catch a cab home. I’ll be late so you’ll have to make your own dinner.”

Lassiter grunted but didn’t take his eyes off the computer screen. Huffing I turned and stalked from the floor.  
When I arrived at the park, the lamps were on illuminating a path that wound through there. It was fairly deserted, except some homeless people curled up on the benches. Riley had texted me again to meet her by one of the fountains in the center of two stone horses rearing up. I stood and waited for her. The night time, the temperature dropped a little and I began regretting wearing a skirt at this point. My legs were freezing. I heard a branch or twig snap behind me. A feeling of dread came over me, but when I turned around and saw it was nothing, the dread alleviated.

Feeling as though my paranoia was starting to grip me, I turned back around to stare right into the face of Jared. I cried out and jumped from being startled. I hadn’t heard him approach me.

“Jared! What are you doing here?” I cried, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

“Meeting you,” he said simply.

“Uh no,” I said shaking my head. “I’m meeting Riley here.”  
“No, that was me,” he said smiling. “I borrowed Riley’s phone.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out her phone. He dropped it onto the ground and stepped on it. Now, my heart was racing like a rabbit’s with wild fear.

“What do you want?” I said swallowing.

“You,” he said softly but then that other side of him came through and he grabbed my arm hard. 

I cried out and tried to yank it free but he jerked me roughly to the side through a path in the park that was hidden.

“Stop! Let me go!” I screamed in fear.

He roughly shoved me to the ground and straddled me. I screamed again and began thrashing trying to fend him off. Anger and uncontrolled rage slipped over his handsome features and then he drew back his arm and punched me in the face.

“Stop it,” he snarled.

Pain shot through my entire skull as the blow briefly rendered me stunned. I felt a bruise forming on my left cheek bone and under eye. He began pawing at me like some kind of animal. The momentary shock of the punch wore off and my senses came back to me full blast. I screamed again and began viciously scratching at his face. The shoulder of my white tee shirt was stretched and hung off my shoulder now loosely as it had been torn. Jared punched me again, causing my lower lip to split open and bleed. He tried to get to my skirt, but I managed to knee him in the groin but not before he tore the hem. He bent over completely paralyzed in pain. I scrambled away from him as I began sobbing hysterically as I ran out of the park and toward Lassiter’s condo.

*********************************************************************************

When I saw Lassiter’s apartment door, overwhelming relief spread through me. I slumped against the wall, using it for support as I staggered toward it. My whole body felt weak and drained. I reached the door and knocked on it. I was slumped against the door frame and when Lassiter opened up the door dressed in a pair of flannel lounge pants and a plain white tee shirt, I heard him utter a single word.

“Shit,” he breathed as I went to take a step forward but my body gave out and I ended up falling towards him, but he caught me under my arms and helped me into the apartment.

Safely behind his door, I was sitting on the couch. Lassiter had gotten a cool cloth and sat on the coffee table in front of me. We were silent as he leaned forward and gently dabbed at my split lip. I sucked in air, as my lip throbbed in pain.

“Sorry,” he grumbled.

When he began cleaning it with peroxide, that really pushed me over the edge and I burst into tears. He was being extremely gentle, which this was a side of him I really liked. He got up and got some ice for my cheek. Then, seeing my clothes dirty and caked with leaves, he got one of his old shirts. He stood in front of me and extended his hand out with it.

“Change here. I will be right back,” He grunted.

I gingerly took the shirt as he headed off into the bedroom to give me privacy. I quickly changed into the shirt and buttoned it all the way down. The shirt thankfully reached my knees so it was long. There was the faint trace of his cologne on it and I snuggled into it. The sleeves were long and went past my fingertips, but I didn’t care. When he came back, he sat down in front of me again on the edge of the coffee table.

“What happened?” he demanded as he gently took my chin between his thumb and index finger, turning my face away so he could assess the bruise. 

“Jared,” I sobbed. “Jared took Riley’s phone and texted me. He beat me up and tried…” my voice trailed off as I couldn’t even formulate the words but Lassiter got the gist seeing the torn hem of my skirt.

“Sweet Justice,” Lassiter growled. “Stay here. I’m going to call Miss Harris and O’Hara and I’m issuing an APB on him.” He left me on the couch and I drew my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and burying my face into my thighs as fresh tears streaked down my cheeks. I heard him on the phone speaking to Juliet.

I couldn’t…well yes I could believe he would try something like that. He was known for his violent outbursts. That was the reason why I got away from him. But what I’d like to know is how he knew I was here? Who told him?  
Lassiter came back and resumed his spot on the table.

“An APB was put out for him,” Lassiter growled. “I want this bastard dead.”

I just sobbed harder into my thighs. Right now, the earlier argument I had with him was completely irrelevant now. I lowered my legs and looked at him with tears in my eyes.

“I was stupid,” I sobbed. “I should’ve known he would do something like that.”

I slumped forward, pressing my face into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his midsection and pressed myself up against him. Sobs ransacked my body. His body stiffened slightly and I felt him slowly lift his arms as though to return the embrace. I felt one arm snake around the back of my shoulders while the other wound around my waist. At first his touch was light, but as I cried, I felt it tighten, bringing me tighter against his chest. His chin rested on the crown of my head.

With his arms around me I felt so incredibly safe and secure. I pressed my cheek against his chest and shut my eyes. I could hear his pulse, which was surprisingly rapid for some reason.

“I’m sorry for calling you a jerk,” I said sniffling as I gently pulled away from him.

Lassiter looked like he wanted to say something to that, but he closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

“That’s irrelevant now,” he grunted. “Right now just try and relax. Miss Harris said she’s coming over and so is O’Hara.”

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Lassiter got up to answer it. I felt a little hurt that he didn’t apologize to me but I guess that’s how it was going to be. The minute he opened the front door, Riley burst in and came rushing over to me.

“Great Googly Moogly!” she cried sitting next to me on the couch and hugged me. “Are you alright? Shit what did that monster do to you? I’m so sorry! He must’ve picked up my phone off the desk and used it!” she looked upset as she squeezed me tightly. 

I hugged her back. I didn’t blame her. O’Hara made sure I was alright and Lassiter gave her instructions for what to do if Jared was picked up. She gave me a hug too before she left. Lassiter went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He came over and handed it to me. I took a sip and felt my hand shaking violently. I told Riley that her phone was broken and how Jared had smashed it.

She stayed with me for a bit and we just lounged on the couch watching TV. Lassiter was sitting at the dining room table talking on the phone with someone. Midnight rolled around and I looked over at Lassiter. He ran a hand over his face to shake off exhaustion. I myself was pretty tired. Riley took that cue to leave. She told me she’d see me in the morning and apologized profusely but I assured her that I didn’t blame her. She seemed a little better but still she looked extremely upset and guilty.   
After Riley left, Lassiter got up. I shakily got up from the couch and approached him. I hugged my arms across my stomach. The bruise on my cheekbone still throbbed painfully. I stood in front of him.

“D-Do you think you’ll find Jared?” I stammered.

“Oh yes,” Lassiter growled. “We’ll find the bastard don’t worry about that. He’s got outstanding warrants on his ass across three states. He’s wanted for assault, battery, stalking, and attempted murder.”

My eyes widened at that. I had no idea about his warrants. Seeing my expression, Lassiter elaborated.

“About a year ago, he was infatuated with a woman around your age. She left him and he sought her out and tried to kill her by setting fire to her house. Thankfully, things panned out and she was alright. Her boyfriend had come home in time.”

“Jesus,” I whispered. “He really is sick.”

“Consider yourself lucky, Miss Walker,” Lassiter grunted. “You might not have gotten away easily tonight.”

“Way to be concerned Carlton,” I said rolling my eyes.

I just apologized to him for calling him a jerk, and he shifts right back into that cold mode of his.

“That’s not how I meant it and you know it,” he retorted as he stepped forward, closing the gap between us. Being over six foot, he towered over me slightly.

“I don’t know, that’s the problem,” I said sighing. “Look I don’t want to argue. You need to start showing your feelings more that’s all.”

Lassiter swallowed hard, causing his Adams apple to bob. He slowly lifted his hand and reached out, took my chin between his thumb and index finger, and gently ran his thumb over my bottom lip where it had been cut. My heart pounded like a rabbit’s in my chest. We were staring at one another. For a moment, the air seemed to be tense around us. My subconscious was screaming Kiss me! but I knew that it was futile he wouldn’t do that.

“It’s hard for me to express myself, Miss Walker,” he growled. “Right now you need to sleep.”

His hand fell away and he had quickly changed the subject.

“Yeah,” I admitted. “I’m going to bed. Night Carlton.”

“Good-night, Miss Walker,”

I headed into the bedroom and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and eventually dozed off into a fitful sleep.

**********************************************************************************

Lassiter remained standing there as Gretchen headed into the bedroom. His pulse had returned to normal by now. He wanted to apologize to her for the fight earlier, but he didn’t exactly know how to go about doing that. That was something he hadn’t much practice in being he hated admitting he was wrong to begin with. He realized he should’ve backed her up. They were indeed good friends. She was the first person other than O’Hara, Guster and that nuisance psychic Spencer he considered a friend, or rather who wanted to be his friend. He had felt guilty about the fight immediately after it ended.

Seeing her tonight, beaten and bruised really pushed his buttons and he wanted that son-of-a-bitch dead. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but again that wasn’t something he was used to expressing openly and what’s more, for another woman. After Victoria divorced him, he sort of coiled into an angry ball and stayed coiled for quite some time. When he’d met Gretchen through Riley dating Spencer, little by little, Gretchen chipped away at his ball of reclusiveness until he admitted that he loved her to himself.

Lassiter flopped down on the couch and ran his fingers over his face. He was tired but he wasn’t ready to go to bed yet. He checked his watch. It was 12:09 AM. He’d called a friend down in Texas about Jared Carlson. He’d had a bad feeling when Gretchen had mentioned his name when she told him he’d been her ex-boyfriend. He’d read the name somewhere but just couldn’t pin point it. His friend had told him about the outstanding warrants on him. Now it was imperative they catch him. He was going to make sure he never got out of jail. Seeing Gretchen’s torn skirt and what this sick bastard had attempted to do to her, really infuriated him more. He was speaking to his friend while Riley had stayed with Gretchen about Jared.  
He leaned back against the couch and let his head rest against the back. Lassiter closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. Gretchen deserved someone wonderful, who would give her everything she deserved. He didn’t think she’d want to be with an old man like him. If she found someone, he was going to have to be happy for her even though it would be hard. Damn! If only you could tell her how you feel! he scolded himself.

Perhaps I could talk to O’Hara about this. She’s good with…female things. I’m sure she’d be able to give me some advice. He wasn’t too sure about going to Riley, being she was close to Gretchen. He needed an ‘outsider’s’ opinion on things.

He closed his eyes and sighed again. Eventually, he fell asleep.


	8. Show & Tell

Wide awake

Chapter seven-Show & tell.

4 days ago

I had just come out of the shower. I stared at my reflection in the mirror above Lassiter’s sink. My cheekbone and eye were still bruised but it was slowly turning purple and yellow. I gently fussed with my bangs so they fell straight across my forehead. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and braided it so it hung against my left shoulder in a neat plait. Several shorter curly strands had come loose and hung down against my cheeks. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a cute white peasant style shirt.  
I remembered how he had seemed to open up to me a little bit last night, saying how it was hard for him to express himself. Whether or not he was letting me know something important, I didn’t know. I headed into the living room. Lassiter was wearing a gray pinstripe suit with matching tie. He looked handsome this morning…not that he hadn’t every morning. I cleared my throat and sat down at the breakfast table. He had prepared breakfast and a plate full of eggs and bacon were waiting for me already. I looked at him in pleasant surprise.

“You cooked?” I asked him (he grunted in acknowledgement) “That’s great, Carlton!”

He was sitting at the table checking his phone messages. He had the phone to his ear and was silent. I dug into the food hungrily and watched him. After several moments, he lowered the phone and turned to me.

“O’Hara just left me a message,” he said. “Jared has been picked up and he’s at the precinct.”

I quickly finished my breakfast and we rushed down to the SBPD.

****************************************************************************

We walked along the bullpen and O’Hara was standing there with Jared, who was handcuffed behind his back. Shawn and Gus were talking with Riley. I glanced at Lassiter. His expression shifted into a mask of intense hatred and anger and I saw his muscle twitch in his cheek. I saw his hand clench into a fist and I knew immediately what he was about to do. He walked briskly toward Jared. I walked briskly next to him, hoping to diffuse his temper.

“Carlton…no…” I pleaded placing a hand on his arm but he gently shrugged it off.

Jared turned and saw him and grinned. That only infuriated Lassiter more as he stormed up to him and let his fist fly at Jared’s face. Jared’s head turned from the force of the blow and blood started flowing down his upper lip from each nostril.

“If you want to beat up on someone, why don’t you beat up on me, you sick son-of-a-bitch?” Lassiter spat furiously shaking his hand from the pain and I could see his knuckles were raw from the punch. “You’re a real coward.”

“Oh, Gretchen how sweet is this!” Jared said turning to me. “This detective here is brave, but stupid.” Jared’s expression darkened. “She’s mine. She’ll never want someone like you. You’re old and you only care about yourself. You’re not capable of loving someone else!”

Lassiter’s expression went through a copious amount of emotions at Jared’s words. I thought perhaps Jared was finished, but he continued in that cruel mocking tone. I edged closer to Lassiter and was glaring at Jared with animosity.

“Do you really think someone as beautiful as Gretchen, would even think about letting someone like you touch her?” Jared snickered. “Get a clue old man. She’d be repulsed by you.”

I could see Jared’s words were starting to affect Lassiter for some reason. Then, suddenly, Jared somehow managed to get free of his cuffs and he lunged for Lassiter. Jared got a few punches into Lassiter’s abdomen as well as his face. Lassiter retorted back viciously. Shawn and Gus pulled Lassiter away, as a few officers’ came to grab Jared and they separated them. I angrily narrowed my eyes and took a few steps toward Jared.

“Miss Walker,” I heard Lassiter grunt in pain and protest as he was doubled over. His lip had split open and was bleeding. But I kept my eyes on Jared.

“You’re the one I’m repulsed by Jared,” I snapped. “I never wanted you to touch me either! You’re sick and you need help. But see, the difference between Lassiter and you is that at least Lassiter would never beat me or hurt me. He defends me. He cares about what happens to me. So frankly I’d rather be with him than you.”

“You’re making a big mistake, whore,” Jared spat as he went to take a threatening step toward me, but the officers held him good.

“Take that piece of crap down to the holding cells,” Lassiter grunted. “Get him out of my sight.”

They dragged Jared off, letting out profanities along the way. Riley hugged me, as did Shawn and Gus. I turned to Riley.

“Riley, go into the ladies room and get me a cold rag,” I instructed and she nodded, hurrying off to the bathroom.   
Lassiter sat down behind his desk wincing as he kept one arm pressed against his stomach. I grabbed a seat and pulled it in front of him so we were sitting face to face.

“Are you alright?” I asked him quietly.

“I’ll be fine,” he flinched. 

O’Hara said she would go do the booking process for Jared.

“Lassie he got you pretty good buddy,” Shawn observed anxiously. “You might wanna get checked out for a broken rib or something.”

“I said I’m fine, Spencer,” Lassiter growled.

At that moment, Riley came back with the cold rag and I leaned forward, gently cleaning up the blood from his lip. He was oddly silent and allowed me to clean it without protest. I gave him a wan smile.

“Just returning the favor,” I said deadpan as I concentrated on what I was doing. “But let me check your ribs. Just to make sure.” I added hastily seeing his expression. He grunted and I gently un-buttoned the suit jacket letting the halves open. I scooted a little closer to him and gently placed my hand on his chest. His pulse was rapid again oddly but then again it could’ve been from the exertion of the confrontation he just had. I swept my hand down to his left side, feeling for his ribs. I tried not to hurt him but when I gingerly pressed one spot, I heard him hiss in pain.

“I’m sorry,” I quickly apologized retracting my hand. “But I think one of your ribs is cracked. You ought to go to the hospital.”

He grabbed my wrist in mid-air as I was about to pull it back. His grip was gentle and I thought perhaps he would be angry that I hurt him. He shook his head at the last part of my statement. Yep. He was definitely stubborn.

“It’s alright,” he said quietly. “And no. I’ll be fine.”  
He still held onto my wrist for some reason. He looked up at the others.

“Can you three please give me a moment with Miss Walker?” he grunted.

“Sure,” Riley said wiggling her eye brows at me as she nudged Gus. They went to leave, but Shawn remained grinning goofily. Irritated, Gus reached back and grabbed Shawn’s arm, dragging him off down the stairs. I looked at Lassiter surprised and confused. Lassiter gently let go of my wrist now. He cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable, as if what he was about to say he never said before or wasn’t used to saying. I watched him patiently and expectantly.

“Miss Walker,” he began. “I—I want to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For…the…fight we had before.” He grunted and seemed frustrated. “Damn, I’m no good at this mushy stuff.” He said frustrated.

“Forget the fight, Carlton. It’s fine.” I said shrugging. “It’s over.”

“No,” he said adamantly taking me by surprise. “It’s not fine. You were absolutely right. I should’ve defended you like the others. I’m not used to having friends…people who care about me and who I…care about in return.” He finished lamely. “And I hate admitting I’m wrong.” He added grumpily. 

I broke into a grin and threw my arms around his neck. I pulled him against me and my cheek was pressing against his ear; my chin resting on his shoulder. My arms were across the back of his shoulders. I felt both of his arms winding around my waist ever so slowly. I heard him let out a soft sigh as his chin rested on my shoulder.

“Well, get used to it buddy,” I said quietly gently giving him a squeeze, fully aware of his rib. 

We pulled back and his hands were resting on my hips, my hands on his shoulders. He was actually blushing slightly but just as he went to correct himself and let that cantankerous nature take over, I felt someone gently push me from behind back into Lassiter’s arms, and a familiar cough that sounded like Riley.

“Kiss (cough). I know you both want to,” she said covering up the word with several coughs as she walked down to the other end of the bull pen where Buzz McNabb was standing. I threw her a scandalized look but she grinned and shrugged and began talking to McNabb. I turned my attention back onto Lassiter. He was wearing that rare, tender expression that you almost never see. He reached up and gently swept some of my hair back behind my ear, ever so lightly stroking my bruised cheekbone with his thumb. My heart was racing a mile a minute as he leaned forward. I could see he wanted to, but seemed to be unsure if he should.

Oh my I thought and closed my eyes.

I felt his lips just barely brush against mine when he stopped. I opened my eyes and saw anguish reflected in his blue eyes.

“I can’t do this,” he grunted.

“Why? What’s wrong?” I asked alarmed searching his face. He had a hand on the side of my face, gently cupping my jaw.

“He’s right,” Lassiter growled. 

“Who’s right? Carlton what’s going on?” I asked as he gently pulled his hand away and shook his head.

“Your ex,” he replied. “He was right in what he said.”

I stared at him completely baffled but slowly, realization began dawning on me and I looked at Lassiter incredulously. Did he really think someone like me wouldn’t want him? Was he crazy?

“What Jared said is wrong!” I cried. “He’s an ass, nothing more.”

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he leaned in. He looked at me steadily. 

“Miss Walker,” he began in a cool tone. “Someone as attractive as you should be with someone younger and your own age. There is no way you’d be happy with me. I’d only disappoint you and I know for a fact you’d be miserable.”

He turned back to what he was doing, leaving me momentarily speechless. Eventually I found my voice and jumped to my feet. I stood in front of his desk, placing both palms face down on the surface. I leaned in.

“You don’t know that for sure!” I said heatedly. “You can’t assume I wouldn’t be happy when I know myself for a fact I would be! I—I…” my voice trailed off. I wanted so badly to tell him that I loved him…but I was afraid to. By the sound of it now, he was rejecting me anyway…as more than a friend. I didn’t want to embarrass myself even more at this point. But Lassiter’s next words cut through me like a knife.

“Miss Walker,” he said curtly. “It’s best that we don’t peruse the relationship. We can remain good friends…but nothing more.”

My heart fell to my stomach and my throat ached. I swallowed.

“Fine,” I said slamming my palms down on the surface of the desk. I saw him flinch momentarily. “If that’s what you truly want then.” 

I was surprised to find my voice calm and collected even if it was the complete opposite of what I was feeling at that moment. Riley came over grinning, but when she saw my expression, her grin faded. Shawn and Gus came over too, animated chattering about sausages and bacon. Riley pulled me aside.

“So, what happened?” She asked anxiously, searching my face.

“He just wants to be good friends,” I said in a monotone. “He claims I’d be unhappy with him and that I’d end up disappointed with him.”

“That’s bull!” Riley hissed. “Dude, we can all totally see that Lassie has a major crush on you! Something’s going on with him.”

“Whatever,” I muttered. “I just want to get out of here.”

“Sure,” Riley said worriedly and sympathetically.

At that moment, the TV screen hanging blinked on and a news reporter came into focus. She was standing in front of an extremely large group of those…people…a closed caption began scrolling across the bottom of the screen:

DOZENS MORE BECOME INFECTED WITH UNKOWN VIRUS. MILITARY STEPPING IN.

 

“I’m standing outside the Santa Barbara supreme courthouse where the notorious serial killer Rupert Banes has just become infected. Sources say that he is shameful of his earlier homicide convictions and vows to turn over a new leaf. If you remember, Banes was indicted just a few days ago for 14 counts of murder. Now with this sudden shift, what will become of him? Several members of the court have also been ‘inflicted’. Reports of similar cases have come to us from New York, Florida and Texas…Stay tuned…”

Riley and I exchanged looks. These people were clearly serious about their plan. Was their aim global? It sure seemed that way right now. Maybe Santa Barbara was nothing more than a test. O’Hara came up beside me.

“Jared is being held in the cells. He’s also being charged with assault on a police officer so he won’t be getting out anytime soon,” she said gravely.

“Good,” I bit out harshly.

She put a hand on my shoulder affectionately and gave it a soft squeeze. At that moment, a flash went off before my eyes blurring my vision. I cried out and grabbed Juliet’s arm. 

The light surrounded me and I saw Lassiter, Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Riley. We were standing around a cabin. There were agents crowded around as well. Riley was crying hysterically and Shawn was comforting her. Gus looked devastated. But my eyes were drawn to the ground. Lassiter was kneeling on the ground, cradling a young woman with auburn hair. He looked destroyed. The air seemed thick with anguish that you could almost feel it pulsating. He pressed his face into the young woman’s shoulder. As the scene shifted, I realized that woman was me…then I caught the gunshot wound above where my heart was. The light vanished.

“Gretchen, you okay?” I heard a voice say to my right.

I blinked several times and my vision cleared a little. There was Shawn and Gus. Riley had a worried look on her and Juliet had been the one to ask if I was alright. I nodded, but felt my legs become a little wobbly. Juliet guided me to a chair and I gratefully sank into it. Gus ran and got me some water. I gratefully took it and sipped it.

“What on earth happened?” Riley asked.

I told them what I’d seen. At that point, Lassiter had come over and was standing next to Juliet.

“Are you alright, Miss Walker?” he asked.

I re-capped what happened and he just shook his head.

“We won’t let anything happen to you,” he grunted. “I promise.”

I was kinda hoping he’d personalize it by saying I won’t let anything happen to you but I knew that wasn’t going to happen. I nodded and forced a smile on my face. At that moment, Chief Vick poked her head out of the office.

“Detectives, Mr. Link has requested a second meeting…this time with all of you. He’s waiting for you at the diner on 8th street. He says it’s very important,”

Lassiter grumbled under his breath and my heart hammered a little at the thought. What could possibly be that important? Trying to recruit me again for his cause? A slight feeling of dread filled my chest.

************************************************************************

We pulled up at the diner. Link was standing outside, with a female. I could see Lassiter was less than happy with this new scenario. I was sitting in the back of the Crown Victoria. Shawn, Gus and Riley brought up the rear in the Echo.

We began approaching Link. He extended his hand out to Lassiter to shake, but Lassiter refused to shake it.

“Please. Come in. This will be my treat so order what you’d like,” he said pleasantly.

“Cool. I call dibs on cheeseburgers!” Shawn said eagerly as he stepped around Link and entered the diner. Juliet and Gus followed next, then me, then Lassiter.

We crowded in a booth. I was sitting between Lassiter and Juliet. Lassiter refused to look at me, which only hurt more. It was like rubbing salt on a wound but he was behaving as though even looking at me was painful for him. Juliet gently nudged me and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

“Is everything alright? You look like your left arm was cut off,” she whispered concerned.

“Maybe it was,” I said cryptically.

She still looked concerned but Link began speaking now.

“We have a deep concern,” Link said. “There is someone ratting on us. The military has issued that if those with knowledge of one of us come forward and we are to be eliminated. They’re in the beginning stages of this plan. But we have reason to believe that the leak is someone from your department.”

“How do you know this?” Lassiter growled.

“When we last visited your precinct,” Link continued. “We overheard an officer talking in one of your meeting rooms. He was bragging about how he was going to turn in every single ‘Stray’ as he called us and have us exterminated one by one until there was no more left.”

“Did you catch the officer’s name?” Juliet asked.  
Link frowned.

“DeWitt,” he said. “Yes I believe that was his name.”

I gasped. DeWitt! How could he do such a thing! I thought. It didn’t surprise me actually considering the not so subtle ‘threats’ he gave out. Especially when he was talking to me those two times about killing the aliens and wiping them out. Yep. Totally unsurprised by that revelation.

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Shawn volunteered. “DeWitt gave out some pretty strong vibes of hate dude the few times we bumped into him.” Apparently, it wasn’t surprising to Shawn or the others for that matter.

“So,” Lassiter said ignoring Shawn’s statement. “Why is this an emergency? Why have you called us here?”

“Because,” Link said slowly. “This DeWitt officer also said that he wants to harm Miss Gretchen.”

At that, the atmosphere around the booth became rigid and tense. The air was thick with fear and anger.

“Why? Why does he want to hurt me?” I asked in a wobbly voice.

“He thinks you are in ‘cahoots’ with us,” Link responded. “He thinks you might be helping us in some way and feels you are some sort of traitor to the human race.”

“That’s preposterous,” Lassiter scoffed. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Mr. Lassiter we do not lie,” Link said gravely. “We have no concept of lies. What we say is the truth.”

Lassiter folded his arms across his chest and looked at Link skeptically. I knew he wouldn’t believe in this so I sighed. The others apparently had an opened mind, which I found good but totally amazing. Lassiter was going to be the odd man out and would have to believe it to see it for himself. Hell he didn’t believe those butterflies were alien either. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I turned my attention onto Link.

“Link, out of curiosity,” I began hoping my hunch was right. “What do you guys…you know…look like outside of a host body?”

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver orb. He held his hand out with the orb resting gently in his palm. He tapped the top of it and it split in half. Floating between the two halves was a glowing green butterfly like creature with long antennae’s and long legs. The wings were iridescent and transparent. It looked like the butterfly was made up of tiny light strands.  
My jaw dropped. Everyone was silent. Juliet gasped aloud; Shawn and Gus had looks of ‘Holy hell’ on their faces; Lassiter’s face paled a little. I think now, they began realizing that indeed, those specimens we found were indeed…alien. Lassiter’s expression was unreadable at this point but I knew that he could not deny this now. 

Especially after seeing them first hand before and he couldn’t escape this one of talk his way rationally around it. There was just no denying it.  
Link tapped the top of the orb again and it became whole again, concealing the little creature in it. He slipped it back into his pocket and regarded me.

“Why have you asked that question?” his tone wasn’t accusing but calm and patient.

“Because I’m afraid someone is going around murdering your kind,” I said swallowing. “We found three bodies so far with an incision behind the ear and your…” I didn’t know what to call them. “They were crushed a few feet from the bodies.”

“Oh dear,” Link said looking upset. “I feel that is the work of this DeWitt character. I think he will stop at nothing.”

“We will protect Miss Walker,” Lassiter said stiffly. “And we will see to DeWitt.”

Link nodded and relaxed visibly. He smiled.

“Let me do the honor of buying you all lunch,” he said.  
Lassiter refused any lunch, but finding Link’s hospitality and kindness refreshing, Juliet agreed and Shawn and Gus happily fist bumped, ordering cheeseburgers and cheese fries, topping it off with a milk shake. Riley ordered a turkey sandwich. I simply ordered an iced tea, claiming I wasn’t feeling all too well. Lassiter shot me a concerned look, but it was merely platonic. It was as if I was nothing more than a fellow officer of his. That only depressed me even more. Lassiter was trying to distance himself from me more and more. I crossed my arms on the table and let my forehead fall against my forearm as I heard the others sharing easy conversations back and forth. I fought the hot pricking of tears in the corner of my eyes.

A few moments later, I heard Juliet’s voice in my ear.  
“Gretchen, what’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

I raised my head and looked at her. The others were watching worriedly. Shawn and Gus had polished off their burgers and were noisily sucking on the last remnants of their milkshakes. Link was watching me too. Riley seemed to have a knowing look on her face and she looked compassionate and understanding. I was grateful that she hadn’t said anything yet. Link’s dark hair was a nice contrast to his slightly pale, perfect complexion. He would be considered handsome to some as he looked like he had just stepped out of a GQ magazine.

Riiight…like Twilight gorgeous right? my subconscious scoffed.

“It’s nothing Juliet,” I answered quietly. “I’d just like to go home and lie down.”

“I’ll take her home,” Lassiter responded briskly.

But then I realized that ‘home’ meant Lassiter’s condo, and staying with him would be just too hard. I turned to him and with a voice I hoped was nonchalant, I spoke my idea.

“Detective Lassiter, if it’s alright with you, I’d like to stay with Riley,” I said in a formal tone. “I don’t want to keep inconveniencing you any longer.”

….And the others knew right away, something was wrong. I could tell by the silence and their looks. I never call Lassiter by his formal title. I always use his first name. Link was watching curiously but said nothing. Several emotions flitted across Lassiter’s face as he reached up and adjusted his tie at the base of his neck.

“Very well, Miss Walker,” he said noncommittally. “We can pick up your things after lunch and drop them off at Miss Harris’.”

Riley nodded, as though accepting my proposal to stay with her.

I nodded feeling my heart squeeze. Lassiter turned to Link.

“Thank you for your information, Mr. Link. We’ll take that under advisement and I assure you that we will do our best to keep an eye on Miss Walker to ensure her safety,” he said briskly. He was all business now. Link nodded slowly and smiled at me reassuringly for some reason. Odd. Why would he smile like that? I wondered but shrugged it off as we began leaving. 

**********************************************************************************

Back at Lassiter’s condo, he packed up my things and stood with me outside the apartment building waiting for Riley to come by to pick me up. I was gripping the handle on my wheeled luggage tightly. My knuckles were turning white. I stared straight ahead. I heard Lassiter clear his throat and I turned, hoping he’d say something to me. He did but it was just casual.

“Please don’t worry about what Mr. Link said about DeWitt harming you,” he said. “We’ll keep you safe.”

“Yeah,” I said quietly. “I’m not worried.”

“Good,” he said nodding.

He’d pulled on a pair of dark lensed aviator sunglasses. A gentle breeze caught his tie and flipped it over his shoulder. My throat ached. I loved him. Very much and I knew staying with him any longer would just be painful knowing that he…he didn’t feel the same way or even want to try. He think’s he’d hurt me and I’d be disappointed with him so now, he’s pushing me away. At that moment, Riley’s silver 2013 Honda Accord sedan pulled up in front. She pushed open the driver’s side door and climbed out.

“Hey roomie,” she said lightly but I could see the concern beneath her carefree expression. “I’ll just load your luggage in the trunk.”

She took my luggage and popped open the trunk. While standing loading the luggage, I stood in front of Lassiter. I couldn’t see his eyes behind the sunglasses or read what his expression meant, but regardless of how he may feel toward me, I was still going to show him I cared deeply about him. I stepped forward and threw my arms around his midsection, pressing my body against his chest. My cheek pressed against his chest. I gave him a gentle squeeze. His body remained coldly rigid.

Riley was finished packing the luggage as I released him. I climbed into the passenger seat of Riley’s car. She slid onto the driver’s seat and put the car in drive. We slowly pulled away from the curb and when I turned to look back at Lassiter, he was already gone.


	9. DeWitt's Warning

Wide awake

Chapter eight-DeWitt’s Warning

 

Riley had a lovely two story Victorian style house. It was white with light blue shutters. Her house was comfortable and cozy, which I loved. Rose bushes hugged the front of the house and she had a rather large backyard. Feeling depressed, I sat in the seat hunched down staring out the window gloomily. 

She pulled into the driveway and put the car in park; then shut off the ignition. She turned to me.

“Gretchen, I’m sorry dude,” She said looking upset too. “I don’t know what’s gotten into Lassiter. All the signs are clear that he loves you…a lot.”

I shrugged.

“I don’t know,” I sighed sadly. “I just know that I love him.”

Riley smiled and we pushed open our doors. Riley helped me into the house with the luggage. She had two extra spare bedrooms on the second floor and told me to pick one. I picked one with a large full bed with four cannon ball posts; the walls were done in a dark mauve color and light tan carpet. There was a chest on chest dresser against one wall; an entertainment center against the other with a panel TV and DVD player. On the left side of the bed was a nightstand where a digital alarm clock read the time and a lamp stood. I went over to the bed and flopped face down on it closing my eyes against the darkness of the comforter.

Later that evening, we ordered pizza and watched a movie. Riley popped popcorn and we sat on the couch curled up watching it and laughing. It was a good comedy that Riley loved and it was also my favorite movie. The Master of Disguise was a hilarious movie that we both quoted sometimes when I first met Riley. Feeling considerably better but still a little depressed, Riley turned to me.

“Gretchen, you think that Officer DeWitt has plans on harming you? If so, why on earth would he think you were in league with those…aliens?” she asked serenely.

“Probably because he overheard Link asking me to join him on his quest to clean up the planet and more than likely left before he heard my response,” I shrugged.

“Yeah that sounds reasonable,” Riley agreed nodding. “But don’t worry. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

I managed a grin and we hugged one another. We headed up to bed and I curled up under the covers. My mind began playing the days’ events over and over until I fell into a troubled sleep.

***************************************************************************************

The following morning, Lassiter stood in the kitchen and prepared to make himself breakfast. He was already dressed in a charcoal tailored suit with a gray striped tie. He looked around the kitchen with a feeling of loss. It was quiet in the condo now and he found himself missing Gretchen’s presence in the place. She was funny, gentle and whenever he was around her, he found himself relaxing and unwinding. She brought out this tender side of him he thought he’d forgotten about. His mind shifted to the moment when he’d first met her…

3 years ago.

Lassiter had been sitting at his desk typing when Riley, Spencer, Guster and an attractive red haired woman began walking toward him in the bullpen of the precinct. He looked up as they approached. Riley broke into a grin.

“Hey Lassie whatcha doing?” she asked sweetly rocking on the balls of her feet.

“Working on a report, Harris,” he replied arching an eyebrow at her. 

“Oh,” Riley said cheerfully. “Lassie, this is my best friend Gretchen Walker. She works at GLC Global Connections. She’s an astrophysicist.”

Gretchen beamed at Lassiter and extended her hand out to him. He stood up and reached out, gently grasping her hand as he shook it.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Walker,” he grumbled and for some reason his pulse sped up slightly.

“Same here, Mr. Lassiter,” Gretchen replied softly. “I hear you’re the head detective here in Santa Barbara. That’s amazing.”

Lassiter was shocked to see she was genuinely impressed and he cleared his throat, smoothing his hands over the front of his suit. That was a stroke to his ego for sure and he was totally pleased with her compliment. Riley was smirking and nudged Gretchen.

“Well you’ve gone and fed Lassie’s ego,” she laughed teasingly. “And you can call him Lassie. We all do.”  
Gretchen looked confused and frowned, but her lip was twitching.

“Who came up with that name for him?”

“Spencer,” Lassiter, Gus and Riley said in unison.  
Spencer grinned broadly.

“Well,” Gretchen said slowly. “If it doesn’t bother Mr. Lassiter…” she was watching him with a curious and imploring look. Lassiter found himself torn between saying he hated that name, and going along with it. Thankfully, they were saved by O’Hara coming over and telling them they had a case. As she relayed the case details to Spencer, Gretchen smiled at him and he found himself smiling back at her.

Lassiter sighed as the memory faded. He had seen her kindness and gradually, he and Gretchen began growing closer and closer, forming a tight bond over the years. When Riley had knocked Gretchen into his arms, urging them to kiss, he knew he’d wanted to. But Jared’s words stuck to him like glue. For some reason it rattled him to the core. Why?

He knew the answer. He loved and cared about her deeply. He had been close but then those insecure thoughts clouded his mind. He was afraid that she would not be happy with him. He was afraid he’d do nothing but disappoint her and the last thing in the world he wanted to do was hurt her…but he realized he was hurting her now and he felt guilty.  
Angry with himself, he raised the mug of coffee he was nursing and took another sip. When he finished the cup, he checked his watch. He had to get to work otherwise he’d be late. Lassiter grabbed his Ford Fusion keys and headed downstairs to the underground parking lot. He clicked the ‘unlock’ button on the key fob and his lights blinked letting him know the car was unlocked. He climbed into the driver’s seat and closed the door. He started the ignition and gripped the steering wheel. His eyes traveled over to the passenger seat. Gretchen’s denim jacket rested on the seat. He gently touched it and sighed. He missed her badly but he was too stubborn to come out and admit that. Growling under his breath, he pulled out of the spot and headed to work.

He pulled into the precinct’s employee parking lot and grabbed her jacket. He locked the car and headed into the building.

Sitting at his desk, he laid the jacket down on top of it and shortly, O’Hara came over to him.

“Carlton,” she asked in a patient tone. “What is going on between you and Gretchen? You two are best friends. What happened?”

Lassiter didn’t respond for a moment and kept his eyes on the computer screen. O’Hara knew him too well. He realized he wasn’t able to lie to her. She’d see through him. So summing it up as best he could, he told her what happened. When he was done, she broke into a grin.

“Oh Carlton,” she said softly. “If you love her, tell her. You can’t be afraid.”

“That’s just it O’Hara,” Lassiter snapped. “I am afraid. I’m afraid that she’d reject me and I know she wouldn’t be happy with someone like me and leave me.”

Understanding moved across O’Hara’s features. She knew what he was saying. Victoria left him on the grounds she didn’t think he wanted children, but he did. She didn’t even give him a chance to explain and now, he was afraid of getting close to Gretchen for the same general reason. She’d leave him. O’Hara put a hand on his arm, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Carlton, Gretchen is not like Victoria,” she said shrewdly. “Gretchen loves you and would do anything in the world for you. Trust me okay? Tell her.”

At that moment, the boisterous sound of Spencer and Guster wafted to his ears and he scowled. When he looked up, Riley and Gretchen were walking behind Spencer and Guster and the four of them were laughing hysterically over something.

“Hey Lassie face,” Spencer called cheerfully. 

“Hiya Lassie,” Riley chimed in grinning.

“Spencer, Harris,” Lassiter grunted and his eyes shifted onto Gretchen. She looked lovely dressed in a pair of jeans and a peach colored camisole top. Her hair was curly and hung around her shoulders in soft waves. She had applied clear lip gloss on, very light blush and light blue eye shadow. The bruising around her eye had healed even more so it was nothing more than a faded yellowish tint. Lassiter picked up her jacket and handed it to her. “You forgot this in the car.” He said quietly.

“Oh. Thanks,” Gretchen said softly taking it from him and pulled it on. She pulled her hair out from underneath the collar and letting it cascade down her back. She met his gaze for a moment then looked away, finding one of the pillars interesting and stared at it.

“So, Lassie any cases?” Spencer asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Nothing new,” Lassiter said irritably. “We received the coroner’s report on the last three. They’re all the same with that bio-luminescent crap in their blood streams and in their brain tissue.”

“Did it say if that was what killed them?” Guster asked.

“No,” Lassiter said shaking his head. “Apparently, from what the coroner said this substance actually healed them. Whatever was wrong inside their body, it fixed it. The report stated that what killed them was the significant blood loss, which was normal.”

“Whatever’s going on out there it’s apparently spreading,” Riley chimed in. “More people have become infected with these alien beings. News says it’s happening global now…worldwide.”

“Terrific,” Lassiter scoffed rolling his eyes.

At that moment, Lassiter caught sight of Officer DeWitt and tensed. Gretchen saw him stiffening and followed his gaze. She slowly edged toward him. He caught a faint trace of her familiar perfume as she stood next to his desk. He slowly rose to his feet and glared defiantly at DeWitt, who spied them and came over.

“Well well well…the infamous traitor,” he cooed. “You do realize that being a traitor to your own race is punishable.”

“DeWitt, I warned you,” Lassiter snarled. “If you came anywhere near Miss Walker or threatened her in any shape of form, I would see to it that you will pay.”  
DeWitt scowled at Lassiter and took a step threateningly toward him.

“Don’t threaten me, old man,” DeWitt snarled. “You can’t do jack about it. All I have to do is tell Vick you blackmailed me and threatened me and that’d be the end of it. She’s a traitor. She’s siding with the aliens and so she needs to be dealt with accordingly.”

“Touch her and I swear I will kill you,” Lassiter barked furiously.

DeWitt stepped forward closer to him, and kneed Lassiter in the gut rendering him momentarily out of air. DeWitt also brought the heel of his hand down on the base of Lassiter’s shoulders causing him to fall face down on the floor. He then picked him up and threw him over the desk. He heard O’Hara, Spencer and Guster shouting and Gretchen’s cry of fear. Lassiter’s nose was bleeding and his lip opened up again. Then, he heard Gretchen screaming. Feeling adrenaline coursing through his body, Lassiter shakily placed one hand on the edge of his desk, then his other hand and pulled himself to his feet. 

DeWitt was dragging Gretchen toward the exit by the arm. She was struggling to free herself, frantically pounding on DeWitt’s arm. Other officer’s were watching and some had tried to help, but were knocked down by DeWitt. O’Hara, Spencer and Guster had been knocked to the floor. Gretchen threw a look over her shoulder at him pleading for him to help. That look caused anger and pent up rage to hit the breaking point. He gritted his teeth and tore after DeWitt. He heard O’Hara’s shaky plea for him, but he ignored her.

He came up behind DeWitt and tackled him to the floor. For a moment, Gretchen was released and she went to run back to the others, but DeWitt grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. She cried out. DeWitt flipped Lassiter over his head. Lassiter’s back cracked the edge of the desk and he hit his head on the surface. He drifted in and out of consciousness. All he heard before blackness consumed him was the sound of Gretchen’s screaming for help.

********************************************************************

“Carlton! Oh thank God,” he heard O’Hara’s familiar sigh of relief. “He’s coming around.”

He winced and opened his eyes. He was lying on a sofa in one of the meeting rooms. As his vision cleared, he saw Guster, Spencer, O’Hara, Riley and Link. He pulled himself up into a sitting position. Fear and anxiety gripped him as he looked around frantically.

“Where is Gretchen?” he demanded but seeing the other’s expressions he hastily corrected himself. “I-I mean Miss Walker?” he grumbled.

“DeWitt took her,” O’Hara said looking upset. “We’re looking for her now.”

“Why is he here?” Lassiter demanded pointing to Link.

“Well buddy,” Spencer said looking grave. “You were pretty beat up. Link here healed you. He happened to be in the station at the time.”

“He healed me,” Lassiter repeated dubiously and Link nodded. “Look whatever,” Lassiter snapped. “I’m going to find Miss Walker. Are you with me or what?”

“Absolutely,” Guster said firmly nodding.

“But Carlton we don’t know where to start,” O’Hara voiced uncertainly. “How do you know where he’s taken her?”

Something was in his gut that he knew where DeWitt might’ve taken her and he turned to them.

“Trust me,” he growled. “I think I have an idea. Follow me.”

**************************************************************************************

Officer DeWitt dragged me to his car and shoved me into the passenger side seat. I curled up against the door, sobbing in fear. He drove like a mad man. Worse than Lassiter.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” DeWitt said smirking. “All this will be over soon.”

I sobbed harder. I had no idea what this crazy bastard had in mind for me. After what seemed like a half hour, the car stopped. I drew my legs up tighter against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. DeWitt shoved open his door and climbed out. Then, he came around and yanked open my door, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me from the car. I screamed in protest and tried to struggle but it was falling on deaf ears. We were in some kind of recreational park. I screamed again and he angrily yanked me closer to him and handcuffed my wrists together. He picked me up in a fireman’s carry and began walking down a path. Upside down, I could make out some kind of lake and a boat. oh no I thought panicked. He’s going to drown me

We reached the shore to the lake and he set me on my feet.  
“Get on your knees,” he growled as he pulled out his gun and clicked back the hammer. He aimed it directly at my forehead.

Sobbing, I did what he asked.

“You are scum,” he hissed. “How could you side with those freaks of nature?”

“I didn’t,” I sobbed. 

“Liar!” DeWitt shouted causing me to flinch. “Well it’s no matter. You’re going to die anyway. It’s a shame. You are a nice piece of ass.”

His grip steadied on the handle of the gun as it was poised between my eyes. I shut my eyes and trembled. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I heard the ‘pop’ go off and I jumped. I didn’t register any pain which I found odd. I heard a ‘thud’ in front of me and grunting. Slowly I opened my eyes. I saw Lassiter and O’Hara standing there, with their guns fixed on DeWitt who was lying on his side, a bullet wound in his thigh. O’Hara ran over to DeWitt and called for an ambulance and back up. Lassiter had a murderous expression on his face as he slipped his gun back into its shoulder holster and came over to me. He gently pulled me to my feet. Thankfully, I had jeans on. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He held my wrists in his hand and with his right hand, un-locked the cuffs.

“Are you alright Miss Walker?” he asked as he pulled off the cuffs and placed them into an evidence bag.

I gingerly rubbed my wrists which had pink marks on it.

“How’d you know where to find me?” I asked in a shaky voice hugging myself.

“I had a background check done on DeWitt En Route,” Lassiter growled. “Turned out DeWitt spent some time in a mental institution some years back and was released 8 months ago. It was in his file that he’d often visit this place so I had a hunch he’d come here.”

“Some hunch,” I said shakily offering a wan smile.

“Are you alright?” Lassiter repeated.

I nodded but I slowly stepped up to him as my emotions overloaded and I burst into tears. I buried my face into my hands and sobbed. I heard him omit a sigh and the next thing I knew, I felt his arms around me lightly. I snuggled against him more, wrapping my arms around his midsection and pressing my cheek against his chest. He let out a soft grunt as I squeezed him. He awkwardly patted me on the back.

“I’m—I’m glad you’re alright, Miss Walker,” he said quietly.

His embrace was almost robotic and that only spurred more tears. I missed him and our strong, close relationship. Just then, I felt his embrace tighten around me. His chin rested on the crown of my head. My cheek was resting against the front of his suit and it was getting damp from the tears. I felt him tighten his arm around my waist and the other arm lifted slightly; his hand was gently placed on the side of my head. I opened my eyes. I peered over the crook of Lassiter’s arm and saw O’Hara grinning knowingly at me as the ambulance came as well as backup. I saw DeWitt being loaded into the back of the ambulance, strapped to a gurney. He saw me and looked murderous.

“Your time will come! Mark my words bitch!” he shouted with hatred. “You will die!”

I shut my eyes against the crook of Lassiter’s arm. When the ambulance pulled away, Lassiter released me and took a step back, clearing his throat. Shawn and Gus came over to me and hugged me next. Then Riley; then O’Hara.

“Thank God you guys got here in time,” I said sniffling and offered a dry laugh. “I think I was about to swim with the fishes.”

“Don’t joke about something like that,” Lassiter snapped and I looked at him shocked as I wiped the tears with the back of my hand. “That’s not funny, Miss Walker.”

O’Hara nudged Riley, who nudged Shawn. The four of them had these smug, conspiratorial looks that I tilted my head and gave them a puzzled look. Grinning, they took several steps backward and headed over to the cars. Clearly Lassiter was confused himself and scowled at them.

“I swear those four are always up to something,” Lassiter grumbled shaking his head but when he turned to look at me, something shifted in his face. “But I am glad you are alright. I was scared DeWitt….” He paused and swallowed, causing his Adams apple to bob. “I was scared we wouldn’t get here in time.” He added.

So he cares about you? Funny way of showing it by pushing you aside my subconscious said snottily.

“So you do care about me?” I asked arching an eyebrow at him.

“Of course!” he exclaimed looking outraged. “Why on earth would you think otherwise?”

“Oh let’s see,” I huffed. “You push me away. You tell me it’s best that we remain friends, which is fine, but then you act distant toward me as if I had some kind of disease. It’s kind of hard to interpret that as caring.”

The muscle in Lassiter’s cheek twitched and I saw he was struggling to say something. I watched him patiently and expectantly. Finally he responded.

“It’s hard for me to admit openly that I care,” he grumbled as his blue eyes locked on mine. “But I never meant for you to get the impression that I didn’t.”

I felt my anger slowly ebbing away. I couldn’t stay mad at him for long and I nodded, accepting his explanation.

“Anyway,” I said inhaling and quickly changed the subject. I plastered a smile on my face. “Why did DeWitt spend time in a mental hospital?”

Lassiter seemed momentarily caught off guard at the sudden change of topic, but he quickly caught up. We began walking toward the others gathered around the cars talking animatedly. On occasion our shoulders would bump.

“Apparently when he was a rookie, he got a little carried away trying to extract information from a suspect. He beat him pretty badly and then claimed that when he was little he was abducted by aliens and they put an implant in him which he heard voices telling him to do it,” Lassiter grunted.

“Geeze,” I said.

At that moment, O’Hara’s phone rang and she answered it. Riley pulled me aside out of ear shot of the others.

“Lassie was totally freaking out when he realized De-Twit had taken you,” she whispered in a hushed voice. “He was madder than a constipated bull.” (I snorted with laughter at that comparison) “But he was adamant and drove like 10 miles over the speed limit to get here to save you. I think he had some kind of breakthrough or something.”  
She winked at me.

O’Hara hung up the phone and we joined Shawn and Gus.

“Okay,” she relayed looking at each of us. “DeWitt is going into surgery. The bullet didn’t hit any vital parts. He’s also going to be re-evaluated by the psychiatric team. But the doctors think he might’ve been released from the institution a little too prematurely.”

“So what happens now?” I asked shivering. Even though I had my denim jacket on, I suddenly felt cold all over. 

“We concentrate on finding out who killed those people and go from there,” Lassiter said. “Let’s go.”

****************************************************************************

Sitting in the driver’s seat of the Crown Victoria, Lassiter was grateful they had gotten there in time. He glanced up into the rearview mirror. Gretchen had slipped a hand under her cheek against the window pane and was starting to doze off. En Route, O’Hara scolded him about being ‘emotionally constipated’ and threatened to give him a ‘much needed enema’ if he didn’t stop denying his feelings for Gretchen. Naturally she saw right through him. He should’ve known he couldn’t hide anything from her. While the thought of admitting he loved her still frightened him, at least he admitted that he did indeed care about her. Telling her the depth of his feelings was something he’d have to work on. Right now, their relationship seemed to go back to it’s normal foundation and he was happy to have that back.

He had seriously thought that they’d get there too late and she would’ve been dead. The mere thought of finding her dead caused a great deal of anguish and pain to Lassiter’s heart. It was something he didn’t care to imagine in the first place. He thought about asking her to stay with him again, but if she was happy staying with Riley, he didn’t want to uproot her again. It was best she stay where she was, even if the condo was silent and boring without her. He wondered why this ‘Link’ fellow was spending so much time at the precinct. He made a mental note to get to the bottom of his appearance around the precinct.

When they pulled up in front of the precinct and the car came to a gentle stop, Lassiter glanced up into the rearview mirror. Gretchen had woken up. Behind them, the blue Echo pulled in next. At that moment, he saw Link coming down the stairs and was approaching the car. Lassiter rolled down the driver’s side window and watched him.

“Oh. Detective Lassiter,” he said pleasantly, glancing at Gretchen in the back seat and offering a smile to her before turning his attention onto Lassiter. “Glad to see Miss Gretchen alright. I have some information that you might find interesting.”

“Oh?” Lassiter asked raising an eyebrow at him. “What information do you have?”

“That officer that took Miss Gretchen,” Link said slowly. “DeWitt right? (they nodded) I’m sure you’re aware that he was the ones committing the murders of our people. He also had an accomplice.”

“An accomplice?” O’Hara asked frowning. “Who is it? And how do you know he was the one creating the homicides?”  
Link smiled at O’Hara.

“Miss O’Hara, we have our ways of finding information out,” he said mysteriously. “As I’m sure you’ve seen one of our talents in action earlier with Detective Lassiter.” He said motioning to Lassiter. “Trust me. But the accomplice was someone a few miles from here. I believe his name is James Walker.”

Lassiter heard Gretchen let out a gasp in the backseat. He turned around and looked at her. Her face drained of all color and her lower lip trembled slightly as she stared at Link. She met his gaze and he could see the news startled her. How were they going to tackle this now?


	10. Confrontation

Wide awake

Chapter nine-Confrontation

3 DAYS AGO

With this new information that my father was an accomplice to DeWitt, the police had put out an APB on him and was in the throes of a manhunt. I couldn’t believe it. Why would he do such a thing? I leaned my hip against Lassiter’s desk and wrapped my arms around myself, biting my lower lip. The bullpen was a flurry of activity right now and we found out that the reason why Link was spending so much time here was because he had this ‘sixth’ sense about him that detected danger or if something significant should happen. It must be an alien thing.

Lassiter came over and stood next to me, placing one hand on his hip, whisking back the half of his opened suit jacket while the other hand braced himself against the desk.

“We’ll find him, Miss Walker, don’t worry,” he said quietly.

“I’m not worried about you guys,” I said turning my eyes onto him. “I’m worried about what he’s capable of.”

“Is he violent?” Lassiter asked alarmed.

“He can be,” I said shrugging. “If he gets alcohol in him yes he can be. Just be careful.”

“We will,” he said earnestly.

I smile at him but I know my face betrays me. Concern is still etched into it as well as anxiety. Lassiter steps closer to me, closing the small gap between us. 

“Don’t worry, Miss Walker. Trust me,” he said in a low quiet tone.

I inhaled and nodded managing a wan smile. I saw Link talking with Shawn and Gus and headed over to them. Something was nagging me as I studied Link more and more. They looked up as I approached.

“Miss Walker,” Link said warmly. 

“Hi,” I said. “Link, you said you came here to help clean up our planet and restore it right? (Link nodded at this) Okay. Where is your ship? And your nest?”

Link blinked a moment then burst out laughing.

“Oh Miss Walker,” he chuckled. “We don’t have a nest. We’re not that kind of alien. We came as one major organism and then split into the many you see before you. Our ship is an orb…a sphere if you will. And this is it.”  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out that silver orb he’d showed us before. It looked like the size of a golf ball or a little bigger than a pool ball. He slipped it into his pocket again.

“We don’t believe in procreating at such a mass quantity,” Link went on. “Our beliefs are much more civilized than that. In fact, they’re similar to your own planets. That’s partially why we want to save it. Future human generations need to be aware of just how magical and precious life is here.”

Well that made sense and I blushed, feeling a little stupid for asking that question in the first place. Shawn and Gus both grinned.

“Hey Gretchen, why don’t you come join Gus and I for some fun extracurricular activities?” Shawn asked beaming.  
“Such as?” I asked arching an eyebrow at him, but I had an amused expression on my face.

“Um,” Shawn said pretending to think. “Movie and add libbing at the office?”

I found myself nodding. The idea sounded fun and I needed to unwind for a bit. I figured it would be best to alert Lassiter so he could contact us if there was any information on James.

“Wait here,” I said and went over to Lassiter, hoping he wouldn’t explode.

The past couple of days I’d been distraught and now hearing about my dad, was the cherry on top. I needed some diversion. Lassiter looked up as I approached.

“I’m gonna go with Shawn and Gus,” I said softly. “We’ll be at the office in case there’s any word from James.” At that, I swallowed hard and he looked at me sympathetically before he scowled.

“Fine,” he grunted. “Just keep your phone on so I can contact you.”

I nodded and promised I would before heading back over to Shawn and Gus. Shawn slapped Link on the back and the three of us headed out.

*********************************************************************************

Gus, Shawn and I were sitting around their TV. A few hours had passed and so far there was still no word on my dad. I was a little unnerved and alarmed but I knew they’d catch him. A movie came on and Shawn immediately began add libbing to it. He was extremely hilarious and within moments, I found myself bursting out laughing at his antics. Gus joined in, so that only added to it. Shawn also decided to wonderfully add sound effects and by then the three of us were rolling with laughter.

“Shawn! You’re disgusting but funny!” I laughed slapping my thigh.

Gus was even laughing beside me. At that moment, the door to the office opened and Lassiter and Juliet entered. I could tell by their faces that something was wrong. They were grave and sullen.

Shawn peered over the back of the couch and grinned goofily at Juliet.

“Oh Jules…you’re here in time to help me to the bathroom,” Shawn said in an old ladies’ voice. “But be a dear and help me wipe myself would you?”

He got up from the couch and pretended to use an invisible walker as he approached her. I could see O’Hara fighting down laughter but it was a lost cause. She let out a soft giggle. Lassiter just rolled his eyes. I got up and headed into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. I was still giggling as I gently shouldered past Lassiter. I felt his gaze on my back and felt my heart skip a beat and the heat creep into my cheeks. He had an impassive expression on his face and he reached up to the base of his throat adjusting his tie.

“Why are you guys here? What’s going on?” I asked worriedly as I pulled open the door to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water off the shelf.

Juliet and Lassiter’s expression only darkened and my heart rate picked up apprehensively as I glanced over my shoulder at them.

“Miss Walker,” Lassiter said clearing his throat. “Your father was just picked up outside a club. He was high on cocaine and disorderly on the street. He was also waving a bat around, threatening people that walked by. He fought the arresting officers and swung the bat at one of them, catching him across the side of his head. He’s being charged with assault and battery and refusing arrest. We figured it would be best to deliver this message in person and not over the phone.”

The bottle slipped from my hand as it landed on the floor with a ‘thunk’ and tipped onto its side; water gently spilling from the opened end. I knew my expression gave away my emotions of shock, anger, pain and anguish. Juliet came over and put her arms around me, pulling me into an embrace. I knew Lassiter, Shawn and Gus were watching solemnly.

Juliet let me over to the couch and I sat down. Gus rushed to clean up the spilled water. I buried my face in my hands. Bile rose up in the back of my throat and I hoped I didn’t throw up right then and there.

“He’s asking for you,” O’Hara said quietly. “He wants to talk to you. It’s up to you if you want to go through with it. If not, we understand.”

I sniffled and wiped away some of the tears that had streaked down my cheeks with the heel of my palm. I had to do this. I had to find out why my father had teamed up with DeWitt and committed those crimes.

“I have to do this,” I said thickly. “I want to know why he was doing what he was doing.”

I hoped that I sounded a lot more confident than I felt.

**************************************************************************

We stood behind the one way mirror. My father, James Walker, sat in a chair behind a table, hand cuffed. His wrists rested in his lap in front of him. He was tall, thin and wiry and was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dirty white tee shirt with a leather jacket over it. His wheat brown hair was tousled and he was wearing a pair of sunglasses, which I thought was entirely odd. I felt a hand on my shoulder and nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked up but it was only Lassiter.

“Ready?” he asked quietly.

I nodded and took a deep breath. I couldn’t quash the sense of dread filling my stomach but I followed Lassiter out of the observation room and into the interrogation room. The door closed behind me and I glanced over my shoulder. Lassiter stood in the corner with his arms folded across his chest. An intense look of dislike and contempt was frozen on his face as he glared at my father. I slowly sank into the chair opposite James and leaned back against the chair, folding my own arms. I arched an eyebrow at him.

“Hello Gretchen dear,” my father said calmly.

“What’s with the sunglasses dad?” I demanded.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Where are my manners?” he grinned and reached up to pull them off.

I stifled a gasp and just stared at him in shock. His blue eyes had the same bright green ring around the iris. He was one of them! But why…? My subconscious stuttered.  
I heard Lassiter let out a low growl and he inched a few feet closer to me.

“You’re one of them,” I whispered wide-eyed.

“Yes baby girl I am,” he answered swiftly. “But I have to implore you. It’s so much better on this side. No fear, hatred, anger none of that. I must admit, I took the liberties of human pleasure a little too far tonight.” He admitted and I heard Lassiter snort at that but I kept my eyes on James. 

“Why…? How?” I choked out.

“Because baby, your DeWitt told me that if we wipe out all of my own kind, I would be the only one and have ultimate power over things. There are things I can do in this body that no human could do. It’s quite an adrenaline rush when you kill someone with your bare hands.” He said with a dreamy look in his eyes. I had to look away. This wasn’t my real father…not anymore anyway. Suddenly, something made sense to me.

“That’s why when you called me you didn’t remember me calling you to let you know I was coming into Santa Barbara,” I said slowly recalling the evening Riley and I had gone out to the bar…the night I’d gotten plastered. “Because it wasn’t really my father talking to me…it was you.”

“Bingo sweet cheeks,” James grinned coyly. “I took over your father about one month ago. That’s when we landed and began the slow take over. Some of us prefer the hostile approach but then there’s Link.” He scowled in disgust. “He thinks he can coax humans over to our side. I say simply do it anyway against their will. It’s more fun.” He grinned at me.

“But wouldn’t you have James’ memories?” Lassiter asked coldly.

“No,” James said shaking his head. “Once we take over that’s it. The hosts’ memories die and fade, although for some reason this host had one thought in his mind…you.” He said to me and I squirmed in my seat. The look he gave was of disgust like I was a disease. “That’s the last thing he remembered before he died.”

A lump rose in my throat.

“My father’s…dead?” I asked.

“Yep,” James smirked. “I killed him and took his body. How? I won’t bore you with the gory details just know that all you see here is his shell…nothing more.”

He reached across the table to grab my wrist. His grip was vise like and hard and I winced.

“Your time will come baby,” he said grinning maniacally. “You will become one of us and you will help me stop that fool Link. It’s time for us to show humans are puny and weak and need to be exterminated. Never mind this ‘cleaning’ up the planet crap.”

“Let me go,” I winced, struggling to remove his hand, but his finger’s dug in and I cried out. Lassiter was behind me in a flash. Lassiter’s arms encircled me as he leaned over the back of the chair and pried James’ fingers from my wrist. I snatched my wrist back and gingerly rubbed the spot where his fingers dug in.

“You will join!” James shouted at me. “Or I will kill you.” He added menacingly.

That was it. I couldn’t tolerate anymore. I let out a whimper and turned my head.

“Enough!” Lassiter spat slamming the palm of his hand down on the table. “You’re going to jail for a long time. We know you helped DeWitt commit those murders. Regardless of…whatever you are, you’re not above the law and you will be going away for quite some time. We have DeWitt. He’s in the hospital right now but once he’s out, he’s going away too. You both can rot in hell in jail.” Lassiter’s voice dripped with such hatred and anger, it was actually a little scary.

“Let’s go, Miss Walker,” Lassiter snapped, still clearly irate.

I shakily got up and followed Lassiter out of the room. In the hall, Lassiter paced back and forth. I leaned against the wall.

“Carlton?” I asked quietly.

“What?” he snapped rounding on me and I flinched. His expression softened immensely and I saw guilt slip into his eyes. “I’m sorry.” He muttered apologetically. “What is it Miss Walker?” his tone was much gentler and softer.

“Thank you,” I said thickly as I stalked over to him and threw my arms around his neck. I pressed my cheek against his ear as my arms wound around the back of his shoulders. I gathered a bit of his suit jacket in my fists as I pressed myself up against him. His arms slowly wound around my waist as I had to stand slightly on my tippy toes. “My father’s dead,” I said thickly as tears sprang to my eyes. “You guys are my only family now. Thank you for being there for me and helping me.”

Lassiter was silent for a moment before he responded.  
“You’re welcome, Miss Walker,” he said quietly.

When he released me, he leaned in slightly, as though he was going to kiss me. My heart rate jumped as I stood rigid still. He leaned in closer and hesitated as his lips hovered above my cheek as though he was wondering if he should do this. In a split second, he gave me a quick light kiss on the cheek before squeezing my hand and heading over to his desk.

I let out a breath in a ‘whoosh’. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. Link was standing there.

“I see you’ve met Bud,” he said grimly his mouth set in a hard line. “Bud is a radical.”

“Radical?” I asked alarmed.

“Bud is one of us who went ‘astray’ if you will,” Link explained. “He rejected the peaceful nature we thrive on and wanted more from his existence. I suspect that your officer promised something incredible to him that he simply couldn’t refuse.”

“He did,” Lassiter’s voice snapped startling us both. “He said DeWitt promised he’d have power over things and be the only one. He also promised to kill Miss Walker.” At that, his voice hardened.

Link sighed.

“We should have stopped him when we had the chance but he promised he was reformed,” Link said quietly. “He lied to us. We will help you stop him.”

“He said he killed my father,” I said thickly swallowing.  
Link looked at me sadly.

“In a sense yes your father’s dead,” He replied. “Once the host is taken over, all that was once your father is gone. Their memories are erased and our genes are integrated into the host. Their personality dies too.”

I closed my eyes momentarily and when I opened them, Link was gone. I turned to Lassiter who mimed ‘he left’ I nodded and sank into a chair next to his desk. At that moment, Riley, Shawn and Gus jogged up to me. Riley hugged me.

“Oh God Gretchen are you alright?” she demanded then scowled. “Of course you’re not alright. Geeze what a dope I am.” She scolded herself. “I’m sorry. Come on why don’t we go home now? You’ve had quite a morning.”

Honestly the idea sounded awesome and I nodded. Shawn and Gus said they were going to help Lassiter and O’Hara with something. We waved good-bye and headed back to Riley’s home.

****************************************************************************

That evening, after dinner, something struck me odd. When I first arrived to Santa Barbara, Riley said she didn’t have room for me to stay with her. Now she volunteered? I had to find out the truth. Riley was watching TV as I stood in the doorway and leaned my shoulder against it, folding my arms across my chest. Riley looked up and grinned but she saw my expression as I chewed on my bottom lip.

“Gretchen? What’s wrong girl?” she asked alarmed.

“When I first arrived here,” I said slowly. “You said there wasn’t any room for me to stay…now there’s room. I was just wondering why you said that.”

“Oh,” She grinned broadly. “That was a ploy so you’d spend more time with Lassie.”

A ploy? Was she serious?

“A ploy?” I asked frowning. “Why would you do something like that?”

“Because silly beans, I know how much you and Lassie like each other. I was just hoping to draw you two closer,” Riley said brightly.

But by her lying, nothing came out of it anyway. Lassiter clearly does not feel the same way toward me and I feel foolish for even thinking that.

“Lassiter doesn’t feel the same way toward me,” I said angrily. “He made that clear to me. Now I feel like a complete ass for even thinking he might actually…” my voice trailed off as I shook my head in disgust.

“Whoa, Gretchen,” Riley said standing up from the couch where she was perched. “He does. You know how he is.” Her eyes implored mine.

“No he doesn’t,” I shot back. “He’s just a good friend, and nothing more! You shouldn’t have done that! I feel like a loser as it is!”

“Gretchen,” Riley scolded. “Stop it! You’re not a loser! And no. I’ve known him a lot longer than you have so trust me when I say he does love you!”

I shook my head and briefly clamped my hands over my ears, shutting her out.

“Really? Well why couldn’t he kiss me then?” I challenged her. “When you so conveniently shoved me into his arms, he couldn’t bring himself to kiss me!” I argued.

She paled and raised a hand to her mouth.

“G—Gretchen I’m so sorry,” she stammered. “I—I was just trying to help! I…” her voice trailed off as I glared at her angrily.

“Stop trying to help,” I snapped. “He clearly doesn’t feel the same way. I just have to accept that. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed.”

With that, I stormed off to my bedroom and slammed the door, face-planting on the comforter. I broke down in tears. With everything that happened to me today, this was the last straw that broke the camel’s back. It was true. I loved Lassiter…very much, but he made his feelings clear. Hell he couldn’t even bring himself to kiss me. That only proves it.

And I was angry for Riley forcing us to kiss. I mean I know technically we didn’t have to, but Lassiter clearly didn’t want to. For all I know he might’ve felt like he was kissing his sister or something and that’s why he couldn’t bring himself to do it. I sobbed harder into the comforter. I began secretly wondering if this was a mistake coming back out here.

The next morning, I awoke and decided to go for a run. I grabbed a pair of army green shorts and a white tee-shirt. I scraped my hair back into a ponytail and fastened it with a hair tie. Several shorter strands had come loose and hung down against my cheeks. My bangs went straight across my forehead. My cheeks were flushed with anger as I grabbed my iPod and slipped it into my pocket. I placed the ear buds into my ears and headed down stairs. Riley was up cooking breakfast. She broke into an awkward smile.

“Would you like breakfast?” she asked tentatively.

I ignored her and grabbed a glass and then headed over to the fridge, grabbing the OJ container. I poured some and placed the container back. I thirstily drank some.

“Gretchen? Would you like some breakfast?” Riley prompted gently.

“No,” I snapped. “I’m going for a run.”

With that, I stormed from the house and began jogging to the small wooded area that had a hiking path wind through it. I was still seething over what she did. I understood her motive, but perhaps it would’ve been different had Lassiter returned those feelings. Alas he didn’t so it was moot. I turned onto the path and turned up the volume on my earphones a little. It was loud but not loud enough that I couldn’t hear anyone behind me. Sunlight broke through the branches creating long fingers of light that stretched on the ground. It had rained the night before so the ground was muddy and slick in some spots. My ponytail gently swung behind me as I rounded a corner. Jogging always calmed me.

I turned down another path and about 10 minutes later, I sensed someone was following me. I stopped jogging and pulled out one ear bud, listening intently. I heard a twig snap behind me and my pulse quickened. I saw a shadow move behind one of the trees and panic settled in. I heard my father’s taunting voice echoing throughout the trees. how’d he get out?! I thought panicked and my breath hitched in my throat as I ran flat out. The twigs scraped at my arms and legs, but I didn’t care. As I hit one particular spot, I heard my father’s laughter and that only spurred me to run faster for fear and terror gripped my heart. My eyes were wide with only one thought on my mind. Get away .That was my mantra which I recited over and over and I focused solely on those words. I knew I couldn’t let my father catch me.

There was a steep embankment off to my side. As my left foot slammed down on the mud, it slipped and I was thrown sideways. My body tumbled down the embankment. As I rolled, I saw a large rock coming up to meet me rapidly. I shut my eyes. This was it. I was going to die for sure. My thoughts were of Riley, Shawn, Gus, O’Hara and finally Lassiter as I felt the side of my head slam into the rock. I laid there on my stomach with my cheek pressing against the cold rock; my arms spread in a U shape near my ears. Blood seeped down the side of it and my vision blurred and blurred until a soft welcoming darkness crept in.

************************************************************************************

Standing over Gretchen Walker’s body on the cold metal table, Link looked at her sadly. She really was the chosen one…the one who was going to help them with their aim to clean up the planet. Her eyes were opened and she was breathing rather shallow; there was a very bad head wound on her temple. Blood had trickled down the side of her face and jaw. From the wound, Link could establish right away that she wasn’t going to last long. The rest of the ‘Borrower’s’ stood around him and nodded as one. Their minds were linked together. He was going to have to save her. They were standing in a building a little east of Santa Barbara that was owned by a major science corporation called GLC Global Connections.

“Do it,” the CEO commanded as she stood, watching. The green ring around her pupil stood out in the low panel lighting.

Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver orb. He touched the top and it split open like a spinning top where a bright green iridescent butterfly moved. A small incision was made behind Gretchen’s ear. Link gently put his palm near the incision and the butterfly easily entered Gretchen’s body. The incision closed up on its own. Immediately, the wound on Gretchen’s temple began healing by itself. Her eyes opened. The bright green ring began slowly appearing.

“What is your name?” The CEO asked leaning over her.

“Stella143,” she said in a robotic tone.

“And your mission?”

“To protect humankind and clean up their planet,” she responded. Then she frowned and paused. “We have a problem.”

“Oh?” Link asked.

“My hosts’ consciousness is still here,” Gretchen responded. “We’re sharing her mind.”

“We must return her to the scene,” Link said. “The others will be looking for her. We can decide a plan of action later. I know these people they are good and kind and are trustworthy.”

The CEO nodded, as did the rest of the 'Borrower's'.

***************************************************************************************

Lassiter pulled up alongside the wooded area. By now it was 9 PM. Riley was beside herself with fear and anxiety. She said that Gretchen had gone out for a walk early this morning but hadn’t been back since. The grille lights of the Crown Victoria reflected off the trunks of the trees as Lassiter switched on his flashlight. Beams of silver light cut through the darkness. He barked orders to several of the officer’s as they began their search. O’Hara, Riley, Spencer and Guster had joined in also. They made their way along the East end and made their way West. Lassiter’s heart was wrenching with fear and panic. He hoped nothing had happened to Gretchen after James Walker had managed to escape custody. Chief Vick reamed them all new ones and wanted a flat out investigation on what happened. He was sighted heading this way which meant that there was a strong possibility he was watching Gretchen. Finally, his flashlight swept over her back. She was standing, facing away from them just above a large embankment. Relief poured through him.

“Here!” he shouted as he hurried up to her. He could see the beams of the other officers cutting through the darkness as he gently reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Miss Walker thank God! Are you alright?” he asked softly.

There was mud on her legs and clothes as though she’d stumbled down the embankment, but there didn’t seem to be any injuries to support that. She slowly turned around and he took a step backwards in horror. Her eyes had the green ring around the pupils. She was one of them. Gretchen was gone.

He heard the startled gasps of the others next to him. Gretchen blinked and smiled as a look of anguish spread across his face.

“Let’s go,” he growled. “I’d like some answers.”

With that, he pulled out his handcuffs and grabbed Gretchen’s arms, pinning them behind her back as he slapped the cuffs on her wrists. He shoved her forward. He wanted to interrogate this…being and find out why it killed Gretchen if it was the last thing he ever did.

Riley was sobbing saying something about how the last words Gretchen spoke to her were harsh and their fight resurfaced. Lassiter was fuming and devastated beyond words. This thing took away someone he loved very much and now he’d never get to tell her just how he felt.


	11. True Colors

Wide Awake

Chapter Ten-True Colors

PRESENT DAY

Lassiter held Gretchen’s lifeless body. He couldn’t believe that she was gone. His arms tightened around her back, pressing her against his body tightly. The agents had dispersed leaving them alone. O’Hara and Riley were sobbing uncontrollably. He pressed his face into the grove of Gretchen’s shoulder. She smelled of her usual Strawberries and Cream shower gel. His emotions were getting ready to pop and his throat burned with grief. Her hair gently tickled his hands and hung over his arms. He pulled back and felt his whole body shaking from grief. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

“Gretchen, I love you,” he whispered as his voice cracked. “I’m sorry I never told you that before.”

With that, he planted a soft, chaste kiss on her lips and pressed his forehead against the hollow of her throat. Some of her blood had gotten on the front of his suit but he didn’t care. Suddenly, he heard her suck in air and she let out a gasp of air. Startled, he pulled back as he saw her chest rising and falling and when he looked into her eyes, the slow bright green ring spread around her pupils again. When she saw him, she broke into a grin.

******************************************************************************

I broke into a grin seeing Detective Lassiter’s face. I knew he was completely shocked at the fact that I returned but we were generally indestructible by mere human bullets. Our weakness was silver in fact. He sat back on his heels and I matched his position. The wound above my heart had begun sealing itself up. To show him, I gently un-buttoned the first three buttons of my white poplin blouse and pulled one half aside to show him. I wasn’t shy around him for some reason. Before his eyes, the wound vanished. He looked completely stunned and I couldn’t blame him one bit. All that was left behind was the dried blood. He looked up at me and broke into a relieved, mesmerized expression.

I think you need to cover up, Stella, Gretchen grumbled irritably and I buttoned up the blouse quickly.

“Stella!” I heard Riley sob as she came running toward me.  
I opened my arms and hugged her tightly. Shawn of course, refused to touch me but he looked grateful and relieved. Gus gave me a quick squeeze. Lassiter and I got to our feet as I took a deep breath.

“What happened? We thought you were dead,” O’Hara asked looking wide-eyed.

“Human bullets can’t bother us,” I said shaking my head. “But silver is our weakness…plus we regenerate.”

“Is Gretchen alright too?” Shawn asked crisply.

Tell him yes that next time he has to wipe himself, he needs to learn to do it on his own Gretchen said.

“Gretchen said that the next time you have to wipe yourself, you need to learn to do it on your own,” I relayed and he broke into a brief grin and nodded. Suddenly, Shawn turned to Riley.

“Riley, you called for Stella,” He said angrily. “What about Gretchen? Have you all forgotten that Gretchen is still alive in there? Are you all ready to replace her?”  
Whoa what brought this on with Shawn? Gretchen mused. However, he does make a valid point her tone hardened angrily.

Riley’s lower lip trembled and she paled.

“O—Of course not Shawn,” she stammered looking upset. “I am happy that Stella’s alive because that means Gretchen’s alive too!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Spencer,” Lassiter snapped. “Of course we all want Miss Walker back.”

I turned my head and talked aloud to Gretchen.

“Do you remember what Lassiter said to us when he was cradling us in his arms?” I whispered.

Yes I do. Gretchen said.But I’d like to hear them again

“He said he loved you and he wished he’d told you sooner,” I said back.

Gretchen was silent after hearing this again outloud, and the others quickly whisked me into the car. They were going to find out why the FBI and Agent Harper wanted me dead…more importantly, if he was working for someone.

**********************************************************************************

Back at the precinct, Detective Lassiter began running information on Agent Harper. From Gretchen’s memories, her father James Walker and Officer DeWitt were working together to eliminate my race. The day Gretchen had had her accident, Gretchen was certain that James was following her and chasing her. James had gone missing from the SBPD custody and Lassiter was still investigating who was in charge of him because that should never have happened. Gretchen wanted to tell the others what happened that day before I came along. 

“Guys, I need to tell you something important,” I said to them. “Or rather, Gretchen wishes for me to tell you.”  
Lassiter pulled everyone into a meeting room. I stood at the front of the table, while Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Riley sat at the long executive type table. Lassiter remained standing with his usual scowl and arms folded across his chest. I took a deep breath as all eyes were on me.

“The day Gretchen went for a run and Riley, you and her had the fight?” I began slowly (Riley nodded and swallowed nervously) “Well, when she was jogging through that wooded area before you found her, she swore someone was chasing her.”

“Who did she think it was?” Gus asked.

“Her father,” I replied. “She was certain it was him.” I took another deep breath and continued. “But, in her panic to get away, she slipped down the embankment and she hit her head on one of the rocks below.”

By now, I could see the others had tensed up entirely and Lassiter slowly un-folded his arms as he took a step closer to me. He leaned in and placed one palm face down on the table. He placed his other hand on his hip, whipping back the half of his suit jacket. He had an intense look on his face.

“Are you telling me that Miss Walker died?”

His tone was firm but I heard shakiness underneath it. I took a deep breath. This was hard. I never imagined that it would be this difficult. But I’ve come to care about these humans very much.

“Gretchen was dying yes,” I said finally and I heard Gretchen let out a little sob in my mind. “Link actually saved her by placing me inside her. I was able to heal her.”

I saw Juliet and Riley’s mouth drop open to a perfect O. I saw tears forming in Riley’s eyes.

“She had a severe head injury and several other internal ones,” I continued. “If you ever remove me, she will go back to her original state.”

“So…” Juliet said slowly. “If we remove you, she’ll die?”  
I nodded sadly.

“But you healed her now,” Lassiter argued. “When you were shot…you healed.”

“Yes. I can heal injuries sustained in the body now…but the hosts’ body was already dying before I was introduced to it. I wasn’t able to heal it beforehand.”

“So our Gretchen is gone…she can never come back is that it?” Riley cried jumping up from her seat. Without waiting for my response, Riley bolted from the room. I heard her sobbing as she passed Lassiter.

Lassiter’s face was beyond devastated and Juliet, Shawn and Gus were quiet. 

“There is one way,” I said quietly. “If you inject Gretchen with silver nitrate…that will kill me.”

“Why are we discussing this sort of topic now?” Lassiter growled. 

I turned to him.

“Because,” I said quietly. “It’s time for Gretchen to come back to you all. I will tell you everything I know of James Walker as we communicate telepathically. His plans, whereabouts etcetera…then, I want you to do that. My time on the planet I feel has come to an end.”

The muscle in Lassiter’s cheek twitched as he looked at the others, who had torn expressions on their faces, but nodded slowly. I told Lassiter everything I knew about James Walker aka Bud the radical Borrower, which I told them was the correct term for us.

When I was finished, Gretchen finally spoke.

you don’t have to do this, Stella she said sadly. I wouldn’t mind sharing my body for a while with you.

“Yes I know Gretchen,” I said kindly. “But your friends love and cherish you and it’s time you go back.”

********************************************************************

Lassiter had arranged for the injection to be done at the local morgue. Apparently, the ME they knew, Woody, had been able to get his hands on the silver nitrate. I was lying on the cold silver metal exam table in a hospital gown. Woody pulled out the syringe and it was filled with a clear liquid. Everyone was standing around me.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lassiter asked quietly.

“Yes. I am sure. Bud will more than likely track me down and kill both of us because I told you what his plans are. This ensures Gretchen’s safety as well,”

Stella, thank you so much Gretchen whispered as her voice broke. I’m glad to have known you. Will I be okay after you’re gone? I won’t die?

“No,” I whispered to her. “Because my abilities will circulate through your body. You’ll be just fine.”

“Ready?” Woody asked and I nodded. 

The others were silent as I felt the prick of the needle in my arm and I stared up at the ceiling.

******************************************************************************

Lassiter watched as Woody administered the silver nitrate. Gretchen’s eyes stared up at the ceiling. The bright green ring was still there. Gretchen’s body suddenly began convulsing.

“Hold her down,” Woody commanded as Lassiter leaned over Gretchen’s body and gently but firmly gripped her arms, pinning them against the cold slab. A little foam appeared in the corner of Gretchen’s mouth.

“Is this normal?” Lassiter snapped. “She’s convulsing Woody! I think she’s having some sort of seizure!”

Then, as quickly as the tremors started they ceased and her body violently bowed upward before collapsing against the table. When Lassiter looked into her eyes, the bright green ring was gone and Gretchen’s beautiful blue eyes were normal. She blinked a few times and then her eyes moved onto Lassiter.

“Carlton?” she asked in a dry coarse voice. 

********************************************************************************

I stared up into Carlton’s face. Several emotions moved across his face and the muscle twitched in his cheek. I saw relief, joy and other emotions moving rapidly over his expression.

My back was freezing as I realized I was laying on an ice cold exam table in…of all places…the morgue. I was in a pale blue hospital gown that tied in the back. For the first time in a week, my head didn’t feel crowded anymore and I felt lighter than I had when I was sharing the body with Stella.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the table. I was also barefoot and freezing at this point. Lassiter leaned in, gently gripping my upper arms above my elbows to steady me. I gripped his upper arms too, trying to stop the room from spinning so violently.

“Are you alright, Miss Walker?” Lassiter asked immediately, carefully scrutinizing me.

“Just very dizzy,” I admitted and my stomach protested at that moment. “Ooh boy and nauseous.”

I clamped a hand over my mouth and Woody quickly grabbed a basin. I held it up and swallowed, hoping I didn’t actually barf at this point. Some of my hair fell forward and over the tops of my eyes, I saw Lassiter slowly reach out and tuck the hair behind my ear, then cleared his throat embarrassed. When the nausea passed, I placed the bin down.

“Gretchen!” I heard Riley cry and gently pushed Lassiter out of the way, as she smothered me with hugs and kisses.  
Shawn and Gus quickly took over, hugging me. Then Juliet.

“Oh Gretchen we’re so glad you’re back!” Riley cried as tears swelled in her eyes. “Do you remember everything that happened?”

I frowned and nodded.

“Yes. I remember everything,” I responded but then looked at her guiltily. “I’m sorry for just taking off that morning.” A lump had formed in my throat. “I never meant to scare you all like that.”

I was referring to the morning I ‘disappeared’. Riley just squeezed my hand.

“You did give us quite a scare, Miss Walker,” Lassiter chastised. “When we saw you had been infected, we were stunned. We thought you were indeed, dead…but then we come to learn you were dying to begin with after falling down that ravine and hitting your head! If you’d actually died...” his voice trailed off and I could see the pain and anguish etched into every line of his face. I lowered my gaze, embarrassed and ashamed that I’d been so reckless to put them through this whole fiasco.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized quietly.

I could see Lassiter was trying to keep himself composed, but that was thrown out the window as he exhaled and stepped forward, throwing his arms around me and pulling me tightly against him. I slowly wound my arms around his midsection and pressed my cheek against his chest. He slipped his chin onto the crown of my head. He had the familiar cologne on his suit jacket. I closed my eyes enjoying the embrace.

After several moments, he released me and stepped back, clearly mortified and flustered. He gently examined me at arms-length and nodded. His signature stoic expression slipped on hiding that tender side of him.

“Yes well,” he cleared his throat and coughed. “You’re alright now.” He said gruffly. “Here.” He shrugged out of his suit jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I quickly pulled it on and huddled deep into it. I could feel the remnants of his body heat slowly warming me up. “O’Hara, go get the change of clothes for her.” He barked.  
Juliet grinned and hugged me again quickly before heading out of the morgue. 

“Um, Detective Lassiter,” Woody said slowly. “Gretchen may have some stomach issues. I gave her a small dose, enough to kill the Borrower, but the side effects could cause some gastrointestinal issues. If that occurs have her drink milk to coat the lining.”

Lassiter nodded. I kinda didn't want to know how Woody got a hold of the silver nitrate, then again, he had his sources.

Shawn and Gus slowly began backing out of the room.

“Gretchy we’re glad you’re back dudette!” Shawn said looking truly happy. “Gus and I have to take care of something though. We’ll see you later!”

Shawn nudged Gus and he smiled as he followed the pseudo-psychic. Riley broke into a grin next.

“Yeah. Um, I’m gonna go help Shawn and Gus. I’ll pick you up later,” She winked and had a conspiratorial look on her face as she too ducked out. I glared after them. what on earth are those three up to? I mused.

I reached up and pulled my hair out from under the collar of the gray suit jacket. It hung over my shoulder in soft curls. Lassiter looked bemused and confused too. Woody pulled off his latex exam gloves and slinked out muttering some lame excuse.

“What did those four concoct?” Lassiter’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Knowing them? Do you really want the answer to that question?” I asked lightly grinning at him.  
Lassiter snorted.

“Not really,”

I chuckled and then lowered my gaze to my lap as my feet dangled over the edge of the table. I toyed with a ring on my finger. I blew a wisp of hair out of my eye. I wanted to know something’s…like how they knew this silver nitrate would work.

“H-How did you guys know the silver nitrate would work? I mean I know Stella told you and all, but what if it had….killed me outright?” I choked out.

Lassiter was silent for a moment and he stepped closer. He placed the palms of his hand on either side of my thigh on the table down and leaned in slightly, but I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. The words he spoke to me still replayed over and over in my head. “I love you Gretchen. I just wish I could’ve told you sooner”.

“Stella assured me that it would be highly likely you’d survive this,” he grunted. “Had she said you wouldn’t have, we would not have done it.”

“You’d rather have me sharing this body with an alien?” I asked my tone light but imploring as I finally raised my eyes to his.  
“If that meant that you were alive, then yes,” he responded curtly and I saw pain behind his eyes as he raised a hand and placed it on the side of my face, cupping my cheek as he let his thumb gently trace my cheekbone. “All I wanted was for you to be safe and alive.” He grunted.

I felt the heat creeping into my cheeks as I closed my eyes and leaned into his palm.

“All I want is you,” I responded quietly slowly opening my eyes.

He had a stunned look on his face, as though he wasn’t sure he’d heard me. When the shock finally left him, I could see elation next. Then that self-doubt filtered in. His hand dropped away from my cheek and he grunted, turning away from me.

“Why would you want me?” he asked quietly, his back to me. “I’m an old fart. You’re young and attractive. You should want someone your own age.”

Exasperated, I carefully slipped off the table letting out a little hiss of surprise at just how cold the floor was. I limped over to him and stood in front of him and looked up into his face.

“We’ve had this conversation before, Carlton,” I said irritably. “What will it take for you to see that I don’t want anyone else?” I demanded. “I love you…I always have! Why can’t you see that?”

He was quiet as though he was deciphering my words. I stepped up to him and threw my arms around his neck, pressing myself against him. Our chins rested on one another’s’ shoulders.

“What more can I say to convince you?” I whispered shutting my eyes.

I felt his arms slowly encircle me around my waist and I heard him let out a soft grunt.

“I’m no good with this…romantic stuff,” he grumbled. “If you recall I’ve not had much luck in the female department. It’s been a while since…” his voice trailed off.

I gave him a squeeze and pulled back from the embrace. His hands rested on my hips and I gently placed my hands on his upper arms.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” I grinned at him and then my voice softened. “Plus I heard what you said to me when I was ‘dead’” I said air quoting the word ‘dead’. All the color seemed to rush to his face.

“You heard?” he asked quietly and I nodded smiling.

He eventually offered me a smile and seemed somewhat relieved at this point. His hand returned to the side of my face and I saw him leaning in. Oh my. Is he actually going to kiss me? I thought as my pulse quickened like a rabbit’s.

I felt his lips gently press against mine, kissing me ever so softly and gently. I returned the kiss the same way. He brought his other hand up to the other side of my face, cupping it between his hands. Lassiter pulled back and we were both breathless.

“I seriously thought you weren’t going to come back to us,” he said thickly.

I reached up and placed a hand on the side of hisface. 

“You’re stuck with me for a very long time,” I grinned.  
He managed a smile but I could see the thought bothered him severely. He gently leaned forward and gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead.

“Aw!” We heard a chorus by the doorway to the room. 

Jumping apart, we turned to see Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Riley all having this goofy doe-eyed look on their faces and they were grinning broadly from ear to ear. Scowling, Lassiter huffed and stalked out of the room. Juliet came over to me and handed me a bag of clothes.

“It’s about time,” she whispered winking at me. “We’ll be outside. Change quickly though. We have a bit of a problem.”

“What sort of problem?” I asked placing the bag on the table and pulled out a pair of jeans, fresh underwear and a bra; a white tank top and a gray hoodie shirt with a cropped denim jacket.; and a pair of sneakers. Shawn and Gus disappeared as did Riley.

“Get dressed first Hun then we’ll fill you in,” she said gently and left too.

I quickly pulled on the clothes. I pulled my hair out from underneath the collar of the denim jacket and let it fall around my shoulders. I quickly tied the sneaker shoe laces and Juliet came to get me. We left the morgue. It felt weird having my body back but wonderful at the same time. I do miss Stella. She was sweet and kind. Oddly, I can still feel her feelings and her thoughts even though she’s gone.

But I knew she sacrificed herself for me. Now it was time to put an end to James and find Officer DeWitt.  
Sitting in the back of the Crown Victoria, I leaned forward between the two front seats as Juliet explained what was going on. Lassiter was driving his usual 10 miles over the speed limit. Shawn, Gus and Riley were behind us in the Echo. A car cut Lassiter off and he got on the horn.

“Carlton! Slow down!” Juliet scolded. “You could kill us!”  
Something moved across Lassiter’s face at that point but going forward I noticed he still retained his usual driving style, but he was more careful.

“Alright,” Juliet said turning around in her seat to look at me. “I’m sure you’re aware that Officer DeWitt escaped custody (I nodded at this). Well right now there’s a man hunt out for them. We think the officer that was put in charge of tending to him was in on it and let him go on purpose.”

“You mean there are actually three people involved?” I asked, widening my eyes.

“Yes,” Lassiter grunted. “All the more reason why we’re going to keep you close by Miss Walker.”

As we headed down one of the back roads that led from the morgue to the main part of the city, Lassiter eased the car around the bend and at that moment, a little boy stepped out from the shoulder. Lassiter slammed on the brake and the front bumper stopped inches from the little boy’s midsection. He was clutching a teddy bear and was in a pair of Sponge Bob Square pants pajamas. He was adorable with light brown hair and blue eyes. What alarmed us was the fact that there was blood on the front of his shirt. I heard Shawn and Gus pulling up behind the Crown Vic and we pushed open our doors.

“Hey!” Juliet called softly as we gathered around the little boy. “What are you doing out here buddy? Where are your parents?”

She crouched down in front of him. I stood next to Lassiter as he surveyed the area. He nudged me.

“Look. It looks like a vehicle went off the road,” he said pointing to some grass and trees that were pushed down and snapped. “O’Hara, come check this out with me. Miss Walker, keep an eye on the boy.”

I nodded and took Juliet’s place in front of him. I crouched down and smiled up at him. Riley, Shawn and Gus were checking the area around to see if there were any clues along here.

“Hi.” I said warmly. “I’m Gretchen. What’s your name?” I asked gently.

“Peter,” he said quietly hugging the bear close to him. The boy couldn’t have been no more than 6 or 7 years old. I gently placed a hand on his arm and gave it an affectionate squeeze. At that moment, a bright flash of light went off before my eyes. 

I could see inside a car. Peter was sitting in the back in his pajamas cradling the teddy bear. In the front, his mother was in pain but as the scene shifted, I could see why. She was going into labor. The father was frantic and anxious. Then, a bright pair of headlights swerved into their direction and the father swerved to avoid hitting the other car. The front of their car crashed through the trees until it hit a thick tree. The father’s head hit the steering wheel, while the mother shot out of her seat and crashed through the windshield. Blood flowed down the dashboard.

The light vanished and I gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Riley asked worriedly.

At that moment, Lassiter and O’Hara emerged from the wooded area. I stood upright and went over to Lassiter.

“His parents swerved off the road right? And crashed into a tree? The parents are dead right?” I rambled.

“Well,” Lassiter frowned. “The father’s badly injured but alive. The mother however…yes…she’s dead. How did you know?”

I stood shaking. That was one question I’d like to know myself…how did I know? and more importantly, what was that vision I had?


	12. Soul Mates

Wide awake

Chapter eleven-soul mates

Stella’s words suddenly rang true.

“my abilities will circulate through your body… That means that Stella’s abilities were now mine. But what other ‘abilities’ did the Borrower’s possess and could that be the reason why James, DeWitt and this third party are after me? But no, they couldn’t possibly know Stella’s no longer in my body or could they…but perhaps they know something else about these Borrowers?

“Miss Walker,” Lassiter prompted, jolting me out of my thoughts as I heard the wailing of an ambulance in the distance. “What’s going on? Are you alright?” his tone changed at the last three words.

“Y-Yes I’m fine,” I stammered. “But I think we need to find Link. I have some questions for him.” I turned to Peter, who was being entertained by Riley, Shawn and Gus. “What’s going to happen to Peter?”

“We’ll contact his relatives,” O’Hara said tilting her head. “His father’s in pretty bad shape. I believe we got to him in time though.”

“Why don’t we keep an eye on him until you do?” Riley offered as Peter seemed to stick close to her and Shawn for some reason. He clearly liked them.  
Lassiter scowled.

“Spencer’s idea of responsibility is making sure to stuff his face at a certain time,” He said irritably. “He’s as responsible as a blind lemur.”

“Hey,” Shawn said pretending to be affronted. “I resent that.”

Riley elbowed him in the gut scowling at him but Lassiter sighed and continued.

“However, Miss Harris is more responsible so I’m leaving him in your care temporarily until proper measures can be taken,” Lassiter grunted. “Miss Harris I expect you to take him back to your place. Clean him up and feed him. Call Henry too. He has experience in this and I’d feel better knowing he’s there too. If he starts showing signs of shock, which I suspect he will, I want you to contact a doctor immediately.”

Riley nodded and winked at me before heading back to the blue Echo. The four of them climbed in and headed off. Lassiter turned to me with a grave expression on his face.  
“Now let’s go find Link,”

*****************************************************************************

As it turned out Link seemed to ‘know’ we were looking for him and we met up with him at the nearby park. I sat on the bench and crossed my legs. Lassiter remained standing but Juliet sat next to me. Lassiter folded his arms across his chest and glared at Link.  
Link saw me and sighed.

“Oh dear,” he said quietly. “Stella has sacrificed herself for you right? (I nodded slowly and swallowed) that means that she knew something that was vital and important that she didn’t want anyone to know.”

“She did say that people would be after her,” Juliet said frowning. “James Walker and Officer Alex DeWitt were the names she mentioned. But why? What could be so important?”  
Link turned to me and scrutinized me carefully.

“You had a premonition before…about a little boy.” Link said thoughtfully. “Someone ran his family off the road. The mother died and was pregnant but the father is alive but critical…yes I can see it too. James Walker did that.”  
I could see Lassiter’s expression drain of color when Link mentioned the fact that the mother had been pregnant. 

“She was pregnant?” Lassiter’s voice dropped low but it was constrained.

Link nodded and I saw anger flash across Lassiter’s expression as he angrily pounded on the desk with his palm causing us to jump from being startled.

“I want this sick son-of-a-bitch,” Lassiter growled angrily his eyes flashed dangerously. “You said it was James Walker that caused the crash?”

Link nodded again.

“We’ll find him, Carlton don’t worry,” Juliet said to him calmly trying to diffuse his temper, which had already swelled.

“That’s right,” Shawn said nodding in agreement.

“But what I don’t understand is his MO,” I said frowning. “Why would he attack that family? It doesn’t make sense.”

“No it doesn’t,” Lassiter growled in agreement. “They weren’t infected or anything.”

Lassiter turned to McNabb, who’d just approached us. He’d spied me and broke into a grin. 

“McNabb! Get my coffee,” he barked.

McNabb nodded and scurried off. I reached up and tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear. A few moments later, McNabb returned with Lassiter’s coffee.

“You know, you take too much sugar in that,” I said frowning.

Lassiter raised his arm and took a sip of the hot liquid.  
“I’ve always taken it this way,” He growled taking another sip. “I’ve no desire to change my habit now.”

I sighed. He was stubborn but I could see he was genuinely happy that I was back to my old self again…frankly, I was relieved also.

“Yes but that could kill you eventually,” I replied. “Just try to ease up on the sugars. How is it you take it again? 3 creams and 4 sugars?”

Lassiter muttered something incoherent and avoided eye contact. Link, Juliet, Shawn and Gus began talking amongst themselves. Riley nudged me with a grin.

“So, how was the kiss?” she asked teasingly.

I looked at her appalled, but I was grinning nonetheless. She and I began whispering to one another and I have to admit I was rather giddy as I recounted it. I looked up at Lassiter at this point. He looked a little off. He loosened his tie a little and plucked the collar outward as though he was overheated. Concerned, I went over to him.

“Are you alright Carlton?” I asked softly watching him with worried eyes.

“F-Fine,” he stammered. “I’m just a little warm.”  
He put the mug of coffee down on the desk and shrugged off his jacket, slinging it over the back of the chair. He coughed and blinked. He wasn’t alright. Something was seriously wrong. I raised a hand and pressed my palm against his forehead. He was burning up.

“Jesus Carlton! You have a fever!” I cried.

At that moment, his legs gave out and he collapsed against the desk knocking over a stack of files which fluttered to the floor. I sank to the floor next to him as Juliet quickly called 911. The others crowded around us. I kept my palms on his chest as he coughed again. He winced and pressed his arm against his stomach.

“What’s wrong? What’s happening?” I demanded worriedly.

“My stomach,” he grunted. “Feels like a thousand nails are being driven into it.”

“The ambulance is on its way,” Juliet announced. She was pale and sullen. My heart was racing madly in my chest. Suddenly, a warm sensation rolled over me as though a heated blanket was wrapped around my body. Lassiter looked up at me with a quizzical expression, as though he’d felt the same sensation. He grunted in pain again. I was terrified for him. What happened? He fine just moments ago.

The EMT’s arrived and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. I went to get into the back along with him, but one of them, a female, stopped me.

“Are you his girlfriend?”

I hesitated for a moment then nodded. She allowed me to climb in then. Juliet said she’d take Shawn, Gus and Riley along following us. Link said he was going to have some of his ‘people’ track down James and DeWitt to help out. The ambulance doors closed and the siren wailed as it sped down the street. The EMT took Lassiter’s blood pressure.

“160 over 100, pulse is 140,” he said urgently as he placed an oxygen mask over Lassiter, who’s breathing seemed to be difficult and strained.

I reached over and took Lassiter’s hand in mine, squeezing it gently. He returned the gesture as though reassuring me he’d be fine. The EMT turned to me.

“Did he come in contact with anything? Does he have any allergies?” he read off a list of questions. I told him that the only thing he’d had before was coffee.

“Why? What do you think is wrong?” I asked anxiously.

“He has symptoms of poisoning,”

**********************************************************************

Sitting in the waiting room was the hardest thing to do while we had no idea what Lassiter’s condition was or what kind of poison he’d come in contact with. I had called Juliet en –route and told her to bring the coffee that Carlton had been drinking so the hospital could test it. She agreed and turned around to go back to the SBPD.  
Sitting in the waiting room with me now was Riley, Shawn and Gus.

“He’ll be okay, Gretchen,” Shawn said calmly. “Lassie’s a fighter.”

I was pacing back and forth at this point. I could feel six pairs of eyes watching me move from left to right and then back again. Juliet arrived several minutes later with the coffee. At that moment, a doctor wearing light blue scrubs. I stopped pacing as the doctor approached us. Shawn, Gus and Riley got to their feet and flanked me.

“How is he?” Juliet asked worriedly.

The doctor’s expression was grave and a heavy feeling of dread settled in my stomach.

“He’s pretty bad,” the doctor said quietly. “Whatever poison he was given was very potent and it’s taken its toll on him already in a matter of minutes.”

“Will….he make it?” Shawn’s voice was coarse and broken.  
The doctor swallowed.

“We aren’t sure at this point,” he said sadly. “But if we find the poison’s origins we might be able to counteract it.”

Juliet handed the doctor the coffee that Carlton had earlier.

“He drank form this,” she said shakily.

The coffee was really the only thing he’d come in contact with right before he had gotten sick so we were betting it was in there. She’d dropped the entire thing into a plastic evidence baggie. The liquid had spilled out in the bag (which I silently thanked was waterproof otherwise we might’ve lost some ground to find out what Carlton was poisoned with).

“Can I see him?” I asked subdued.

“Sure. One at a time you can go in,” the doctor said gently and I glanced back at the others. They looked sullen and grief stricken. I mutely followed the doctor into the ER. Lassiter was in one of the private rooms. He had a heart monitor hooked up to him, as well as an IV taped to the top of his left hand. He looked sweaty and pale at this point. He was dressed in a blue hospital gown. The doctor left us alone and I stood beside the gurney. Lassiter looked up at me.

“Hey,” he said in a weak, strained voice. 

“Hey yourself,” I said forcing a smile on my face.

I felt the hot prick of tears forming in the corner of my eyes. I gently took his hand in mine and squeezed it again. He returned the squeeze but I could see his eyes were watching me.

“Doc says you’re gonna be fine,” I said as my voice cracked as I leaned down a little putting my face close to his.

“Stop lying,” Lassiter croaked out. “You’ve always been a bad liar, Gretchen.”

I froze. This was the first time he’d used my first name. That was a sign that he knew he wasn’t going to possibly come out of this. I leaned over the railing, and pressed my cheek against his chest. I gently wrapped an arm around him. Lassiter raised his arm and gently wrapped it around under my chin, his fingers intertwining in my hair. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

I began sobbing as I held him tighter. I shut my eyes against the material of his hospital gown.

“Please don’t cry,” he said quietly. “It’ll be alright.”

But I couldn’t answer him. I just came back from something that could only be described as a ‘nightmare’ and now I’m in the range of possibly losing someone I loved more than life. I lifted my cheek from his chest and turned to look at him. He tucked some of the hair behind my ear and wiped the tears from my cheek. His blue eyes looked anguished and filled with pain. I put my face close to his and kissed him. He was momentarily surprised at the emotion and passion behind it but he returned it. When we broke apart, we were both breathless. 

The possibility that he could die at any moment was torture. It felt like my body was being ripped in half. At that moment, the same warm sensation I’d felt earlier spread over me, but this time it grew hotter and hotter until it felt like someone had set me on fire. I cried out and gripped the railing.

“Gretchen,” Lassiter’s voice commanded alarmed and I heard his heart monitor beeping faster. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

I screwed my eyes shut tight and I felt Lassiter gently grip my wrist. At that moment, there was a flash before my eyes. a premonition again!

I saw myself standing in a park. I looked incredibly happy. As the vision zoomed in, I saw a gold wedding band on my left hand. A man walked up to me and as the image cleared, it was Lassiter. He had the same band on his finger.

The vision vanished and the hot sensation seemed to have depleted at this point. I heard Lassiter’s anxious and concerned voice calling me as I came back to my senses.

“Gretchen! Are you alright? What happened?” he demanded.

I blinked a few times and glanced down at my arm. Lassiter was still holding my wrist. When his hand pulled away, I noticed a glowing gold imprint that ever so slowly faded until there was nothing there. I sucked in air greedily as the vision had left me rather breathless like I ran a mile. Lassiter’s skin tone seemed to appear to become healthier and his vitals improved significantly.

“What just happened?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know,” I panted shaking my head. “I think it has to do with Stella.”

“Stella?” Lassiter asked frowning.

I nodded and began explaining to him what Stella said about her abilities running through my body still even if she’s gone. When I was done, he looked confused and dubious. I expected him to be a little skeptical. Lassiter wasn’t one who quickly believed in the unnatural and unexplained. But there was definitely something going on here that stemmed from Stella herself.

“Whatever’s happening, Carlton is definitely strange,” I said. “What about the premonition about the little boy?”  
Before he could answer, the doctor returned. He smiled at Carlton.

“Hello Detective,” he said warmly and gently and raised his eyes to the monitors. A stunned expression moved across his face. “Your vitals have improved. That’s strange. You were extremely sick just moments before.”

“Have you found the culprit?” I asked clearing my throat.

“Yes,” the doctor responded turning his eyes onto me. “Your boyfriend was poisoned with something called Betadraxidone…it’s a form of a pesticide used to kill parasites and bacteria. It was a heavy dose. We need to check you for kidney failure and any organ damage. While your vitals have improved, you’re not entirely out of the woods. We’ll need to keep you here for a few days to make sure that you are alright.”

I could see the doctor was puzzled by Carlton’s rapid improvement. I couldn’t explain it either and I had no intention of telling the doctor because it was incredible. I knew it had something to do with Stella’s abilities. At that moment, Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Riley came in ignoring the doctors request for ‘one at a time’. Peter was staying with Henry. 

*******************************************************************

That evening, Riley and I were finishing up dinner. I took a sip of my red wine and watched as Riley loaded the dishes in the sink.

“You know, something is bothering me about Carlton being poisoned,” I mused drumming my fingers on the table. “He wasn’t infected. So why would someone want to take him out?”

Riley turned around. 

“You think that’s what the attempt was? Someone wanted him out of the picture? Why?” She asked.

“Why else would this alleged ‘someone’ poison him?” I asked. “I mean they had to see that he wasn’t infected with a Borrower…so, that only leaves an attempt to hurt me. This person obviously knows Lassiter and I are…close,” I finished. “So in order to hurt me, they take out him.”

Riley wiped her hands on the dish towel and sat down across from me. She looked at me sympathetically.

“Gretchen, you and Lassie are more than close,” She countered. “I can see that. I can also see that you love him very much. Whoever did this, we’ll find him. I believe you’re right though.” She admitted. “I’m betting it was either DeWitt or James.”

A sad expression moved over her face.

“I’m sorry about your dad, G,” she said solemnly. “I can’t believe that he would deliberately hurt innocent people.”  
“He’s not my dad anymore, Riles,” I said closing my eyes. “He’s dead. But you’re right. We’ll find him and whoever did that to Carlton.”

I wanted to believe my own words…but I wasn’t sure.

************************************************************************

The next morning, Link actually visited us at the hospital. When the others had gone down to the café for something to eat, I stayed behind with Lassiter. This morning, his color had come back even more and the doctor says he had recovered even more. They’d managed to isolate the poison in the coffee and are working for an antidote right now. I smiled at Link and launched into that strange warm sensation that we experienced.

When I was finished, Link was silent for a moment then responded.

“Well my dear it would appear that your souls meshed,” he said slowly. “I don’t understand just yet, but I do have theories. This never happened before. I can see both of your auras however. As for that hand print your detective friend left behind on your skin...I think that is the first part to your soul attaching to his. Stella left an impression behind and oddly I can still pick up on it even though she's gone. It's like she improved you somehow.”

“Improved her?” Lassiter cut in. “What do you mean by that?”

“Ordinarily, humans are average and weak,” Link replied and held up a hand before Lassiter could retort angrily. “I don’t mean that as disrespect, Detective. It seems to me that our abilities are still with you which means you can access them at will or under extreme conditions or stress.”

“That makes sense,” I mused nodding.

“I wouldn’t worry, Gretchen,” Link said softly. “The main thing is right now Detective Lassiter gets rest and recovers. I’ve actually made some headway on James Walker. Here.”

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a file, handing it to Lassiter. Lassiter took it and began eagerly reading it. Link smiled and winked at me before leaving. I leaned in so I could read the file over Lassiter’s arm.

Link left us alone as Lassiter and I read the file.

“He’s been spotted hovering around the Santa Barbara area,” Lassiter growled. “That means he could try something at anytime, anywhere and not care one bit who he hurts in the process. We’ve seen a taste already with the family being run off the road.”

“Why would he attempt to hurt me? What is it that drives him?” I mused as Lassiter closed the file and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed.

“He’s clearly not well, but apparently, this ‘Bud’ person according to Link is a bit of a rebellious type and a radical. He could be capable of anything and I’m not going to stand by and watch him hurt you, Gretchen,” Lassiter growled with conviction.

I smiled.

“I know…” I said softly. “But don’t you get hurt in the process either.”

“Don’t worry about me,” he muttered.

Ignoring him, I gently leaned over him, letting my cheek press against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I wound my arm around him and snuggled up against him. I heard him let out a soft sigh and he brushed away some of my hair.

“Sorry, that’s not an option,” I said quietly.

At that moment, Riley, Shawn, Gus and Juliet came into the room. I quickly straightened up and cleared my throat. But one look at their faces told me everything I needed to know. They’d seen the tender side of Lassiter and knowing Shawn, he wasn’t going to let him live it down. Lassiter cleared his throat making himself appear nonchalant as if what happened was no big deal. I knew he would never openly admit it but I knew how he felt. Perhaps he wasn’t ready to admit it out loud just yet in front of the others.

“Miss Walker was simply upset,” he said hurriedly. “So I was just trying to console her.” 

He said avoiding eye contact with the others. But much to my surprise, I’d caught the brief flush of color in Carlton’s cheeks as if he got caught doing something he shouldn’t.

“Right Lassie,” Shawn said coyly winking but Lassiter just scowled at him impatiently.

“Anyway,” Lassiter went on rolling his eyes. “Link was here. He had this.”

He motioned to the file on the nightstand. Juliet went over and got it and read over it.

“So he’s staying near the Santa Barbara border?” She asked.

“It appears that way,” Lassiter said hoisting himself up into a sitting position. “I also want to question McNabb.” His tone hardened. “He was the one who got the coffee for me in the first place.”

“McNabb’s extremely upset, Carlton,” Juliet said softly. “He feels responsible for what happened.”

“Good he should,” Lassiter grumbled petulantly.

“No,” I protested looking at him with wide eyes. “McNabb adores you Carlton. Why on earth would he want to hurt you?”

Lassiter avoided eye contact and mumbled something under his breath. I didn’t understand why Carlton would think McNabb wanted to hurt him. McNabb was basically his…well…admirer. He took Carlton’s abrasive personality toward him fairly well. He rarely complained and always did his job well no matter what was asked of him. He was the sweetest guy in the world. I shook my head in rebuke at Lassiter’s attitude toward McNabb.

At that moment, Juliet’s cell phone rang and she answered it.

“Hello?” she asked and there was a pause. “Really? Well how did that happen and no one stopped him?” her tone hardened in disbelief and anger. Lassiter’s head slowly came up as we watched Juliet with concern and curiosity. “He just walked into the precinct and no one bothered to get him? The man has an APB out!” she cried. That seemed to get our attention now. Everyone was holding their breaths. “Alright. Thanks McNabb. Calm down. Go inform the chief of this news.”

She hung up and looked at us incredulously.

“Apparently, DeWitt walked into the precinct and was seen around the coffee maker earlier,” she announced with wide eyes.

“How in Sweet Justice’s name did that occur!” Lassiter barked. “His face is plastered all over the news!”

Juliet looked a little unnerved at this. I frowned. There was no way he could’ve just sauntered into the precinct, fiddled with the coffee maker, and no one stepped in to stop him. Something was clearly wrong with this. Suddenly, a outlandish idea popped into my head.

“Guys?” I said slowly. “What if DeWitt had a disguise?”

Lassiter arched an eyebrow at me. I could see he was dubious about that idea and I have to say I didn’t blame him, but it would kinda explain why no one moved to stop him.

“An officer wearing a mask would certainly cause suspicion,” Lassiter scoffed. “Not to mention it would stand out like a sore thumb.”

“I wasn’t talking about a mask,” I said slowly.

Now, I had their attention and interest. I began slowly pacing from left to right at the foot of Lassiter’s bed. I wrung my hands, trying to formulate my idea into words.

“Okay,” I began. “What if the Borrowers have an ‘ability’ to disguise themselves from drawing attention?”

“But honey DeWitt isn’t one of them,” Juliet said patiently and gently. 

“I know,” I stammered. “But what if James…err, my father, lent him that ability? Or perhaps he turned him into one of them?”

“That would be reasonable,” Gus said nodding. “But Gretchen…their eyes stand out. I mean if their eye color remained the same as regular persons no one would ever know who was human and who wasn’t.”

“Bingo,” I said excitedly. “So what if this new ability was able to ‘camouflage’ their eye colors? and their overall appearance?”

Shawn’s eyes widened. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror in the bathroom and I wanted to test this ability for myself.

“Wait here I want to try something,” I said as I headed into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. The door was opened and I could feel their eyes on me the entire time. I stared at my own reflection and closed my eyes. I then covered my eyes with my hands and concentrated. My eyes were naturally blue. So I concentrated on them being green. I lowered my hands away from my face and slowly opened my eyes. I gasped. My eyes were a beautiful shade of jade. I stepped outside the bathroom and heard their startled gasps.

“Y-Your eyes…” Shawn said pointing.

“You see?” I said excitedly. 

Gus, Juliet and Lassiter were wide-eyed and I saw a little apprehension in Lassiter’s features.

There was a silence before Lassiter groused,

“Change your eye color back, Miss Walker. That’s really disturbing,” he said.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on turning them back to the blue color. I caught my reflection again and they were back to normal. But I realized a flaw in my theory. They said they openly saw DeWitt near the coffee machine. If he changed his appearance, did that mean someone saw through the disguise? If so who? I voiced that to the others but no one could come up with a plan. A new realization fell on us...

Who was human…and who was alien?


	13. Taken Over

Wide awake

Chapter twelve-Taken Over.

About two weeks later, Lassiter was released from the hospital. The poison had completely left his system, much to the doctors’ amazement and awe. I wondered if our ‘bonding’ session didn’t have anything to do with that.  
Peter’s family had come to pick him up. It was his grandparents that he was now released into the custody of. They were crushed and devastated to hear the fate of their loved ones and I couldn’t blame them. It was sad and tragic. Peter hugged us good-bye before his guardians escorted him out of the precinct.

McNabb came over and Lassiter quickly cornered him.

“McNabb, how could you notice DeWitt walking into here when his picture is plastered all over the news?” Lassiter growled.

We watched McNabb with interest. He swallowed.

“He looked different boss,” McNabb stammered. “It looked like him, yet it didn’t.”

“What do you mean?” Gus asked frowning.

“Well,” McNabb said frowning too. “His face looked normal, yet his eyes were a totally different color. Most of the officer’s passed by him as if they couldn’t see him exactly. By the time I saw him he was near the coffee maker pouring a white powder into it.”

“Yeah it was Betadraxidone,” Gus volunteered. “But if the other officer’s were drinking it, why weren’t they poisoned along with Lassie?”

“Perhaps whoever ordered DeWitt to do that modified it to react to a high level of glucose,” I said. “We all know how crazy Carlton is with his sugar.”

They gave me a weird look.

“How did you know that?” Juliet said slowly.

yeah how did you know that? my subconscious questioned me. But I honestly had no idea.

“Well she’s right actually,” Gus volunteered frowning. “That type of pesticide can be altered.”

Lassiter let out a low growl and pounded his fist on the desk. I could tell he wasn’t pleased at this news (heck none of us were).

Link approached us and stopped by the desk. He looked at each of our faces. I saw sympathy flash across it and he took a deep breath.

“Detective Lassiter, might I have a word with you?” he asked calmly.

Lassiter grunted and obliged as Link pulled Lassiter out of ear shot from the rest of us. Juliet looked at Gus, Shawn and I quizzically but we shrugged. We had no idea why Link would want to speak to Lassiter in private. I pulled out my cell phone and checked my messages. Riley had sent one saying that she hadn’t been feeling well and was at Henry’s resting for a bit. But that text wasn’t the one that caused my pulse to jump light speed. I’d gotten a text from James.

“Guys,” I whispered alarmed. “James sent me a text.”

“What?” Juliet cried as she, Shawn and Gus came over and peered at my phone in my hands. “What does the text say?”  
I quickly read it aloud:

“I know where you are…you can’t stop us…as for your pathetic detectives, they too will be dealt with..” My voice trailed off. “I think he’s saying that you and Carlton are in danger and whatever’s going on between him and DeWitt, they don’t think they can be stopped.”

“Yes they can,” Lassiter’s voice growled behind us making us jump from being startled. We turned to look at him. He had a determined and vindictive expression on his face. “Link and I are going to attend to this matter of DeWitt and Walker.”

“H-How Carlton?” Juliet stammered wide-eyed. “We don’t know where they are. Plus they’re extremely dangerous! How can…?” her voice trailed off as Lassiter cut her off.  
“I’m sorry but I can’t tell you. You’re all just going to have to trust me on this. Link and I have a plan,” he groused. 

Juliet looked anxious and worried but she nodded. Shawn and Gus nodded too. I pulled my bottom lip in and began chewing on it. I had my arms crossed over my chest. I had no idea what kind of plan Link and Lassiter had come up with. But knowing DeWitt and James, they were fearless and cunning. They would do anything to anyone to get what they wanted and had no regard for life. They were basically ‘evil’. Lassiter spied me and I knew he saw my expression. His expression softened to that rare timid one we rarely see on him.

“I’ll be fine, Miss Walker,” he said. “Link assured me that I will be safe and I will return in one piece.”

I just nodded, but I felt my nerves and anxiety reach their peaks. I didn’t like the sound of this ‘plan’ one bit. What’s worse, none of us had an idea what that plan was! That’s what made it worse. Plus, Lassiter and I needed to talk about that kiss. Was he implying he wanted to be more than friends too? I was feeling too jittery to remain standing. I needed air.

“I-I’m gonna go get some air,” I announced and hurried out of the bullpen.

In the corner of the precinct, was a small park area where some of the police officers and detectives often sat to enjoy the beautiful weather at lunch time. There was a wooden bench set up and I dropped onto it. I reached up and tucked a few strands of my auburn hair behind my ear and buried my face into my hands.

This whole situation…I hated it. I wish it never happened. Unfortunately, that was moot now. There was no use wishing for something that wasn’t and that I couldn’t change. It was frustrating but that’s what it was.  
And what about that kiss Lassiter and I shared? Was he implying that he wanted to be more? That he felt the same way towards me? I had hoped so. 

“Miss Walker,” Lassiter’s voice floated to my ears from my left. 

I jumped and looked up at him. He was standing by the bench and he’d put on a pair of dark sunglasses. A gentle breeze caught his tie and flapped it over his shoulder.

“Hi,” I said quietly.

“Mind if I sit?”

I shrugged and he sat down. He was leaning forward slightly, his elbows resting on his thighs and he clasped his hands between his knees. There was silence between us for a bit before he spoke. He cleared his throat.

“Miss Walker, what’s bothering you?” he asked quietly. “I assure you I will be just fine. We will get DeWitt and Walker.”

I couldn’t read his expression behind his glasses so I looked down at my hands in my lap. I gathered courage and responded.

“It’s not that,” I said as some of my hair fell forward, shielding the side of my face from view. My heart was racing madly in my chest at this point. “I—I was wondering about the…kiss we shared.”

There. It was out. I heard Lassiter exhale beside me and I felt him scoot closer. I kept my eyes on my lap the entire time and felt his shoulder gently pressing against mine and his thigh was lightly resting against mine.

“Did you…” he began but then paused, as though he was trying to find the right words. “I mean…was it unpleasant?” his voice sounded unsure and a little…dejected at the same time.

“Oh no of course not,” I said quickly. “I—I really enjoyed it. I’m just curious about what it meant.”

Wow this was awkward. I’ve known Lassiter for a long time and it felt like we’d just met for some reason. Lassiter’s hand slowly reached forward onto my lap and clasped my hand in his. My heart jumped and I felt the color rushing to my cheeks. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. His hand was warm as mine was cold. 

“I—I,” he stammered but then let out an annoyed grunt. “This area isn’t my forte unfortunately.” He let go of my hand and I heard him exhale loudly. “I’m not used to such an…intimate topic it’s been a while.” He cleared his throat and I finally looked up at him. He reached up to the base of his throat and adjusted his tie, which I knew was a tick he used when he was uncomfortable or embarrassed. “I care what happens to you, Miss Walker…I do care about you.” I was watching him expectantly and I thought I heard an unsaid ‘but’ from his tone. From what he was saying, the kiss might’ve been a mistake. My heart just shattered into a million pieces right now and I swallowed feeling my throat burning with disappointment.

“Yeah I get it,” I said and stood up abruptly.

He got up too and pulled off his sunglasses. He looked confused.

“Forget the kiss ever happened,” I said forcing a smile and shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

With that, I began heading back toward the precinct feeling like a complete dork and fool. 

“Miss Walker…” I heard him call after me but I kept walking.

Riley had been wrong. Dead wrong.

******************************************************************************

Lassiter watched Gretchen leaving and heading back into the precinct. His heart dropped to his stomach. He angrily cursed under his breath watching her retreating back. He had been trying to tell her that he enjoyed the kiss very much and he wanted to take their friendship further. He loved her. Over the course of the years he’d known her, he wondered what it would be like to be with her. Not as a best friend but something more. When he’d kissed her it was amazing. Being he was so horrible at explaining his feelings, especially romantic ones, she had gotten the wrong idea and probably felt stupid at this point. Their friendship was ruined.

He was furious with himself for not just coming out and telling her his feelings. He bought his lunch and headed to the pier.

Sitting on the bench staring at the ocean, he continued to berate himself over hurting Gretchen. She was attractive and at first, he couldn’t fathom why she wanted to be friends with him. She was close to Riley but when he found out she had similar interests, they’d clicked. He wasn’t used to female attention, well positive attention for that matter. Since his ex-wife divorced him, his luck with the opposite gender hadn’t been all peaches and cream. He angrily tossed the remainder of his lunch into the trash. He sensed someone behind him and reached under his suit jacket for his gun. He turned halfway around and that’s when something heavy connected with the back of his head. Unconsciousness swallowed him up.

*****************************************************************************

I called Riley. She answered on the 3rd ring.

“Hey,” she said cheerfully. “What’s up G?”

“You were wrong,” I said flatly. “Lassiter doesn’t want to be more than friends.”

“What?” she exclaimed. “G, no way dudette. He totally wants you! He talked about you non-stop before you came. When Stella had taken over you, I could see how much he cared for you! He was angry and when he thought you died, he was devastated! What made you think otherwise?”  
Her tone was soft and chastising at the same time. I explained what happened at the little nook outside the precinct. She laughed at that.

“Gretchen, that’s Lassiter for you! He’s very private! He’s not used to explaining his feelings, especially romantic ones at that!” she said. “You know that’s what he’s like. He has trouble admitting he loves you.”  
I muttered something incoherent under my breath and looked up. Lassiter was entering the precinct again. He walked a bit more graceful and there was something a little off about him.

“Hang on why don’t you talk to him huh?” I asked haughtily as I lowered the phone from my ear. I could hear her protests but I ignored them. Lassiter had sat down at his desk and began typing something on his computer. He was still wearing the sunglasses. I approached the desk and stood. I extended my hand out with the phone.

“Riley wants to talk to you,” I said curtly and I could still hear her grumbling.

Lassiter looked up at me and he reached up to remove the sunglasses. His arctic blue eyes had that familiar green ring around the pupils. My phone fell from my hand landing with a loud ‘thud’ on the desk.

“My God,” I whispered.

“Carlton, Chief Vick wants…” I heard Juliet’s voice behind me. I heard her let out a startled cry. “Oh my God.” She bleated out.

Shawn and Gus had come over and they paled. Lassiter was infected.

******************************************************************************

“Do not worry,” Lassiter spoke calmly. “Your detective is quite safe I can assure you. I’m not here to harm anyone.”

My lower lip trembled as I tried to grasp what was happening. I felt my body shaking. I heard Riley asking what was going on. Lassiter gently picked up my phone and handed it to me.

“Here,” he said softly.

I slowly reached out to take the phone from him. I held the phone in my hands, which shook. I hit the ‘end’ button on the phone and collapsed into one of the chairs.

“What…who..?” Juliet stammered.

Lassiter raised his eyes to hers.

“I was sent here to help you with your radical problem. I’m aware that two of our kind, DeWitt and Walker, are dangerous. I was deployed to stop them.”

“But Lassie’s dead…isn’t he?” Shawn voiced looking sullen and pale.

“No Mr. Spencer,” Lassiter said shaking his head. “He’s here just asleep. I have no intention of harming him. If you were informed that the host dies once we take over, you have been misinformed.”

“So…he’s okay,” I said slowly.

“Yes,” Lassiter said gently. “Link actually planned this. This was your detective’s plan as well as Links’”

“Wait so you’re saying that Carlton agreed to get taken over?” I asked incredulously. “Why? Why would he do something foolish like that?”

Lassiter rose from his chair and crouched down in front of me. I saw Juliet, Shawn and Gus whispering amongst themselves. I slid my eyes back onto Lassiter, or the thing Borrowing his body.

“Because he wanted to keep you safe,” he replied. “He loves you, Miss Gretchen. Very much. He was or rather is afraid to tell you his true feelings. He feels you wouldn’t return his affections.”

He slowly reached up and gently stroked my cheek with the back of his index finger. My heart was hammering in my chest like a jackhammer. 

“And I can see why he is drawn to you,” Lassiter said quietly. “You are very attractive.”

Okay this just too much. I leapt to my feet. Lassiter rose to his feet too and watched me. Juliet, Shawn and Gus came over too.

“If this was part of Carlton’s plan,” Juliet began uncertainly. “Then where is Link? I want to talk to him.”  
Lassiter slowly took his eyes off me and turned them onto her. He nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, I saw Link hurrying toward us.

“Ah it worked!” he cried gleefully. “Great. We can track DeWitt and Walker easier like this.”

“How could you do that?” Juliet cried angrily at Link. “Why would you come up with a plan like that to take over my partner?”

Juliet really laced into him. Link assured her that her partner was fine just like he said. It was only temporary until they caught the two Rogues. It turned out that Carlton had agreed to it when he heard that Link was bringing in their ‘marshals’ a few days ago. It seemed that Lassiter had this plan cooking the entire time. The alien Borrowing Lassiter’s body was the equivalent of the alien’s police. While they came here as one organism, they were indeed many in fact. They didn’t tolerate their race using the humans for cruel purposes and destruction. They are governed with strictly and punished severely.

Link knew a way to safely remove the alien from Lassiter when the time came. I just couldn’t comprehend this now. It was bad enough I was taken over (even though I’d bonded with my alien and she sacrificed herself) now, I had to endure Lassiter. I understood what he was going through when I had been Borrowed.

Lassiter stepped over to me.

“I sense you’re still uneasy,” he commented quietly.

“Damn right,” I snapped. “I-I was just hoping for a normal relationship and it was bad enough that I’d been Borrowed before, now someone I love has been stolen.”

Lassiter’s expression turned thoughtful and contemplative.

“Ah yes,” he said. “I see your detective’s memories. He was quite upset and destroyed when he learned of your takeover.” There was a pause. “Oh. I see.” He said sighing. 

I just shook my head, biting my lower lip. Taking me by surprise, he stepped closer and gently cupped my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me. I was startled and caught completely off guard but I didn’t kiss him back. It wasn’t really Carlton. Suddenly he pulled back with a cry as though someone had smacked him.

“Your detective isn’t happy I did that. I think he woke up,” Lassiter winced shaking his head. “He doesn’t want me kissing you.”

A brief wave of pride and relief spread through me as well as smugness. Now that sounded like Carlton.

“I’m sorry Miss Gretchen,” Lassiter apologized. “Your detective is talking to me, much like Stella did you.” He paused then tilted his head to the side a little speaking out the corner of his mouth. “Well now she knows. You needed to tell her.”

I tilted my head to the side.

“He’s a little annoyed I blurted out his rather private feelings toward you,” Lassiter said looking a little amused. 

Even though it was incredibly weird and off putting seeing Lassiter’s eyes with the green ring around the pupil, I cleared my throat.

“Carlton don’t be annoyed,” I said softly. “I’m glad I know the truth that our friendship isn’t ruined.”

At that moment, Link came over.

“Sorry Miss Gretchen. It’s time we hunt down DeWitt and Walker,” Link said looking apologetic and grave. “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.”

I nodded even though I hated the idea flat out. Carlton was an idiot to agree to be taken over like that. I understand he was doing it because he cared about me and was worried about our safety, but it wouldn’t been nice to have been included in the decision. Link began explaining that it would easier for them to track down the other two because the alien’s had a special ‘GPS’ that allowed them to find one another regardless.

I watched Lassiter leave with Link. Apparently, they were the only ones that were able to find DeWitt and James. I only hoped they succeeded.

“We’ll be in touch!” Link called over his shoulder.

I went over to Juliet, Shawn and Gus. They looked troubled but they knew they couldn’t stop them from leaving. Lassiter glanced back over his shoulder at me before he stepped out of the building.

******************************************************************************

Riley was absolutely beside herself with worry after I’d hung up on her. We filled her in on what happened. She was startled at first but then understood Carlton’s reasons for doing so. She smugly told me ‘I told you so’ when I told her what Lassiter said about ‘his’ feelings. My heart felt lighter somehow but I was still anxious and worried about him going up against DeWitt and my ‘father’.  
About a week ago, we stopped hearing from Link. Fear and panic began gripping us now. We could only imagine what happened. Horrible thoughts began filtering through my mind of Lassiter being killed. 

That morning, I was pacing back and forth in the precinct. I moved from left to right, chewing on my bottom lip anxiously. I wrung my hands. At that moment, Link stumbled into the precinct. He looked battered and dirty as though he trekked through a desert. Immediately, we hurried over to him.

“Link! Where’s Carlton?” Juliet demanded.

“I—I’m sorry,” he gasped doubled over. “He’s…dead.”

**************************************************************************************

I froze. Was I hearing this right? Lassiter was dead? The bullpen suddenly fell silent as my hearing seemed to clog. I dropped to my knees as a loud whirring noise filled my ears, but then I realized it was my blood rushing. My heartbeat echoed too and I heard the ‘whump whump’ in my ears too. I saw Juliet, Shawn and Gus questioning Link. Juliet burst into tears at one point and Shawn went to console her. Gus slumped against the desk. I began hyperventilating. No. this was not happening. Lassiter was not DEAD! my subconscious screamed at me with conviction. Then a desperate idea popped into my head. I could use my abilities to find him. 

Feeling a little more hopeful I concentrated hard. I closed my eyes and focused my mind to find Lassiter. If Stella’s abilities worked before I prayed they’d do the same now. But as I focused, I couldn’t pick up his ‘signal’. I couldn’t seem to locate him. A desperate, near hysterical sob escaped my throat. Hearing me, Gus came over and put his arms around me, helping me to get to my feet.

“No,” I sat vehemently. “I’m not going to accept that. Lassiter’s alive.”

“I’m sorry Miss Gretchen,” Link said looking crushed and devastated. “But when we found DeWitt and Walker, they got the jump on us and held us captive for a week. I managed to escape. The last I saw of Lassiter he was tied up. We were deprived of water and food. There’s no way he survived.”

“But you did,” I bit out. “Somehow you did. I’m going to find him. Where was the last location you were?”

“Gretchen, it’s no use,” Juliet sobbed. “We have to accept that Carlton’s not coming back. Realistically Link is right. A week without water or food? The chances are remote. Why torture ourselves with false hope?”

“I refuse to,” I said shortly. “Now tell me where your last location!” I growled at Link.

Sighing, Link told me and I took a deep breath. I was going to get Lassiter back.

*********************************************************************************

The others had protested. Shawn however, seemed to agree with me. He said that Lassiter was strong willed and stubborn, so the chance of him surviving was very good. Juliet wasn’t so sure. Being deprived of food and water for a week, the chances of coming through that weren’t so good. The body began breaking down from starvation and dehydration. I was going to set off on my own, by myself. Riley was supportive and wished me luck. She made me promise to call every hour to make sure I was okay. I packed clothes and then headed out. Riley lent me her car and I drove to the area where Link was last.

It was several hours north of Santa Barbara. At night I stopped in motels overnight then continued on in the morning. The weather took a turn for the worst with thunder storms and then came the cold weather. I had no idea how Link managed to make it this far, but he did. I tracked down the location. I’d had no idea what to use for a weapon; I just knew I had to get Lassiter out of there.  
The temperature dropped significantly and I pulled on a white duster cardigan sweater over my shirt and tied the sash. I then pulled on a white crochet hat on my head. It had been an old warehouse. I pulled up to the front and took a deep breath. My boots crunched over some gravel. I looked around and found a long pipe that I could use for a weapon if I needed to. I slipped into the warehouse.

It was quiet, dead quiet. It looked like it had been an old meat warehouse or something. There were hooks on chains hanging from the ceiling. A shiver ran down my spine at the thought. As I rounded the corner, I spied Lassiter. My heart leapt into my throat. He looked very bad. He had a bruise on one cheek; a cut lip; and he looked really weak. His lips were dry and cracked from the lack of water. I looked around. No one was there. I listened for a moment before rushing over to him. I crouched down in front of him and ever so lightly placed the pipe down.

“Carlton? It’s me, Gretchen,” I whispered gently placing a hand on his chest.

I gently tilted his face up. The green ring was diminishing which meant the alien was being deprived as well. This wasn’t good at all

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Juliet to tell her where Carlton was. He was tied to a pole. His wrists were bound behind him; another rope was around his midsection and his ankles were also tied. Carlton eventually looked up at me. I saw something behind that green ring in his blue eyes but in a blink of an eye it vanished.

“Gretchen,” he croaked out.

“Hey,” I said softly after I hung up with Juliet. “You’re gonna be alright. I contacted Juliet they’re on their way.”

Suddenly, the look on his face was alarming and fearful. I sensed someone behind me. I turned around. James stood there with a menacing look on his face. He was holding a crowbar. He tapped it against his palm.

“Nice to see you,” he smirked and swung the non-curved end at the back of my head. Blackness swallowed me up.


	14. Liar, Liar

Wide Awake

Chapter thirteen-liar, liar

The darkness was comforting and welcome but also disorienting. I heard muffled voices from time to time and something cool being pressed against my forehead. On occasion I heard mechanical beeping from time to time, but I didn’t recognize any of the sounds that were coming to my ears. Fear consumed me. I didn’t remember much that happened. All I remember was going for Lassiter then nothing. What happened? Did someone hurt me? Where was I now? What was happening? Then I was pulled back into the warm darkness. 

***********************************************************************

I winced and slowly peeled my eyes opened. My vision was slightly blurry for a bit and my head felt like someone had set off about a dozen M80’s in it. A throbbing pain shot through my skull. I sucked in air as a particularly sharp throb burst behind my eyes. I raised a hand to my forehead and felt soft gauze taped there. I felt around my head. It went the whole circumference like a bandanna. My hand had an IV taped to the top of it and as my vision cleared, I realized I was lying in a hospital, on a bed, in a room. A plastic saline bag hung on a pole next to it.

I also realized with horror that I was in a hospital gown. Those things were not user friendly. They left a lot of things out in the open. Panicked, I looked around. I spied Lassiter asleep on a chair with his chin propped up on his hand. His suit jacket was folded over the back of the chair and his tie had been loosened slightly; the top button of his shirt undone to reveal several chest hairs that poked through. I shifted on the bed and he slowly lifted his head, his eyes focusing on me.  
An elated and relieved expression moved across his face. He got to his feet and pulled out his cell phone. 

“She’s awake,” he said and then quickly shut it off.  
He came over and stood beside my bed.

“What happened?” I cringed, slowly pulling myself into a sitting a position. “My head feels like M80’s were set off in it.”

“Walker cracked a crowbar over your head,” Lassiter said quietly. 

I winced and studied him for a moment. His eyes were normal color now. The green ring had disappeared. I raised my hand and motioned to his eyes.

“Yes,” He said knowing what I was getting at. “Link removed the Borrower right after you were attacked.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, scrutinizing every inch of him. He looked healthy like he hadn’t gone through a week with no food or water. He shook his head as though warding off my pending question as if he was reading my mind.

“We’re just glad you’re alright,” he said thickly swallowing and paused for a moment. “I—I’m glad you’re alright.”

He seemed unsure for some reason, as if whatever thought he had in his mind was something he was wondering if he should do. Then he slowly folded himself into a sitting position on the bed near my legs. He swiveled around to look at me. I watched him with interest and curiosity. He reached out and with his left hand, clasped mine. His fingers gently closed around mine, his touch warm and gentle. With his right hand, he raised it and reached out to cup my cheek, but his hand hesitated half way. Deciding to take a bold step, I leaned into his hand, which was gently cupping the side of my face. I leaned into his palm and closed my eyes, feeling a smile forming on my face.

“I—I was…,” he stammered in a shaky voice. “I—I thought he’d killed you for sure. The doctors are amazed as it is that you survived that crow bar assault. Anyone else…”

I opened my eyes and saw his anguished expression.

“I guess I have Stella to thank for that,” I murmured quietly.

Understanding flashed across his face as he slowly pulled his hand away from the side of my face and placed his hands on his lap. We could hear Shawn, Gus, Riley and Juliet talking excitedly as they came up the corridor. Shawn was hard to miss. He was basically acting like a big, kid. Lassiter seemed to be making up his mind about something because the next thing I knew, he leaned in and gently and softly, pressed his lips against mine, kissing me. I returned the kiss, startled by the emotion he had behind it, but I welcomed it. He raised his other hand and gently cupped my jaw, his fingers entangling themselves in my hair. The kiss was slightly long and when we broke apart, we were both breathless.

Again that something surfaced behind his eyes…it was as if he wasn’t telling me something. I tilted my head.

“Carlton, what’s wrong? You’re not telling me something,” I said slowly.

Carlton swallowed again and kept his eyes locked on mine. He took a deep breath and responded.

“Miss Walker,” he began slowly. “You’ve been unconscious for 5 days.”

*******************************************************************************

I blinked and tilted my head.

“Say what?” I voiced sounding stunned and taken aback. “Are you telling me I was out cold for 5 days?”

Lassiter nodded slowly. The muscle in his jaw twitched. Wow. I could not wrap my head around that. I was unconscious for that length of time? I was in a coma! 

“The doctors are baffled,” he continued. “The crowbar would’ve left a gash in your skull and you would be dead right now. But…” his voice trailed off. I leaned forward and gently placed a hand on his chest. I could feel his pulse jump at my touch through his shirt. He looked like he was trying to believe what he was about to say next. I waited patiently for him to go on. “Miss Walker…it was as if your brain shut off after the assault…and began healing itself.”

At that moment, Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Riley entered the room. When they saw I was awake, Riley let out a shrill squeal and came rushing over to me. Lassiter rose from the bed and took a step back. The others took turns hugging me tightly.

“We thought you weren’t going to wake up,” Shawn said swallowing looking distressed. “The doctors were losing hope.”

I went to open my mouth to say something when Juliet turned to me.

“There’s something else,” she said. “There were several cases of officers being poisoned by the same thing Carlton was. Whoever drank from that coffee maker became poisoned.”

I raised a hand to my mouth and let out a gasp.

“McNabb explained why the reason why he hadn’t tried to stop DeWitt from approaching the maker,” Lassiter offered clearing his throat. “He says that DeWitt approached him a few moments before and told him that if he tried to stop him, he would succumb to bodily harm to himself and his family. He was caught between a rock and a hard place at that point.”

“Chief Vick is fuming,” Juliet volunteered. “She’s getting involved now. She wants Walker and DeWitt found. She actually wants to speak to you. She’ll be coming around tomorrow morning.”

I nodded.

“You’re so lucky, Gretchen,” Juliet whispered as tears formed. “You wouldn’t be here right now if…”

“If Stella hadn’t left her mark I know,” I grumbled.

Juliet hugged me again. Shawn and Gus saluted me as they left. Shawn reached over and playfully went to grab Lassiter’s cheek. Lassiter slapped his hand away and gave him his signature ‘don’t even try it’ look. I forced a grin on my face and reached up to take a sip of water. A maroon pitcher and plastic cups were sitting on the swivel tray table.

“Aw Lassie face,” Shawn teased. “What’s the matter? Did we interrupt your playtime with Gretchen?”

I had just taken a sip when he said that. I ended up doing a spit take as Lassiter shoved Shawn out the door. I could hear Shawn’s laughter floating up the corridor. I wiped my chin and placed the cup on the table again. Lassiter was grumbling threatening possibilities of what he could do to Shawn when he left. I smothered a snort. There was still the fact that I’d been out cold for 5 days which still weighed heavily on me, and I couldn’t seem to get past that. Lassiter saw my face and stood next to the bed. He slowly folded his arms across his chest and I heard him exhale. I looked up at him.

He kissed me again. What was he trying to tell me? Did he want to be more than friends? Or what? He was sending mixed signals here and my heart was breaking. I was going to have to really find out what was going through his head right now. 

“Get some rest,” Lassiter groused. “Juliet will be here by dinner to take her shift. Those bastards are still out there and I’m taking no precautions.”

Rest was the last thing I needed now. I wanted answers.

“I’m not tired Carlton,” I said arching an eyebrow at him. “Incase you’ve forgotten I’ve been asleep for 5 days. Look,” I sighed, wincing as a fresh throb of pain shot through my skull. “You kissed me again. I’m getting mixed signals here. I know that kissing generally means more but I want to know the truth.”

I saw Lassiter falter and he shifted from foot to foot. I kept my eyes locked on him the entire time.

“Miss Walker…this isn’t the time…” his voice trailed off but I cut him off.

“No Carlton…it’s the perfect time,” I retorted. “I got nowhere else to go I’m in a hospital bed.”

He sighed and raised a hand to his forehead before rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. He closed his eyes.

“Miss Walker,” he continued in a gruff tone. “I am not good at this sort of thing. It’s not easy for me to express my feelings outright in words. I’m not used to this and I’m out of practice.” He said keeping his eyes closed. I saw him swallow and pause. “But I…I care a great deal for you and what happens to you. I…” his voice faltered again there was a slightly longer pause now that hung in the air. “I-I would like to pursue this relationship further.”

I froze. He wants to be more! my subconscious cried elated. He took a seat on the chair and leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on his thighs. He stared off to the side.

“I’ve always felt like this,” he grumbled. “I just couldn’t find a way to tell you. I was afraid you’d not return my affections. There’s still that probability.” 

My mind was still reeling from his admission of his feelings toward me. I blinked and shook my head, recovering from the shock and I felt joy filling my chest.

“Me too,” I whispered. “I-I mean I’ve felt the same way. I was just scared to tell you also.”

He had a shocked expression move across his face. I broke into a grin. He had a troubled look now mixed with anguish. He reached over and gently tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

“When I saw Walker bring that crowbar down on your head,” he said thickly. “I wanted to kill him right then and there. But I knew we needed him to find out why exactly he’s after you.” 

Surprising me again, Lassiter scooted off the chair and sat back down next to me on the bed. He adjusted his tie and ran a hand smoothly down the front of his jacket before gently taking my shoulders and pulling me toward him. He hugged me against his chest and I felt his arms slowly wind carefully around my waist. Our chins rested on one another’s shoulders. I put my arms around him and hugged him back.

“Aw isn’t that the most precious thing you’ve ever seen?” Shawn’s voice mocked teasingly from the doorway.

That cut Lassiter’s hug off and he pulled back, scowling at Shawn as he, Gus, Riley and Juliet came into the room.  
Riley grinned and came over, sitting by my bed.

“What happened to James and DeWitt?” I asked suddenly, realizing Lassiter had forgotten to tell me.

I didn’t care for calling my ‘dad’ dad, being it wasn’t really him. I wasn’t going to call something my father if it wasn’t. 

The others looked at one another. Lassiter reached up to the base of his neck and adjusted his tie.

“DeWitt has been apprehended and he’s now at the precinct in the holding cell,” Lassiter informed me. “James Walker is still on the loose.” He gave me a stern look. This look usually meant he meant business. “You concentrate on getting better, Miss Walker. We’ll handle DeWitt.”  
I nodded.

I only hoped James could be apprehended next.

********************************************************************************

Lassiter sat behind his desk at the precinct. He was finishing up his report on DeWitt’s apprehension. When he’d seen Walker crack the crowbar over her head, he’d wanted to murder him right then and there. Link had removed the Borrower immediately after they’d tracked down both criminals. He had to say, the Borrower had a way of tracking down one of its own kind. He remembered the Borrower had tended to Gretchen before the paramedics had come. He was sure that Walker killed her. No one could’ve survived the blow to the head like that. 

But because Stella had left remnants of herself behind in Gretchen, she did. Link explained that because the injury was so severe, her body needed a few days to recover and heal. He was certain Gretchen would wake up.

He was finally able to tell her how he felt…to a point. He still was unable to tell her that he loved her just yet. But he was glad she wanted the same thing. He felt considerably happier knowing this and knowing that DeWitt is behind bars. He checked his watch. It was time to interrogate him. He felt ice entering his veins as he got up. O’Hara was with him. Spencer and Guster had remained behind at the hospital, along with Riley, to keep an eye on Gretchen. He made them contact him if anything happened. O’Hara saw his expression and just before they entered the interrogation room, she put a hand on his arm.

“Carlton, please try to control yourself. We need him alive to find out what Walker’s planning next so we can stop it,” she said calmly.

“I’ll make no such promise,” he growled and shoved open the door.

DeWitt was sitting behind the desk, handcuffed to his chair. He smirked when Lassiter entered. He sat down opposite him and splayed his fingers out on top of the desk. He gave DeWitt a look of utmost contempt and loathing.

“Why are you and Walker working together?” Lassiter growled leaning forward slightly.

DeWitt just smirked and remained silent. Lassiter repeated the question.

“Why are you and Walker working together?”

Again DeWitt was silent, but then he spoke.

“Look at you,” he laughed. “You’re pathetic old man.” DeWitt snickered. “Look at you. Prepared to defend that bitches honor when she isn’t even here to stand up for herself. How noble.”

Lassiter’s temper flared.

“What is Walker planning on doing? Where is he?” Lassiter snapped slamming his palm down. “Don’t play games with me you sick son-of-a-bitch!”

DeWitt laughed.

“Well first, being that whore of yours sided with the aliens, she has to go. He’s got something very special planned for Gretchen. Oh yes in deed special.” He laughed maniacally. “He wants to wipe out all of the aliens and take back our planet. This is our planet and they don’t belong here. Right now he’s at an old abandoned mill, biding his time.” DeWitt’s expression turned cruel and cold now. “James will succeed in killing Gretchen. You won’t be able to do spit.” He rasped. “It’s a shame too cause she’s an awfully lovely piece of ass. I wouldn’t mind tapping that.” He smirked suggestively and Lassiter’s patience snapped. He leaned across the table and grabbed the front of his shirt, nearly pulling DeWitt out of his own chair.

“Carlton,” O’Hara warned.

“Walker will die by my hands,” Lassiter snarled. “Mark my words. He won’t touch Miss Walker if I have anything to do with it.” He roughly shoved DeWitt back into his chair so that it wobbled and tipped over. He stormed from the room. He wasn’t about to let Walker touch Gretchen. If it was the last thing he ever did.

*****************************************************************************

Several days later, I ‘miraculously’ healed and the doctors found no trace of any permanent damage. Lassiter and O’Hara had picked me up. He told me what DeWitt said. I admit, I was actually frightened right now. Lassiter was at the nurses station filling out the discharge papers for me. Juliet packed up my belongings. She’d grabbed me a pair of hip hugger jeans, a white tank top and a long sleeved gray cardigan sweater. He cuffs of the sweater were slightly big on me and hung past my knuckles a little but I didn’t mind. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders. I stood beside Lassiter and crossed my arms on top of the nurses counter. I let my chin rest on them and grinned at him.

“I bet you’d like to send Shawn to the fifth floor,” I teased him lightly.

The fifth floor was the psychiatric ward. Lassiter grunted and snorted.

“Miss Walker, that would be heaven,” he groused and finished signing his name to the discharge papers. He then turned to me. I un-crossed my arms and stood upright. He seemed a nervous and wound up for some reason, as though what he was going to say next was causing him fear. “When—when you feel up to it, I’d very much like to take you out to dinner one night. It—It doesn’t have to be fancy or anything whatever you’d like.” He fumbled nervously.  
My grin broadened. Aw he’s asking you out to dinner! And he’s nervous around you! That’s sweet! my subconscious cooed happily.

“I’d like that very much Carlton,” I said softly.

He nodded and I thought I saw the corners of his mouth turn up briefly into a smile. Juliet came out and we headed out of the hospital. Lassiter ordered 24 hour watch on Riley’s house being DeWitt’s threat had weighed heavily. However, he’d lied about James being at an old abandoned mill. It proved to be a dead end. So that meant he was out there somewhere and Lassiter wasn’t taking any chances.

Chief Vick had wanted to see me in the morning for some questioning. Perhaps she thought that I would know what James would do, or what his habits were. I decided to try and help as much as I could although I wasn’t sure just how much help I’d be being this wasn’t my dad per se we were talking about.

Riley and I flopped down on the couch and watched TV. It felt good to be back home with her relaxing and unwinding. Lassiter himself was sitting outside in his car like a stake out watching the house. I felt safer with him out there knowing he was keeping an eye on things. I was scared knowing that James was still out there with plans to kill me. Riley and I talked for a while before I decided to head up to bed. I was tired and wanted to rest. My head throbbed a little so I grabbed two Aspirins and headed off to bed.

*************************************************************************************

Lassiter was parked directly in front of Riley’s house. He could see everything clearly without any obstructed view. Juliet was home asleep. She’d come onto her shift in the morning. Besides Lassiter, there was backup parked a few inches from him in an unmarked car. He took a sip of coffee and glanced up at Riley’s house. The bedroom light went on, which thanks to Riley gave him a mental image of the layout of the house. This was Gretchen’s room. He saw her in the window, waving before she turned away and the light went out. He figured she was heading off to bed. He grunted to himself. She needed sleep and rest. He turned to place his coffee in the cup holder and when he turned back around, he heard a tapping on his window. Jumping a mile from being startled, he realized it was Riley.

“Dammit Harris,” he growled feeling his heart pounding loudly in his chest and rolled down his window. “You scared me.” Wondering why she was out here instead of back in the house, alarm took over Lassiter now. “Why are you out here? What’s wrong?” he demanded.

“Relax Lassie everything’s fine,” she grinned. “I just came out here to see if you wanted some fresh coffee.” With that she held up a steaming mug of fresh brewed coffee.

Lassiter let out a breath in a ‘whoosh’ and gratefully took the coffee muttering something under his breath. Riley crossed her arms on the window pane.

“Lassie, can I ask you a question?” She asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

“If you must,” he grumbled taking a sip gingerly of the piping hot liquid.

“If you love Gretchen, why don’t you just tell her?”

Lassiter nearly spit out his coffee as he turned to glare at Riley. She had a serious expression on her face and was watching him imploringly. He turned to look at her.

“Miss Harris,” he cleared his throat. “It’s not that easy.”

“But it is Lassie,” Riley protested softly. “Just go up to her and tell her your true feelings from your heart. It’s not hard dude. We can see how you are around her. I know for a fact that she adores you and she loves you.”

Lassiter looked at Riley stunned. He had no idea Gretchen felt that way. Don’t get him wrong, he’d noticed Gretchen’s subtle little hints and signs around him…blushing, shy eye contact…but he never figured she actually loved him. Riley just smirked knowingly before turning and heading back into the house. That left Lassiter alone with his thoughts…and some of them scared him when it came to Gretchen.

***************************************************************************

I’d woken up during the night for some reason. I pushed off the covers and padded over to the window. It was about 3 am at this point. I saw Lassiter down in the car. He looked cold. I grabbed a pair of my tan UGG boots on and grabbed my tan duster cardigan. I huddled it around me and grabbed a blanket from the foot of my bed. During the night, it got rather chilly out. I was wearing a pink camisole pajama top on and a pair of matching pink pants. I’d gathered my hair up into a high ponytail and several shorter tendrils had hung down against my cheeks. I carefully slipped out of the house so I wouldn’t wake Riley. I jogged over to the car and rapped on the window.  
Lassiter it appeared had been dozing off and he jumped awake. He quickly rolled down the window.

“Miss Walker, is everything alright?” he demanded automatically sitting up straight.

“I’m fine,” I said softly and handed him the blanket. “It gets cold here during the night I figured you could use a blanket.”

Lassiter gratefully took the blanket.

“Thank you Miss Walker,” he said quietly.

I smiled and nodded and went to turn to head back into the house when I felt Lassiter gently grasp my wrist, forcing me to stop. I turned to look at him confused but patient. He pushed open his door and got out of the car. We stood facing one another. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest and I was so certain he could hear it. He was still holding onto my wrist.

“Um,” he began slowly. “You know…I—I suck at this.” He growled frustrated. “This is so hard and I’m way out of practice.”

“What are you trying to say, Carlton?” I asked him patiently and softly.

He rubbed the back of his neck then he ran a hand over his face.

“I’m trying to tell you that I love you,” he finally grunted out.

A warm sensation rolled over me and I felt my heart skip a beat. Riley was right all along my subconscious said softly.

“I’ve always loved you,” Lassiter groused. “But I understand if this repulses you or if you want to find someone your age. Just know that I want to be more…”

“Stop,” I interrupted him softly and stepped up closer, closing the gap. He swallowed, causing his Adams apple to bob slightly. I gently placed a hand on his chest. I could feel his own pulse spiking wildly. “I love you too, Carlton. You’re the first man in a long time that I feel comfortable around or trust inexplicably with my life. I thought perhaps you wouldn’t feel the same way toward me.”

He grunted and raised a hand to the side of my face. He gently cupped my cheek. I leaned into his palm and smiled. His thumb gently stroked my cheekbone. He reached up with his other hand and gently tucked the escaped tendrils behind my ear. The shoulder strap of my camisole pajama shirt slid down my shoulder. He hesitated as though he was unsure if he could touch me.

“You can touch me, Carlton,” I said softly.

He exhaled and slid the strap back up onto my shoulder.  
He leaned in and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back just as softly and gently. I was glad our feelings were out now. When we pulled apart we were both breathless and I wound my arms around his neck, and getting on my toes being he was so tall. Our chin rested on one anothers’ shoulders. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me against him.

“I’m worried about you,” he whispered in my ear. “With Walker on the loose we aren’t sure what he’s capable of.”  
“I’ll be okay,” I whispered back. “Don’t worry.”

Lassiter pulled back as I huddled into my cardigan more. I smiled at him.

“Why don’t you come inside and sleep on the couch?” I offered. “It’s warmer than being out here in the cold.”

Lassiter grunted. I could see that he was considering the offer and eventually he nodded. I set him up on the couch and then headed back up to bed. 

******************************************************************

In the morning, Riley was cooking breakfast. I was sitting at the table eating a plate full of pancakes. Lassiter was still asleep on the couch. Riley smirked at me.

“Well did you two have fun last night?” she teased wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me.

I nearly choked on a piece of my pancake.

“No!” I cried flustered. “He just slept on the couch. Get your mind out of the gutter!”

I giggled to myself. Leave it to Riley to go in that direction.

At that moment, Lassiter woke up and he stood up, stretching lazily. I continued to eat my pancakes, avoiding eye contact with him after Riley’s statement. My cheeks were aflame at that point.

“Morning Lassie,” Riley said cheerfully. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, Harris I did,” he grunted sitting at the table next to me. He looked at me then at her. “Why are you grinning like that?” he asked suspiciously narrowing his eyes. “And why is Miss Walker turning several dozen shades of crimson?”

“It’s fine Lassie never mind,” Riley laughed. “Are you hungry?”

“No, I’ll just have some coffee,” he grunted and Riley went over to the coffee maker and grabbed a porcelain mug. She filled it and handed it back to him.

“Thanks,” he muttered and took a sip. 

I finished my breakfast and lazily stretched my arms above my head.

“Okay. I’m gonna hit the shower. I’ll be right back,” I said getting up from the table as gracefully as I could, but my foot caught the edge of the table, launching me face first toward the floor. I felt Lassiter’s arms around my waist, catching me before I face planted on the hardwood kitchen floor. He set me gingerly back on my feet and I felt his hands on my hips making sure I was steady before he shyly let go.

“Are you okay?” he asked concerned.

“Yes I’m fine,” I said smoothing out my pajamas. “I’m gonna head up for that shower now.”

I began backing out of the kitchen. My hip bumped against the counter rattling some coffee mugs Riley hung upside down on a rack. I tried to be as nonchalant as possible but I saw Riley’s expression. She was fighting back laughter. Once I turned and fled up the stairs, her laughter rang floated up to my ears.

I showered quickly glad to have escaped that mortifying experience but little did I know embarrassment wouldn’t let me go. I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a large body towel around me, fastening it above my chest. I slipped out of the bathroom and bumped into…Lassiter’s chest.

“Oh!” I cried startled taking a step back. “I’m sorry Carlton.”

The heat crept into my cheeks at this point and I saw his eyes briefly roam over me and he cleared his throat. He too, seemed a little embarrassed.

“I’m sorry Miss Walker,” he stammered. “I—I was hoping you were decent as O’Hara had just called me. Something had come up.”

“What is it?” I asked in a breathy voice, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

“DeWitt confessed,” Lassiter explained lowering his gaze from me. “He told us about James Walker’s hideout. When we sent backup there, there was no one there. It was a trap.”

“A trap?” I asked.

A muscle in Lassiter’s cheek twitched.

“The officers were killed,” he groused. “DeWitt purposefully lied.”


	15. Light 'em up!

Wide awake

Chapter fourteen-Light ‘em up

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I looked at him.

“I’m so sorry,” I said quietly as my voice broke. “It’s my fault. Innocent men lost their lives today because James wants me.”

“I don’t ever want to hear you say that,” Lassiter snapped at me. “None of this is your fault, Miss Walker. None. I want you to wipe that thought from your mind immediately.”

I nodded but felt a tear escape and streak down my cheek.  
“Get dressed,” he said his tone softening immensely.   
“Chief Vick wants a conference with us this morning.”

**************************************************************************

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue peasant style blouse. My hair hung over my left shoulder as we sat in one of the meeting rooms. We brought Chief Vick up to speed on what was happening.

“And we know this for a fact that Mr. Walker is coming after Miss Walker?” Chief Vick asked slowly as she stood at the head of the table, her palms splayed on the surface.

Lassiter cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. We were sitting around the long rectangular table. I was sitting on the left side and Lassiter was standing behind me. He was gripping the back of the seat and I felt his tie gently tickling the base of my neck. Shawn and Gus were sitting across from me, along with Riley and O’Hara.

“Yes Ma’am,” Lassiter said nodding. “Both Mr. Walker and Mr. DeWitt have made sharp clear threats against Gr—Miss Walker.”

I caught the slip, and arched an eyebrow at Shawn, but I felt a grin forming on my face. Shawn and Gus snickered amongst themselves and even Riley and Juliet were grinning but trying hard to fight it.

Chief Vick sighed and nodded.

“Alright then. I want Miss Walker with protection 24/7. We will get Officer DeWitt through the proper protocol.” She said in a firm tone.

“You mean Officer DimWit,” Riley muttered under her breath and I smothered a snort. I saw Shawn and Gus snicker and chuckle and even Chief Vick had the corners of her mouth turn up briefly.

“Yes, well,” she began and cleared her throat. “As for Mr. Link…does he have any knowledge as to why Walker is after Gretchen?”

“Well according to DeWitt,” Juliet said. “He’s after Gretchen for supposedly ‘betraying’ her own race, which of isn’t true. I’m not sure why Walker is after her though. But I think the reason why DeWitt and Walker are working together is because Walker promised DeWitt power or something. That’s one thing that we’re not clear on just yet but we’re working on it.”

“Good,” Chief Vick said nodding. “I want to be kept updated at all times.” She turned to look at me. “Miss Walker, I’m placing you under the watchful eyes of Detectives Lassiter and O’Hara. I want you two to set her up someplace where Walker would never think to look for her.”

With that, she nodded and left the room. I crossed my arms on top of the table and let my forehead hit it with a ‘thunk’.

“God could this get any worse?” I whined. “I should just go crawl under a rock somewhere.”

I felt Riley’s arm around me as she pressed her cheek against my shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” she said softly. “We’re not going to let DimWit and his happy henchman get to you.”

I smothered a snort of laughter as I looked up at her.

“Miss Harris is absolutely right,” Lassiter cleared his throat.

“Yep,” Juliet grinned. “And to adhere to Vick’s request, you’re staying with Carlton.”

Lassiter slowly turned to look at his partner with a look that said “come again?”

“Oh no,” Lassiter growled. “She stayed with me the past 2 times, one of which…why can’t she stay with you O’Hara?”

“Carlton,” Juliet scolded. “This is Gretchen we’re talking about. I thought you’d be thrilled to have to her stay with you! This way you could spend some more alone time with each other.” She winked at me but then a serious look took over. “Plus, each time she’s stayed with you, she was safe. You want her to be safe right?”

Shawn and Gus were having a blast snickering and chuckling until Riley swatted at the back of Shawn’s head. Lassiter looked like he was having a hard time arguing with her. I looked at him with a pleading look, even though my heart was racing. It seemed I was spending a lot of time at Lassiter’s condo…not that I minded but then the embarrassing image of me bumping into him in a towel flashed through my mind and my face flamed scarlet.

“Fine,” he groused. “You’re right.”

“It’s okay,” Riley piped up. “We can still have girls’ night. I could come over.”

Lassiter just curled a lip and rolled his eyes at that but said nothing.

*************************************************************************************

So, that evening I was sitting in Lassiter’s condo. In addition to Lassiter’s watchful eye, outside several officers sat in a police car. I was sitting on the couch dressed in a pair of gray leggings and an oversized white shirt over a black tank top. I’d pulled my hair over my left shoulder as I stared at the TV screen. Lassiter came in and sat down on the coffee table in front of me. I eventually tore my eyes from the screen to look at him.  
On the screen, the Borrower’s have spread to other parts of the nation now and Refugee camps and mobs of Rebels have formed. Things seemed to have gone into chaos now.  
Lassiter reached out and gently took my hand in his, and held it in his lap between both hands. His touch was warm and his hands were a little coarse but gentle. 

“Miss Walker, I’m swearing to you that I will not let anything happen to you,” he said seriously, his ice blue eyes locked on mine. “I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.”

I smiled.

“I know,” I said softly and quietly. “I trust you.”

Lassiter grunted in acknowledgement and reached up, gently stroking my cheek with the back of his index finger. I smiled at him. He gently took my chin between his thumb and index finger and swept his thumb across my lower lip. He cleared his throat and dropped his hand to his lap.

“Seems like old times huh?” I asked him lightly.  
He snorted.

“The first you sprained your ankle,” he grumbled. “The second time you weren’t you anymore. Now you’re you again and you have a sick bastard on your tail.” 

“I’m popular,” I said deadpan but Lassiter didn’t even crack a smile at that.

“Couch?” I offered. 

Lassiter hesitated for a moment before he shook his head.

“No,” he grumbled. “Bed. I’ll take the couch.”

I nodded and smiled. I got up and he did too. I threw my arms around him and squeezed him, pinning his arms at his sides. My cheek rested against his chest. I heard his pulse spike at my touch.

“I owe you,” I whispered quietly. “Without you I wouldn’t be here right now.”

I heard him grunt and that’s when I released him from my clutches. He looked embarrassed.

“It’s nothing,” he murmured. “I—I care about you…anyway, go rest.” He said quickly changing gears and topic. I nodded and slipped into the bedroom.

He said he cared about me, but he told me before he loved me. Perhaps he had a hard time saying the words again because that would mean that he’s committed. He might be scared. I could understand that. The last time the man committed to someone she ended up breaking his heart. I crawled under the covers and soon, I fell into a peaceful nap.

I’d woken up for dinner. We’d ordered out and just watched TV. Naturally he found some military show to watch but I didn’t mind. I curled up on the couch with him and watched it. On occasion I caught him glancing at me out of the corner of my eye like I was some kind of wondrous marvel that he’s never seen before. Around 11, I went back to bed.

Around 2 am, I woke up for some reason. The room was uncomfortably hot. I threw off the covers and realized the room had a layer of smoke hovering near the ceiling. fire! my subconscious screamed as adrenaline kicked in and I stumbled over to the bedroom door. I yanked it open and intense heat hit me square in the face. I looked toward the kitchen. Thick, bright, orange and yellow flames were shooting up from the stove. The air was heavier here and the smoke was acrid and burned my lungs. I coughed and shielded my face from the heat as I made my way toward the couch. Lassiter was still asleep.

“Carlton! (cough) fire! Wake up(cough)!” I choked out as I roughly shook him awake.

He didn’t stir. I felt his pulse. It was weak but it was there. More than likely he had smoke inhalation and I knew I had to get some fresh air into his lungs ASAP. I coughed more as the smoke began filling my lungs too, making it nearly impossible to breath. The flames by now had licked the kitchen ceiling and began running it. Without hesitation, I hoisted Carlton onto his feet and began dragging him toward the front door. I yanked open the door and we stumbled out into the cool hallway. I was supporting most of his weight at this point as I managed to get him a good several feet from his apartment door. Several neighbors had come out of their apartments and began calling 911. I put Carlton on the floor on his back. He wasn’t breathing. I pinched his nose and took a deep breath and began performing Mouth to Mouth resuscitation on him. After 3 times, he finally sucked in air on his own and turned on his side, coughing hard.

“Oh thank goodness,” I let out a collective sigh of relief putting my hands on the side of his face.

“Gretchen?” he asked groggily. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a fire in your condo,” I said hovering over him. “I got you out. Stay awake ok?”

He nodded. He definitely needed treatment but as long as I kept him awake, he should be fine. I could hear the fire engine sounds wailing in the distance. My hair dangled over my shoulder above him and he gently reached up and tucked a few strands behind my ear. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I wanted to know how this fire started. We’d ordered out for dinner, so the stove wasn’t turned on.  
The fire department came shortly and began putting out the fire. Lassiter and I were whisked away to the hospital. Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Riley were contacted.

Lassiter underwent humidified oxygen treatment along with a bronchodilator. They said had I not given him mouth to mouth, his case would’ve been much worse. I was sitting in the plastic seat in my pajamas. I was wearing a pair of pink pajama bottoms with little lambs on it (yes I know how that sounds. But hey, I thought they were cute) and white strappy camisole top. I had nothing on my feet but a pair of white anklet socks. When I saw Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Riley come rushing up the corridor, relief spread through me like a tidal wave. Juliet hugged me tightly, followed by Riley, Shawn and then Gus though rather awkwardly. I suspect it had something to do with the fact that I was half naked. Riley shrugged out of her navy blue biker jacket and handed it to me. I quickly pulled it on and Juliet produced a pair of sneakers. I sat down and quickly pulled them on. She’d brought a pair of shoes for Lassiter too and a change of clothes. She went over to the nurses station to see how her partner was doing.

“What on earth happened?” Riley cried taking a seat next to me.

I tied the sneaker’s laces and launched into what happened. When I was done, they were just as baffled as I was. 

“Dude you totally saved Lassie’s butt,” Shawn said proudly winking at me but then he caught site of my pajamas. “We’re going to have to talk about your sleeping habits.” 

He motioned to my pants.

I rolled my eyes at him.

“I think they’re cute. Got a problem with that?” I asked arching an eyebrow at him but I was grinning nonetheless.  
Juliet came over.

“Carlton’s fine,” she said breathing a sigh of relief. “He had a mild case of smoke inhalation but from what I hear,” her eyes twinkled at me. “Gretchen saved his life. She performed mouth to mouth and had she not, Carlton’s case would’ve been that much more severe.”

Shawn look at me in horror.

“Y-You mean you voluntarily put your mouth on his?” he asked appalled. “Oh Gretchen! You poor poor thing!” he sobbed mockingly as he came over and pulled me against his chest, patting my head. “Whatever led you to that decision we’ll force the evil out of you! The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!” he cried.

Juliet, Riley and Gus were laughing and so was I. I gently pushed Shawn away.

“Stop it,” I scolded giggling. “I wasn’t going to let anything happen to him.” My tone became more serious and Shawn nodded.

About twenty minutes later, Lassiter emerged. He looked better. Juliet handed him the change of clothes and he went into the bathroom. When he came out, Juliet hugged him. He grumbled under his breath about being overly sentimental but we knew he appreciated the gesture. Riley hugged him too. Shawn slapped him on the back.

“Lassie, you really heated up the situation with Gretchen staying with you huh?” he teased winking.

Lassiter turned and sneered at him curling his lip.

“Shut it Spencer,” he snapped. “Before you don’t have far to go to get medical attention. I want to know how that fire started. Something isn’t sitting right with me.”

“Me neither,” Juliet frowned. “You guys hadn’t used the stove. And you said you get the stove checked out frequently. Something is funny.”

The fire chief met up with us. He said we could still stay in the apartment. They’d removed the stove and shut off the gas. Thankfully, the rest of the apartment had remained untouched, which was amazing and a miracle in itself. Lassiter signed the discharge papers and I stood next to him.

He suddenly turned to me and placed his hands on my waist, gently pulling me toward him. He leaned in and gently kissed me but there was a strong emotion behind it. I brought my hands up to the sides of his face as I returned the kiss the same way. This took me by surprise, being he was kissing me in front of everyone. Something was going on in his head.

I heard a chorus of ‘aww’s’ floating to my ears but when Lassiter pulled back, there was an intense look on his face. I had to admit, my heart skipped a few beats. I’d never had a man look at me like that. My stomach fluttered too. Lassiter kept his hands on my waist for a few second before turning and finishing up the rest of his discharge papers. I felt a little giddy and warm and when I turned to face the others, Shawn and Gus were making goo-goo eyes and Riley was smirking and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at me. I scowled at her. When he was finished, we began leaving. Shawn, Riley and Gus were whispering amongst themselves, laughing and snickering over something. Lassiter and I brought up the rear. Lassiter gently grabbed my arm above the elbow, and we stopped walking. I turned to face him.

“Miss Walker,” he said clearing his throat. “We both could’ve died tonight. I—I would’ve never been able to tell you h—how much I want…” his voice trailed off.

“How much you want what?” I prompted him gently and patiently. I knew this ‘mushy’ stuff wasn’t his forte and I was going to be patient with him.

He swallowed, causing his Adams apple to bob gently.

“How much I want…” he swallowed again and I tilted my head. “to be with you.” He finished finally and my heart warmed.

“I want to be with you to. I love you,” I said softly.  
He grunted (I took that as an ‘I love you too’) and took my hand in his. 

The others were grinned at me like idiots and I saw Lassiter scowl at them. We headed home.

Back at the condo, the apartment still smelled like smoke so Lassiter opened all the windows to air it out. The back wall where the stove had been was black and charred. The fire had spread to the one counter and the ceiling. We stood in front of it and just stared at it in wonder.

“Sweet Justice,” I heard Lassiter growl under his breath.  
“This could’ve gotten very ugly very fast.”

I nodded in agreement. It most certainly could’ve. I gently wormed my arm around his and pressed my cheek against his upper arm. His arm was gently pressing along the length of my body and I heard him exhale softly.  
I was exhausted. By now it was nearly six am. Neither of us had gotten any sleep. I yawned and Lassiter turned to me.

“Why don’t you get some sleep? I can wake you up at eight,” he grumbled.

“You need sleep too,” I protested. 

“I’m fine,” he grunted. “Go.”

“Please promise me to catch some Z’s okay?” I said and he nodded.

I entered the bedroom and face planted on the bed. Within moments I was out cold.

Exactly 8 O’clock, Lassiter woke me up. I yawned and slowly dragged myself out of bed. I sleepily plopped myself down at the breakfast island and let my forehead hit the counter with a ‘thud’.

“Gretchen,” Lassiter said and was it me or did his tone sound amused? And he was using my first name which was sweet. “Why don’t you just stay here? You can catch up on sleep.”

“No I can’t,” I grumbled lifting my head off the table and propping my chin up with my hand; elbow resting on the counter surface. “I gotta go to work. My boss has been really good about it lately since I arrived here but I missed a considerable amount of time.”

“I’m sending you an escort,” Lassiter said firmly. “Police officer’s will be stationed outside your job and with you at all times.”

“Carlton that’s not necessary,” I said softly. “My job is safe. I don’t mind the officer’s outside, but I don’t need bodyguards.”

“I’m not taking any chances, Gretchen,” Lassiter snapped causing me to jump from being startled. “Don’t argue with me. I want you to check in every hour or so.”

With that he got on his phone and dialed the precinct. I knew better really then to argue with him even if I felt it was a bit much. I showered and changed pulling on a cute retro blue and red floral print sundress. I left my hair down and Lassiter dropped me off at my job.

Sure enough, there were about 3 police cars already parked in front and three officers were already ready to escort me into the building. I could see Lassiter was anxious and worried. He cleared his throat and gave me a brief one armed hug before getting back into the Ford Crown Vic to head to the precinct. I watched the taillights disappear and sighed.

“Don’t worry Miss Walker,” an officer said firmly behind me. “We won’t let anything happen to you.”

I turned. It was a cute young officer with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He’d pulled the brim of his police cap down so it nearly covered his eyes. I smiled and nodded as they led me into the building.

**************************************************************************

Lunch time was awkward as I sat at the cafeteria table eating. Riley had chosen not to come to work this morning I saw. I texted her wondering why she wasn’t here. Once I finished my lunch, I had to use the ladies room. A female officer by the name of Kline went to go in with me but I shook my head.

“Guys listen, I don’t mind the escort, but I draw the line at the litterbox use. I can do this without any help,” I said and Kline looked a little apprehensive but eventually nodded. I entered the bathroom and one of the stalls.

When I was done, and exited the bathroom, I noticed that one of the officer’s was lying face down on the floor and the area surrounding the restrooms was eerily silent. Alarmed, I crouched down next to him. He looked like he’d been hit over the head with something. His hat was lying a few inches from his head.

At that moment, an arm shot around me and a cloth drenched in Chloroform was pressed over my nose and mouth. I screamed but it was muffled as I was yanked back against a chest.

“Nice to see you again, honey,” James’ voice hissed in my ear.

The chloroform was taking its toll on me and just before I blacked out, I saw Kline and Adams, the cute young officer, pull out their guns and fix them on James as he began dragging me toward one of the exits. Two more officers pulled out their guns too.

“Release Miss Walker at once!” Adams shouted. A look of loathing and fury crossed his expression.

Without answering, James raised his good arm, that wasn’t holding me against him, and in his hand a gun. He opened fired at Adams and Kline. Kline was shot in the chest but Adams dove behind a pillar. A bullet bounced off the edge of the pillar knocking some plaster loose. Adams moved out of sight and range then fired at James. I heard James let out a grunt of pain, which meant he was hit. James retaliated and fired at Adams again. The other officer’s had begun shooting, careful not to hit me in the process. Adams was shot in the arm and went down unconscious. The soft blackness of the chloroform began seeping into my brain and everything got fuzzy as I sank into the darkness.

*******************************************************************************

Riley had snuck down to the holding cells where Officer DimWit was being held. Lassie didn’t know about it as he was busy right now trying to find out what caused the fire in his apartment. But she suspected Dimwit might have some answers to that. She could feel it in her gut. She was glad that both Lassie and Gretchen were alright. She would be lost without her best friend. It was cute how both of them acted around one another. They tripped over each other in shyness and especially Lassiter. Now that he wanted to be more than friends with Gretchen, it’s as if he’s trying extra hard not to screw things up.

She slipped down stairs unnoticed and found DimWit’s cell. She smirked at him as he was sitting on the cot.

“Hi blondie,” she said casually folding her arms across her chest.

Officer DeWitt looked up and smirked at her. Something in his expression alarmed her. It was smug for some reason.

“What can I do for you?” he purred still smirking at her.

“I wanna know if you know anything about the fire in Lassie’s apartment,” she demanded.

Officer DeWitt blinked at her and gave her an innocent expression. She wasn’t fooled for a moment.

“Oh I see,” Riley said softly. “That blond dye you used went to your brain making you stupid.”

That got DeWitt’s attention. He angrily pounded the bars causing Riley to take a step back.

“Don’t play games with me,” he growled. “You’re messing with the wrong person.”

“Well I want to know if you know anything about the fire in Lassie’s apartment,” Riley snapped angrily. “Do you or don’t you?”

He still had that smug look on his face and leaned back.

“Why don’t you ask your friend Gretchen?” he said smiling but then a mock surprised look moved across his face. “Oh wait you can’t! She’s not here!”

Frustrated, Riley stormed from the holding cell area. That was completely useless talking to him. Little did she know, his last words were a clue.

*************************************************************************

Lassiter still hadn’t made headway on finding the cause as to what started the fire. The day had gone by so fast. By now, it was six pm. Time to get off work and go pick up Gretchen from her job. His heart skipped a beat and he found himself excited to see her again. Regardless of how frustrating his day had been she always managed to brighten him up. He loved seeing her.

Now that it was in the open that he wanted to be with her, he had to admit, he felt better, like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Suddenly, an ice cold feeling of dread weighed heavily in his stomach but he couldn’t understand why. He spied Riley and headed over to her.

“Miss Harris, has Miss Walker contacted you?” he asked.

“No,” she said as she shrugged. “But then again she might be busy with work.”

Lassiter grunted and shook his head. He knew something was wrong.

“Something’s not right. I told her to call me and I had a fairly decent escort at her job. No one checked in yet,” he grumbled.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

“Lassiter,” he groused.

“Detective Lassiter? My name is Arlene Wilcox I’m the head nurse here at Santa Barbara Memorial hospital. We have an Officer Sam Adams here in surgery for a bullet wound to the arm. Also, an Officer Kate Kline who, sadly didn’t make it. Officer Adams told us before he went in for surgery that there had been some kind of confrontation at a company called GLC Global Connections.”

Lassiter’s heart nearly stopped.

“Is there a woman there by the name of Gretchen Walker?” he asked thickly as his mouth suddenly felt like sand.

“No,” Arlene replied. “It was just the two officers. We tried contacting you earlier, but we didn’t have much information and we wanted to make sure we had everything. When Officer Adams came in he was unconscious. He told us to call you the moment he came out of surgery. You need to come down to the unit.”

Lassiter hung up the phone and immediately turned to O’Hara, informing her what happened. She raised a hand to her mouth and looked horrified. He also told Riley. Spencer and Guster also that they needed to head to the hospital. They rushed out the door.

**********************************************************************************

When they arrived Officer Adams was out of surgery and awake. He and O’Hara were allowed to see him and thankfully he was alert which meant they would be able to get information out of him.

“Adams what happened? Where is Miss Walker?” Lassiter prompted him gently but urgently.

“James…took her,” Adams croaked out. “He shot at us. Kline’s dead.”

Lassiter could see he was getting distressed so Lassiter assured him that it wasn’t his fault. Now the tricky part came. He had to inform Riley, Spencer and Guster that Gretchen was kidnapped. His own heart was racing madly and he felt anxiety and panic. He had no idea what that sick bastard would do to her.

He stood and watched as Riley, Spencer and Guster rushed up to him.

“What did Adams say?” Shawn asked worriedly.

Lassiter thickly swallowed. He caught their impatient expressions and continued. 

“It appears that James Walker kidnapped Gretchen,”


	16. Missing Link

WIDE AWAKE  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN-Missing Link

Riley looked stunned for a moment then she let out a gasp.

“DimWit!” she exclaimed suddenly. “He said something to the effect that ‘Gretchen wasn’t here’! I think he knows something!”

Lassiter narrowed his eyes at her.

“You were talking to him?” he demanded angrily. “Why? Dammit Harris!” he shouted frustrated. “When I say no one is to talk to him I mean not you, or Guster or nimrod over here!” he jerked his thumb toward Spencer.

“Hey,” Spencer retorted affronted.

Riley was silent. Lassiter stalked past them and down the corridor to where the elevators were. He was going to interrogate that bastard and make him tell him where Gretchen was if it was the last thing he did. Shortly, the others followed behind.

**********************************************************************

Back at the precinct, he stormed down to the holding cells. Officer DeWitt was going to be charged with a few accounts and conspiracy for kidnapping might be another one they tacked on. Lassiter stood in front of DeWitt’s cell and reached through the bars, yanking him against them which caused a loud ‘clang’.

He heard O’Hara’s voice in warning, but he ignored her. He wanted to find Gretchen. That was his priority right now.

“Spill you sick son-of-a-bitch,” he growled putting his face close to DeWitt’s. “Where is Walker taking Miss Gretchen? Where is she?” he shouted furiously.

DeWitt simply smirked at him, which angered him even more. He reached through the bars and jostled DeWitt.

“Where is she?” He hissed.

DeWitt just shrugged nonchalantly. Lassiter’s temper was rising to the boiling point. He banged DeWitt against the bars harder omitting a loud ‘clang’ that echoed through the holding area again.

“I’m not going to ask you again, you sick bastard…where is Gretchen?” he snarled.

DeWitt just spit in Lassiter’s face and grinned. He knew he was not going to get anywhere with him. Lassiter kneed DeWitt in the gut through the bars. Furious and panicked, Lassiter stormed from the holding area and back up into the bull pen. He began pacing back and forth.  
He heard the others come up behind him.

“Lassie, don’t worry we’ll find her pal,” he heard Spencer’s voice say with conviction.

He whirled around and glared at him. O’Hara, Riley, Gus and Spencer were watching him worriedly. He didn’t think they were used to seeing him behave this way…what way was he behaving? Like someone in love? he wondered but he already knew the answer to that. Yes. He was acting like someone in love and he admitted it to himself. He knew the others could tell. They weren’t stupid.

“How?” Lassiter growled. “How can we find her when we don’t even know where to look?”

The others were silent. He angrily swiped at a stack of papers off his desk which fluttered to the floor. They were at a dead end. They had no idea where to start looking for Gretchen and Lassiter feared that by the time they got to her, she’d be dead.

********************************************************************************

ONE WEEK LATER

 

A week passed and they still had no clue as to where Gretchen was. DeWitt was processed and charged with conspiracy and attempted murder. He confessed to tampering with Lassiter’s stove with the intent of killing Gretchen. He also revealed that he told the landlord that he was a friend of Lassiter’s and was staying over his apartment for a few days. That was how he managed to get into the apartment in the first place. He was sent to jail with no bail.

Lassiter was sitting at his desk, staring at the cup of coffee that O’Hara had gotten him. For the past week, he moved around, barking orders at the others, and the fuel to find Gretchen alive was still running. When the others seemed to give up hope, he wasn’t. Today he was dressed in a navy blue suit and striped tie. He’d taken off his jacket and hung it over the back of his chair, leaving him in his white shirt and holster which criss crossed across his back. His gun rested against his ribcage under his right arm. The weather outside was stormy. Rain poured down and he could hear the faint booming echoes of thunder outside the building.

A strange sensation trickled down his scalp and he just happened to look up at that moment. Standing at the top of the stairs that led into the bullpen was Gretchen. He blinked and looked again. She was still standing there. She looked absolutely beaten. She was still in the same clothes she had worn that morning when she disappeared, only one shoulder strap was broken and hung down. She had bruises on her arms, cheeks and she was covered in dirt. He slowly rose to his feet and began gingerly approaching her. She was barefoot and he could see her feet were dirty and cracked as though she’d walked for miles. Her hair was disheveled and soaked; her fingernails were broken and bloody. She was soaked from head to toe and she was shivering violently whether it was from the cold or otherwise he didn’t know.  
Lassiter reached her.

“Gretchen?” he asked gently.

Her eyes which seemed to be clouded over suddenly cleared as though she realized where she was and they focused on him.

“Carlton?” she croaked out in a dry voice before her legs gave out and she collapsed, but not before Lassiter caught her in his arms.

**************************************************************************************

Lassiter quickly called the others and drove Gretchen to the hospital.

En Route with the siren blaring and the lights going in the Ford, Lassiter glanced over at her in the passenger seat. She was immensely weak. He had to buckle her in as she didn’t have the strength to do it herself. Her head rested against the window pane and his eyes quickly roamed over her, trying to see the damage up close. There were scratches on her thighs which caused a red flag to go up. He’d taken off his jacket, not caring about the rain and gently put it on her. Both her hands were resting in her lap limply and her eyes were closed. Lassiter slowly reached over with his right hand and enclosed it around her hand, gently squeezing it. He felt her jump and felt a lump forming in the back of his throat.

“It’s me,” he whispered quietly. “You’re safe now.”

With that, he felt Gretchen weakly attempt to squeeze his hand. He hoped that he wasn’t too late to save her.  
The doctors quickly rushed over. They began performing tests on her. They took blood, a CAT scan, and a female doctor checked for signs of assault. She was extremely dehydrated and malnourished. Lassiter stood by watching them work on Gretchen. The material of his shirt around his shoulders and back were dark from the rain and his hair was soaked, but he wasn’t concerned. The female doctor gently pulled him aside but his eyes remained on Gretchen.

“Detective Lassiter, I’m Doctor Hayes,” she said warmly. “What exactly happened to her?”

Lassiter launched into the story and when he was done she nodded in understanding.

“Well, the good news is that I think we got her just in time before her organs began shutting down,” Doctor Hayes said gravely. “But she’s bad. There’s no sign of sexual assault or anything which is also good.”

Lassiter swallowed, causing his Adams apple to bob. There must’ve been something on his face because Doctor Hayes put a hand on his arm.

“Don’t worry,” she said with reassurance and conviction. “Your wife will be fine. We’ll take good care of her.”

With that she turned and left, leaving Lassiter in the midst of protesting that Gretchen wasn’t his wife, but he sighed. At that moment, O’Hara, Riley, Spencer and Guster came rushing over to him in the ER.

“Oh my God Carlton!” O’Hara cried. “What happened?”

He retold what happened at the precinct with Gretchen just showing up. O’Hara had gone home early and Lassiter had been working late as usual, which was fortunate. He also told them what Doctor Hayes said.

Spencer winced and Guster paled. Riley took one look at her best friend and burst into tears. Spencer put his arms around her and hugged her. Guster watched as the nurses inserted an IV into Gretchen’s hand and hooked up a heart monitor to her. He slowly sank into a chair. 

They stood around watching. Gretchen’s IV dripped rapidly. After several hours, she seemed to begin to slowly stabilize. By now it was midnight. O’Hara sent Riley and Spencer home. Guster too. Then she said for Lassiter to go, but he refused to leave and turned to her. If anyone would understand his feelings, she would and she wouldn’t judge him.

“O’Hara,” he cleared his throat as he stood by Gretchen’s gurney. “C-Can I speak to you?”

She looked at him startled. Probably because he rarely spoke to her, let alone asked for advice. The surprised look quickly vanished and she smiled.

“Of ! What is it?”

Lassiter lifted his hand and gently swept some of Gretchen’s bangs away from her forehead. Her head was turned toward him. He felt O’Hara’s eyes on him, scrutinizing him carefully. A look of comprehension dawned on her.

“You're in love with her, aren't you?” she asked softly.  
He didn’t hear an accusing tone beneath her words so he nodded. She smiled.

“Have you told her this?” she inquired.

Lassiter grumbled something under his breath.

“No in so many words no,” he muttered. “I told her I love her but now after this..." his voice trailed off. "Those feelings...intensified. Right now though the important thing is that she gets better.” He said quickly.

“Absolutely,” O’Hara agreed. “Alright. I’ll head home. Keep me posted alright?”

Lassiter promised and she gave him a quick hug, much to his chagrin but he didn’t bother protesting. He dropped into the chair next to her gurney. He ran his hands over his face to shake off exhaustion but eventually, it won. He crossed his arms on the edge of the gurney and let his head bury in them. Before long, he was out cold.

During the night, he’d woken up for some reason. He ran a hand over his face and noticed that Gretchen had curled up closer to him. Whether she’d woken up herself and inched closer, he didn’t know but she definitely seemed closer to him. She was still facing him at this point. Lassiter felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He checked his watch. It was about 5 AM at this point.

He needed coffee. He lazily stretched and stood up. He leaned over the railing and gently smoothed away some of the bangs across her forehead and planted a soft, chaste kiss on it. He watched her for a few moments before he headed to the coffee shop on the main level. 

While he was standing on line, he looked around. He noticed someone with a hoodie on and the hood pulled up, shielding his eyes. Lassiter narrowed his eyes suspiciously and watched as the light fell across the guys face. James

Abandoning the coffee, Lassiter bolted from the shop. Rage fueled him. He carefully wormed his way through patients and family visiting and kept his eyes on James’ back. He noted he was heading down to the ER. Lassiter caught up with him and grabbed him from behind, tackling him to the floor. He angrily flipped him over. James looked up at him with a mock innocent look.

“Why Detective! Fancy seeing you here!” he said.

“Shut your trap,” Lassiter snarled grabbing the front of James’ hoodie. “You, you sick son-of-a-bitch what did you do to Gretchen?” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“Why nothing,” James said shaking his head but Lassiter could see the laughter in his eyes. “She just didn’t eat or drink for a week. Oh and there was that one incident…” James mused. “She didn’t want to play nice with one of my friends so I decided to put her in a time out.” A wicked grin formed on James’ face at this point.

“What did you do?” Lassiter repeated, his patience cords snapping one by one.

“Let’s see,” James frowned. “I put her in a wooden coffin and I buried her in the backyard of my house seven miles from here.” He grinned, his green ringed eyes catching the light. “The feisty minx clawed and dug her way out. I must say I was impressed.”

Lassiter clenched his fist and launched it at James’ face. He didn’t care if he broke his nose.

“But,” James croaked out as blood flowed down his nostrils. “I have someone who’s going to take care of Gretchen right now. In fact I think he’s already by her bedside.”

Lassiter’s heart jerked and he glared at James with such loathing and hatred that it would’ve melted the polar ice caps. But now he had a struggle. He wanted James’ dead for what he did to Gretchen…but at the same time, he had to get there before this sick freak’s friend possibly hurt her or worse. 

“Make up your mind,” James said spitting out some blood. “It’s me or the bitch. Time is ticking away, Detective.”

Lassiter let out a frustrated growl and punched James again, this time rendering him unconscious. He quickly called for backup to come and get James. Lassiter bolted back to the ER.

When he arrived, he saw that there was in fact, no threat. Gretchen was sleeping peacefully. A nurse had come by to check her vitals. He hurried over to her.

“Has anyone been by recently?” he demanded anxiously out of breath.

“No sir,” The nurse said shaking her head. “Just me checking on her vitals.”

Lassiter let out a breath of relief and took his post by her bedside. He loosened his tie and undid the top buttons of his now dry blue shirt so that a few chest hairs poked through. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs as he ran his hands over his face again, steepiling them over his lips. Gretchen was curled up in a fetal position, the blanket and sheet pulled up to her sides. She had a bruise forming on her cheek that looked pretty nasty and he quickly dropped his gaze. He was angry that he had to let James go, but at the same time, he cared about Gretchen more. Plus, he knew he’d get James…eventually…and when he did, it would be sweet. The bastard had played him for a fool though. He knew he’d choose Gretchen over him. The thought made his skin crawl.

At that moment, Gretchen’s eyes fluttered open.

**********************************************************************************

My whole body felt like it had been drained of every last energy source. I was lying on my side, facing the wall. Lassiter was sitting by my bedside in the same clothes I remember he had on earlier before I blacked out. A look of pure relief moved across his face.

“Carlton,” I croaked out. 

My throat was so dry and so was my mouth. I was so thirsty.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Welcome back.”

I managed a smile, but it was painful. My lips were cracked as well. He gently scooted closer to the side of the gurney and leaned close.

“We seriously thought you were dead,” he said thickly as his face became overwhelmed with emotion. “But I wasn’t going to lose hope. I knew you were alive.”

I swallowed.

“James stuffed me in a wooden coffin,” I croaked out. “And then buried me in the backyard of the house. I—I had to claw and dig my way out.”

“I know,” Lassiter said looking anguished. “James paid a visit to the hospital, but I stopped him.”

“H-his friend tried to…” my voice trailed off. “Tried to…” I couldn’t even say the words. It was too painful and terrifying. Lassiter just swallowed and shook his head, telling me that I didn’t have to tell him. “I was so scared!” I burst into tears. “I didn’t know if I would see you all again…or if I was going to seriously die!”

I began sobbing hysterically. Lassiter got up from his chair and sat down on the edge of my gurney. He gently and carefully pulled me into a sitting position and I slumped against him, wrapping my arms around his midsection. His arms encircled me tightly, wrapping around my waist and across the back of my shoulders. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed. I felt his chin rest on the crown of my head. He gently entangled his fingers into my hair. My cheek was pressed against his chest and I could hear the steady beating of his heart.

“It’s okay,” he said gently, his voice reverberating through his chest.

I continued to cry uncontrollably. Feeling his arms around me was comforting and I knew that I was in deed safe.  
My arms tightened around his midsection and I pressed myself against him.

“But one thing kept me going,” I sobbed. “You. I wasn’t going to die like that.”

I heard Lassiter let out a soft grunt and he slowly pulled back from the embrace, cupping my face between his hands. The tears continued to flow and he wiped them with his thumb.

“I wasn’t going to give up finding you,” He growled softly. “I would die before I would have stopped looking. I…I..” he said taking a deep breath. “I..I..” 

Fresh tears formed, but they were now happy tears. Deep down I had a feeling I knew what he was trying to say. He was trying to say he loved me again but couldn’t seem to get the words out. There was a brief pause, and then without hesitation, he leaned in and kissed me gently and softly, apparently not caring that my lips felt like the Sahara desert at this point. When we pulled apart, we were both a little breathless.

He wiped away a few more tears and gently coaxed me to lay down.

I curled up again facing him.

“Rest,” he instructed. “I’ll alert the doctors that you’ve woken up.”

I nodded. Knowing Lassiter was there, I felt safe and content. I managed to drift off to sleep but I dreamed.

I could see the coffin all over again. I could feel the dirt beneath my nails as I frantically clawed through the wood and dirt, trying to free myself. My heart was racing madly in my chest in pure fear and terror. I could taste the dirt in my mouth. I was screaming as I tried to break free of my would-be grave. My fingers broke through the surface and I let out a triumphed scream

"Gretchen!” I heard Lassiter’s voice cry.

I felt his hands on my shoulders, but I fought and thrashed out, thinking it was James forcing me back into the coffin.

“No!” I screamed. “Leave me alone!”

“Gretchen! It’s me!” Lassiter’s voice urged and I felt him pinning down my arms at my sides and at that moment, my eyes snapped open. I saw him looming over me, gently but firmly pinning my arms down. “You were screaming and thrashing.” He explained anxiously. “Are you alright?”

Without a word, I sat bolt upright and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him against me. Our chins rested on one another’s shoulders as I felt his arms slowly encircle my waist. My eyes were wide and I was breathing heavily.

“I saw the coffin all over again…” I said shaking violently gathering a bit of his shirt in my fists from his back. “I…I could taste the dirt…” my voice trailed off.

“It was just a nightmare,” Lassiter grunted and I felt him gently press his face against my shoulder.   
I let out a soft sigh.

“Will…will you stay with me?” I asked as I gently pulled back and attempted to lye back down.

“Of course ,” Lassiter said.

With that, I scooted closer to the edge of the bed so I could be closer to him and closed my eyes.

*********************************************************************************

Morning came…and along with morning came Riley, Shawn, Gus and O’Hara. Lassiter was forced to go home to change and rest. The four of them would keep an eye on me. O’Hara looked a little troubled. By now I was sitting up eating my breakfast when I turned to O’Hara.

“Juliet what’s wrong?” I asked her anxiously lowering my fork filled with eggs.

“Um,” she said clearing her throat. “Lassiter called me just before he left. James made a break for it again. He slipped through our fingers again.”

I felt all the color drain from my face and my lower jaw dropped open in an O. This guy was worse than a weasel…wait no I take that back. That’s an insult to weasels everywhere. Seeing my expression, Juliet quickly backpedaled.

“Don’t worry!” she said. “We will get him! Trust me! We’ll turn over every nook and cranny to get him.”

“Every nook and cranny?” I asked meekly.

“Yep,” she repeated deadpan but then her expression softened immensely. “Gretchen, in the week you were missing, Carlton was like a grizzly bear (The others nodded in accordance to her statement). He was frantic and he never gave up hope finding you, even if we started to fall victim to hopelessness.” She had an apologetic look on her face. “He’s not going to let anything happen to you.” Her expression softened even more. “He's in love with you.”

He's in love with me?.

I felt heat creeping into my cheeks at her words. Now that I realize it,I was in love with him too. I noticed that Riley was unusually quiet during the whole thing. I threw her a quizzical and concerned look, but she just shook her head, a sign that she wasn’t going to talk about it. I could see something was brewing in that brain of hers but I had no idea what it was. I had to admit, I was a little scared by her at this point. Shawn and Gus began talking to me. Shawn said that Henry was asking for me and he hopes that I was alright. 

Little by little I began feeling more myself. My vitals were improving also and I didn’t feel so drained and weak. That evening, Lassiter returned with Link.

“He’s going to help us find Walker,” Lassiter growled gripping Link’s shoulder, with what I could tell was amiable pressure. Link winced but he tried to pass it off as nonchalance…it wasn’t working. Lassiter gently pushed Link forward.

“Tell Miss Walker what you told me,” Lassiter said as his mouth set in a grim line. There was something in his expression that was a little spooky at this point and the others picked up on it. I knew he wasn't going to use my first name in front of the others.

“Carlton? What’s going on?” Juliet demanded looking from Link to her partner.

“Um,” Link cleared his throat. “It seems the situation has become much more critical.”

“Critical? How?” Gus asked frowning.

Link looked a little uncomfortable and he wrung his hands anxiously. His green ringed eyes seemed to dart around anxiously as though he didn’t want to look directly at us. This was odd behavior for him.

“Spit it out,” Lassiter barked.

“It seems that Mr. Walker and Mr. DeWitt had some inside help in the capture of Gretchen last week,” Link reported finally looking up at me. “But they also were experimenting…with virus’.”

“Virus’?” Shawn exclaimed. “You mean like the flu? Or Dysentery? Gus imagine having the poops for like weeks on end? Dude you’d never be able to go anywhere without a diaper!” Shawn chuckled and Gus just scowled. 

“Shawn that’s a serious disease and its not to be made fun of lightly!” Gus reprimanded.

The two got into an argument.

“Guys enough!” I exclaimed and they fell silent sulking but their lips twitched every once and a while. I saw a look of smugness and pride flash across Lassiter’s face. “Link what virus? What is going on?” I demanded.

“DeWitt and Mr. Walker have been working together to create a virus,” Link said clearing his throat. “It would be a virus that would wipe out our race within days.”

***********************************************************

“The human race?” Juliet asked tilting her head to the side.

“No,” Link said shaking his head. “The Borrower’s.”

“So…?” I paused uncertain what the critical part meant.

“So,” Link continued. “That means injecting every infected person and every person that had been infected.”

His words hung heavily in the air and I raised a hand to my mouth.

“That…that means…” my voice trailed off.

“You and Lassiter,” Shawn said slowly as comprehension dawned on their faces.

“B-But why us? We’re not infected anymore,” I stammered as fear gripped my heart.

Link closed his eyes for a moment as though trying to locate James’ thoughts.

“They feel that once Borrower’s enters your body, there is some left over tendencies that aren’t natural. And Miss Walker I’m sorry to say you’re a living example. Look at your rapid healing.”

“But DeWitt’s in jail,” Riley protested, finally speaking up. “How could he be working with…James?” she threw an apologetic look my way.

“Outside sources,” Juliet said snapping her fingers in excitement. “He’s using someone on the outside to get information.”

“That’s logical,” Lassiter mused folding his arms across his chest. “But that would mean another mole right?”

“Yes,” Link replied nodding. “So someone else in your department is feeding him information. Be warned there could be a few moles.”

I felt myself beginning to shake and I buried my face into my hands.

“Will this ever end?” I muttered.

I felt someone gently peel the hands away from my face. I looked up into Link’s face.

“We will get them, Miss Gretchen…don’t worry. I will help you,” he said with conviction.

I took a deep breath and nodded. Juliet hugged me, then Shawn and Gus. Link left with Juliet. Riley stayed and gently reached up to touch my bruised cheek gently. I sensed Lassiter watching her with interest and suspicion. I think he noted this wild, determined look in her eyes.

“I’m okay,” I reassured her softly.

Riley hugged me tightly.

“Love you girl,” she whispered. “You’re like my sister. I’ll fix this.”

With that she turned and gently and affectionately punched Lassiter on the shoulder.

“Take care of my girl okay?” She said glancing back at me. I could see the anguish behind her brown eyes. “I’m entrusting her into your care.”

“Riley,” I called in a concerned tone but she gave me a salute and slipped out the door. I scrambled out of the sheets as though I was going after her but Lassiter stepped in and gently coaxed me back into bed. “She’s scaring me, Carlton! She’s up to something! Something I feel is dangerous!”

Lassiter’s hands were on my shoulders.

“Relax, Gretchen,” he said softly and I felt my heart melt when he used my first name. “She’ll be fine. She’s a firecracker.”

I placed my hands on his arms too and nodded, lowering my gaze. He raised a hand and placed it on the side of my face; his fingers gently intertwined in my hair.  
When I looked up at him, he looked anguished too for some reason.

“I failed you,” he said thickly. “I promised nothing would happen to you in my care and look what happened.”

“Carlton, no,” I said shaking my head. “None of this is your fault.” I said echoing the words he said to me. “It’s mine. I should’ve never gone into the bathroom alone. If I hadn’t perhaps Kline would be alive by now.”

“Wait,” Lassiter paused narrowing his eyes. “You went into the ladies room at your job alone, after I specifically said that you weren’t to go anywhere without those officers?”

Miserably, I nodded and dropped my gaze to my lap.

“Dammit!” Lassiter snapped. “You made it ten times easier for Walker to get his hands on you and he did!”

“I’m sorry,” I whispered shutting my eyes feeling an ache rising in the back of my throat.

Lassiter swore and then slapped both his palms against the mattress on either side of my thighs, leaning in so our faces were inches apart.  
I jumped and flinched.

“Do you know how reckless and stupid that was?” he growled. “A good officer was killed and another one injured because of your stunt. Do you think that because he’s ‘your father’ he’ll still have warm fuzzy thoughts of you? Gretchen, he’s no longer your father! He could care less about you and he wants you dead…me along with you!”

“I know!” I cried my eyes snapping open. “I know that!” my voice broke. “I’m an idiot! Okay? I’m stupid. I’m stupid!” 

I broke down at this point. This time it really was my fault. I’d gotten officer Kline killed and Adams injured…and myself kidnapped. What the hell was wrong with me?  
I heard Lassiter grunt and sigh and he pulled me against him with one arm. His chin rested on top of my head as my arms encircled his waist. I just wanted this nightmare to end.

“You’re not an idiot,” he murmured. “And you’re not stupid.”

I begged to differ but all of this pressure and bad news just compiled on me at this point and I broke under the weight. If Link said he could help us, I had one slither of hope left to pin it on Link.


	17. Riley's Hunt

Wide awake

Chapter sixteen-riley’s hunt

Riley felt bad for leaving Gretchen like that, but this was something she had to do. She had to find James and make him pay for what he’d done to her. She was in good hands and knew how much Lassiter cared about Gretchen. It was plain as day. Riley went home and packed an overnight bag. She had made up her mind and was going to go hunt for James. She couldn’t tell Gretchen or the others because they’d only try and stop her. Frankly, she was a little scared that her subconscious hadn’t tried to reason with her…but it was personal now. No time to go back.

No one else knew this but when Lassiter and Gretchen were asleep last night, she’d snuck back into the hospital and grabbed Lassiter’s gun while he was sleeping. She knew he’d be furious for what she did, but she had her reasons.  
Taking a deep breath, Riley left her house and headed out to hunt down James. She didn’t know how long it would take to find him, but she wasn’t going to give up.

*****************************************************************************

ONE MONTH LATER

 

I was sitting on a barstool behind the breakfast island in Lassiter’s condo. I pushed around the food on my plate and propped my chin up with my hand, staring off into space. Riley has been missing for more than a month now. She’d stolen Lassiter’s gun, which caused alarms to be raised. Lassiter was furious, but also concerned. We had fears that she’d gone and done something reckless and stupid. From what we learned after talking with several people at the hospital, Riley had snuck back in after hours and took Lassiter’s gun while he was sleeping.

“Gretchen,” Lassiter’s voice growled, ripping me from my thoughts. “You need to eat.”

I jumped from being startled and ended up dropping my fork on the plate with a clatter. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. This morning he was wearing a steel gray suit and matching silver tie. It showed off his blue eyes really well. It was one of my favorite suits he owned. We’ve been seriously dating now for a month. I knew he was concerned about me as he’d used my first name. He never says it in front of the others. That I understood to be that he was afraid of showing that tender side of him because it would make him seem like less of a man…or he was afraid that his reputation for that gruff, stoic detective would get tarnished.

“Yeah I know,” I muttered. “I’m just wishing I’d hear from Riley. I want to know what she’s up to and if she’s alright.”

A sympathetic look moved across Lassiter’s face as he sighed and unfolded his arms. He stepped up to the island and leaned in.

“I know,” he said quietly. “But what she did was wrong and it’s an offense. If she uses that gun on anyone and kills them, it will be traced back to me. It will start a whole mess of problems.”

I looked up at him.

“I don’t know what got into her head,” I said sadly shaking my head in disbelief.

“I do,” Lassiter grunted. “She’s protecting you and I have a feeling she went after Walker.”

I looked up at him with fear in my expression. If she had, this was the first time I’d actually be afraid for Riley. Riley was always able to take care of herself…but if she gets involved in this matter and does something reckless, I didn’t know how she would be able to get herself out. I knew Lassiter would do everything he could, but…

“Oh God you don’t really think she’d…” my voice trailed off as a lump formed in my throat.

Lassiter exhaled and gently reached for my hand, taking it in his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“I honestly don’t know. Riley was completely devastated when she saw you in that hospital bed after you were taken,” his voice broke. “We all were. She will do anything to protect you. But I will find her I promise. I’ll take care of everything.”

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes.

“What if she actually….does something to James?”  
Lassiter just looked at me.

“Gretchen I’m going to be completely honest,” he said gravely and swallowed. “I honestly wouldn’t mind if she shot the bastard…but, on the flip side, it would be 1st degree murder being she did it pre-meditated. I could only do so much.”

I knew he was only voicing honesty and I knew it was the truth. I closed my eyes, feeling a tear slip down my cheek. I felt Lassiter lean in and plant a soft kiss on my cheek. I slowly opened them and sniffled.

“Come on,” he said quietly. “Finish your breakfast.”

I ate only to have something to do. At that moment, Lassiter’s cell phone rang. He answered it and raised it to his left ear. His right hand whisked back one half of his jacket as he placed a hand on his hip exposing his gold badge clipped to the waist band.

“Lassiter,” he groused into the phone.

I finished off the eggs. I had to admit I began feeling slightly better now with food in my stomach.

“Okay. Thank you O’Hara,” Lassiter grumbled and clicked off his phone. I looked at him expectantly. He looked rather grave. “O’Hara says that the FBI is also on Miss Harris’s tail too. Agent Harper…remember him (How could I not? He shot me!)” he said as the muscle twitched in his cheek which I knew he was furious (I nodded) “Well, he’s leading a search for Miss Harris too. I’m going to do some more digging on this Harper Agent. Let’s go.”

I grabbed my purse and followed Lassiter out of the condo. Thankfully the dang elevator didn’t stop again so maybe the maintenance people fixed it. Lassiter drove us to the precinct.

******************************************************************************

When we got there, O’Hara was standing around a suspect board, where they pin pictures of suspects and other pictures in hopes of drawing some conclusions. Lassiter marched right up to her. Shawn and Gus were there too. I plopped down in one of the seats and watched. Shawn and Gus came over to me.

“Remember Agent Happy?” Shawn whispered to me. “Seems like he’s got some interest in Riley’s disappearance. There’s talk he’s going to stop by here.”

“I do hope she’s alright,” I said anxiously biting my lip. “This doesn’t look good at all.”

“No, but knowing Lassie, he’ll fix things,” Gus said gently but I caught the look he gave Shawn. They too, seemed a little uncertain. What made it worse was Riley’s lack of information on where she was going, and that only led to evidence that she was going to try and take out James on her own.

But then something nagged me like a ton of bricks hitting me in the face. I turned to Shawn and Gus.

“Uh Guys? Is Agent Harper coming by here?” I asked nervously looking from one to the other.

“From what we heard, yes,” Shawn said slowly and then like a brush fire spreading, comprehension dawned on his face. “Oh Gretchie! He thinks you’re dead! He shot you!” Shawn cried then shrugged nonchalantly. “Well it might be fun to play the ghost angle, right Gus?”

“No Shawn,” Gus retorted briskly. “He’ll know something’s wrong because she’s standing here alive!” Gus hissed waving his hand in front of me frantically as though showing Shawn the obvious.

“But he shot her when she was infected,” Shawn argued. “He probably doesn’t know about her rapid healing ability.”

“He’ll find out now obviously,” Gus retorted back.

“What are you two halfwits carrying on about?” Lassiter voice boomed as we all jumped from being startled. He was standing in between Gus and I with one hand on his hip, pushing back the side of his suit jacket, the other hand was smoothing out his tie. His blue eyes pierced us one by one, but softened immensely when they shifted over to me.

“Is Agent Harper coming here?” I asked anxiously as I begun wringing my hands.

Lassiter arched an eyebrow at me.

“Yes,” he grumbled but then threw his hands up. “Sweet Lady Justice…he thinks you’re dead.” He cottoned on right away. “We…” his voice trailed off as suddenly we heard the footsteps approaching us and looked up. Agent Harper was leading a team of six other FBI agents behind him. I stood frozen in fear. I saw Lassiter adjust his shoulders which meant he was putting on a tough façade. Then, Agent Harper’s eyes slid over to me. My heart was racing madly in my chest that I was certain I would have a heart attack right then and there. An ugly look moved across Agent Harper’s face. Other officers seemed to be rushing around, like they were in the presence of the Pope or something.

“It lives,” he said coldly. “Perhaps I didn’t put enough bullets in it.”

ouch my subconscious said wincing. that hurt  
Lassiter went to lunge at him for that remark but Shawn and Gus restrained him. I saw his fist clench at his side, his fingernails digging into his palm. I knew Lassiter was furious.

“Um, dude, she’s human,” Shawn remarked. “Take a closer look.”

“I see enough,” Agent Harper said wrinkling his nose. “She reeks of a traitor.”

“How can she be a traitor when she’s not even infected?” Gus argued.

“She was,” Agent Harper retorted. “I bet she wants to protect those disgusting mongrels.”

“Those ‘mongrels’ as you so eloquently put it, actually have some good use,” I retorted angrily, finding the courage. “They haven’t killed anyone nor harmed anyone.”

“When they take over a human, the human dies,” Agent Harper said stepping closer to me, getting in my face. “So yes, they have killed hundreds…maybe even thousands.”

“Actually you’re wrong,” Lassiter growled. “They don’t kill their hosts.”

“I don’t care,” Agent Harper said coldly. “All I know is that we have a problem on our hands and that problem has to be taken care of. As for you,” he said leering at me. “I should’ve aimed higher.” 

At that, Lassiter couldn’t restrain himself anymore. He broke away from Shawn and Gus and lunged at Agent Harper. I saw him get in a few good punches to Harper’s face and gut.

“Detective Lassiter!” Chief Vick’s voice boomed.

Shawn and Gus hastily pulled Lassiter away from Agent Harper as though they made it look like they were trying to break up the fight. Agent Harper had a bloody nose at this point which he was trying to stem.

“Control yourself!” Chief Vick snapped.

“But Chief…” Lassiter protested as he was breathing heavily.

His tie was askew and I saw he’d had a cut lip which was bleeding.

“Enough,” Chief Vick snapped cutting him off and I could see she meant business. “You’re lucky he doesn’t press charges! I’m so sorry Agent Harper.” She looked at him apologetically. “Detective Lassiter,” her eyes turned cold. “I want you to go simmer down.”

“Chief…” he protested again, wiping the cut lip with the top of his sleeve.

“Now Detective! Don’t make me ask you again or it’s a temporary suspension!” she barked.

Whoa. Something definitely had the Chief’s underwear in a knot. I could see even O’Hara was stunned. Lassiter threw Agent Harper a nasty look before storming off. I watched him go sadly. He was only defending me. Chief Vick motioned for Agent Harper and his followers to head into her office. She also grabbed Shawn and Gus and O’Hara on the way. Shawn mouthed that he’d let me know what was going on. I decided to head after Lassiter to see if he was alright.

I found him in the evidence room. I leaned against the door frame, watching him going through a box of evidence. I looked at the large white sticker on the side. I tilted my head to the side I saw the name printed neatly on the side in black marker: ALANS, WALTER. I had no idea who that was. I cleared my throat, announcing my presence.   
Lassiter seemed to ignore me and was frantically going through some files. I slowly approached him and stood next to him.

“Carlton?” I prompted tentatively.

Again, he seemed busy seeping through some files. I slowly raised a hand and placed it over his. It was then that he seemed to be aware I was there. I heard him exhale loudly.

“Something isn’t right,” he growled angrily to himself, slamming the box down. “Agent Harper didn’t seem overly shocked that you were standing alive in front of him. Somehow I think he knew you’d come back.”

“What are you thinking?” I asked looking up at him.

“I’m thinking that someone fed him more information than what he’s letting on,” Lassiter growled. “And I intend to find it.”

“Yeah it seems like everyone’s falling at his feet,” I mused.

Lassiter looked up at me sharply and narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah. Come to think of it I’ve noticed that too,” he growled. “But when he said he should’ve aimed higher…” his voice trailed off thickly and he abandoned the file box and stepped up to me, throwing his arms around me. One arm tightened around my waist, while the other wound around the backs of my shoulders. He slid his chin to the crown of my head and raised his right hand, letting his fingers intertwine through my hair. I wound my arms around him too, pressing my cheek against the front of his chest. I felt a smile forming on my face as I breathed deeply, picking up his cologne and aftershave.

“I’m here,” I whispered burying my face into the crook of his arm. 

I felt him gently and slowly kiss the top of my head. The kiss lingered for a few moments before he pulled back clearing his throat and returning to the file. I peered over his arm as he went through the contents.

“The ballistics was done on this bullet 2 years ago,” Lassiter said. “There was murder that no one could solve. Apparently, a high ranking official that was running for mayor was mysteriously murdered. He’d been involved in some dirty trades.” I glanced at the bullet and at the picture of the man. He’d been in his late 40’s with grayish blond hair and brown eyes dressed in a suit and tie. “We knew he had a contact, but we could never find him.”

“What are you saying?” I prodded Lassiter gently as he pointed to a part in the file that listed people he’d done deals with. I followed his gaze and gasped. I saw my father’s name there…and Agent Harper’s.

“I’m saying I think Agent Harper has some explaining to do,” Lassiter growled.

***********************************************************************************

Eventually, we returned to the bullpen. Lassiter was still silently seething over what Agent Harper had said but he controlled himself, much to my admiration. I knew he wanted to pummel him to a pulp. Lassiter had brought up the file and placed it on his desk. Of course, no one saw Shawn and Gus inch over to see what he’d placed on the desk. Agent Harper was standing in front of the suspect board and was talking to a whole bunch of police officers. What really frightened me was there was a picture of Riley pinned up, and arrows drawn to her, to a picture of a few infected, and then to James Walker. Lassiter saw my expression and I felt him gently place a hand on the small of my back, as though to comfort me. Feeling his hand on my back, I settled down a little bit. As we approached, we saw Chief Vick and Juliet, who looked up. Juliet gave us a brief sympathetic smile.

“Ah Detective,” Agent Harper said smiling as though nothing had happened. “Good of you to join us. We were just discussing our plans to search for Riley Harris and James Walker. It seems the two of them are a major part in this.”

“What is it you think Miss Harris has done?” Lassiter grunted.

I was standing in front of Lassiter, my back lightly pressing against his front. Sensing my discomfort and fear, I felt Lassiter place both hands on my shoulders, giving them a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

I was chewing on my bottom lip as Agent Harper smirked as he saw Lassiter’s gesture.

“Well,” Agent Harper said rubbing his chin. “Miss Harris stole your gun, isn’t that right, Detective? (I felt a growl reverberate in Lassiter’s chest against my back), so that is obviously a felony in itself and secondly, we know that Walker is related to her,” he pointed to me. “So isn’t it a given that Miss Harris would try and rectify that problem?” his voice was dripping with sweetness and it made me sick. 

Clearly, I wasn’t the only one. O’Hara looked irritated too. Suddenly, Shawn stumbled forward with a finger to his temple.

“Ooh the spirits are showing me something….” Shawn said flailing his arms like he was having a seizure. Agent Harper was watching him like he was some kind of abnormality. Shawn stopped by Agent Harper. “Does the name Walter Alans, ring a bell?”

I held my breath. how did…oh psychic I answered my own question. I glanced up at Lassiter. He had his eyes narrowed but I saw a curious look move across his face.

“That was the mayoral candidate that was murdered,” Agent Harper said. “What’s your point son?”

Shawn continued to wobble around and slung an arm around Agent Harper’s shoulders.

“Well the spirits tell me that you were a contact for some dirty trades,” Shawn grinned.

Agent Harper sputtered and looked appalled.

“That’s preposterous!” he scoffed. “I would do no such thing! I think you’re spirits have been smoking something.” He said narrowing his eyes at Shawn.

“Actually,” Lassiter spoke up clearing his throat and stepping around me. “Spencer is right. It’s in the file here.” He said and went over to the desk. He picked up Walter Alan’s file and brandished it in front of Agent Harper’s face. “Care to explain how your name got in the file as one of the contacts?” Lassiter said coldly. “And it just so happened that James Walker’s name was is in here too.”

Agent Harper turned several shades of red.

“I would like to know that myself,” Chief Vick said narrowing her eyes and folding her arms over her chest.  
Agent Harper just stood flustered for the moment, then his eyes landed on me. Eep my subconscious squeaked as the look he gave me was one of utmost hate and contempt. He raised a hand and pointed it at me.

“You! You did something to that file,” he snarled. “It’s your fault! You and your devious ways! You have everyone wrapped around your little finger! Especially him!” Agent Harper jerked his thumb toward Detective Lassiter. “He’s so infatuated with you that all you did was pull his string and tell him to switch the real file with this fabricated one!”

“I did no such thing” I shouted at him angrily. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing!”

“And I’ve known Detective Lassiter for quite some time,” Chief Vick growled. “How dare you accuse him of tampering with evidence!”

“But don’t you see?” Agent Harper rounded on Chief Vick. “He wasn’t thinking! He is so deep into that one’s spell that he couldn’t help himself!” he spat. “She worked her little sick alien ways to seduce him.”

“I’m human you ass,” I snarled. “You’re sick in the head.”

Agent Harper was nearly foaming at the mouth and he lunged for me. He grabbed me by the throat and bent me over the desk backwards, his fingers squeezing my windpipe just under my jawbone. His thumb was pressing against my larynx cutting off my air supply. I frantically sucked in air and beat my fists against his chest, wanting him to release me. He banged my head hard against the surface of the desk. I winced and made choking noises. My throat was burning and so were my lungs. My heart was racing madly in my chest.

Lassiter had come over and wound his arms around Agent Harper’s waist, pulling him away from me but Agent Harper wouldn’t let go.

“Let her go you son-of-a-bitch,” Lassiter shouted angrily.

But Harper kept his grip. Little stars began exploding before my eyes and darkness slowly began creeping in. Shawn and Gus came over and pried Harper’s fingers away from my throat. I sank to the floor with my back pressing against the side of the desk as I began coughing violently as I sucked in air greedily. Shawn and Gus sank beside me with their arms around me.

“Get him out of here,” Lassiter snarled as two officers began hauling Agent Harper out of the precinct.

“This isn’t the end of it,” Harper shouted as he was forcibly shoved down the stairs. “You’ll be hearing from me again.”

I slumped against Gus with tears in my eyes as my throat and chest burned. I coughed again.

Juliet and Lassiter came over to me.

“Are you alright, Gretchen?” Juliet asked anxiously.  
I went to speak, but I couldn’t.

“Spencer, get her some water,” Lassiter snapped.

Shawn nodded and hurried over to the water cooler. A few moments later he came back with a Styrofoam cup of ice cold water. I greedily snatched it from him and downed the water. The cool liquid soothed my burning throat. Lassiter crouched down in front of me and gently put a hand on my knee.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he demanded.’

“I’ll be fine,” I croaked out coughing. After a while, I managed to calm down and began breathing normally again.

“Are you alright Miss Walker?” Chief Vick’s voice floated to my ears.

“Yes I’ll be fine,” I reassured her nodding.

“Good,” She said looking relieved. “Detective Lassiter, I want you to look into this new information that came up. If he was really a contact for Walter Alans, we need more evidence. Follow up on it.”

Lassiter nodded.

“And find Miss Harris too before it gets dangerous,” She added in a low voice before heading into her office. 

Lassiter gently gripped me by my elbows and helped me to my feet. I was a little dizzy but I gripped Lassiter’s arms to steady myself as the floor and tipped and rolled. I pressed my forehead against his chest, shutting my eyes as I waited for the dizziness roll to pass.

“We’re going to go to the Santa Barbara Psychiatric hospital,” Lassiter’s voice rumbled through his chest.

“Why? Whose there Lassie?” Shawn asked.

“Walter Alan’s granddaughter,” Lassiter responded as I gently stepped back. “Are you well enough to come with us?” he asked.

I nodded. Lassiter gently touched my cheek but seeing six pairs of smug eyes that belonged to Juliet, Shawn and Gus, he cleared his throat and straightened up.

“Let’s go. I’ll explain on the way. We might be able to get some information out of her as to what exactly her Uncle was trading,” Lassiter groused as he turned and headed out of the bullpen. Juliet, Shawn and Gus helped me outside as we climbed into the cars.

*************************************************************************

SANTA BARBARA PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL

The hospital was dreary. Patients roamed around in long nightgowns. Some talked to themselves; others were waving their hands wildly as though fanning away bees or something. My heart went out to them. It was sad to see them like this.

Apparently, Walter Alan’s granddaughter, Rose, had witnessed her uncle being murdered. All she was able to tell the police was a tall man, broad shouldered dressed in nothing but black had broken into Walter’s house where she had been staying. She had been sleeping upstairs and heard the commotion down stairs. Stopping on the stairs, but out of sight from the murderer, she saw her uncle shot to death. A neighbor had called 911 after hearing the shots. The police found Rose rocking back and forth on the stairs, staring straight ahead almost comatose.

Rose’s parents had died when she was young and was put into her uncle’s care. She was now 23 years old. That kinda hit me hard because she was close to my age and Riley’s. We bore visitor passes and headed up to the floor where she was.

Rose Alan was sitting in a rocking chair facing a barred window, staring straight forward. Her shoulder length dark brown hair was brushed and hung over her shoulder.

“Can she talk?” Juliet whispered to her partner.

“We’ll find out but according to her doctor, whom I spoke to before, she hasn’t spoken a word since that night,” Lassiter said.

We gently crowded around Rose.

“Rose?” Lassiter prompted. “My names Detective Lassiter. We’ve come to ask you about your Uncle. Can you tell us what happened?”

Rose just blinked and continued to stare out the window. Lassiter repeated the question. Again, Rose didn’t respond. I could see Carlton was getting frustrated so I stepped in. Perhaps seeing another young person might spark her interest.

“Hi Rose. I’m Gretchen,” I said softly crouching down in front of her. “You have a lovely name.”

Rose blinked and stared. I could see were probably weren’t going to get anywhere and a feeling of frustration and failure filled the room. But then, just as Lassiter was no doubt about to suggest we leave, Rose spoke.

“Uncle Walter,” she spoke, but it was so low that I had to lean in to hear her. “He’s going to meet that man again. He’s carrying some strange silver ball.”

“What man Rose?” Lassiter prompted.

“A bad man,” she said still not taking her eyes off the window pane. “He paid that man for that strange ball. But it had such a pretty butterfly in it.”

Butterfly? I wondered and looked back at the others. I could tell by their expressions they were just as puzzled. But then Rose’s next outburst clarified everything.

“They’re not normal butterflies Uncle Walter! They’re alien! Don’t buy anymore from that man! Why are you doing this?” she cried clutching the wooden handle of the rocking chair, digging her nails into the wood creating gauge marks in it. I got to my feet and backed away from Rose. 

“No!” Rose shouted. “He’ll kill you if he finds out that you’ve double crossed him!” she began suddenly convulsing and thrashing at that point and several orderlies rushed over to restrain her.

Lassiter’s expression was grim.

“Let’s go,” he said.

*****************************************************************************

Once outside, we stopped by the cars. A gentle breeze caught my hair and whisked it back over my shoulders. I crossed my arms over my chest.

“So what was going on?” I asked. “It sounded like Rose’s uncle bought Borrower’s from someone. But who? And doesn't that mean that the Borrower's were on earth before all this chaos started?”

“Yes, and this person didn’t know he had been double crossed,” Lassiter mused. “But the next question is who was he buying the Borrower’s from? And what did he do to double cross this so called ‘Seller’?”

That was something we all couldn’t answer. We didn’t have enough information for that yet. What Rose told us was good and we had some kind of a lead, but that still left questions unanswered. Suddenly, a light flashed before my eyes. I cried out and everyone’s faces blurred as though I was looking through steam. 

I saw an older man with sandy brown hair and kind blue eyes dressed in a suit and tie standing on what appeared to be a dock. I saw him holding a rope and what appeared to be a briefcase. I saw him tie a rope around the handles and lean over the dock, tying it to one of the posts. He then dropped the briefcase into the water and watched it sink below the surface in a burst of bubbles. Then, another man appeared behind him. The man dressed in the suit looked up as a large, heavy shovel was swung at his head. The man in the suit fell unconscious on the dock. But as the scene shifted, I saw the man’s face. It was Agent Harper.

A second man appeared behind him. James Walker, but this time, his eyes weren’t showing that glowing ring. He was himself.

“Where’s the stuff?” James demanded.

“We’re too late. He dumped it in the water,” Agent Harper groused tossing the shovel into the water too. It landed with a soft ‘plop’.

“We’ll, no one will find it. Let’s go,” James demanded as they turned their back on the unconscious man and began walking toward a black sedan with dark tinted windows.

The light vanished and I could see everyone’s worried faces.

“What is it, Gretchen?” Juliet asked worriedly putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Lassiter, still shaken from the vision I’d had. I knew exactly where to go to get that proof that he needed.

“I know where we can find out what was really going on,” I said. “We need to go to Pier 2.”

Lassiter studied me for a moment, and then nodded. We climbed in the cars and headed to Pier 2. I hoped it was still there…but I had a feeling it was.


	18. Cat and Mouse

Wide awake  
Chapter seventeen-cat and mouse

Riley was getting closer and closer to James. The gun still weighed heavily in her pocket and though she knew she’d get into a world of shit when she went back to Santa Barbara, she found she didn’t care. This ‘thing’ had been nothing but trouble for Gretchen and being Gretchen was like a sister to her, she was going to put an end to it.  
Gretchen had James on her tail for some time now for some reason. She didn’t know why this rogue Borrower was after her best friend, but she wasn’t going to tolerate it anymore. By now she was shadowing James, about 3 miles north west of Santa Barbara. He was apparently meeting someone so she stuck close to the building. It was an old motel along a deserted highway. She saw James standing by his car. A second car pulled up a few moments later. 

A black sedan with dark tinted windows and by the looks of it, the car looked almost…important…like it belonged to the government or something. When the driver’s side door opened, she raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Agent Harper climbed out, the jerk who shot and ‘killed’ Gretchen when she was infected.

What could this ass want? she wondered and crept up behind a large dumpster to gain better access so she could hear them.

“So,” Agent Harper said. “Your hosts daughter is still alive. What do you plan on doing about that?”

“I told you,” James snarled. “She wouldn’t be able to be killed by conventional weapons! For some reason, the Borrower that shared her body did something to her…made her unstoppable or something.”

“She’ll be stopped,” Agent Harper said nastily. “But more importantly, no one knows about the briefcase.”

“That happened a few years ago,” James rasped. “Its buried in the water. No one will find it.”

“You’d better hope not because if someone does, you and I go down,” Agent Harper shot back. “Now, what about Gretchen’s little friend Riley? You do know she’s after you right?”

“Yes,” James scoffed rolling his eyes. “But she won’t get the drop on me wherever she is. I’m too smart for her.”

You are so wrong dude Riley thought to herself angrily.

“We have another problem,” Agent Harper said. “Somehow our names got in the Walter Alans case. That pompous detective and his so called ‘psychic’ know we had some connection to Walter. It’s because Gretchen (he said the name with such hatred and disgust) is probably sleeping with that detective. She’s got him wrapped around her finger, that bitch. I think he’d do anything she told him to do.”

James rubbed his chin. 

“Interesting, well we shouldn’t worry too much yet,” he said. “They don’t have the briefcase so we’re safe. Relax. Things’ll be fine.”

“Why is Gretchen such a threat anyway?” Agent Harper asked. “To you?”

“Because,” James said scowling. “She has the ability to kill me…she just doesn’t know it yet.”

With that Riley slinked away into the shadows.

********************************************************************************

I led the others onto the dock. By now several yachts and fishing boats were tied, bobbing softly on the waves. Using my memory, I hurried over to one of the docks that jutted out. The others were on my heels. I dropped to my knees at the end and felt around the pole.

“Be careful,” Lassiter warned crouching down beside me. I felt the rope, which was soggy and began pulling. After several moments of pulling, a weathered, worn soggy briefcase that was once antishay case, broke through the surface. Lassiter took the case and placed it on the wooden planks beside him. But my eyes were staring at the reflection of the water. I could see another reflection just below mine. I leaned forward and slowly reached out with my hand to touch the surface when an ice cold clammy hand shot out from the water, grabbed my wrists and yanked me forward.

I heard the others startled cries as I went under. I saw a little girl dressed in recent clothing. She had a noose around her neck and her hair floated around her like a halo. She opened her mouth and spoke to me, but at that moment, someone had jumped in the water after me and had their arms around me, pulling me toward the surface. The little girl vanished and as my head broke the surface, I sucked in air greedily.

“Get her Spencer!” Lassiter’s voice barked from behind me as I felt his strong arms hoisting me upward.

Shawn, Gus and Juliet quickly helped me onto the dock. Lassiter had been the one who dove in after me. His suit was soaked and he wiped droplets of water off his face as he had hoisted himself up and out. I was lying on my back breathing heavily and coughing up water. My clothes were soaked and sticking to my body. My chest heaved as I fought to control my breathing and pulse.

Shortly, I spied Lassiter’s face above mine.

“Are you alright?” he growled. 

I nodded, still trying to calm my breathing.

“What the hell happened?” He demanded.

“I saw someone,” I panted coughing up a little more water. “A little girl with a noose around her neck.”

“What?” Juliet cried startled as she ran to the edge of the dock and peered over, searching.

But there was nothing there. I knew it. I slowly sat up, and gathered my hair over my shoulder, wringing it out. Lassiter gently touched my arm before we got to our feet.

“There’s nothing there, Walker,” he said peering over the side of the dock. “Are you sure you saw her?”

I nodded as I felt Juliet’s arm around my shoulders.

“It could have something to do with her new abilities,” Juliet mused. “We don’t know what Stella’s powers really left behind.”

Lassiter grunted and froze.

His face drained of all color and his eyes were locked on mine. He stepped up to me, water still dripping down his face and his clothes, collecting in small pools around his feet on the planks. I kept my gaze on him.

“What is it Lassie?” Shawn asked.

“There was a case about six years ago of a little girl that drowned in his area. We suspected it was the pedophile that lived next door. The day before he’d been in a hardware store buying several feet of rope and he was vague about what he was going to use it for. The next day the little girl vanished and with a search of the house we couldn’t find that rope, or the little girl,”

“I remember that,” Julies said breathlessly. “Are you saying that Gretchen saw the little girl?”

“The only way to know for sure is if she identifies the little girl in a photo,” Lassiter said finally raising his eyes to his partner’s. “And we see what’s so important in this brief case.”

The others began heading back to the cars. My sneakers squelched with each step and I was freezing. I felt Lassiter gently grab my elbow and I turned around to look at him. I saw him look over my shoulder as though no one was watching, then lean in and gently kiss me. I returned the kiss just as softly and gently. He quickly pulled back as though embarrassed. I knew he didn’t want anyone seeing him do that and I smiled at him. He raised a hand and gently tucked a damp strand of hair behind my ear.

“Come on lets get back and see what dirt we can dig up on Agent Harper so we can get to finding Miss Harris,” he said warmly and then cleared his throat. 

I nodded and we headed back to the cars.

*********************************************************************************

Riley was getting closer and closer to James. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest at this point. She was being very matriculate and making sure she pounced on him at just the right time. She had an idea in her head about how just to punish him…torture him even. He would be begging for her mercy…and he would receive none.

By now he was at some cheap motel. Thankfully the parking lot as at the rear of the place and it was incredibly desolate so that aided in her favor. She looked around and found a large, metal pipe lying there that looked like it had been used in some plumbing job. She bent down and picked it up and began slowly creeping up behind James. Just when she reached a good distance, she raised the pipe and swung it at the back of James’ head. He fell forward unconscious. A satisfied smirk spread across her face.

*********************************************************************************

Lassiter handed me a file. The name typed on a label read FREEDMAN, HANNAH. I opened the file and gasped. That was definitely the little girl I’d seen in the water.

“That’s her,” I whispered. “My God.”

Lassiter looked grave and grabbed his phone and began dialing. Shawn and Gus came over to me. I could see the toll of Riley’s disappearance starting to formulate on Shawn’s face. I looked at him sympathetically and put a hand on his arm.

“It’ll be okay,” I said softly.

“I know Gretchen,” he snapped and I shrank back. “Let’s just find Riley alright?”

“Spencer,” Lassiter barked at him. “Don’t be snapping at Miss Walker. She was only trying to help.”

“Whatever Lassie,” Shawn retorted. “Let’s go Gus. Let’s see if we can find Riley.”

He stormed out of the precinct. Gus threw us an apologetic look before following him. Lassiter went to charge after Shawn, but I placed a hand on his arm. He stopped automatically and looked at me.

“It’s okay. He’s just upset. I don’t blame him,” I said quietly.

“I understand,” Lassiter groused. “But that’s no reason to disrespect you. I called for a search to be made of the bay for the body of Hannah Freedman. I hope you’re right.”

“Me too,” I admitted.

“Now as for the briefcase,” Lassiter said as he led me over to where Juliet and Chief Vick were standing around. “It contains vials of some strange liquid…and some papers and syringes.”

I peered over his arm at the papers and the vials. They looked like lab reports…and oddly, vaccines. 

“These are lab reports,” I said slowly. “And I’m beginning to wonder about those.”

At that moment, Link entered the precinct and made a beeline straight for us. He took one look at the syringes and froze.

“That’s the virus they’re planning on using on us,” Link said raising his eyes to meet mine. “But this was developed almost 3 years ago…but how could that be?”

“It seems someone was expecting your kind to come,” Lassiter said narrowing his eyes. “And they were right.”

*******************************************************************************

Riley paced around James, who was tied to a chair in a dark, abandoned warehouse. The floor was dusty and littered with old newspapers; broken glass and boxes. Some of the windows were shattered. James was bound pretty good to the chair and any movement would cause the ropes to cut into his wrists and ankles. She stood in front of him and he let out a moan. The room was semi dark with a single lamp hanging above his head putting him in a lonely circle of light.

“W-Where am I?” He squints as blood trickled down the back of his neck from being hit with the pipe.

Riley kneeled down in front of him, pulling the gun out from her pocket.

“Hello Mr. Walker. I’m a friend of your daughters,” she smirked in a mock cheerful tone.

James struggled to break free of the bonds but it was no use. He sneered at Riley with a look of distaste and contempt.

“Ah so you’re the slutty friend,” he mocked.

“Slutty?” Riley laughed. “Hmm. Crazy? Enigmatic? Oh yes,” she grinned. “I would never have said slutty though. Good guess but I’m afraid the title of worm goes to you.”

Riley’s expression was completely serious at this point and deadpan.

“What do you want?” James asked suspiciously, his green ringed eyes reflecting the light eerily, almost cat like.

“I want you to stay the hell away from Gretchen,” She snapped.

“Or what?” James sneered.

Riley just sighed and aimed Lassiter’s gun at James’ left kneecap. She pulled the trigger. James shrieked in pain and thrashed against his ropes. Blood began seeping down his shin. She knew she’d completely shattered the patella.

“Now,” she demanded. “Why are you after Gretchen? Who else were you and DeWitt working with? Spill the beans you sick bastard.” She growled moving onto the second kneecap. “Or kiss this one goodbye also.”

James began panting from pain and she was pleased to see pain and tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth….

**********************************************************************

The body of the little girl had indeed been found in the bay area. The water had turned the skin like leather. Me, Shawn and Gus were standing on the edge of the dock watching the coroner pull in the body. I turned away, unable to watch anymore. I felt Gus’ hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Lassiter and Juliet came up to us.

“The family can finally rest,” Juliet said softly putting a hand on my arm. “Thanks to you.”

I nodded, but it still didn’t make it any less horrible. Lassiter grunted seeing my expression.

“Alright I think that’s enough for now,” he growled. “It’s time to go. O’Hara, I want you to keep a close eye on those syringe’s and get them locked up good. There’s a lot of damming evidence to convict Harper, DeWitt and Walker being their names were on that lab report. We still don’t know who the fourth mole is so we need to be extra vigilant.”

Shawn and Gus left and Lassiter and I headed back to the condo. O’Hara promised to keep Lassiter updated. 

Back at the condo, I sat next to Lassiter as he flopped down onto the soft couch. He’d undone is tie so it hung open around his neck, and he’d unbuttoned a few top buttons so several chest hairs had poked through and he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He rubbed the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb. I could tell he was still stressed and exhausted. I slowly scooted closer to him and gently wound my arm around his, letting it press up against the length of my body. I pressed my cheek against his upper arm. I heard him let out a soft grunt and he raised his arm so I could snuggle up closer to him. I gently dropped my cheek to his chest and wound my arm across is waist. I tightened my grip across is waist and I heard him let out a soft sigh.

He was gently running his fingers through my hair. I felt so content now but my heart squeezed every time I thought of Riley.

“I hope Riley is alright,” I said hearing my voice waver and break. “Carlton she’s my best friend. If anything happens to her…” my voice trailed off.

Lassiter gently pulled back and placed a hand on the side of my face; his thumb tracing my cheekbone. Thankfully the bruise had healed perfectly now so there was no evidence left behind.

“Stop,” he scolded gently. “I give you my word I will find her before Harper does.”

A few tears escaped down my cheeks and he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. I kissed him back just as softly and gently and placed my hands on either side of his face. He gently coaxed me to lie back on the couch, but I knew had I given resistance, he would’ve stopped. My head rested on a pillow, my hair fanned out like halo. He hovered above me, bracing himself up with his arms on either side of my head. My heart was racing a mile a minute and I gently put my hands on his forearms. 

He gently leaned down and kissed me again. My heart was still racing and thumping in my chest.

“Gretchen,” he said softly and tenderly pulling back. “I will find Miss Harris. I don’t want you to worry. We’ll find Walker and put an end to this nightmare you’re in.”

“That’s an understatement,” I muttered dryly and the corners of his mouth turned up briefly.

Lassiter’s expression suddenly turned serious and intense. It was a look that I’d seen Shawn give Riley multiple times and it caused my heart to flutter. oh my. Was he initiating what I think he was initiating? I wondered. I-I mean I wanted to for sure. Lassiter sighed and let me up. I sat up confused, unsure of why he was stopping. I fought to control my pulse and breathing.

Lassiter rubbed his hands over his face and was sitting next to me. I gently put a hand on his arm.

“Carlton, what’s wrong?” I asked worriedly.

He looked at me.

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled. “I—I can’t. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“It’s okay,” I whispered. 

With that I wound my arm around his and snuggled up against him again.

“I—I mean I want to,” he blurted out. “Only if you…” his voice trailed off and he swallowed.

“I do,” I breathed.

He was silent for a moment before he got up rubbing his hands over his thighs.

“It’s not the right time,” He grunted. “It’s getting late. You must be exhausted.” With the flip of a switch he changed the subject.

He turned his ice blue eyes on mine. Honestly I was feeling rather tired. I hoped I could sleep through the night without having a nightmare about that blasted coffin…but I knew it would not be that easy unfortunately. I nodded.

“Yes I am tired. Good night Carlton,” I said softly.  
Lassiter nodded and as I passed him, he gently reached out and touched my cheek. I headed into the bedroom and climbed into the soft luxurious bed. Within moments, I was out cold.

I dreamed. 

I saw Riley holding a gun to James’ chest. He had been tied to a chair of some sort. It looked like a dark warehouse. She had this look of intense loathing and hatred on her face. It was actually kind of scary. It was a look I’d never seen on her before. She was saying something but I couldn’t hear her (It was like looking through the bottom of a clear glass). I saw her pull the trigger and James slumped against his bindings. The green arc around his eyes fading until the light went out. I saw Agent Harper bursting into the building and had his gun trained on Riley along with several other agents. 

They were shouting at her but then they opened fired. She was riddled with the shots. I saw blood forming on the front of her shirt in several spots. She fell forward dead. 

Then the dream switched to the coffin again….the pounding….the smell and taste of dirt…it was too much. I screamed

“Gretchen!” I heard Lassiter’s voice cry.

The light on my nightstand was switched on and within moments, I felt Lassiter’s arms around me. He’d barged into the room the moment he’d heard me scream and was now sitting beside me, holding me against him. I had stopped screaming and slumped against his chest, dissolving into tears. His arms tightened around me.

“It’s okay,” he said, his voice reverberating through his chest.

I wound my arms around him tightly and pulled him closer to me.

“I had the most horrible dream!” I sobbed and launched into it.

“It’s okay. I’m here,” he grunted softly. “It was just a dream. You’re safe and I won’t let that happen to Miss Harris.”

“Stay with me please,” I pleaded sobbing.

I knew with him here I’d be calmer but I also sensed he was nervous and the shakiness in his voice concluded that.

“A—Alright,” he stammered.

He gently released me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I slid down under the covers with my back to him. Ever so slowly, I felt him stretch out beside me. His chest was pressing against my back; my butt against his groin. His arm slowly raised and lightly wound around my waist. I pulled his arm tighter against me. He let out a soft sigh. I cried myself to sleep.

**********************************************************************************

Lassiter’s pulse spiked incredibly when he laid down next to Gretchen. His arm was wrapped around her waist. He let her cry it out, letting her know he was there for her. Her body trembled with each sob but after a while, it quieted down as she drifted off to sleep and her sides began rising and falling in rhythm. He had ended up sharing her pillow and right now he gently inched closer and let the side of his face gently press against the back of her head. He could smell her shampoo…peaches and cream. Gretchen was out cold. His heart was pounding in his chest at their closeness.

He nuzzled her hair. He’d wanted to become intimate with her, but this wasn’t the appropriate time. He wasn’t going to do that to her…take advantage of her. He’d feel incredibly guilty and it would torture him. He stared at her sleeping form for a while, marveling at the sight before him. After Victoria had left him, and Gretchen came into his life, he let some of the guards down that had been built up. Now, he couldn’t imagine life without her. She was attractive, young and yet she wanted him. He didn’t think she would want him but she does. He felt he was the luckiest guy in world. It felt cliché to think that, but there was no way else to describe how he felt.  
When she’d vanished, he was frantic and the fear he felt couldn’t be expressed into words. He hoped Riley was making that sick bastard pay and they’d get to the bottom of things.

Eventually fatigue caught up with him and he dozed off.

********************************************************************************

The next morning, I felt the warm sunshine on my face. I blinked and slowly peeled open my eyes. I realized I was burrowed against Lassiter’s side with one arm draped across his stomach; my cheek was pressing against his chest and my leg was intertwined over his. I must’ve shifted in my sleep during the night…him too. I felt my cheeks flaming scarlet and slowly tilted my face up. He was out cold.

I gently disentangled myself from him, careful not to wake him. He grunted in his sleep and shifted, but didn’t wake up. I decided to make breakfast for him. I padded into the kitchen in stocking feet. I was wearing a pair of light gray sweat pants and a black tank top. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders. I entered the kitchen and began gathering the ingredients for breakfast.

Soon, the condo smelled of cooking bacon, eggs and pancakes. My own stomach growled hungrily. A few moments later, he came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of red plaid lounge pants and a plain white t-shirt.

I broke into a huge grin and he sat at the island on the barstool and I placed a plate of food down in front of him.

“Morning,” I said warmly.

I felt a little bashful about the position I’d ended up sleeping in and he could probably see the embarrassment on my face because I caught the corner of his lip twitch. It was as if he was reading my mind.

“Gretchen, don’t worry about the position. You were comfortable. I wasn’t going to make you move,” he grunted.

I nodded and flashed him a grin. He grinned back and dug into his food. I took a plate and piled it with food, taking a seat next to him. I hungrily dove in too.

“What are we going to do about these dreams?” Lassiter asked, glancing at me sideways. “I think you need to talk to someone.”

“You mean like a professional?” I asked and thought about it. It made sense really. “And sure. If you know someone that is good and be willing to help.”

“Spencer’s mother,” Lassiter groused. “She’s very good. I’m surprised someone like her is related to that pipsqueak.”

I smothered a snort of laughter but I caught myself and cleared my throat but Lassiter continued.

“She’s good. I’ll call her and she can meet you in the precinct. There’s several meeting rooms that are private,” he said.

I nodded. It was true. I think talking to a professional would actually help enormously. I continued eating my breakfast. I felt Lassiter’s gaze on me as I ate. I looked up and met his gaze. We smiled at each other then returned to our food.

I felt happy at this moment for some reason. I knew Lassiter would find Riley and everything was going to be okay. I wanted to believe it….I had to believe that. If Harper found her, I wasn’t so sure what would come of it. 

What she did was a felony and I knew she would have to be punished for that…I was just unsure of what that punishment would be. I looked up at the clock ticking on the wall. It was about 8 am right now. I had a feeling she was safe, but I just wanted Riley back here with us. Shawn was holding in his emotions and at some point he was going to erupt and it wasn’t going to be pretty. I hoped he would vent his emotions in a controlled manner, but that wasn’t going to be the case with him.

**********************************************************************************

Riley’s hand shook violently that was holding the handle of Lassiter’s glock. What James had told her was something she would never believe in a million years…yet it was the truth.

“You’re lying,” she said in a shaky voice.

“No,” James gasped wincing in pain as his jean leg became stained with fresh blood on his left knee. “That’s the truth.”

Riley’s breathing sped up and her heart raced. She shook her head.

“Stop lying,” She snapped as her courage built up again. “You were trying to kill Gretchen! You, Harper and Officer Adams were working together for this whole thing!”

“Yes alright I admit I was lying before,” he spat. “But the truth that Gretchen could destroy the Borrower’s is real! I didn’t lie about that! When ‘Stella’ sacrificed herself, our genes merged with Gretchen’s. She’s a danger to us! Yes several years ago, we knew that the Borrower’s were coming. We had evidence like I told you before. We came up with a virus that would protect our kind from Gretchen’s ‘ability’ and that was placed in a briefcase and hidden in the bay. We made up that lie that we were making a virus to destroy the Borrower’s to throw others off our tracks but that was a farce. We were really going to vaccinate ourselves from her. That’s why I took over her father’s body when I did. The time was coming closer that was foreseen by our Elders. It was foretold many many years ago when the earth was just new. It’s something that cannot be stopped. I tried burying her in the ground because her abilities will be ‘muffled’ and I hoped she would suffocate. But she got out. All my attempts failed!”

“But your kind is here to clean up the planet,” Riley argued. “Why is that bad?”

“We’re not here to clean up the planet,” James said. “Link was lying to you because he knows what Gretchen is capable of. We’re here to take over your planet.”

Riley’s hand steadied a little more as she moved the gun onto James’ chest. She didn’t believe him. She couldn’t believe that her best friend was a danger. She wasn’t going to.

Tears sprang to her eyes as her finger tightened around the trigger.

“I don’t believe you,” she whispered as a few tears streamed down her cheeks. “ I know Gretchen longer than you have. She would never hurt anyone!” she shouted and her finger tightened around the trigger. She heard James pleading but she wasn’t listening to him. He was a lying criminal who tried to kill her best friend.

The gun went off again and he slumped forward against his ropes dead. A large red stain and spread throughout his shirt. At that moment, the doors bust open to the ware house and FBI agents began spilling into the room.

“FREEZE”! Agent Harper’s voice bellowed through the room like an echo. “DROP THE GUN!”

Riley began sobbing and obediently dropped the gun, raising her hands up in a surrender posture.


	19. The truth comes out

Wide awake

Chapter eighteen-The truth comes out

I’d placed the dishes in the sink and had my back to Lassiter when his cell phone rang.

“Lassiter,” I heard him grouse into the cell phone. There was a long pause and then, “I see. Alright thank you. We’ll be there.”

I turned around and wiped my hands on a dish towel. Lassiter’s expression scared me. I didn’t like it one bit.

“What is it?” I demanded anxiously.

Lassiter got up from behind the island and came around to stand in front of me. He placed his hands on my biceps and swallowed hard causing his Adams apple to bob. Now I was starting to panic more and more.

“That was O’Hara. Miss Harris was found,” he said and shook his head at my happy expression which slowly melted off as he continued. “Agent Harper brought her in in handcuffs. She killed James Walker.”

*****************************************************************************

My legs felt like rubber as I followed Lassiter into the precinct. He was in his seek and destroy mode at this point. He was furious at the way Agent Harper was handling Riley. Harper was smugly shoving Riley forward. Her wrists were handcuffed in front of her and her eyes were oddly calm and she looked collected. Her eyes did look momentarily red, but then it cleared. His shove was a little rough and she almost fell forward but he grabbed her by the collar, yanking her back onto her feet.

“Hey,” Lassiter growled angrily clenching his fists. “There’s no need to treat her so poorly, Agent Harper.” He said the agent’s name like it was a disease.

I slowly approached and stood behind Lassiter’s desk. Juliet stood next to me and then Shawn and Gus came running up the center of the bull pen.

“Riley!” Shawn was shouting urgently struggling to get to her but Agent Harper stepped up, blocking him from getting closer to her. Gus restrained him because he looked like he was going to kill the FBI agent. “What are you doing?” Shawn snarled fighting against Gus’ grip.

“She murdered someone,” Agent Harper’s voice barked out causing everyone to pause where they were. “Miss Harris here committed First Degree murder and it was pre-meditated.” He looked smug.

Lassiter’s expression was livid as he turned to Riley.

“Miss Harris,” he said quietly. “Is this true…did you plan to murder James Walker?”

I slowly emerged from behind Lassiter’s desk and stood beside him. He glanced down at me when he felt my shoulder gently brush up against his. Riley’s eyes were locked on mine, almost pleading me to understand. I felt a lump rising in the back of my throat. She didn’t have to answer. Her eyes and expression told the truth.

“Yes,” I said quietly. “She did.”

“No one asked you, Miss Walker,” Agent Harper said coolly. “And if you have any knowledge as to Miss Harris’ plan, you will be held accountable as well. It’s called Obstruction of Justice. You withheld information.”

“Now hold on a minute,” Lassiter growled pointing a finger at Agent Harper. “You can’t go accusing her when there is no solid proof. Miss Walker had no idea where her friend was and she was just as worried as everyone else.”

His tone was threatening and I knew he was furious with Agent Harper for accusing me of something I didn’t know nor did I have any knowledge of her whereabouts. I was in the dark like everyone else.

“She’s best friends with her,” Agent Harper said nastily. “It’s only natural that Miss Harris would try and contact her.”

“I didn’t!” Riley protested. “She doesn’t know anything.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Agent Harper said snottily. “Let’s go Miss Walker.”

“Stay right where you are, Miss Walker,” Lassiter snapped rounding on me. “He has no proof nor does he have a case against you. If Miss Harris said she didn’t contact anyone she didn’t.”

I froze, torn between wanting to listen to Lassiter and the agent.

“I didn’t contact anyone,” Riley insisted firmly. “Because I left my phone at home.” 

Agent Harper turned to the other agents behind him.

“Go and search her house. If you find the phone bring it here,” he barked.

The others obeyed him at once and headed out of the precinct. Lassiter gently pushed me behind him.

“Until we see you are not going to be questioning Miss Walker,” he growled threateningly.

Riley was still placid and calm, but Shawn eventually broke through Gus’ restraint and came over to her. He cupped her face.

“Riley!” he cried his voice breaking with emotion. “Why? Why did you do this?”

I rarely saw Shawn cry, but there were tears in his eyes at this point. He looked beyond anguish. I felt a lump rising in the back of my throat too. 

“Because I was tired of James trying to kill Gretchen,” Riley said. “James told me that Gretchen will destroy the Borrower’s…that she’s a threat and had to be stopped. He was lying! I couldn’t let him succeed in killing her!” she cried. “James told me everything!”

I saw something pass across Harper’s face and I knew Lassiter had seen it as well.

Lassiter smirked.

“Ah Harper,” Lassiter said nonchalantly as he went over to his desk. Riley and Shawn were busy with each other. I saw him pick up the antishay case that was water logged and brandished it in Agent Harper’s face. “We know about the vaccine’s.” his voice hardened. “And we know about the plans to spread the virus around to kill the Borrower’s.”

“No Lassie,” Riley’s voice said. “You got it wrong. The Borrower’s are here to take over the planet. That vaccine was supposed to be for them against Gretchen’s ability.”

“What ability?” Lassiter said. “Miss Walker doesn’t have any ability. He was lying, probably baiting you to shoot him, which you did.”

“Where did you get that?” Agent Harper snapped.

“This? The bay,” Juliet piped up now. “Why? Does it have some meaning to you?” her voice was clipped and cool.  
Now Agent Harper looked a little pale and nervous. He looked around before turning and bolting from the precinct. 

“Aw shit,” Lassiter said rolling his eyes. “McNabb! West! Let’s go!”

He barked at a few other officers and took off after Agent Harper. Juliet took off too. Gus came up behind me and put an arm around me, giving me a one arm squeeze. I looked at him and smiled as I turned my attention onto Riley and Shawn now. I knew Shawn’s emotions would erupt and sure enough it did now.

“My God! I was so scared!” Shawn shouted pressing his forehead against hers. “We had no idea where you were or anything! Plus you stole Lassie’s gun, which is now evidence! I understand you were trying to protect Gretchen, but babe there could’ve been another way!”

“I saw no other way,” Riley cried. “He would’ve kept coming, Shawn. Would you have preferred he succeeded in killing Gretchen?”

“Of course not,” Shawn said. “But babe…oh…”

With that, he kissed her passionately and hugged her tightly. I lowered my eyes, feeling like I was invading their private moment. 

“Riley, will you marry me?” Shawn’s question popped out in a rush.

I could see Riley was shocked and stunned by his question and her eyes slowly widened to the size of saucers. She was silent for a moment before she nodded frantically. Shawn kissed her again and squeezed her. I felt tears springing to my eyes. She got into this mess because of me…because others wanted me dead.

After Shawn got through hugging and kissing her, it was my turn.

“Oh Riley,” I sobbed. “This is my fault…you got into this mess because of me.”

“No,” she said back quietly. “I did this because it was my choice. Not your fault.”

We held one another and cried. Several moments later, Lassiter, Juliet and the other officer’s returned. Lassiter looked winded and out of breath. 

“Harper’s gone,” he growled. “He slipped away on some boat.”

His expression softened immensely when they spied me and Riley. His tie had flipped over his shoulder and he reached up and returned it to its normal position. He ran a hand over his suit and stopped by Riley and I. Juliet was standing next to him with a solemn expression on her face.

“Gretchen,” he said quietly. “Miss Harris did murder someone, whether or not he deserved it,” his voice hardened on those words but his tone softened again. “She will have to be charged with First Degree murder. Plus she stole my gun.”

“Can’t you do something?” I pleaded turning to him. “She was only trying to protect me.”

I saw pain flash across his face and the muscle in his cheek twitch. There was regret and anguish behind his blue eyes. He placed a hand on Riley’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Gretchen,” he whispered my name. “But this…this is bad. Real bad.” Lassiter glanced on the desk where his gun was in an evidence bag. He picked it up and handed it to McNabb. “McNabb take Miss Harris to a holding cell.” His voice was calm, but underneath I heard it break with motion. McNabb nodded solemnly and escorted Riley down the stairs to the holding section. She glanced back at m and mouthed, “Don’t worry,” before they both vanished around the corner. Shawn went after them, and Gus and Juliet shrank away whispering among themselves. I glared at Lassiter with disbelief. I felt hot tears forming in my eyes.

Deep down I knew there was really technically nothing he could do…but I was so distraught I wasn’t thinking clearly.

“Gretchen…” he began slowly and gently gripped my biceps pulling me against him. “Believe me I would trade places with her if I could.” His voice was low and I heard pure honesty behind them. He raised a hand and gently took my chin between his thumb and index finger, sweeping his thumb across my lower lip. “But Agent Harper saw her with the gun and stepped in just after she pulled the trigger. There’s no other explanation other than she pulled the trigger. Miss Harris admitted it. There is really nothing I can do.”

I could see he wanted to lean in to kiss me but wasn’t too keen on doing it in the middle of the opened bullpen floor. I pin wheeled my arms, breaking free of his grasp as I glared at him.

“You promised, Carlton,” my voice shook violently but it was low. “You promised to help her!” my voice rose several octaves on the last five words causing everyone in the bullpen to look up. It was so silent that you could literally hear a pin drop at this point.

“Gretch…” he began as he went to touch me again but I placed both palms flat against his chest and shoved him. He stumbled back a bit, bumping into the edge of his desk. He threw a hand out to brace himself against the desk before he toppled over it. I glared at him with anger, hurt, grief and disappointment.

“Don’t touch me,” I shouted as I began backing up away from him.

He held his hands up placating, but I saw the hurt look in his eyes and face.

“You lied!” I shouted at him as I suddenly felt Gus’ hands on my biceps, gently coaxing me to leave with him. “I should’ve never believed you! You promised she would be safe and you would find her first!” I allowed Gus to drag me from the bullpen floor. “I hate you!” I screamed furiously as my hair fell forward over my face like a veil as Gus finally managed to drag me from the floor. The only sight I saw was Lassiter’s anguished expression as he tore his eyes from mine and stared at the floor instead, that muscle twitching in his cheek.

**************************************************************************

Lassiter saw Guster mouth the words “She’s just upset,” at him before they both disappeared, Gretchen’s protesting cries echoed throughout the bullpen before they’d left the building completely. The activity picked up again and O’Hara came over to him.

Lassiter folded his arms across his chest and was chewing on the inside of his cheek. His heart was racing madly in his chest and his throat ached.

“She’s extremely upset right now,” O’Hara reasoned with him in her usual level and calm tone. “Her best friend just committed murder because of her situation and she probably feels like it’s her fault to begin with. Give her some space and time.”

Lassiter’s defensive anger flared and while he felt bad for snapping at his partner, he couldn’t help it.

“I failed her, O’Hara alright?” he snapped. “I promised I’d help Miss Harris and I let her down. I don’t blame her for hating me right now.”

O’Hara looked at him with worry.

“Carlton , you can’t seriously be saying that…Gretchen’s right?” O’Hara said slowly as though she was having a hard time believing what he was saying was true. “She’s extremely upset! She’s saying things that are out of emotions, nothing more! She loves you and I know for a fact she doesn’t hate you.” O’Hara’s blue eyes widened at him.

Lassiter unfolded his arms and slipped his hands into his navy slacks side pockets.

He looked at her with an expression that caused her to raise a hand to her mouth and let out a soft gasp. He did believe Gretchen was right. He failed her and failed to keep her promise. She’d more than likely want to leave him now. He’d lose her for real and for good. What’s worse, Lassiter never told her he was in love with her. A lot of good that would do now that Gretchen hated him.

“Carlton…” O’Hara pleaded but he shook his head and slipped away. He decided to head to the firing range…the only place he could vent out his frustrations properly.

*********************************************************************************

Lassiter stood in the cubicle behind the wooden little table there. He had the large silver headphones over his ears that muffled the noises of the firing range and a pair of dark visor sunglasses. He picked up his new glock, being the other one was now in the evidence locker and clicked back the hammer. He raised it eye level, using the length of the barrel as a sight notch and began firing at the black paper target dummy. It felt good to vent his frustrations out like this.

There had to be something he could do, but what? It was pretty straight forward sadly, and Riley admitted to shooting James. But there had to be a loophole somewhere to help Riley. Now, his mind was set. He would turn to Link, perhaps he had an idea. The thought of turning to one of them freaked him out. However, he saw no other alternative at this point. If he wanted to help Miss Harris and win back Gretchen’s affections, he saw no other route. He narrowed his eyes at the target and popped out a few more rounds, hitting the target perfectly in the head, chest and with some satisfaction the lower quadrant. He was the only one in the range at that moment so when he heard a rustling beside him, he whirled around, with the gun pointing at the intruder.

It was Spencer.

“Jesus Spencer,” Lassiter growled lowering his gun and placing it on the table in the cubicle. He pulled off the headphones and the narrow goggles and dropped them beside his gun. “I could’ve shot you…” his voice trailed off as he looked at Spencer smugly. “But that would be a plus for me.”

Spencer stuck his tongue out at him and Lassiter just scowled, peeling off his blue Kevlar vest next. He didn’t have time nor the patience for Spencer right now. He had a job to do.

“What do you want, Spencer,” Lassiter growled in frustration as he grabbed his suit jacket off the coat rung and began pulling it back on.

“Lassie,” Spencer began looking pale. “Please tell me you can get Riley out of this situation…or help her.”

Lassiter sighed. It was the same as Gretchen, only admitting to himself if Spencer stopped talking to him it wouldn’t be all that bad….but then Riley would know, and tell Gretchen and it would spiral.

“I don’t know Spencer,” he grumbled finally. “But I’m thinking of a plan…and that plan involves Mr. Link. Perhaps he can help find a loophole. But it doesn’t look good Spencer. You heard Riley.”

“I know,” Spencer said swallowing and a look of anguish settled on his face. “But Riley did it because she loves G. She would do it again. We have to find a way to help her.” 

Spencer studied him.

“Gus called me just before I came to get you,” he said slowly as though he was afraid Lassiter would fly off the handle. Lassiter’s interest quickly piqued and his ears pricked up as he looked at Spencer. “Gretchen’s destroyed man.” Spencer’s eyes weren’t accusatory nor was his expression which Lassiter was grateful for. “Don’t worry Lassieface, whatever she said to you, dismiss it. She’s just….” 

“Upset right Spencer?” Lassiter cut in curtly. “Yes I’ve heard that already but it doesn’t change the fact that I let her down! do you grasp that in your feeble mind?”

“Ow, that hurts,” Spencer said pretending to be affronted and flinching. “But Lassie, you had no way of knowing where Riley was or anything. This isn’t your fault buddy. You have to know that.”

“It’s not only this,” Lassiter groused. “Gret..Miss Walk…” his voice trailed off and he straightened his shoulders and started again. “Gretchen is having nightmares about the time she was buried in the coffin thanks to that bastard. She wakes up screaming almost every night and it’s killing me to hear her.” Lassiter blurted out. It was like he had verbal diarrhea now. what was wrong with him? Spencer, while he was certain would make some smart ass crack about that, was watching him solemnly and seriously. He began pacing and for the life of him couldn’t believe he was about to open up to Spencer about things. “It bothers me to hear her screaming in fear every night.” Lassiter said with a pained expression. “She needs to see a professional and I was thinking of setting up an appointment with your mother.”

At this, Lassiter stopped pacing and watched Spencer. He knew Spencer’s mother Maddie was a good therapist. If anyone could help Gretchen it would be her.

“That’s a good idea Lassie,” Spencer said nodding. “I’ll have Mom stop by the precinct in the morning. Gretchen can talk to her there.”

Lassiter grunted in response and hesitated. He wanted to tell Spencer how he really felt about Gretchen. He opened his mouth to say something, but his voice seemed to leave him.

“It’s okay Lassie,” Spencer said softly cuffing him on the shoulder. “We all know you’re in love with her. We see it.” He said but then he turned to glance back at the holding cell section. “But please help Riley.” He had such an intense look on his face that Lassiter nodded and narrowed his eyes in determination.

“I will Spencer,” he growled.

This time, he wasn’t going to stop until he found a solution come hell to high water.

**********************************************************************************

Gus managed to calm me down enough that I got myself under control again.

By that time, it was time to head home. Gus looked at me.

“Gretchen, Lassie feels just as awful about this whole situation. Believe me he would help Riley if there was a way,” Gus said patiently and reasonably.

“Then he needs to look harder,” I retorted biting on my bottom lip. “I’m sorry Gus. I gotta go back and meet Carlton so we can go home.”

“Okay. Remember, tomorrow morning you have an appointment with Shawn’s mother here at the precinct to start your therapy. Shawn wants to talk to you before you go in.”

Shawn had called Gus before and told him that Lassiter had talked to him and was going to set up an appointment with his mother Maddie. Gus gave me a hug before Shawn appeared outside. He hugged me too.

“We’ll figure this out,” he said swallowing but I saw through him. He was genuinely scared and upset for Riley. “Lassie might have a plan. So just sit tight.”

With that, he and Gus left toward the Blueberry. I headed over to the parking lot and stood next to Lassiter’s black Ford Fusion. I let my hip rest against the side fender with my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for Lassiter to come out.

A few moments later, I spied him walking down the front stairs and across the street. The wind caught his tie and flapped it over his shoulder. He’d put on his dark aviator glasses. He glanced up at me and then cleared his throat, opening the driver’s side door. He unlocked the door and I grabbed the door handle, pulling it toward me. I slipped into the passenger seat and closed the door. I was silent the whole time as I reached above my right shoulder and grabbed the seatbelt. I pulled it out and began buckling it in but my hands were shaking violently and it wouldn’t click.

“Stupid belt,” I growled unaware that my voice rose several pitches as I struggled to make it click.

Lassiter’s hand slowly inched out and covered mine, guiding it into the belt release. His touch was gentle as the belt finally clicked into place and snapped against my chest tightly. His hand lingered on mine for a bit before he pulled it away and returned it to the steering wheel. Lassiter started the car and we pulled out of the spot. I rolled down my window, letting the wind blow my hair back away from my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lassiter glance at me, but I couldn’t tell his expression beneath the glasses.

I continued to stare out the window, with my arms folded over my chest. This felt like the last time him and I had a fight. Only this time, it was bad. I was really mad at him.

We stopped for a red light and I sensed Lassiter’s eyes on me again.

“Gretchen,” I heard him begin as he cleared his throat. “Please don’t be angry with me.”

I was silent and pretended to be interested in the street lamp.

The light turned green and Lassiter pressed the accelerator, the Fusion jolting forward at a high speed. I gripped the door handle tightly. I was used to his erratic driving being he was scared of the brake pedal, but when I looked at him, my eyes widened. He had this intense look on his face that actually scared me a little. He swerved to avoid some traffic cones that were splayed out.

“Carlton…” I began fearfully watching as the cars blurred past and a few people began honking at him.

He swerved hard onto a block causing me to slide sideways a little bit. I saw he’d pulled up alongside a park. He pulled into a spot and slammed on the brake hard. 

Thankfully my seatbelt snapped me back. He put the car in park and turned off the ignition. I sat shaking, unsure what was going through his head at this point. He shoved open his door and climbed out, slamming it. I winced and flinched and looked out my open window at him.

“Get out,” he growled.

“Carlton…what…?” I began but he cut me off with a sharp retort.

“Get out,” he barked.

Shakily, I grabbed the door handle and pushed open my door. I climbed out, and closed my door carefully. what on earth is he doing? I wondered as I hugged myself.  
I had no idea what we were doing here in the park. There were people walking their dogs, couples walking along, families and elderly people milling around or sitting on benches, playing chess etcetera. 

Without a word, Lassiter turned and began walking away. I hesitated for a moment then followed him. He was heading toward one of the benches where Link was sitting. When Link saw us, he stood up and nodded at me, offering me a kind smile.

“So,” Lassiter growled. “You have the plan formulated already?”

“Hello Detective,” Link said pleasantly. “Yes I do. Hello Miss Gretchen. How are you doing?”

I shrugged one shoulder as if to say ‘meh’ but I looked at him confused. 

“What plan are you talking about?” I asked glancing from Lassiter to Link.

“The plan dearie,” Link said as if he was speaking to a child. “The plan your head detective came up with to get Riley out of jail.” He said glancing at Lassiter.

I looked at Lassiter stunned and I admit, I was speechless right now. Lassiter refused to look at me.

“Actually it was Link and I’s plan,” he grumbled. “But Link thinks it will work.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“Your detective will explain it,” Link said as he motioned for me to sit down beside him. I sat, crossing my legs. Lassiter stood in front of us and folded his arms across his chest. The sunlight caught the edge of his sunglasses as he began speaking. A gentle breeze fluttered the tip of his tie.

“Link suggests that we tell the DA that Miss Harris’ crime was not that…but a justice. As you know Bud was a rogue of the Borrower’s. We plan to convince them that what was done was done on the order of Link, that Miss Harris was acting on Link’s orders.”

I glanced at Link, who nodded.

“So,” I began slowly. “You’re going to take most of the heat for Riley….why?”

“Because,” Link said patiently. “Bud was a nuisance and a problem for us. He spread lies and tried to make it seem like we were here to take over the planet.”

“He told Riley the same thing,” I whispered. “He tried to tell her that I’m a danger and have the ability to destroy Borrower’s.”

Something flashed across Link’s face that sent my red flag up. I glanced up at Lassiter. His expression was stony and he was watching Link too.

“Miss Gretchen,” Link said slowly. “I’m afraid that Bud was right in that revelation.”

The color drained from my face as Link elaborated.

“That antishay case you found with the vials? (Lassiter and I nodded) well, it is a virus, but it’s not to destroy us Borrower’s. The virus is for you. It’s to block your ability to cause chaos and destruction.” I must’ve still looked confused and I had to say so did Lassiter. “Gretchen you were genetically altered.”

*********************************************************************************

I felt my mouth drop open in an O fashion.

“This is preposterous,” Lassiter said throwing his hands up in the air. “She’s not some kind of lab experiment.” His tone hardened even more.

“Mr. Lassiter, you must be familiar with her unique ‘healing’ ability am I right? When she gets injured she heals? (Lassiter nodded once) Well, that’s part of who she is. When Stella was introduced, our plan was to take her over to stem her ‘powers’ from growing. But Stella malfunctioned and the plan backfired on us.” Link explained. “Bud figured out what was happening and tried to kill you numerous times but that plan too, met snags when Officer Adams was injured and now Bud is dead himself. Bud being a rogue was just a farce...a cover up. We could'nt tell you the truth just yet.”

I stared at Link in disbelief.

“What powers do I supposedly have?” I demanded, feeling my heart racing madly in my chest. “And where was I born? Give me the whole truth! How did this all come about? Why couldn't you tell me the truth?”

“You have the ability to make people do what you want, like a mind control thing,” Link explained calmly studying his nails as if this didn’t faze him one bit. “Do you remember much of your childhood? Before you met Riley?”

I frowned and thought. Come to think of it no.

“You were born in San Diego, in a family of four. You had a younger sister and your real parents live in Sacramento. The mother and father you grew up with wasn’t really your parents. They were a foster family. You were taken from your birth family as part of a test. A large company funded these tests and paid for the experiments. Because if we told you the truth, you could've used that ability against us and it would've been a whole mess. We had to be sure you were completely clueless about your true origins.”

Lassiter inched closer to me.

“Why?” I asked in a coarse voice.

“For military use,” Link responded. “DeWitt, James and Agent Harper were the ‘assasins’ if you will. They were employed by this company to hunt you down because they couldn’t have an experiment out in the world. When you left your ‘adoptive’ father, the company realized they couldn’t keep an eye on you anymore. You were a liability. But James was able to track you. That's why we put a Borrower in him in the first place.”

I sat, feeling my body trembling violently. This…this was insane! There’s no way! But somewhere in my gut I realized he was telling the truth. I’d never felt ‘normal’. I always felt like I was some kind of outsider. Meeting Riley was my attempt at trying to become normal, but I wasn’t. This was too much to believe and to digest. It couldn't be true....

“The criminal you arrested,” Link said turning his eyes onto Lassiter now. “A few years ago that you found had a connection to James, DeWitt and Harper was the company’s owner. He did trades with the three of them for DNA altering drugs. From there, that virus you found in the case was created to corrupt Gretchen’s DNA so her ability wouldn’t manifest. They hid it because the time was coming closer when it would mature and she would be a danger to everyone around her. I’m sure you heard James say that she has the ability to kill him…well there you have it. But not just him, others….our human race.”

“This is bullshit,” Lassiter snarled. “Miss Walker is not...and you are not apart of the human race...” his voice trailed off.

“She is nothing more than an experiment,” Link finished lamely cutting him off. “She isn’t who she thinks she is. She’s not even entirely human.”

I felt tears springing to my eyes. According to him, I wasn’t a human anymore. My humanity was supposedly taken away from me when I was little. I was experimented on and then because it didn’t go the way this major corporation intended, I was to be destroyed. But Link was wrong. I am human. There was no way this explanation was right, or was it plausible. 

“I’m human,” I said adamantly as my voice broke. 

“Yes you are…to a point,” Link explained sighing. “I’m sorry Miss Gretchen this might seem highly unbelievable, but it’s the truth. You get flashes of visions yes? And you started seeing things that weren’t there? Like visions of the deceased? or glimpses into the future?”

I froze.

“Yes,” Link said softly. “Your power is starting to manifest. Those are just brief side effects. They’ll stop once the ability matures.”

“How do you know all this?” Lassiter growled fiercely.  
Link looked at him.

“Because I was the one who was ordered to do the testing. I'm not really a Borrower.” With that, he reached up to his eye and pulled out a contact. "Borrower's don't exist. The people you see 'taken over'? Are people just like you. Stella was just a code name for the project. Project Stella123. This whole thing was a test to see how people would react to something alien and different infiltrating their world. And the test was a success. Fear and panic showed much like we thought it would." Link said removing his other contact. "I work for the corporation." his eyes were now a muddy brown color as he smiled. "And my real name is Andrew Dannen. That little butterfly you saw being inserted into the necks, were nothing more than computer chips to track their whereabouts. Your computer chip malfunctioned and took on an intelligence of its own, which we didn't foresee sadly. We should've been better prepared for that."

"We tested them," I said my voice rising. "They looked exactly like bugs!"

"Mhmm part of the genius. Designed to look like nothing more than a strange, alien bug. But they were computer chips." Andrew said. "Now my dear, I'm sorry but our conversation ends here." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at Lassiter's abdomen. Before Lassiter could react and grab his own glock, Andrew pulled the trigger.


	20. Gretchen's Gift

Wide awake  
Chapter nineteen-gretchen’s gift

I screamed. A bright red stain formed on Lassiter’s lower left quadrant of his abdomen. It spread slowly as he clamped a hand over it and fell to the ground. I quickly dropped to my knees beside him as I began sobbing. I pressed both hands over the wound. The blood flowed through my fingers.

I felt the cold nozzle of the gun pressing against my back.

“Now,” Andrew said coldly. “Make him say that he’s not shot. Use your power and make him not go to the hospital.”

I could feel Lassiter’s warm blood beneath my palms as I pressed down, hoping to stop the bleeding.

“I won’t!” I shouted angrily over my shoulder, sobbing.

“Do it,” Andrew demanded sharply and I heard the click of the hammer at my back.

“No!” 

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I leaned over Lassiter. I placed a hand on the side of his face, while keeping my hand pressed against the wound.

“Don’t worry about me,” Lassiter grunted. 

“That’s not an option,” I sobbed as more tears streamed down my cheeks. I sniffled and he raised a hand to touch my cheek. He cupped the side of my face and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb.

“I love you,” I cried pressing my forehead against his chest.

“Love you too,” he grunted.

“Shut up!” Andrew snarled as I felt a punch in my back and a ‘pop’, and my back arched. I looked down and saw a red blood stain on my shoulder. Andrew had shot me from behind.

“You sick son-of-a-bitch!” Lassiter growled, wincing struggling to get at Andrew, but I held him down. He’d do more damage to himself.

An intense heat suddenly spread through my body, starting with my head. My hand on Lassiter’s wound became hot and I saw him wince and grunt in pain. But suddenly, the blood stopped flowing and he didn’t appear to be in pain anymore. Confused, he carefully lifted the hem of his shirt out of his slacks waist band, exposing the side of his abdomen. The wound had completely healed over. The only evidence remained was the slowly drying blood. I slowly turned around and faced Andrew. Behind me, Lassiter got to his feet. I could see a shocked expression on Andrew’s face. I narrowed my eyes at Andrew and glared at him. The heat seemed to spread through my body. I had no idea where this was coming from or what I was doing. Andrew’s hand holding the gun began wobbling and shaking suddenly. He had a look of fear on his face.

turn the gun on yourself I thought angrily.

Slowly, the hand holding the gun began turning inward toward his body and then he put the gun below his throat. He looked frightened and scared and had a glazed look on his face. I realized it was the ‘power’ he spoke of earlier. I was making Andrew turn the gun on himself.

“Gretchen, what’s going on?” I heard Lassiter grunt behind me in surprise.

“He shot you, Carlton,” I said in a flat monotone. “He shot me, and he’s behind this whole mess.”

Andrew was seriously freaked out right now as the gun pressed against his throat. His eyes had glazed over like he was in some kind of trance. Lassiter had no idea what was going on.

“I know,” Lassiter growled coming up behind me and leaning forward, speaking into my ear. “But we can’t kill him…he has information that could help us put a stop to this whole situation and get Miss Harris out of jail.” His breath tickled my ear. It felt like the heat I felt had also spread to Andrew. 

I blinked and the heat began slowly subsiding. Andrew lowered his arm with the gun and sucked in air. I stepped up to him and drew back my arm, punching him right in the Adams apple. He dropped to his knees, wheezing as Lassiter stepped forward and grabbed the gun away from him.

“You are going to help us get Riley out of jail,” I snapped.

Andrew coughed and nodded, still wheezing. I glanced down at my shoulder. It didn’t hurt anymore and I knew it had healed over.

There were police sirens wailing in the distance and soon, several officers came running. Lassiter showed them his badge and he told them that in a struggle, the gun had gone off. I could see they weren’t buying this explanation one bit being the bright red blood stains on his shirt and mine, but we assured them it was nothing more than a graze and they loaded Andrew into their cars. Lassiter stood in front of me.

“Are you alright?” he grunted.

“Yes, you?” I asked breathlessly as the police cars began pulling away from the curb with Andrew in the backseat of one of them.

“Fine,” he said. “I don’t believe in this mumbo jumbo but something is definitely going on with you.” 

Lassiter I expected not to believe me. He was skeptical which was normal. I’m not entirely sure I believed what was going on but Andrew’s action made me start second guessing myself.

“Apparently so,” I admitted. “But I don’t know why it never came out before.”

“Well that’s something we’re going to find out,” he growled and stepped forward, throwing his arms around me and pulling me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my cheek against his chest, hearing his heartbeat, which naturally spiked at my touch. He put his chin on the crown of my head and held me tight.

“I’m---I’m sorry I was angry with you,” I apologized closing my eyes against the soft darkness of the suit jacket. “I-I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t hate you.”

“Forget it,” Lassiter grunted. “Come on. We’ve gotta get back. I don’t look forward to explaining this (he motioned to the blood stains on his shirt and mine) to O’Hara and the others.”

********************************************************************************

As expected, Juliet made a fuss over us when she saw us. She looked shocked and sick when Lassiter explained about Link, or rather Andrew, revealing a huge truth to us. Shawn and Gus were shocked and stunned. Andrew was in handcuffs at this point and was being led by two officers towards us. 

“B-But why haven’t we seen this coming? Surely there was clues,” Juliet said wide-eyed.

“I’d like to know that myself,” Lassiter growled rounding on Andrew, who was pushed into a chair next to Lassiter’s desk by one of the officers. “Why haven’t we seen this coming?” he demanded.

Shawn and Gus came up beside me and stood on either side of me.

“Because,” Andrew said sighing. “This was a top secret experiment. Of course no one was going to know about it.”

He rolled his eyes. “And secondly, this has been in motion for several years now. There was clues, you fools just didn’t put them together.” He smirked. “Gretchen remember when you were ‘infected’ with the computer chip and ‘died’ but then came back? Well when you initially died, the computer chip malfunctioned and then restarted. When you injected the silver nitrate, it destroyed the chip, dissolving it.”

Well that would make sense.

“And your ability let you heal yourself,” Andrew said turning to look at me. “The chip was just monitoring your power…other than being what I told you they were for.”

“The little girls’ murder several years ago? The one that was supposedly drowned by the pedophile? Well that was an experiment that had gone wrong,” Andrew remarked. “Her body rejected the change. It wasn’t time to let the world know what we were doing so we had to destroy her.” He shrugged a shoulder. “ She was also a liability.”

“You’re one sick son-of-a-bitch,” Lassiter growled angrily.

“The mass ‘infection’? Was really other test subjects that were a success,” Andrew said. “They all wore contacts and using their powers created panic and fear, and confusion. It was a controlled experiment that was set in motion. The company wanted to see what would happen if a mass number of them got together and used their talents.”

Lassiter slammed his palm down on the desk.

“Who is this company? Where are they located?” he demanded.

“Sorry, that I can’t do. I can tell you their name, but nothing more. They’re called Massive Tech,” Andrew said. “As for Riley,” his eyes turned onto me. “She killed James, one of our hired assassins. We can simply say that he had become disgruntled and threatened to expose the company’s dirty laundry so she was acting under my orders.”

“Why? Why would you do that for her?” I whispered.

“Because you’re important to us Gretchen,” he said. “You see your power works on emotions…extreme fear and anger. It took a few years to fully mature. That’s’ why you haven’t noticed anything strange about yourself until lately.”

“And what’s with that suit case in the water?” Juliet demanded folding her arms over her chest. I could see the others were having a hard time swallowing this crap but in my gut I knew it was true.

“We hid it like that because we knew it would take that amount of time for Gretchen to discover her ability. We would’ve gotten it now and used it had your head detective not gotten it before us,” Andrew said scowling.

“So basically Gretchen would be dead now is that right?” Lassiter barked.

“Precisely,” Andrew said smiling. 

“Why would you go along with freeing Riley? You didn’t answer my question,” I snapped. 

Andrew sighed.

“If the truth got back to the company that Riley killed James, the company would have her terminated too for interfering with a project and she’d pay with her life. 

This company is seriously powerful and they have friends in high places. By stating that I had something to do with it, that Riley was covering for me, the company won’t care. Plus if they find out that you’re attached to Riley, the company could use you against your friends as payback for killing one of their own.”

Shawn and Gus were whispering amongst themselves and Juliet was just shaking her head in disbelief.

“I still don’t buy this malarkey,” Lassiter growled. “How do we know this is the truth? I’ve known…” he paused turning his ice blue eyes onto me. “Gretchen for years and not once has she tried to hurt anyone. She would never do that.” 

“It’s her ability that makes her deadly,” Andrew said. “She was happy before all this started am I right? Now that things have started happening to her, her emotions have become stronger and intense. And she could hurt someone intentionally. Look what she almost did to me.”

“Well gee do you think perhaps it was because you shot Carlton?” I snapped at Andrew. “And you shot me?”

Andrew just shrugged. I had to prove to myself and to the others that what Andrew was saying was the truth. I saw Juliet lean in and begin talking to Andrew now. Shawn and Gus had vanished. I went over to Carlton and pulled him aside out of ear shot of the others.

“I have to prove what Andrew is saying is right,” I said quietly. “That means I’m going to have to tap into my ability and use it.”

“This is crazy!” he hissed. “There’s no way you’re some kind of genetically altered soldier or something. No way!”

“Carlton,” I said patiently putting a hand on his arm. I could feel him tense beneath my touch. “Do you trust me?”  
He huffed and muttered under his breath.

“Do you trust me please, this is important,” I pleaded looking into his eyes.

“Yes,” he responded without hesitation.

I nodded and turned to the others.

“Guys I think Andrew is telling the truth,” I said slowly. “I’ll show you.”

The others looked up at me as I took a deep breath and faced Lassiter. He was watching me expectantly but was a tense kind of calm, like he knew there was something going to happen, but he was alright with it though I can’t imagine why he’d be comfortable with me potentially messing around with his mind and emotions. Still I think it was because it was me and he trusted me inexplicably.

I stared at him and concentrated. Pretty soon, I felt that heated sensation starting from my inside my head and it went down my body. There was a faint pressure at my temples.

tell Shawn that he’s the smartest person you know I thought.

Sure enough that same, vacant glazed look moved over Carlton’s face. It was enough to almost make me lose concentration but I blinked and held on. Lassiter turned to Shawn.

“Shawn you’re the smartest person I know,” Lassiter said in a drone voice. Flat, and emotionless.

I could see the others were looking at each other like ‘what is going on’. 

tell them you hate guns I thought again keeping my concentration.

“I hate guns,” Lassiter said in that same, flat tone.

“Okay,” Juliet said holding up a hand. “This is weird. Are you really manipulating him?” she asked turning her eyes onto me. I could see they were curious, confused and still a little skeptical.

I nod once and get an image in my head of what I wanted Lassiter to do. He stalked over to Shawn and hugged him. When he released Shawn, I released him from my control. He blinked, and appeared to be confused.

“How did I get over here with Spencer?” he growled looking at the others.

“You came over here and hugged me pal,” Shawn said. “Don’t you remember?”

“No,” Lassiter snapped. “Why in the name of Justice would I want to hug you?” he sneered.

Shawn pointed at me, wide eyed and in shock.  
“I think she made you pal,” 

Lassiter turned to me and his face drained of all color at this point. I nodded slowly.

“My God,” Juliet breathed wide-eyed too. “Carlton are you saying that you don’t remember hugging Shawn?”

“No,” Lassiter grumbled. “I remember absolutely nothing. I felt this warmth in my head and then it was like I was asleep for the past 3 minutes.”

“I think Andrew is telling us the truth,” Gus said looking grave. “I’ve heard about these powers. They can manipulate someone’s mind into doing something they wouldn’t ordinarily do. I never thought I’d actually see it though.”

He came over to me and looked at me with interest, but not the kind of interest like a scientist would…more along the lines of trying to understand my ability. I was trying to understand all this myself.

I saw Lassiter exhale and he turned to Andrew, who was watching smugly.

“You see? I am telling the truth,” he said. “She’s a danger and must be stopped.”

“The only one who is a danger here is you,” Lassiter growled grabbing Andrew by the throat. “I want information. Agent Harper was one of your so called ‘contacts’ wasn’t he? He is still out there and DeWitt is in jail. He escaped on a boat at the marina close by. Where would he go?”

“Probably back to where it all started,” Andrew wheezed out. “Back to where she was created.”

“Which is where?” Juliet demanded.

“An island just off the coast,” Andrew gasped as I saw Lassiter tighten his grip around Andrew’s throat. “It’s deserted.”

Lassiter turned to me and I knew immediately we were going on a trip. By the look on his face, Lassiter wanted Harper dead and I didn’t blame him.

*********************************************************************

That night at Lassiter’s condo, I sat on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. Lassiter had told Chief Vick that they might have a lead on Harper’s whereabouts and told her what was going on. At first she didn’t believe it, but like Lassiter, I had to prove it to her. Surprisingly, she accepted it with good faith after that. That might be because she believes Shawn’s psychic, which of course I believe too so it seemed a little easier for her to swallow after that. In the morning we were going to set out for the island. We didn’t want Harper to think we knew anything so we let him get a head start.

I was wearing a pair of gray shorts and a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. My hair was pulled over my shoulder. I drew my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I propped my bare feet up against the edge of the couch and let my chin rest on top of my knee. Lassiter was in the kitchen, finishing up the last minute preparations. Much to my surprise and amazement, Henry was going to take us to the island using his boat. We’d meet up with him too in the morning.

Lassiter hung up the phone with Henry, who’d he’d apparently been talking to and came over to me. He still hadn’t changed out of his suit clothes, but now, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his shirt was un-tucked from the slack waistline. His tie was gone but the top buttons of his shirt was opened exposing a few chest hairs. He came over to me and sat down on the coffee table in front of me.

“Henry says that you’ll be fine,” Lassiter grumbled relaying the message. “He wants you to know that he will help fight. Also his boat is read and stocked with extra fuel and food, water etcetera.”

At that, tears sprang to my eyes.

“Carlton,” I whispered shakily. “I don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow and it scares me. You saw how Harper is. He shot me and didn’t think twice about it! I can’t let Henry get involved with something like this. If he gets killed it will kill me. Not to mention destroy Shawn who had a close call with his father being shot before.”

He raised a hand and gently placed it on my ankle.

“Gretchen he knows the danger,” he said quietly. “He understands but he knows what he’s doing. He never wanted you to get the impression that he hated you. I think Riley spoke to him at some point. As for Harper, I think the reason why he wasn’t shocked you were still alive was because he knew you would be fine. He knew about that so called chip implanted in you.”

“I just want this nightmare to be over” I said as a few tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks. “I want to move on and be normal. But I’m not. I’m a freak of nature. I was created by some corporation for their sick amusement.”

“Stop,” he growled at me suddenly. “You’re not a freak. We’ll stop this corporation and shut them down.”

I pressed my face into my thigh and let out a quiet sob. I sensed Lassiter get up from the coffee table and sit down next to me on the couch. I felt his arms around me drawing me closer against him. I buried my face into his chest as one arm slipped around my shoulders, the other around my waist. He rested his chin on the crown of my head.

“It’ll be fine. You’ll see,” his voice reverberated through his chest.

I could hear his heartbeat. It was steady and calming. Suddenly, flashes of him dead, Shawn dead, Gus dead, Juliet and Riley dead began swimming around in my head. I broke away from him with a quiet sob. He was watching me worriedly but without a noise, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. He let me lead him toward the bedroom. An expression of comprehension dawned on his face at that point. I crawled into bed and laid on my back. My head rested on the pillow, my hair fanning out softly. He hesitated by the side of the bed.

“Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” I said as a tear slid down the corner of my eye.  
“We don’t…” his voice trailed off as I sat up, gently grabbed him by the front of his shirt, kissing him passionately. I gently pulled him over on top of me, never breaking the kiss. I finally broke apart breathless.  
He braced himself up on his forearms on either side of my head. I stared up at him.

“Please,” I pleaded softly placing my hands on his chest.  
Through the material of his shirt, I could feel his heart, which raced madly against my palm.

“I love you,” I whispered.

I could see his expression become tender and I knew he felt the same way back. He didn’t need to say it.

“Love you too,” he grumbled and leaned down to kiss me softly.

After that, I just got lost in the moment with him. For a while, it felt like everything would be okay and I could simply concentrate on him and I; our movements, emotion everything. But I knew that wasn’t going to be the case because soon reality would set in…and I would be pulled from this happy moment.

**********************************************************************

The next morning, I awoke to feel warm sunshine on my face. I was lying on my side in Lassiter’s bed. I felt his warm back against mine beside me. I felt a dreamy, lazy smile form on my face as I recounted the night before. It had been simply amazing and wonderful. I felt Lassiter stir next to me and I rolled over on my back, letting my wrist fall against my ear on the pillow.

“Hi,” I said warmly smiling.

Lassiter rolled over, placing one arm over me bracing himself as he leaned over me.

“Hi,” he said softly his tender expression remained, but a quizzical look moved across next. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought on last night?”

He reached up with his hand and gently tucked a flyaway strand of my hair behind my ear.

I chewed on my lower lip and hesitated. But with his intense gaze, I finally broke and took a deep breath.

“I—I had visions of you, Jules, Shawn and Gus dead,” I said closing my eyes trying to erase the memory. “I—I wanted to be with you incase…I—I also wanted to. I wanted to be with you.”

I heard him let out a soft sigh, then a hand on the side of my face, cupping my jaw. I leaned into his palm.

“Gretchen, I’m not going to die…and neither is O’Hara, Spencer and Guster as much as I’d like to murder Spencer on so many numerous occasions, no one is going to die.”

His voice was adamant and held conviction. I opened my eyes slowly and stared up into his face. His blue eyes were locked on mine. 

He leaned down to give me a kiss. I kissed him back and at that moment his cell phone rang interrupting us. He let out a frustrated growl and sat up, grabbing his cell phone off the nightstand.

“Lassiter,” he groused into the phone.

I eased myself up into a sitting position and sat, watching him.

“Okay thank you O’Hara,” he said after a moment’s pause and hung up. He turned to me. “Harper’s boat has been sighted leaving the marina, heading right for the island. It’s time to go.”

Swallowing I nodded and tossed the covers off of me. I showered and got dressed. I pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants, a mauve colored tee-shirt and a matching gray baseball cap. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders in soft curls. I inhaled deeply trying to ground my equilibrium. Lassiter showered next and pulled on a charcoal grey suit with a matching striped tie.

I grabbed a quick breakfast and waited for Lassiter to get ready. We left the apartment and entered the elevator. When the doors whiffed closed and we began the descent, I caught my reflection in the steel lined side of the door. My eyes were wide beneath the brim of the baseball cap and I caught my leg nervously jingling. As if that wasn’t enough, the elevator got stuck halfway down.

“Oh come on no!” I wailed pacing in a circle.

I was edgy as it was already and this wasn’t helping one bit. Lassiter slowly turned his head to look at me.

“Easy,” he said calmly and soothingly. “Relax.”

“How could I relax when we’re possibly going on a suicide mission?” I cried. “We know what Harper’s capable of! He’ll kill us, and that will be it! God knows why these sick bastards created me! I’m apparently dangerous!”

“Gretchen,” Lassiter barked as he gently took my shoulders and gave me a gentle shake, ending my little rant. “Stop it. Stop it now.” He chastised. “No one is going to die today! Stop. You’re not dangerous.” He swallowed, causing his Adams apple to bob. “We’ll stop Harper okay? Trust me. I know I’ve let you down before with Miss Harris, but I promise you, I’m not lying about this.”

He raised a hand to the side of my face and stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. I nodded and with that, I felt the elevator jerk to a start and we continued our descent down.

Lassiter led me over to the black Ford Fusion in the underground parking lot. He stood by the driver’s side and pulled open the door. I stood for a moment watching him. He still blamed himself for Riley’s situation and I should’ve known he would’ve done all he could’ve to help her if he could. I was being a bitch and I felt sorry for that. He looked up, at me. Without a sound, I rushed up to him and threw my arms around his neck, leaning up slightly on my tippy toes and pressing myself against him. He seemed a little stunned but his arms quickly encircled me, wrapping one arm tightly around the back of my shoulders, the other around my waist. Our chins rested on one another’s shoulders.

“I love you, Carlton,” I said squeezing my eyes shut. “Just know that none of this is your fault.”

He squeezed me and pressed his face into the hollow of my shoulder.

“I love you too, Gretchen,” he whispered in my ear. “More than you know.”

His added words caused my heart to squeeze. After several moments he released me. He cleared his throat and smoothed out the front of his suit and tie. He gently ran the top of his index finger against my cheek.

“It’ll be fine,” he added quietly.  
I hoped he was right.

******************************************************************

We met up with Henry, Juliet, Shawn and Gus at the Marina. Shawn told me he hadn’t told Riley yet about what was going on because he didn’t want to worry her right now. But Shawn and I promised one another that we would talk to her when this was all over. Henry was loading the boat with a duffel bag.

“Hey there,” he said warmly. “Welcome aboard.”

I flashed him a nervous grin and he gave me a quick hug.  
“It’ll be okay Gretchen don’t worry,” he said warmly. “I got enough fire power to protect us. Harper isn’t going to get the best of us.”

I only could flash a forced smile but underneath, I was screaming. We climbed on board and Henry stood at the wheel. I sat down on the side seats in between Juliet and Shawn. Gus and Lassiter were sitting across from us. Henry started the motor and it revved to life. Henry began slowly pulling away from the doc and we began heading toward the direction of the island. 

Lassiter had gotten more information out of Andrew, including the name and the latitude and longitude coordinates. The island was called San Luma. The wind blew my hair back as the boat bobbed over the tops of the waves cutting a large birth. My heart was racing madly as I could see the large island looming a head of us. This was it. The truth was going to be found out.


	21. San Luma

Wide awake

Chapter twenty-San luma

Henry called me up to the wheel. I stood beside him, clamping a hand on the top of my cap to keep it from flying off. My hair whipped behind me.

“Gretchen I’m so sorry I haven’t treated you properly. I was a bit of a jerk to you when you were ‘not you’.” He finished. “ Shawn told me everything. I say I believe in a more rational explanation than the alien theory.” His lip twitched. “But genetically altering you as a child? You don’t remember anything from your childhood at all?”

I frowned and shook my head.

“Nothing before my 10th birthday no,” I admitted shaking my head. “I mean generally your memories of your childhood is fuzzy and scattered but you can still recall things. I can’t.”

Henry rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“This is all sounding like something from a story book , but I guess we’ll see when we get to the island,” he said offering me a smile.

I nodded and stared out the glass windshield of the boat.

“Carlton, is this island like…government?” Juliet asked a little nervously. “Are we actually able to dock?”

That was a good question. I turned around and looked at him.

“According to…” his voice trailed off and his lip curled. “Our friend Andrew, the island is owned by the company. They allow commercial and residential boats to dock to bring in supplies, so I don’t think we’d have an issue docking.”

“I hope so,” I whispered feeling a heavy brick of dread settle in my stomach.

The spray of the ocean gently flashed in my face. The island became closer and closer now and the feeling of dread intensified in my gut. 

Henry managed to dock at one of the long wooden piers and he tied the boat off. He turned to us.

“Alright. I will wait here in case there’s trouble. If you need me just call me,” he said gravely. “I’ll keep a lookout.”

Lassiter nodded and he, Juliet, Shawn and Gus climbed out of the boat along with myself. My heart was racing a mile a minute at this point. I saw Juliet watching me and Lassiter with a confused expression, but then I saw comprehension dawn on her face and a grin slowly spread. I think she knew what happened between Lassiter and I the night before. Were we acting that differently? I wondered but when Lassiter glanced at me, we shared a private look and wink. 

Juliet hung back and wound her arm through mine. Shawn and Gus were in front of us, Lassiter leading the way.

“So you two…” her voice trailed off as she was still grinning broadly.

I nodded and felt the heat creeping into my cheeks. Juliet winked.

“I’m glad,” she said softly as we stepped over dead leaves and twigs. There was a path leading through a wooded section. “We all could see it as plain as day. I’m happy for you guys.” She gave my arm a squeeze. “Don’t worry Gretchen. You’ll see it’ll be fine.”

I wished I had her confidence and faith. Shawn and Gus were whispering to one another frantically about something but every so often they glanced back at me and then at Lassiter and I knew at once they too, recognized something. If Juliet noticed, surely they would.  
After 10 minutes of walking, we came upon a one level white stucco building. There were a few windows on its side and a large, chain link fence surrounding the perimeter. We stopped outside the gate.

“How are we going to get in?” Shawn asked peering around the fence for some kind of weak spot I guess, or a place to hop over.

Suddenly, the gate opened on its own. We exchanged looks of shock and a little uncertainty. It was a little spooky for that matter. Lassiter and Juliet reached under their arms and pulled out their Glocks, clicking back the hammers, prepared to fire at the first sign of danger. Lassiter and Juliet led us forward. 

The door was opened. Lassiter slowly opened the door and swept the gun from side to side, making sure it was clear and safe. We entered single file until we stepped inside.  
The interior of the building was air conditioned. There was a steady hum of some machine thrumming and reverberating through our bodies. A long hallway led straight forward. Lassiter and Juliet kept to the front, checking every nook and cranny. Gus grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as we walked on. At the end of the hallway, were two double swinging doors. Lassiter eased one open with his shoulder. The doors opened into a larger lab area. There were a few metal exam tables set up complete with leather restraints; Cabinets along the fall wall held glass bottles of different colored liquids; To the right were large beds but had glass canopy’s surrounding them. There were people in them. Two women and two men. We spread apart, taking in what was before our eyes.

“What in the Sweet name of Justice is this place?”  
Lassiter growled, backing up towards me.

“This, dear detective,” A voice said coldly from the far side of the lab. “Is where your pretty little Gretchen was created.”

We turned around as one unit as Agent Harper stepped out from one of the doorways. He had a gun raised toward us. Behind him were five other agents.

******************************************************************

I sensed Lassiter off to the left of me. His gun was raised eye level and he was using the length of the gun as a sight notch. He had a look of utmost contempt and rage on his face. He was actually scary.

The tender side of him I’d seen the night before, and the fact that he’d been so gentle with me, seemed to vanish in the blink of an eye. Juliet had her gun raised too. Shawn and Gus were frozen in place.

“So I’m guessing that weasel Andrew spilled the beans,” Agent Harper said smirking. “Well we’ll deal with him later. Anyhoo,” Agent Harper cooed waving his gun lazily. “I can’t let you live seeing this place. You know where it is.”

“Yes but we don’t know what’s going on,” Lassiter growled. “And we demand to know.”

“You demand?” Agent Harper roared with laughter. “This is owned by the company, Detective Lassiter. They can make you disappear with the blink of an eye. You don’t know who you’re dealing with here. They’re bigger than the police department and bigger than the DA. They can make your life miserable.”

His eyes flashed dangerously.

“What is this place? Who am I?” I demanded clenching my fists at my side.

Agent Harper shook his head and snapped his fingers. The other agents behind him opened fired, aiming behind me.  
I whirled around as Juliet was shot in her abdomen before she could even get a round off. Blood stained the front of her shirt as she went down. Shawn yelled and rushed forward, but a bullet struck him in the femoral artery. This was all happening in slow motion now. Blood formed on his leg as he went down next to Juliet. Lassiter got off a few rounds, injuring a few agents behind Harper. Another bullet hit Gus. Agent Harper fired at Lassiter. I saw a red stain form on the front of Lassiter’s chest, right above his heart. He went down. I screamed as he was lying on his side, and he wasn’t moving. I doubled over, my arm pressed against my stomach as I screamed again in anguish, grief and pain…mixed with anger. Juliet, Shawn and Gus were bleeding profusely and I knew if they didn’t get help soon they’d bleed out. I whirled around to glare at Harper, who had this smug look on his face. He aimed the gun at me, and pulled the trigger.

Everything suddenly froze, as if the ‘pause’ button had been hit. I saw the bullet stop several feet in front of me, frozen in midair. There was no movement except for me. Then, the scene before me started coming apart in jigsaw puzzle pieces, like it had been a puzzle put together. A bright light flashed and I was standing in the room still, but it looked like it was brand new. I saw myself, as a little girl lying on one of the metal exam tables. I saw Agent Harper, Officer DeWitt and James Walker, my so called ‘father’ standing around me.

“She will be the first successful one we’ve done,” Agent Harper said proudly. He looked about 15 years younger or so then he was now.

“Yes…but she will also be the most dangerous if she finds out the truth about who she is. She could turn on us,” Officer DeWitt said. All of them looked younger.

“The company won’t tolerate insubordination,” Harper said narrowing his eyes. “If she is successful, they will perform a dry test. Her abilities will take a few years to perfect and manifest. The injections will be given for another week and then they will stop. Doctor Westmore will be here shortly.”

I watched, breathing heavily as tears streamed down my cheeks. I watched as a door opened in the room and Andrew entered the room.

“Dr. Westmore,” James said. “Subject 1046 is ready. I’m sure the company will be pleased with her progress.”

“Yes I agree,” Andrew said clearing his throat. “Her abilities have begun slowly strengthening. They are nothing like we have seen before.”

“She cannot be placed in the regular world,” James said. “She’s too unstable just yet. We haven’t had the chance to test her out and get her stable and under control. The company is making a huge mistake.”

“It’s not up to us to question what is ordered. It comes down to us and we need to obey them,” DeWitt said.

The scene changed again, and this time it was when I was about 5 years old. I was standing in front of a car, which was parked in front of a tall, glass building. I looked up. The top of the building was slanted and in the front of the building off to the side, was granite slab of marble with the words MASSIVE TECH in gold letters. There were two people standing on either side of me. A man and a woman. I realized that these were my real parents. James Walker was never my real family. He was only a minion of a large company working on orders.

The woman leaned down and hugged and kissed me. Then the man.

“It’ll be okay, Gretchen. This is for the best. You’re going to be amazing when you get older,” the woman said with tears in her eyes. She ran a hand over my hair, which had been pulled into braided pigtails. Sobbing she turned away and got in the car. The man hugged me tightly.

“We’ll see you soon, munchkin,” he said thickly and gave me a kiss on my cheek before climbing in the car. 

“Mommy? Daddy?” I called in a thick, wavering voice but my parents car had begun pulling away from the curb. I watched their taillights disappear around the bend. When I turned around, a woman was standing there. She had red hair like mine, which was pulled into a neat bun and she was wearing a white lab coat. I saw the name on the coat: Diana Walker…my so called ‘adoptive’ mother…and wait…she was related to James?

“Hello Gretchen dear,” she said in a slightly robotic voice. “Come on. It’s time. You’re going to meet my husband James, and then your testing shall begin.”

I cried, as she grabbed my arm and began pulling me toward the entrance to the large, tall glass building. I was sobbing, reaching back in the direction that my real parents had gone in. It was no use. She pulled me into the building. 

In one scene, a needle was inserted into my arm and I screamed in terror, but no one seemed to care or attempt to comfort me. This happened to me week after week, year after year. I was only some kind of guinea pig to them.   
Diana introduced me to James. He was indeed, her husband. It turned out too that she was the head of the corporation…the CEO if you will.

I watched more scenes unfold. I saw James, Harper and DeWitt in the lab running tests on me; The next scene I saw Diana, James and myself at the age of 10, but it had to be several months before my birthday, in a meeting room. There was a large desk set up in a U shape with the higher officials of the company sitting around us.

“You are to take Subject 1046 home with you and raise her as your own daughter. We will be monitoring you the entire time. Once she find out about her abilities, she will become a liability to us and we cannot have that. If that happens, we will send our enforcement's to deal with her quickly and expeditiously. There cannot be any mistakes,” one of the older men said in a threatening told. “This is a test run. The next text will be done when she hits the age of 27. By then, her abilities will have manifested and become strong. And you are certain her powers are unstable?”

James and Diana looked at one another and then James cleared his throat, responding.

“We don’t know for sure,” he replied. “But there is that probability yes that they could become unstable,”

“Keep an eye on her and erase her memories of these moments here. We don't want her remembering things. Dismissed,”

********************************************************************************

By my 12th birthday, Diana and James started having fights often. Diana apparently didn’t want James to tell me about my origins, or the fact that my parents had volunteered me for some genetic testing, which it turned out they were paid handsomely for by Massive Tech. After a few months, Diana divorced James, and that’s when I remained with James. He turned to the drugs to ease the stress. Diana returned to Massive Tech and ended up taking over the company one year later.

Several years later, I was going to college and getting my degree in Astrophysics. I went to work at GLC Global Connections: Gregory Luke Carter Global Connections. I’d taken an interest in the space field and had gotten my degree in it. Then, I saw my father becoming too dependent on the drugs and that’s when I’d met Riley.

Riley had been dating Shawn at that point, and she’d introduced me to Lassiter, Gus, Juliet and Henry. I stood there, as tears streamed down my cheeks as the scene unfolded before me. Lassiter, Gus, Juliet, Riley all okay…and alive. I had no idea I still had my fists clenched, my fingernails biting into my palm. I felt warm blood flowing down my wrist, but I didn’t care.

Then the scene flashed to the recent ‘outbreak’ of the ‘supposed alien infestation. I watched. I was standing in the CEO office. Diana was sitting behind the desk with several scientists in white lab coats. James, DeWitt and Harper stood as well.

“It’s time to release the other test subjects,” Diana said. “It’s time to show the world what our company is capable of. Put contacts in their eyes and make it seem like some kind of…I dunno…alien thing” she said waving her hand dismissively. “If Subject 1046 gets to be too close to the truth, then slip one of these in her. The chip will monitor her actions. We’ve had problems with them malfunctioning so be careful.” She reached into the round orbs and showed them the strange butterflies. But I could see they in fact were nothing more than chips designed to look like alien butterflies. Go now and use the one thousand bunch. The rest aren’t close to being finished.”  
She turned to James. 

“You too will wear the contacts as if you have become one of them.” She said handing James a white little box, presumably they were the contacts. At that point, Andrew had entered the room.

“Ah Andrew,” Diana said softly. “You will befriend Subject 1046 gain her trust. Make her believe that you are all in deed aliens. At some point I want you to put a chip into that head detective. Find out if he knows anything about the company. Now for him, his eyes will have the ring. It’s a side effect of the chip on ‘normal’ humans. See if this detective has inside information on Massive Tech. Whatever he might be holding, destroy it and erase it from his memory. I’ll give you the chip code to wipe out that particular part of his memory.”

All the truth was coming out now and I stood, rooted to the spot. Behind me I knew Lassiter was dead, and the others were slowly dying, bleeding out from their wounds. I couldn’t even save them. For the last time, I hoped, the scene shifted.

I saw Harper, DeWitt and James standing in the lab. They looked like they did know so I knew this had to be recent. They were filling up syringes with lemonade colored liquid.

“Now this liquid will stop Subject 1046 completely? It will destroy her?” DeWitt asked as they put the syringes into an antishay case and locked it.

“Yes,” Harper snapped at him. “But we have to hide it until we get the orders to retrieve it. The bay sounds like a good idea. No one would ever find it there. My contact has done some rather expensive trades. This was one of them that I traded him for…information on how he could keep out of the police’s fire, but I think the moron skipped over some. He got himself arrested.”

They tied a brick to the case and dropped it into the bay right where I would find it later on.

I saw the other ‘Borrower’s streaming into the streets with their contacts. I saw the look of panic on people’s faces as they fled from the large group of ‘subjects’ that had taken to the streets.

Back in the CEO office, which I saw from the desk calander, was a day after Lassiter had been ‘taken over’.

“He knows nothing,” Diana scowled. “It was a waste of a good chip!”

“But isn’t that a good thing boss?” DeWitt asked uncertainly. “He doesn’t know anything?”

“Of course,” Diana said regaining her composure. “And not to worry. That little bitch of his, Subject 1046, or ‘Gretchen’,” she said the name in disgust. “Has provided us with interesting feedback.” She said grinning at the three men. “Apparently she hears a ‘voice’ inside her head while the chip was implanted.” She turned her laptop computer screen around to show what looks like vital signs blinking back and forth as well as some other readings. 

“Any of you nitwits have any idea what this means?” Diana seemed overly excited. The three men shook their heads in confusion.

“It means that Gretchen has developed a second personality…named Stella.” She said. “However it seems only temporary but the chip has shown me that. But this is all information we got before the chip was destroyed. How, we don’t know.” Diana sighed. “While the chip was implanted in her, her mind created a second personality, one that is the opposite of her own. She had become unstable but only for a short amount of time.  
This is unacceptable. She must be destroyed,” Diana continued. “I want the three of you to track her down and kill her. Our clients want a stable, reliable subject.”

“Clients?” Harper frowned.

“Yes, Harper, Clients,” Diana snapped. “They pay us for these…special products. Some use them for military uses, others, I don’t really care. They pay us handsomely.”

“She’ll be hard to destroy,” DeWitt said. “She has the head detective, his partner and the psychic moron and his friend on her side. She’s virtually untouchable.”

“Oh no that’s not true,” Diana said smirking cruelly. “Kill her friends first. That will weaken her. Then, it’s easier to kill her.”

“What can she do?” DeWitt asked.

Diana shrugged.

“Her powers? I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine. We only altered her genes and knew that her powers would come into play…we just don’t know what those are though. She’s still highly dangerous and unstable.”

They nodded and the scene blinked out in a bright light.

 

So apparently, the ‘Borrower’s’ were nothing more than test subjects like myself. This company, Massive Tech had been using children, young children, for their tests. And apparently, other companies use these unique altered children for military uses and others. I watched as I stood now in the lab, with Harper and several other agents behind him came back into focus. I blinked and the bullet whizzed by me, but not before I leaned out of the way. It collided with a large tank filled with water. The glass shattered and the water spilled onto the floor in a wet gush. Behind me I could hear the others weak breathing. My fists were still clenched so in one motion, I unclenched them. A loud, sonic boom erupted from my pal and spread outwards like a wave. After that an intense heat wave followed, sweeping through Lassiter, Juliet’s, Shawn and Gus’ bodies. It had manifested into a physical red heat ring that spanned outwards and dissipated but not before destroying lab equipment, and shattering everything that was made of glass. 

Harper froze. I glared at him. Somehow, I knew what to do. I didn’t know how or why, but I raised my right arm and held my palm out, facing them. A blast of energy shot out, knocking several agents backwards. Before they scrambled to their feet, I concentrated and I suddenly heard them screaming and writhing in pain. Agent Harper reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a syringe…filled with that lemonade color liquid.

“You’re not going to win bitch,” Harper snarled. “Your precious cop boyfriend and your friends are either dead or dying right now as we speak. You cannot win.”

“Don’t bet on it,” I snarled as I threw out my arm, causing him to rise off the floor and fly sideways, crashing against a metal exam table, sending it toppling onto its side with a loud crash. I stormed over to him and thrust my arm out again, causing him to slide on his rear across the floor as if someone just dragged him by the scruff of his suit jacket. His back slammed into one of the cabinets. I saw him wince and groan in pain. I stood over him and he angrily swept his leg out, knocking mine out from underneath me. I fell backward onto my back and he had grabbed the syringe, ready to plunge it into my neck, but I quickly rolled away.

“You did this to me!” I screamed angrily. “You and your sick company decided to play with a person’s body! It’s not right!”

“Boo hoo,” Harper mocked nastily. “So you figured it out. Waa waa. You were a precious commodity to the company but now you’ve just become a liability!” he shot back as he rushed at me with the syringe raised. I knocked his hand away and the syringe flew out of his hand rolling a few inches from where Juliet was lying bleeding. I punched Harper in the face and he retaliated.

My nose broke and I felt blood flowing down my upper lip. My lower lip split open and bled. Harper kicked me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I kicked at his throat, but he caught my foot and flipped me over onto my stomach, dragging me backwards. I tried to grab something but it was no use. He flipped me over onto my back again and straddled me. He punched me again, rendering me momentarily unconscious. He banged my head back against the floor.

“You’re going to lose, bitch. You’re going to join your pathetic friends!” he rasped as he pressed a knee to my ribs and pressed down. I screamed in pain as I heard a crack of a rib. Stars exploded behind my eyes. I coughed and felt some blood flowing out of the corner of my mouth. I was in excruciating pain at this point. It hurt to breathe and I had a feeling my cracked rib punctured my lung. I turned my head, seeing Lassiter’s unmoving form lying a few feet away as I coughed and tried to catch my breath but the blood bubbled in my mouth making a gurgling noise. This was it. I’d rather die and be with my friends than live and be without them. I turned my eyes back onto Harper. With every last ounce of strength I mustered up, I glared at him. 

He cried out and I saw that Juliet had stabbed the syringe in his thigh and pushed down on the plunger before she collapsed again. Gus and Shawn were motionless by now. Large pools of blood had collected beneath them. Harper yanked the syringe out of his thigh and tossed it aside. He returned to me, and clamped his hands around my throat, squeezing my windpipe. I gasped for air and each breath I took was like a knife in my chest. 

Suddenly, blood started streaking out of the corners of his eyes. He released me long enough to suck in a painful breath. He stammered back as the blood began flowing from his ears too. Angered, enraged, I glared at him and snapped my head to the right. He flew into a large, glass cabinet. A shard of glass sliced the side of his neck. He clamped his hand over the gash, trying to stem the flow but it was no use. He took short breaths, like he was huffing before the light eventually faded from his eyes and his hand slipped to the floor. He was dead.

Crying out in utter anguish and pain, I rolled over onto my good side. Blood was caked in my hair from the bloody nose. A trail had caked and dried as it had flowed backwards on my cheek to my ears. My cut lip stung but I crawled over to where the others were. Gus and Shawn were gone. Juliet was still clinging onto life.

“I’m so sorry,” I sobbed as tears streamed down and mixed with the flaky blood.

“…t’s alright,” she croaked out in a dry voice. “We knew this was dangerous.”

Her breath was raspy and watery. I crawled over to where Lassiter was. A large red stain had collected beneath his chest. He’d been shot in the heart. I collapsed beside him, letting my hand drape over his before the blackness swallowed me up.

****************************************************************************

Sounds of machine’s beeping, and muffled voices floated to my ears. My body had felt like it had been dropped off a 50 story building. To add insult to injury, I swore I was having delusions. My eyes creaked open and I could’ve sworn I saw Lassiter, Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Henry crowded around my bed. I groaned and slipped back into the comfortable darkness.

**********************************************************************************

I woke what seemed hours later, but I flinched when bright sunlight broke through my eye lids. I flinched and hissed like a vampire afraid of sunlight but my skull throbbed in sharp pain.

“Whoa,” a painfully familiar voice said in a light tone. “I think Gretchen turned vampire.”

No…No that couldn’t be…Shawn? I wondered as my eyes slowly peeled open.

They were dried and when both eyes were finally opened, my vision cleared after rapid blinking. I was lying in a hospital bed. An IV and heart monitor was hooked up to me. I could hear the steady beeping and whirring of the machines. My chest ached and burned but not as bad. There was a dull ache there right now. My eyes swept around the room. Henry, Shawn, Gus, Juliet and…Lassiter were standing there.

My first thought was…oh God I died too

“Am I dead? I hope so,” I croaked out, my voice coming out hoarse and cracked.

“Miss Walker,” Lassiter groused sharply. “Don’t talk like that. You’re fine. You’re in the hospital.”

“No,” I moaned as a fresh bout of tears streamed down my cheeks as I slowly grabbed the pillow and buried my face into it. “You’re all dead. No. I don’t want to be alive anymore.” I sobbed.

“We are not dead,” Lassiter growled. “We’re standing right here before you obviously.”

I only sobbed harder and pressed my face into the pillow.

“She doesn’t know, Lassie,” Shawn said softly.

“Oh Sweet Justice,” Lassiter exhaled and I felt someone sitting on the edge of my bed. I felt someone leaning over me. I pulled my face away slowly from the pillow, which was now damp and peered at Lassiter with one eye. “Gretchen, we are alive. We had died yes, but we believe that something with your ability healed us. It was like a heat wave that washed over us. We could see Harper assaulting you but we couldn’t do anything. Remember how you used heat to heal my bullet wound before? (I nodded meekly) I think in extreme situations and stress that heat manifested in a ring and passed through us, healing our wounds. I know this sounds utterly preposterous but I don’t think there’s another explanation.” He grumbled.

“No!” I sobbed turning my face into the pillow again. “I saw you get shot in the heart! Jules, Shawn and Gus were bleeding to death! No one can come back from that!”

I heard Lassiter’s frustrated grunt and felt him gently but firmly grab my shoulders and pull me toward him. I shook violently from the grief and my arms were pressed against his chest. He put both hands on either side of my face and leaned in, kissing me.

His lips were warm. very warm…and alive! I let out a sob and deepened the kiss. Lassiter responded back. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I pulled back gasping for air. He had a tender and soft expression on his face as he cupped my jaw, his thumbs stroking away the tears that fell.

“You’re alive,” I whispered.

“Yes, and I think your ability had something to do with it,” he grunted. 

Sure enough, he moved aside his suit jacket and there was a blood stain. I blinked a few times, and looked at the others. They were wearing the same clothes they had when we were on the island.

Juliet came forward and hugged me next. I hugged her back tightly and pressed my face into her shoulder. After a few moments, Shawn and Gus took their turns, and then Henry.

“What-what happened?” I stammered sobbing.

It was all too much. Lassiter was still sitting by me, his hand grasped mine and gave it a squeeze.

“I heard the gun shots,” Henry relayed. “And I came running. These four were already dead but then all of a sudden, they woke up as if nothing happened to them. I found you lying unconscious by Lassiter.” He said softly.  
“The odd thing was we remember being shot,” Juliet said frowning. “But then this warm wave rolled over us, and we began healing. Lassiter was the last one to wake up. You looked like you’d been in a war.”

“It’s alright, Gretchen,” Gus said warmly and softly. “We’re okay and alive. Henry drove you to the hospital. We went back to check on things while you healed but the lab mysteriously burned down.”

“H-how long was I out?” I stammered.

“About 8 hours,” Shawn replied swallowing. “But you’re healing. If not you’ve already healed.”

“I’m just so glad you’re all alive and alright!” I sobbed.

I got a second round of hugs from them before Henry gently ushered them out, leaving Lassiter and I alone. We stared at one another before I pushed off the covers, ignoring the dull throbbing pain in my ribs and practically crawled into his lap. I felt the IV line tug in my hand and I took a deep breath and pulled it out.

“Gretchen…” Lassiter’s voice growled. “Don’t pull out the IV.”

“I don’t care,” I muttered as I sat down, with my legs draped over his lap. I wound my arms around his midsection and pressed my ear against his chest, listening to his very strong heartbeat. I felt like little kid who needed consoling. But dammit, I love him. When I saw him shot, a piece of myself died. And when Jules, Shawn and Gus were shot, more pieces of me died. These people made me whole and they were my family. I heard him exhale softly and his arms slowly wound around me, one arm around my shoulders gently grasping my biceps with his hand, while the other arm snaked around my front, around my waist. I shut my eyes, feeling a fresh bout of tears forming. He rested his chin on the crown of my head.  
I began sobbing again. I couldn’t help it.

“It’s okay,” he said soothingly, his voice rumbling in his chest against my ear. “I’m here.”

He held me tighter.

“I love you so much,” I whispered as tears streamed down my cheeks, dampening his suit jacket.

I heard him let out a soft sigh and he gently placed a hand on my exposed thigh. Those hospital gowns left nothing to their imagination. I was so glad someone put two on me one facing the opposite direction. Though I was still considerably naked. At that moment, I didn’t care one bit.

“Love you too, Gretchen,” he breathed softly. “Get some sleep. I’ll be with you the entire time.”

He gently disentangled himself from me and I crawled back under the covers. I turned on my side and faced him. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell into a peaceful sleep finally.


	22. Riley's Release

Wide awake

Chapter twenty one-riley’s release

I felt warm sunshine on my face the following morning. I yawned and stretched lazily. I opened my eyes. I was lying on my side in the hospital bed now. I noticed the IV was still out thankfully. Lassiter had curled up on the leather couch underneath the window. I saw he’d gone home to shower and get a fresh bout of clothes. I felt a choked sob rise in my throat.

It hit me just how close I had been…well I had lost him, but now thanks to my abilities, I’d managed to bring them all back.

I needed to stop rehashing that. They were back and okay. I felt a smile forming on my face as I laid my head back down on the pillow. A nurse came in to check my vitals. Everything was good. Naturally they seemed a little baffled at the speedy recovery I was making. I knew at some point red flags would go up. This was the second time I made a ‘speedy’ recovery. The nurse said that the doctor was going to come in later and ask me some questions and discuss my blood results. Something had caused them to take notice of something odd. Uh oh. This wasn’t good. She left the room shaking her head in bewilderment.

Lassiter awoke and ran his hands over his face, shaking off fatigue. He saw my expression.

“What’s wrong?” he grunted.

I told him what the nurse had said. He exhaled.

“We’re gonna have to get you out here,” He growled. “There’s no choice in the matter.”

************************************************************************************

Late that night, around midnight, Shawn and Gus had come over, and distracted the nurses while Lassiter and Juliet snuck me out. We crept down the corridors, Lassiter keeping me behind him. He arched one arm around his back, keeping me out of the line of vision. Juliet was behind me. He’d taken off his suit jacket and given it to me. I had shrugged it on and snuggled into it. I picked up his faint cologne. My hair was tucked under the collar but right now I was more interested in getting out of here.  
“Let’s go,” Lassiter whispered as we slinked around the corner to where the elevators were. Shawn and Gus were still causing a distraction.

Shawn caught my eye and winked before turning his attention onto the nurses again.

We’d managed to get to the lobby and out of the hospital. Lassiter had parked directly in front. He pulled open the back door for me and I carefully but quickly slid onto the back bench seat. I hissed as the throbbing pain in my side burst. I saw remorse and guilt flash across Lassiter’s face before he leaned in.

“Don’t move. Stay low,” he instructed.

I nodded and he closed the door. I peered out the window as Shawn and Gus came jogging out of the front of the hospital. Juliet and Lassiter climbed into the front of the Ford Crown Victoria. Shawn and Gus piled into the Blueberry. Lassiter started the car, and put it in drive. He peeled away from the curb.

I let out a relieved breath and let my forehead thump against the back of the front headrest.

“Are you alright?” I heard Lassiter grunt from the driver’s seat as he turned the corner sharply. I was thrown against the back door. Thankfully it was the side that wasn’t injured. I let out a hiss of pain and winced.

“Yes, but please take the corners easy,” I said wincing and letting out another low hiss.

I saw him wince in regret and guilt in the rearview mirror. After that, Lassiter took the corners a little easier.

Henry had gone home beforehand. We were all gathered in Lassiter’s condo.

I’d quickly changed out of the hospital gown and dumped it into a garbage can. I grabbed a pair of gray jogging shorts and a white tank top with spaghetti shoulder straps. I’d grabbed my hair and pulled it into a quick ponytail. Several shorter strands hung down against my cheek. My lip was caked with dried blood that had split open and there was a nasty bruise forming on my left cheek. My lip was dry but right now I didn’t care.

“Alright,” Lassiter growled pacing the living room. Juliet, Shawn and Gus were seated around me on the loveseat. I was sitting on the couch with my legs drawn up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I let my chin rest on top of my knee. “We need to think. If Gretchen gets hurt, she cannot go to the hospital. They already know somethings’ off with her.”

“I agree,” I said nodding.

The others looked like they wanted to protest, but they fell silent.

“Who knows what they could do to her if they pushed,” Lassiter growled and that seemed to wipe off the uncertain looks the others shared and they all nodded as one. “She could be some kind of lab experiment.” His expression faltered and sank when he realized what he’d said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He said quietly.

“It’s okay,” I said softly.

He still looked a little troubled but then he cleared his throat and ran a hand over his tie, smoothing it out. Lassiter continued to talk with the others and I tuned them out. I was still thinking over the vision I had of my life growing up. None of them new the details. I began debating on whether or not I should tell them. 

But I knew I’d have to. They were my friends and deserved to know the truth…that I was some kind of freak of nature…a mistake at creation.

I knew Lassiter and I had a bond…an extremely tight and unique bond. So when I felt him gently lean over the back of the couch and touch my temple gently to get my attention, I felt a brief jolt of electricity and I heard him gasp. His finger was ‘glued’ to my temple and when I slowly turned around, I saw a look of utmost shock on his face and his other hand flew up to my left temple as if I was magnetized. Both index and middle fingers on his hand were touching my temples. I felt a warm sensation roll over the both of us and after several moments, he was able to pull away from my temple, gasping as he shook his hands out, as though shaking off water or he touched something incredibly hot. He looked absolutely stunned.

“Sweet Justice,” he whispered. “Gretchen I saw your entire childhood in my head.”

I looked at him.

“What do you mean exactly?” I asked slowly, unsure if he meant what I’d seen in that ‘vision’ I had in the lab or something else.

“I mean I saw what that company did to you,” he said looking shell shocked. “You’re parents being paid off by Massive Tech; Agent Harper, DeWitt and Walker working for the company…Seeing you as a little girl…” his voice trailed off as a look of anguish fell across his face now and he swallowed hard, causing his Adams apple to bob. “Sweet Lady Justice, Gretchen.” His voice sound pained.  
“How is that possible?” Shawn asked looking from me to Lassiter. “Let me see if it works for me.”

He came over and gently touched my temples, but nothing happened. Shawn shrugged.

“Nothing happened…Gus come over here and touch Gretchen…”  
“Spencer, she’s not some carnival game,” Lassiter growled and that seemed to cut off Shawn’s request. “Gretchen, do you know why I was the only one able to see what happened?” he turned to me. I could see sadness and anger beneath his blue eyes.

Honestly I had no idea. I just shrugged and shook my head.

“No idea. I was thinking of telling you guys everything anyway. That’s when you touched me. Perhaps my ability had something to do with it.”

“What exactly is your ability, Gretchen?” Juliet asked tilting her head to the side. “I-I mean we saw bits and pieces of what happened at the island…but…” her voice trailed off.

Lassiter and I shared a look. I sighed and launched into everything.

When I was finished, the others had a look of utmost shock and horror on their faces.

“It sounds like you have telekinesis,” Gus said slowly and thoughtfully. “Along with something else I’d never heard of. That healing heat wave is strange but apparently useful.” His expression was solemn and deadpan.

“Don’t remind me,” I swallowed shutting my eyes and forcing back a wave of tears. It still bothered me greatly to think about what had happened.

At that moment, Juliet’s phone rang and she moved away from the other’s out of ear shot. Lassiter had taken a seat next to me on the couch. I pressed my face into my thighs. Several seconds later I heard Juliet speaking and at her words, I raised my head.

“Riley’s set to be released. Andrew confessed that it was his doing…she will be released in the morning,”  
Happiness filled my heart. Riley’s free! I thought but then I realized I’d have to explain everything to her too.

“I’m gonna have to tell her everything too,” I said thickly. “The truth about me.”

“We’ll go together,” Lassiter grumbled. “I want a word with Andrew myself. We’ll go first thing in the morning. Right now, I suggest we all go home and get some sleep.”

Juliet nodded and she came over and hugged me. Oddly she didn’t seem to be afraid of me or worse…think the worst of me. Shawn and Gus came over too and they too hugged me before they all left Lassiter’s condo leaving him and I alone. Lassiter was watching me out of the corner of my eye.

“Don’t even go there, Gretchen,” He growled in my ear (he must’ve seen the look of anxiety and worry on my face at the implication telling Riley the truth) “Miss Harris is your best friend. She isn’t going to judge you.”

I slowly pulled my face away from my thighs and looked at him.

“I know,” I said softly. “But I have a feeling this whole thing isn’t over yet.”

“We’ll be by your side the whole time,” Lassiter said. “I’ll be by your side”

I felt his arm encircle me and pull me toward him. I allowed him to draw me close. My arms wrapped around his mid-section, my cheek pressing against his chest. He was mindful not to squeeze me too hard though. One arm slipped around my waist, the other around the back of my shoulders. He raised a hand and gently intertwined his fingers into my hair.

“I’m so sorry,” He said quietly, his voice rumbling in his chest. “For what’s happened to you.”

After a few moments he pulled back from the embrace and gently took my chin between his thumb and index finger, gently running his thumb over my bottom lip, taking extra care when he passed over the cut and dried blood that was near the corner of my mouth on the bottom lip. He winced in anguish.

“At least my bruise doesn’t look like an eggplant anymore huh?” I joked deadpan but he shook his head.

I heard him exhale and he got up. I watched him curiously as he disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a bottle of alcohol and a cotton swab. He sat back down next to me and unscrewed the cap off the bottle. I sat patiently, letting him work. He tilted the bottle upside down and dabbed some of the alcohol onto the swab. He then gently took my chin again and dabbed it on the cut. I hissed and sucked in air and pulled away.

“Ow,” I winced as the air hit the cut, making it sting even more.

“I have to clean the cut, Gretchen otherwise it will get infected,” he grumbled. “Now will you stop being a baby and let me finish?”

I raised an eyebrow at him. Immediately, I saw his expression shift to one that read ‘oops’ but I said nothing and leaned close again so he could finish. This time when the alcohol stung, I didn’t even flinch. I did keep my eyes on his though as he cleaned off the dried blood. The cut was cleaned but it was still red and swollen a bit.

He placed the alcohol on the table and turned back to me gently touching the bruise on my cheek. I flinched.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered again.

“Stop. Stop apologizing,” I said shaking my head. “Okay?” I gently took his face in my hands and put my face close to his. “You had no control. It’s done and over with.”

I heard him exhale and lift up his arm so I could snuggle up next to him. I snuggled up to him hissing as a stab of the dull pain throbbed in my ribs. I let my cheek rest against his chest and my arm draped across his stomach. His arm slowly lowered and was draped around my shoulders.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked quietly. “I-I mean are you sure you’re healing? Your lung was punctured.”

“I’m positive,” I said softly. “It’s just a dull ache now. It’s fine really.”

I did feel better than I had when I woke up in the hospital that’s for sure. He grunted in acknowledgement. I was also grateful he wasn’t probing me for information on what it was like for me when the company did the testing and that I found sweet. I snuggled up against him even more and little by little, I felt my body relaxing entirely and shortly, my eye lids grew heavy and I ended up dozing off.

***************************************************************************

Lassiter glanced down at Gretchen curled up against him. She was out cold. Her breathing was soft and rhythmic. He couldn’t really explain what happened back at the lab. He saw Harper aiming the gun at his chest and the gun going off. A hard punch in his chest, then blackness but just before he went down he saw the look of sheer pain on Gretchen’s face and heard her momentary scream before the world went silent. In the blink of an eye, he’d felt a heat wave roll over him. He could literally see an orange-red ring that looked like it was made of gasses pass over him, Spencer, Guster and O’Hara. Then, the pain in his chest started to diminish but he couldn’t move while Harper beat Gretchen to the point of death.

He wanted to murder him. Gretchen though had apparently taken care of him. He wasn’t used to this…situation and while he is a full blown skeptic, he found he really couldn’t find an explanation for his current situation. He had died, but somehow Gretchen had brought him and the others back by some strange chance that he really was confused now.

When he’d touched Gretchen’s temples, it was like a flash of light going off before his eyes and it was like a black and white movie playing but without sound. He could feel what he believed was her emotions through the whole thing, but that was it. It shocked him and he felt even worse after seeing that.

so that’s what she must’ve seen too. It must be so hard for her he thought glancing down at her peaceful form. He raised his other hand and gently swept some of her curly auburn hair away from her face. She didn’t even move she was so exhausted and out of it. She went through hell.  
He thought back on the night that they’d been intimate. He hadn’t wanted to rush it but she’d assured him it was fine. Somehow she knew what was going to happen and wanted to be with him. A soft and tender expression had come across his face. He’d been gentle with her but it still had been amazing and incredible. Exhaustion soon hit Lassiter too and he let his head fall back, and he too soon dozed off.

Gretchen shifted in her sleep and she pressed herself closer to his side.

****************************************************************************

He was ripped from his sleep by his cell phone ringing on the end table near him. He took a moment to blink away sleep and he ran his hand over his face, shaking off fatigue. He reached over, careful not to disturb Gretchen.  
He checked the screen. It was O’Hara.

“Lassiter,” He groused into the phone.

“Carlton,” O’Hara’s voice came over the line sounding excited but also stunned. “Riley’s being released later today on the grounds that Andrew admitting he was behind it. Riley wants to speak to Gretchen.”

“What?” he asked deadpan as his expression drained of all color. “How the hell did that happen? How did he explain that one? They found her with my gun in case you haven’t forgotten.”

“I don’t know Carlton, all I know is that Riley is being released. You two need to get down here,”

Lassiter hung up the phone. At that moment, Gretchen had begun stirring and she sat up stretching lazily. She looked at him and her expression shifted.

“What is it?” she asked immediately.

“Miss Harris is being released,” he relayed. “We need to get down to the precinct.”

*****************************************************************************

I showered and got dressed. I pulled on an army green varsity skirt, a green striped tee shirt and a matching army green jacket over it. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders. I’d quickly applied dark blue eye liner on my eyelids and when I caught my reflection in the mirror my cheeks were rosy and flushed. My thin eyebrows were raised slightly as my eyes peered at me from behind thick dark lashes. I seemed to have changed since that encounter on the island. My skin was healthier looking somehow. Shrugging it off, I slipped on a pair of cute strappy wedge shoes and left the bathroom.

Lassiter was dressed in a camel tan colored suit with a matching striped tie. He was by the table in the hallway. He grabbed his keys and tossed them up in the air before catching them again as I reached him. He’d turned just as I hit him and I saw him freeze. His arctic blue eyes were locked on me; his hand froze in mid catch in the air.  
I stopped, suddenly self-conscious. I looked over myself hoping I’d not forgotten an article of clothing.

“What? Do I have a booger?” I asked checking myself over.  
He seemed to have caught himself and he shook his head as if clearing his mind of something.

“No,” he groused. “Let’s go.”

Confused at his odd (odder than usual) behavior, I followed him out and into the elevator. When the doors whiffed closed, I saw our reflection in the doors. He was watching me out of the corner of his eye. I slowly turned to him.

“What is it, Carlton? Seriously…do I have a booger or something? Cause that would be embarrassing,” I asked trying to sound light but I was a little unnerved.

He was silent and I watched him fold his arms over his chest but he shook his head again. I matched his position and glared at him. what on earth is wrong with this man? I wondered tilting my head.

“Then what is it Carlton?” I asked arching an eyebrow.  
Then, to my surprise, he turned and stepped up to me, gently placing a hand behind my neck at the base, his thumb just in front of my ear. He pulled me forward against him. He stared into my eyes. I was completely bewildered by this and was trying to grasp what was going through his head at this point. Then, he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. When he deepened the kiss, I felt a strong sense of emotion behind it. Passion and something else…it was as if he was going off to some battle and might not see me again…which was ridiculous of course. 

When he pulled away, I stood breathless as he faced the doors again, running a hand over the front of his suit to smooth it out. When we reached the basement garage and the doors whiffed open, he strolled out casually. I followed, watching him completely stunned and shocked. I marched up behind him and gently grasped his bicep on his left arm, turning him around to face me.

“What was that about?” I asked my mind still reeling from the kiss. “Carlton what is going on with you?”

He opened his mouth to say something but then it closed. He looked as if he was having trouble saying something but then he thought the better of it and shook his head.

“Never mind,” He grumbled

I leaned up and kissed him again. I wound my arms around his neck and leaned up on my tippy toes. I pulled back from the kiss and rested my chin on his shoulder. His arms slowly circled my waist, drawing me tighter against his chest. Whatever was bothering him, I hoped it was nothing serious but I knew better than to push him. He’d talk when he was ready.

When the elevator doors whiffed open in the basement garage, He gently released me and ran a hand over the front of his suit, straightening it out. He gently grasped my hand in his, and we strolled forward out of the elevator holding hands, and over to his personal black Ford Fusion.

I climbed in the front passenger seat and tucked my legs inside. I closed the door and buckled myself in. Lassiter climbed in next to me and did the same. We pulled out of the garage and headed to the precinct.

I noticed he was driving a little…calmer being my side still ached every once and a while. The bruise on my cheek was fading little by little. I guess it depended on the severity of the injuries that it took a while to heal. Puncturing a lung was major stuff. Each time I breathed I felt a dull ache but it wasn’t sharp.

We arrived at the precinct and Lassiter led me up the stairs and into the bull pen. Juliet, Shawn and Gus were already there. Juliet looked at me.

“Go on down to the holding area. I’ll come with you. Carlton, Andrew is in booking if you want to speak to him,” she said meaningfully.

Lassiter nodded, and a muscle twitched in his cheek as he headed toward the booking section. Juliet and I headed down to the holding area.

Riley was gripping the bars and when she saw me, her entire face lit up.

“Gretchen!” she cried happily near tears. “Oh man girl! I’m so glad to see you!” she struggled to breathe. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I killed your dad.” She was shaking and holding back tears.

“Riles that wasn’t my father,” I said shaking my head. “I-I need to tell you something…something Link revealed to Carlton and I before.” I said nervously wringing my hands.  
Then, her expression fell when she took in my appearance finally. She raised a hand to her mouth.

“Holy crap G, what the hell happened to you?” she cried wide-eyed.

I flinched inwardly and took a deep breath.

“Riley, that’s what I need to tell you. It might sound incredible, but it’s the truth,” I said slowly and watched her expression. She nodded, looking intense and ready.

I then launched into what I’d been through. Everything from where we’d last been together up until the lab. When I was finished, she looked shell shocked and pale.

“So,” I continued. “It’s the truth. I know it sounds incredible and bizarre but it’s true.”

Riley was silent for a moment and I was afraid that perhaps she’d not believe me. She sighed.

“Gretchen, that’s crazy. You’re a regular human being!”

“It’s true, Riley,” Juliet piped up from behind me. “We were there. We witnessed the whole thing.”

“Including Shawn and Lassiter?” Riley asked arching an eyebrow at Juliet, who nodded.

Riley turned her eyes onto mine and I nodded too in affirmation. Sighing and knowing that a visual aid would probably help, I raised my arm and put my palm outward facing the bars. I concentrated and the cot behind her levitated several inches off the ground. Riley saw this and gasped. I lowered the cot and she turned to me.

“Wow! You’re telling the truth!” she cried and I was relieved to see that she finally believed me. I didn’t blame her. Hearing something like that was just shocking and incredible. I wouldn’t believe it if I was in her place. “Super G!” she grinned wildly.

I threw my arms through the bars and we embraced, but only enough because of the metal bars between us. Juliet stayed back, giving us privacy and respect.

I looked at her, happy tears stinging my eyes.

“So you believe me then?”

“Absolutely!” she nodded.

Juliet stepped back again and I looked at Riley.

“Riles, what you did was incredibly stupid,” I said shaking my head but I had tears in my eyes. “But I know why you did it.”

“I wasn’t going to let that sick bastard hurt you in any shape or form,” Riley said adamantly gripping the bars. “He’d gone too far. And besides, it was mainly his fault you got messed up in that company to begin with. He was working for them right? So now, we go after the company.”

“Whoa I don’t know about that, Riles. The company is too powerful according to Andrew. Right now just chill and enjoy your new found freedom,” I said to her shaking my head.

At that moment, Officer McNabb and Lassiter came down to the holding area. Lassiter unlocked the cell door and Riley lunged at him, throwing her arms around him, pinning his arms at his sides as she gave him a happy squeeze. Lassiter grunted but I could see it was only half hearted as he awkwardly patted her on the back.

“Lassie! Oh boy am I so happy to be out of the cell!” she cried squeezing him. “I missed seeing your cheerful face!”

Shawn and Gus came down next and Riley released Lassiter before tackling me. I happily hugged her back properly glad to be able to do this. She could’ve been sent to jail for a long time and I’d be without my best bud. After she nearly squeezed the stuffing out of me, she turned her attention onto Shawn, and Gus. Shawn hugged and kissed her happily. I grinned and folded my arms over my chest. The last I remember Shawn had proposed to her. Now I wondered when they were going to set the date. Lassiter stood beside me, our shoulders touching. He looked at me.

“Andrew did something to the officers,” he grumbled. “To their minds.”

I looked up at him.

“Like what…mind control?” I asked sounding shocked as another officer came down and was leading Andrew, handcuffed. He put Andrew in the cell and through the bars undid the handcuffs.

“Yes actually,” Andrew said picking up on my words. “Just be thankful your friends free. Massive Tech would’ve destroyed her. Literally.”

I looked at him.

“Where is this company? I want them to pay for what they’ve done,” Lassiter growled at Andrew.

Andrew just looked at Lassiter and shook his head.

“Don’t even attempt it, detective. You will lose,” He said gravely, shaking his head.

“I don’t think so,” Lassiter growled through a clenched jaw.

Happily, Riley swung her arms around me and we began walking out of the holding cell area talking animatedly on what we were going to do now that she was free again. Perhaps now I could finally move on with my life...

***************************************************************************

SIX MONTHS LATER

 

Riley and Shawn had officially gotten engaged. I could see just how happy they were. Gus was thrilled too. I couldn’t be happier for her.

Much to our shock, the so called ‘Borrower’s’ had mysteriously shrank in numbers. Andrew was sent to jail. The only person we had to look out for now was Officer DeWitt…and apparently Officer Adams who we later learned was the one who had released him from custody and made it look like he’d escaped on his own. But what has us suspicious is why the 'Borrower's' suddenly vanished.

Riley took me out to lunch that afternoon and when we came back, she spied Shawn talking to Lassiter. Shawn broke into a grin when he spied Riley. Riley squeezed my hand and hurried over to Shawn. I watched the two of them head out. Riley promised she’d talk to me later. I watched her grinning. I turned to see where Lassiter was. He was sitting at his desk, shuffling through papers. Juliet was standing in front of it. I walked over to the desk. Juliet looked up and grinned at me, winking before she walked away. Lassiter looked up with a scandalized look on his face.

“O’Hara, why are you walking away? We need to solve this case,” he growled irritably but then his blue eyes turned, noticing me. Suddenly, he quickly gathered up his papers and awkwardly yanked open one of the desk drawers, shoving them in.

“Whatcha doing?” I asked curiously as I stood next to his desk.

“N-Nothing,” he stammered looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and he got up, leaning into to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
At that moment, Shawn had come back and poked his head around one of the pillars.

“Oh and Lassie,” he called. “I think giving Gretchen a promise ring is a great idea!”

Lassiter froze and I saw his expression. All the color bled from his cheeks and he looked like he was about ready to murder Shawn. I saw him slowly reaching under his jacket for his Glock and knew immediately. Shawn saw it too and screamed like a little girl before he bolted out of the bull pen. Lassiter went to chase after him, but I gently grabbed his arm, restraining him.

“Carlton! Stop!” I said forcing back laughter getting in front of him to block him from going further. “What’s this about a promise ring?” I asked softly.

Lassiter grumbled something under his breath and pulled his hand away from underneath his shoulder rig.

“It was supposed to be a surprise but thanks to Spencer,” he gritted his teeth. “That was ruined.”

He continued grumbling under his breath as he went over to his desk and pulled open the top drawer. He reached in and came out with a small velvet box. He handed it to me, looking anxious.

I opened it. A beautiful ring sparkled at me. It had one diamond in the center and three little ones going down the band. My mouth was frozen in an O fashion of pleasurable shock and speechlessness.

“I-If you don’t like it we can exchange it for something you’d like,” he stammered nervously. “I-I got it because…I…” he swallowed causing his Adams apple to bob. “Well, I….um…would like to marry you one day and I thought perhaps you’d like this I understand if you don’t.” he got out in a rush. 

To answer him, I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger. I grinned and threw my arms around him, and hugged him tightly. I heard him let out a soft ‘oof’ as he raised his arms and slowly encircled my waist. I felt his embrace tighten around me.

“I take it then that you are pleased?” He asked, his voice rumbling in his chest.

“Very much,” I said softly smiling against the front of his suit jacket. “I love it…and I love you. This is a really wonderful seven month anniversary present.”

“It means that I don’t want anyone else too,” he said quietly in my ear. “You’re the only one I want.”

“Same here,” I whispered.

I noticed he had a plain silver matching band on his finger too.

“I-I also had a dinner scheduled at your favorite restaurant,” he said clearing his throat as he pulled back from the embrace. “It’s for seven o’clock tonight.”

“We’re going to La Bella’s?” I asked with a huge grin on my face looking up at him. 

He nodded and cleared his throat, adjusting his tie running a hand over it to smooth it out.

“Did you ask Juliet for advice on this?” I asked grinning as I wiggled by finger that had the ring around it. I saw Lassiter blush and he cleared his throat grumbling something under his breath that I couldn’t quite make it out. I leaned forward, cupping a hand behind my ear.

“Eh? Speak up,” I said hiding a grin.

“Spencer!” he spat out. “I asked Spencer about this. I have to admit it was painful. I don’t ever want to rehash that experience again.”

I giggled.

“Aw well you have to admit, he had a very good idea,” I said winding my arm through his and letting my cheek press against his bicep as I snuggled against him.  
He grumbled but then sighed.

“Yes…yes it was a good idea,” he finally admitted. “But if you admit that to Spencer or anyone else that I agreed with him, I will totally contemplate locking you up…got it?” he growled but I heard a joking tone beneath it. I looked up at him in surprise.

“Did you just make a joke?” I asked breaking into a huge grin.

He snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get used to it,” he said as the corners of his mouth briefly turned up. 

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the temple.

“I don’t think you wanna wait around here until six, so why don’t you go back to the condo?” he suggested. “You can get ready and I’ll swing by and pick you up when I’m done here.”

I nodded. 

“Sure,” I said softly. “See ya in a bit.”

He gently tapped me under the chin and I headed out of the precinct. I couldn’t wait for tonight. It would be a real date. I could spend some real quality time with him. I was excited and was highly looking forward to tonight.


	23. The Anniversary Date

Wide awake

Chapter twenty two-the anniversary date

So while waiting in the condo for Lassiter to come home, I began getting ready. Riley and Shawn were busy with planning their wedding which was going to be several months from now. I stood in the bathroom, and peeled off my clothes. The bandage that was wrapped around my waist, I carefully peeled off. By now, my side had healed even more. It was nothing more than a faint pain right now. I climbed in the shower and let the hot water roll over me.  
I washed my hair and lathered up with the shower gel. I was going to look extra special for Carlton tonight.  
When I was finished, I got out and began towel drying myself. I pulled on a cute pale blue dress with a side sash that I tied. I used the curling iron and put in some soft barrel curls. Then I applied some make up. I looked at the clock. It was now 5:55. Carlton usually got home around now. 

I grabbed my strappy wedge shoes again and I sat in the living room, eagerly waiting for him to come home.  
Sure enough, right on time, I heard the key entering the lock. I jumped up excitedly as he pushed open the door and stepped in. When he spied me, he nearly tripped over the corner of the area rug. I raised a hand to my mouth and stifled a giggle.

“I take it that you like my dress?” I asked grinning.  
Lassiter nodded and offered me his arm.

“Ready?” he asked softly. I could see he was nervous for some reason. Perhaps this was the first time we’d be spending actual time alone together without the others. Plus I knew romantic stuff wasn’t exactly his comfortable zone, but he was doing it pretty well. I linked my arm through his and we left the apartment.

Thankfully this time the elevator descended gracefully without any problems. We climbed into the Fusion and we headed to the restaurant.

***********************************************************************

The maître d showed us to our table. We sat down and picked up our menu’s to see what we wanted. I saw Lassiter’s hands shaking which he quickly tried to brush off. My heart warmed. The waitress took our orders and I took a sip of my ice water.

I looked around. The restaurant had a romantic air about it. The interior lights were dimmed slightly and the tables had candles, which flickered softly. When I’d first come to Santa Barbara, I’d always wanted to try this place. I was shocked and pleased that he’d remembered…especially being it was a while ago.

A flash went off before my eyes…

It was about several weeks after I’d been introduced to Lassiter, Shawn, Gus and Juliet. Riley suggested the six of us eat lunch at one of the local Taco places. I’d spied La Bella’s en route home from the back of the Crown Victoria.

“I totally want to try their food one day,” I said watching the restaurant whiz by.

“Which restaurant is that?” Lassiter asked, glancing in the rear view mirror at me.

“La Bella’s,” I answered promptly. “I heard it’s really good.”

I just heard Lassiter grunt in response.

The flash vanished and I blinked, seeing Lassiter watching me.

“You alright?” he grumbled and I nodded, flashing him a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah fine,” I said softly. 

He seemed satisfied. Our dinner came and we dug in.   
Lassiter and I had an easy discussion over dinner. When he was alone with me he was like a totally different person. That gruff exterior melted off completely. He seemed to be in tuned with me and my feelings on things. Just a sweet teddy bear.

“You know you should be like this cuddly Lassie bear in front of the others,” I said keeping a straight face as I sipped my water. “I think it would totally blow them away.”

Lassiter arched a dark eyebrow at me.

“Seriously? In front of Spencer you want…” he shook his head in disbelief. “I’d never live it down, Gretchen. I’d end up locking Spencer up. Although that might not be a bad idea…” he mused lightly. 

I knew he was teasing and I playfully swatted at his hand which was resting on the table. He broke into a huge grin. Suddenly, my eyes slid behind Lassiter at one of the tables toward the rear of the restaurant. The grin on my face quickly disappeared as the woman became painfully recognizable. My heart started pounding loudly in my chest and I gripped the table edge.

Lassiter spied my expression and concern flittered over every inch of his face.

“Gretchen what’s wrong?” he demanded anxiously leaning forward.

The woman turned her head and met my gaze. A look of utmost shock moved across her face, then anger.

While we locked gazes, Lassiter and I’s table began violently vibrating, like there had been an earthquake. Pretty soon, the other tables around us began doing the same exact thing. Glasses toppled over spilling wine and other beverages on the white linen cloth that covered them. I slowly rose from my seat, keeping my eyes locked on the womans.

Doctor Diana Walker. My so called ‘adoptive’ mother. I recognized her. 

I raised my arm, palm facing outwards to her. She too had risen from her seat and we were now face to face. Her table rose and flipped over, spilling glass and silverware onto the floor. People screamed and dove under their tables. Lassiter had gotten to his feet and came to stand next to me. He spied the woman and I knew he’d recognized her too from the vision we shared.

My table rose and flew into the wall, smashing to bits. The other patrons had fled the restaurant by now leaving the three of us inside. I sensed Lassiter behind me.

“So,” Diana smirked. “You’ve figured out what happened when you were little. Boo hoo.” She sneered. “And you’re with that head detective pet of yours! How sweet!” she snickered.

“Leave him alone,” I growled warningly narrowing my eyes.

“Let’s play, Gretchen. You’re no fun!” Diana pretended to pout as she flicked her hand and Lassiter rose off the ground and flew against the wall. He landed on top of one of the tables, snapping it in half. Glass and silver ware clattered around him.

Enraged, I glared at Diana and concentrated. A nearby chair rose and flew at her, smashing into her back and breaking apart. Diana dropped to her knees and glared up at me with hatred.

“You were a stupid mistake,” Diana hissed through clenched teeth. “You should’ve never been made! Now you must be destroyed!”

I saw Lassiter shakily get to his feet. He had a cut above his right eyebrow and blood streamed down his cheek.

Diana spied him and went to go after him again but flicked my wrist and she flew backwards, slamming into the wall. I stood in front of Lassiter protectively and kept my arm raised with my palm facing forward. I heard Lassiter grunting in pain behind me. I felt his arm gently leaning against my back, as if he was leaning on me for support. At that moment, it felt like a soft wave of energy passing from my palm, and spreading out around me…like a bubble. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the energy bubble around me and Lassiter.

Diana burst out laughing.

“Oh you’re in your own little bubble!” she cackled. “That’s precious. I see that my little friends had a hard time killing you. They all failed!” she shouted at me.   
“But I won’t fail in killing you, you worthless bitch.” She spat at me.

I heard Lassiter growl behind me. I knew he was itching to get at her.

“Oh b-but here’s a new flash,” Diana said mockingly. “We killed your real parents!” she mocked a gasp and put her hand over her mouth in an O fashion. 

It felt like ice and lead had entered my veins. For a moment my concentration faltered, but I heard Lassiter speak in my ear.

“She could be lying,” he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

With a blink, I continued to focus my attention on keeping that ‘bubble’ around us protectively.

“Oh but I’m not lying, dear detective,” Diana said softly. “Her real parents are dead. We killed them because we wanted to erase any trace of this monstrosity from ever existing. Naturally, mommy and daddy had to go…and now you, baby bird. You get to meet the same demise as your parents. You’re a liability and cannot be allowed to live.”

Something in the back of my mind snapped and I knew she was telling the truth. Diana and I glared at one another before Diana let out a cry and ran straight for me. Just as she was about to hit me, I jerked my arm outward and she was lifted off the floor and sailed cleanly through the glass window. We could hear startled cries of people walking by as glass showered the street. Diana got to her feet, dusting off the bits of glass before she took off.  
I lowered my arm and the bubble vanished. I turned to Lassiter.

“Are you alright?” I demanded anxiously.

“Yes,” he grunted. “Just a bit banged up.”

I was looking at him with determination. I wanted to follow her. She’d lead me to the company. It was time to destroy this building once and for all and end their testing and whatever lies they sold to the public. Realization dawned on his face.

“You want to go after her, don’t you?” he asked shrewdly.

“Yes,” I said adamantly as I swallowed back tears but it was a losing battle. Fat tears streaked down my cheeks. “She murdered by parents! It’s time to bring this company down and expose them for what they really are!”

“I need to call O’Hara,” Lassiter said reaching under his suit jacket into one of the pockets and proceeded to pull out his cell phone.

“No,” I said shaking my head. “We can’t put them in danger. And for that matter, I can’t put you in danger. I’m doing this alone.”

In the distance we heard the wailing of police sirens. Lassiter grabbed me gently but firmly on the bicep and pulled me from the store until we reached the parking lot.

“Absolutely not,” He growled, his arctic blue eyes flashing. “I will not allow you to go in this by yourself. I am going with you. Don’t argue, Walker.”

I knew when he used my last name he meant business. I felt a rush of warmth and love toward him. At that moment a black sleek Jaguar sedan screeched around the corner. I caught sight of Diana in the driver’s seat. Lassiter and I looked at each other before we hurried over to his Fusion and climbed in. Lassiter’s police chase instincts kicked in and we managed to tail her the entire way.

*****************************************************************************

Lassiter stopped across the street from the building. The Jaguar had pulled into its underground parking lot; the red taillights disappearing. The building that I recognized all too well and it looked as though it hadn’t changed all this time. Lassiter cut the engine and the headlights blinked off leaving us in soft darkness, which was broken only by the streetlight and the occasional headlights from an oncoming car. He turned to look at me.

“We need a plan,” He said leaning forward to peer out the windshield at the sheer height of the building. It was over 130 stories high with sleek glass windows and a slanted roof that looked like it was one side of a triangle. “We can’t just go in guns blaring.”

I chewed on my bottom lip. He was right. We needed a plan and couldn’t just go barging in there. Frustrated, I put my elbow on the windowpane and put a few fingers to my forehead as I stared out my window, trying to think of a plan.

I realized we probably did need the rest of the team. I turned to him.

“Fine. Call the others,” I grumbled. “Perhaps they’ll come up with some kind of idea.”

Lassiter got on his phone and dialed.

****************************************************************

A few moments later, the Blueberry pulled up behind us and cut the lights. In the outside side view mirror, I saw Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Riley climb out. The back doors to the Fusion opened and all four of them squeezed into the back.

“So help me if one of you so much as passes gas, or any other bodily injustice escapes back there I will personally destroy you. I just had the car detailed this past weekend,” Lassiter growled turning around to glare at them. Riley held up her hands placating.

“No worries Lassieface,” she said with a straight face and then made a farting noise, earning a giggle from Juliet.

“But I bet Gretchen escaped that clause huh? And you must’ve been real cozy the other night weren’t you?” Shawn prompted coyly batting his eye lashes at Lassiter.

Furious from Shawn’s innuendo, Lassiter turned around in his seat and reached back with his right arm, trying to squeeze Shawn’s throat. I should've known Shawn would know about Lassiter and I spending the night together and it only proved it when Juliet, Riley and Gus looked puzzled. But Lassiter wasn’t going to elaborate.

“Carlton! Stop!” Juliet pleaded trying to fend off her partner’s attempts to strangle Shawn. 

I reached over and gently grabbed Lassiter’s arm, pulling him back into his seat.

“Stop! We need a plan,” I hissed and he became all business again as he threw Shawn one last death glare before settling down as he smoothed out his suit and tie.

“We can’t just walk up to the front door and knock can we?” Gus asked leaning forward slightly. “Besides what exactly are we looking for here? This is the Massive Tech building.”

“Guster what exactly do you know about Massive Tech?” Lassiter demanded craning around in his seat and draping an arm over the steering wheel.

I turned around in my seat too with interest. The only thing I knew about then was that they did illegal genetic tests on children. Then when the children get older, they destroy them because they couldn’t afford problems. A bitter feeling rolled over me but I quashed it immediately.

“They buy a lot of my pharmaceutical company’s drugs,” Gus said thoughtfully. “Kynamro is one, along with some PED’s such as Amphetamine, EPO and others. They are excelling in the field of finding cures for cancer and other diseases.” Gus said. “But there were rumors…” his voice trailed off.

“What kind of rumors?” I asked glancing at Lassiter at the same time he glanced at me.

Lassiter and I’s faces were inches apart as we were both turned around in our seats looking at the others in the backseat through the space between the front seats.

“Well,” Gus said slowly. “Kynamro is a drug designed to treat HoFH, which means basically the body can’t rid itself of LDL cholesterol,” Gus explained. “But there have been rumors that Massive Tech tweaked that medication to basically ‘get rid’ of bad genes.” He looked at me sadly. “The company supposedly had started testing this over 17 years ago.”

All eyes turned onto me and I felt Lassiter’s hand slip across to my lap, gently closing his hand around mine and giving it a light squeeze. I squeezed him back.

“Okay,” Juliet said leaning forward. “You said Diana is your adoptive mother right? She was in LaBella’s…but why?” she said. “I think that’s more than a coincidence don’t you?”

I looked at her.

“You think…you think she knew I was going to be there?” I mused. “But how? I mean she had similar abilities than me, but I don’t think precognition was one of them.”

“I’m not talking about precognition,” Juliet said gravely.  
By now, we were all confused and looking at her.

“Gretchen, give me your right hand,” Juliet said reaching out and I slowly placed my right hand in hers.

I felt her press against the area just behind my thumb where it connects to my wrist.

“O’Hara what are you getting at?” Lassiter growled impatiently.

Suddenly, O’Hara pressed one spot and I felt something hard under my skin. It was about the size of a small circle, maybe no smaller than a watch battery, but flatter.

“Haven’t you wondered why DeWitt, Walker and Harper found you so easily those times?” Juliet asked as she turned to Gus. “Do you have a pocket knife?”

Gus nodded and reached into his pocket, pulled out the pocket knife. Immediately, alarm rose up in my chest and I went to pull my hand back, but Juliet had a gentle but firm hold on my hand.

“Yes but what are you doing Juliet?” I asked alarmed.

“It’s a tracking device hun,” Juliet said flicking out the knife. “That’s how they knew exactly where to find you. And why Diana was at the restaurant at the same time.   
That’s definitely more than a coincidence. Plus,” Juliet said. “I had the x-rays from your last hospital stay faxed over to me. They found a foreign object in your right hand. That’s why it was so easy to find you and attempt to…harm you.” She swallowed.

“Nice work, O’Hara,” Lassiter grunted looking pleased. “But you’re not going to be making an incision in Gretchen’s hand O’Hara. Let Guster do it.”

“Me?” Gus said wide-eyed and going sallow. “Uh no can do Lassie…you know I can’t tolerate blood!”

“But you have medical knowledge,” Lassiter argued.

“No way!” Gus retorted fiercely.

They two of them argued back and forth until I couldn’t stand it anymore and I rolled my eyes at their banter. I knew Guster wasn’t good with blood. 

“Oh for Pete’s sake! I’ll do it myself,” I said irritably reaching back and Juliet handed me the knife. Shawn quickly grabbed a lighter and ran it under the blade, sanitizing it for me being there was no alcohol or anything readily available.

Lassiter grabbed the hand with the tracking device in it to keep it steady. I could feel his unease through his touch. I pressed the blade to my skin and shut my eyes.  
I cried out in pain as I cut a small incision. Warm blood flowed and dripped down my wrist onto my jeans and onto the front seat of Lassiter’s car. Finally, I managed to make a decent enough cut and pushed the tip of the blade into the laceration and brought the small, silver like disc to the surface. I screamed in pain. Lassiter grabbed the knife from my hand as I pulled the disc out and Juliet leaned forward with an evidence baggie. I dropped it in. Lassiter undid his tie and immediately tied it around my hand like a tourniquet. My hands were shaking violently. I couldn’t believe I just did that but I knew I had to. Some of my blood had stained his tie as he wound it around and tied it. I whimpered in pain.

He kept his hands around mine. Some of the blood had also gotten onto his hands too, but he didn’t seem to care. I started feeling a little light headed and slumped against my seat, letting my head fall back against the head rest as a loud ringing rose in my ears and I began feeling sweaty. Lassiter still had my hand in his.

“Gretchen?” I heard him urgently.

My stomach rolled and I swallowed, hoping I didn’t barf right then and there in Lassiter’s car. It was bad enough that there was now blood on the passenger seat. I didn’t think he wanted puke on the floor mats.

“It’s okay give me a few minutes,” I said closing my eyes and swallowing more. 

The feeling that I was going to pass out passed and I opened my eyes. I gently pulled my hand out of Lassiter’s and placed it on my lap. I turned to him. His blue eyes were filled with concern and anxiety. I turned around to look back at the others. They too were worried.

“It’s okay. I’m okay now,” I said softly. “Oh no Carlton I’m sorry I got blood on your front seat.” I said showing him the side of the seat where the tan cloth had several dark blotches on it.

“It’s fine,” Lassiter grunted. 

“Lassie I’m sensing something,” Shawn said raising his index and middle finger to his temple. I turned around and so did Lassiter to look back at him. Shawn scrunched up his face as though he was concentrating. “You’re a big softie when it comes to Gretchen…aren’t you?” he broke into a huge grin at that. Juliet was biting her bottom lip, trying not to burst into giggles. Riley however, added fuel to the fire.

“Oh you know he is Shawn,” she said grinning from ear to ear as she nudged him in the ribs. “Lassie loooves Gretchen. I thought you could see that being you’re psychic and all” she teased him.

I saw the muscle in Lassiter’s jaw twitch and I knew the fuse was being lit. There was no way in hell I was going to tell Riley Lassiter and I spent the night together right now. That would be disastrous and Shawn would only push Lassiter’s buttons further.

“Speak for yourself,” I smirked at Riley. “Look who’s getting married to the guy who eats Fruity Pebbles and Lucky Charms…and who watches cartoons on the weekend with Gus.” I retorted deadpan.

Lassiter turned and coughed, but I saw a quick grin form on his face which was wiped off.

That started us with good-natured banter until Lassiter pounded on the steering wheel, and turned around to glare at us.

“Enough!” he growled. “We need that plan! We need to stop Diana Walker and break this company down so they don’t do this to innocent children again!” he growled.

I shrank in my seat and looked out the window from his tone.

“We need proof,” I said quietly. “We need any kind of document etcetera that will prove that this company isn’t all ‘goody-two’ shoes.”

“Exactly. But how do we get it?” Riley mused.

I heard Shawn and Gus whispering behind me and turned around. Knowing Shawn, he had some kind of outrageous plan. His antics worked somehow and I was curious to see what plan he’d come up with now.

“Do you have a plan Shawn?” I asked.

“Actually we do,” he grinned and leaned forward. “Here’s what we are going to do…”

***************************************************************************************

Shawn and Gus were going to pretend to be ‘test’ subjects here for a new experimental sleep trial. Riley volunteered to stay in the car saying she could be the designated driver…much to Lassiter’s chagrin. I knew he didn’t want anyone else driving his Fusion, but he grudgingly accepted that it was a good idea. I was going to chime in and say that I too, as here for some ‘fertility’ trial. 

Apparently, this company did a lot of those types of things but the people at the front desk didn’t really know what the head CEO’s were planning nor did they know the days that these trials were running. So that worked in our favor. Lassiter and Juliet were going to sneak in while the front desk people were busy with us. There were large marble pillars in the lobby which hid both Lassiter and Juliet perfectly. I kept my wounded hand behind my back so no one would see it and get suspicious.

“Hello. Ya ve are here for some drug testing,” Shawn said in a Swedish accent. “My name is Hans Oovenhiney and dis is my associate Mars Middlefart. Ve vish to go get sleep trialed.”

If I wasn’t here myself distracting the secretary at the front desk, I would’ve burst out laughing at his names. Gus just simply waved good-naturedly. Poor guy was used to Shawn’s wacky code names.

The woman behind the desk nodded.

“It’s up on the fifty fifth floor,” she said jerking her thumb toward the elevators.

“Oh dank you very much,” Shawn continued in the accent. “Come Mars ve vill see vhy you still vet your bed at night ya?”

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lassiter and Juliet slinking behind the pillars. Juliet caught my eye and nodded. It was show time. I put on a eager smile and approached the desk as Shawn and Gus headed off toward the elevators. Juliet slipped past undetected and met up with them. Lassiter remained by the pillar in case things went ‘south’.

“Hi,” I said warmly. “I’m here for the fertility trials.”

The woman typed on the computer and I held my breath. oh crap. What if there isn’t any going on now? She’ll see that there’s something wrong! I thought panicked as I tried to keep my breathing from hyperventilating.

“Okay. That is on the sixty third floor,” The woman said finally as she nodded.

I let out a breath of relieved air in a ‘whoosh’. Luck had been on my side. Lassiter nodded and he slipped from one pillar to the next like he was shadowing me. I saw Shawn and Gus in the elevator along with Juliet, waving frantically for us to get in. We did and the doors whiffed closed in front of us, shutting out the image of the lobby.

“Hans Oovenhiney and Mars Middlefart?” I asked snorting with quiet laughter. 

Juliet was biting her bottom lip as the red digital numbers on the display above the doors counted the floors as we ascended.

“Alright,” Lassiter grunted. He and Juliet were standing in front of us, followed by me, Shawn and Gus behind me. “Spencer, you and Guster check the 55th floor and see what you can find. O’Hara, you me and Gretchen will take the 66th.”

“Okay but how are we going to communicate?” Gus asked.

“Cell phones,” Lassiter said turning around to look at Gus over his shoulder. “We will contact one another if and when we find something. In case of an emergency I want all of you out of the building and across the street with Miss Harris.”

We nodded in agreement. First, the 55th floor dinged and the doors whiffed open. Shawn and Gus stepped off and saluted us before they slinked off down the corridor. The doors closed and we continued to ascend.

This was it. I was going to finally face Diana again…for the last time. This company was going down. We couldn’t allow them to continue to do their experiments. Before we’d entered the building, Gus had looked up the schematic’s of the building and the floor plan. Basically each floor was a U shape with a short hallway at the end connecting both sides. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the loud ‘whump whump’ echoing in my ears as I could feel my blood racing. Adrenaline kicked in as I wiped my clammy hands on my jeans. I was now standing between Lassiter and Juliet. 

59…60…62 the numbers flashed on the display.

Next to me Lassiter inclined his head toward me.

“Relax. We’ll be here if you need us,” he whispered as I felt his hand grope for mine and gently gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

I just took a deep breath and nodded, trying to calm myself.

Finally we hit the 66th floor and the doors opened. Lassiter reached under his suit jacket and pulled out his Glock, clicking back the hammer. Juliet did the same. The two of them slowly stepped out, sweeping the gun around. Lassiter used the length of his gun as a sight notch. I slowly followed them. The hallway was silent and cold and I swallowed hard. There were offices on either side of me and a sign on the wall with the proper locations:  
LABS: ROOMS 604 through 610. CEO OFFICES: ROOMS 612 through 620. I nudged Lassiter.

“This way,” I whispered. 

We headed toward the CEO rooms. Something in my gut was telling me to go toward room 620. As we rounded the corner, there was a group of five men wearing black suits and ties…and leading the group was Officer DeWitt.   
I froze, bumping into Lassiter and Juliet’s backs. 

“Well well well,” Officer DeWitt sneered. “Look what the cat dragged in. A bunch of trespassers!”

“So we see your repulsive face again,” Lassiter growled menacingly keeping a stance that shielded me. “Rest assured this will be the last.”

DeWitt roared with laughter.

“Oh I think not detective,” he said as a cold, threatening look moved across his face and he narrowed his eyes at Lassiter. Lassiter’s body was picked up and flung against the wall. His shoulder slammed into it, earning a grunt of pain from him as he slumped to the floor in a heap. DeWitt looked at Juliet next and she was thrown backwards. Her back slammed into one of the doors, causing it to come off its hinges and collapse on her. She was lying on her stomach, the door resting over her back. She wasn’t moving.

I glared at DeWitt. I concentrated.

Why don’t you and your lousy henchmen go jump out a window, I thought in anger and hatred.

Almost immediately, their eyes and expression took on that glazed, faraway look and they turned as one and walked over to one of the large bay windows that lined the hall. I heard Lassiter grunting a protest but I kept concentrating and one by one, they jumped through the glass. I heard their screams fade until nothing. I blinked and turned to Lassiter. I rushed over to him and crouched down in front of him.

“Are you alright?” I demanded gently placing a hand on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The familiar warm sensation flowed from my fingertips to his shoulder. A brief faint orange glow swelled before it vanished.

“Yes I’m fine,” he grunted as I helped him to his feet.  
By now Juliet was moaning and starting to come around. We quickly rushed over to her and got the door off her. We got her to her feet and she dusted off her suit.

“Are you alright, O’Hara?” Lassiter demanded urgently.

“Yes, Yes I’m fine. Where did those men go? And wasn’t that Officer DeWitt?” She asked looking around wildly.

“Um,” I said swallowing. “I kinda took care of them Jules don’t worry. Come on we need to find Diana’s office.”

We continued searching. Finally our search led to a large corner office with the name Diana Walker, CEO, Vice-President in a bar plaque on the door.

“Let me go in first,” Lassiter growled as he stepped up in front of me and he and Juliet looked at each other, counted to 3 on their fingers then, kicked open the door. They filed into the room, sweeping the gun around. I stood in between them as I stared.

The office had nothing but large glass windows and situated in front of one large bay window was a mahogany desk with a laptop computer, phone, and printer. A large leather wingback chair slowly swiveled around and I heard Juliet let out a low gasp.

Diana sat there, with her fingers steepled in front of her. A smirk had formed on her face.

“Well now,” she said in a cold tone arching an eyebrow at us. “I say the party’s just begun.”


	24. View from the Top

Wide awake

Chapter twenty three-view from the top

Lassiter was standing rigid with the gun trained on Diana. Juliet too. Diana hadn’t changed much over the past few years. Diana slowly rose to her feet and came around the desk. Lassiter and Juliet took a step back toward me protectively but never taking their eyes off of Diana.

“Stay where you are,” Lassiter growled arching an eyebrow at her.

“Oh please detective,” Diana scoffed waving her hand in the air dismissively as though batting a fly. “You don’t know who you’re dealing with.” She spat at him but her eyes turned onto me. “Right now, I’d like to see the look on that ‘things’ face when I tell her the news!” she mocked. “You already know your real parents are dead yes?” she said as she turned to a television monitor and picked up a remote. She clicked ‘play’ and the screen blinked on.   
I saw my real parents, tied, and gagged to a chair on some kind of dock. Then I watched as men in black ski masks tied a brick to their chairs and push them overboard. I cried out and raised a hand to my mouth as tears formed in my eyes. It was a cold and cruel way to die. I saw the water churning violently as bubbles rose to the surface but after several moments, there was nothing. I knew they’d drowned.

“Wow,” Diana said shutting of the TV and looking at is as though she’d seen some kind of wonderful wildlife video or something. “Such heroics I’d say. They refused to tell me any information about you but luckily, I was one step ahead of them. I put a tracking device in your hand when you were 10 years old. This way I could track you no matter where you went.” Diana said grinning. “You left your hometown and came here to Santa Barbara. You befriended these losers and especially that typical beast (she motioned to Lassiter whose muscle twitched in his cheek from retrained temper and I could see the anger in his eyes) who honey, let’s face it…” Diana said looking at me gravely. “Could only give you typical things…love, affection and…” her voice trailed off as she studied Lassiter and then me. She raised a hand to her mouth with a look of sheer amusement on her face. “And oh my God you two had sex recently!” 

I felt the heat creeping into my cheeks at Diana’s bluntness. Juliet however didn’t even flinch. She and her partner were stone solid in their isosceles firing stance.

“You’re not going to make it out alive, Diana,” I growled finally finding my voice. “We’re here to shut down you and your disgusting company.”

“I doubt it,” Diana said snootily. “And honey, you could’ve been a great asset to the company. But it’s the company you chose that decided your fate. I know that imbecile Andrew sacrificed himself for your loser friend. Well no matter. I’ll deal with him.” She said studying her fingernails. “Oh and dear, I hope you studied your genetic alteration manual?” She snickered. 

“What are you talking about?” I demanded now standing between Lassiter and Juliet. 

Lassiter inched closer to me, his shoulder gently pressing against mine. He never seemed to blink or flinch.

“Um,” she said licking her lips. “When you two were ‘intimate’,” she said using the air quotes around the word intimate. “You bonded. So now whatever pain you feel, he feels and if you die, he dies. Its just our little security measure to keep the Borrowers from bonding with ordinary humans.” She said shrugging her shoulder. “Here’s a demonstration.”

She raised her hand and made a claw gesture with her fingers and I felt a tightening painful sensation in my right hand. I cried out and clutched it with my left. It felt like someone was squishing every single bone in my hand. And at the exact same time, Lassiter cried out and dropped his gun, clutching his hand against his midsection in pain.

“You see? You are tied together,” Diana said laughing. “Oh and here’s another news flash. None of your little friends will be getting out of here alive.” 

I glared at Diana with hatred.

“Did you have something to do with the trials 17 years ago with those drugs?” I demanded angrily as Lassiter bent down to retrieve his gun but it slid across the floor on its own. Diana had waved her hand at it and it now rested beneath a desk. He went to move to retrieve it, but he was frozen in place. Juliet too.

“Yes actually,” Diana said smoothly. “And you were a result of those trials. How do you think you got your powers? It was a wonderful side effect. I took those trials too of course I never told anyone. But Walker, Adams, DeWitt and Harper all knew about it. You’re like me, dear.”

“I’m nothing like you,” I spat at her vehemently. “Nothing.”

“Oh but you are,” Diana said smirking. “We have the same abilities and I am able to read minds…but I’m sure you don’t have that ability.”

Lassiter and Juliet were still locked in place as though a large magnet was beneath their feet rooting them to the spot. 

“Release me from whatever hold you have on me,” Lassiter demanded through clenched teeth. “And release my partner.”  
Diana just laughed hysterically.

“Oh dear Gretchen, you certainly have very entertaining friends!” she laughed.

“Release them,” I snarled angrily.

Diana shrugged and with a flick of her wrist, caused Lassiter and Juliet to fly backwards through the double doors that led into her office and I turned and went to go after them, but Diana was holding me to the spot. Lassiter and Juliet landed on their backsides as they were pushed or pulled across the floor until they hit the hallway. Lassiter scrambled to his feet and went to charge back into the room, to get me, when the double doors slammed shut in his face cutting me off from him. But before the doors closed, I saw his enraged expression. He was beyond furious.

“Now,” Diana snarled as I rounded on her. “It’s time to finish you off my dear and rest assured you won’t be getting out of here alive.”

“Let’s do this,” I snarled angrily.

***********************************************************************************

Lassiter had scrambled to his feet to throw himself back into the room for Gretchen, when the doors slammed shut in his face. He pounded on the door, but it wouldn’t open.

“Shit!” he growled, angrily pounding on the door. “I can’t get the door open! Gretchen is in there we need to get in!”

O’Hara was still reeling from the force of the ‘attack’ that Diana had pushed them out of the room. He turned to her and took her shoulders giving her a shake.

“O’Hara! Go find me something so I can break down the door!” he shouted.

That seemed to do the trick and she snapped out of whatever stupor she’d gone into and hurried down the hall searching for something he could use to break the door down. His heart was racing madly in his chest as adrenaline kicked in over time. He had to get Gretchen out of there. He wasn’t going to leave her to that bitch Diana…not when her plans were to murder her. He wasn’t going to stand by and let that happen.

At that moment, Spencer and Guster came running up the corridor. Spencer had a manila folder tucked under his jacket, which Lassiter could see the corner of it poking out.

“What’s going on, Lassieface?” he asked glancing at Guster.

“Gretchen is in there with Diana Walker,” Lassiter explained gruffly. “Diana is going to kill her. She pushed O’Hara and I out here with her mind, and now Gretchen’s alone in there with her. The doors won’t open.”

“She pushed you guys out here into the hallway with her mind?” Spencer asked puzzled and looking a little goofy as though he thought it was funny or something and that only added fuel to Lassiter’s fire. But knowing Spencer, he was being his usual arrogant, smug self.

“He means psychically Shawn…come on son,” Guster said rolling his eyes. “She probably has similar abilities to Gretchen.”

“Yeah I got that Gus,” Spencer said grinning. “And where’s Jules?”

“She went to see if there was something we could break the door down with,” Lassiter grunted glaring at Spencer with renewed dislike. He’d be so happy to just take him somewhere and dump him where no one could find him.  
At that moment, Juliet came running back. Her hair had started coming undone from its bun and hung down against her cheeks.

“I can’t find anything!” she cried looking abashed and upset.

“We have to get in there!” Lassiter shouted grabbing the doorknobs and giving it another hard jolt trying desperately to get in. 

“Wait!” Guster said suddenly snapping his fingers. “I saw an axe on the floor where we were. I’ll go get it!” he said and took off without waiting for a response from Spencer. He felt Spencer and O’Hara’s eyes on him and he rounded on them. However O’Hara’s expression was soft and tender for some reason. Like she learned he’d given a teddy bear to an orphan child or something.

“What?” he barked arching an eyebrow at her.

“You and Gretchen…” O’Hara’s voice was soft and it trailed off. “Carlton that’s wonderful!”

“Oh so you know Lassie and Gretchen slept together?” Spencer asked looking at O’Hara.

drat that woman blurted out my private business in front of O’Hara but what’s Spencer’s excuse? I’m not admitting that weasel is psychic

O’Hara looked at Shawn scandalized but she was hiding laughter at his statement.

“Shawn!” she scolded swatting at his arm.

“What?” Shawn asked defensively. “I could tell. It’s kinda hard not to notice. Both of them look…different. You know how after that.”

Being Lassiter’s patience was on thin tethers as it was and his adrenaline was high, he lashed out and grabbed Spencer by the throat and banged him up against the wall. His thumb was pressing on Spencer’s windpipe. He put his face close to the pseudo-psychic’s.

He could feel O’Hara’s eyes on him warily and with concern.

“Spencer, if you ever so much as breathe a word of that to Guster or anyone else for that matter in the fashion you just displayed here, so help me I will think nothing of taking my glock out and popping several rounds into your pathetic body, you insensitive miscreant. Do I make myself clear?” he growled.

“Abundantly,” Spencer wheezed out.

Lassiter was still gripping Spencer’s throat when Guster came back shortly carrying the red axe found for ‘incase of emergencies’ boxes found in office buildings. He looked at Lassiter and then at Spencer.

“Uh is everything alright?” he asked uncertainly looking from Lassiter, to Shawn.

“Fine Gus,” O’Hara said glaring at Lassiter to release Spencer. “Carlton and Shawn just had some…action disputes that needed settling. Oh good you found an axe.” She said quickly changing gear which Lassiter was silently grateful for.

Gus just shrugged and Lassiter finally released Spencer, who bent over gasping and wheezing for air. Lassiter marched over to Guster and grabbed the axe from his hand. He turned toward the door and raised it, preparing to swing it at the hardwood double doors.

************************************************************************

Diana and I glared at each other with hatred. I raised a hand and swiped it to the right. A picture flew off the wall and cracked Diana on the head. The glass shattered and the frame actually broke in half. The floor beneath me actually began rumbling, similarly what happened in the restaurant when we first met. The walls too were vibrating. Diana retaliated and glared at a chair. It rose off the floor and slammed into my side, splintering and breaking apart. I cried out and fell to my hands and knees. With renewed adrenaline, I glared up at her and jumped to my feet. I moved my hand toward a filing cabinet and swiped it to the left toward Diana. The cabinet groaned and screeched as it slid toward her. She managed to get out of the way and the cabinet broke through the window. I could hear a faint whistling noise as it fell 66 stories to the ground.

From the intensity of the rooms vibrations, the other windows now begun having spider web cracks in them and bit by bit, broke apart. Now all four windows of her office were gone. Because we were so high up, the wind was stronger here. It blew into the office causing loose papers to flutter around and our hair to whip against our faces.

“Ooh you are a determined bitch aren’t you?” Diana spat.  
I didn’t answer her. I heard loud ‘thumps’ on the door as though something heavy was being rammed against it. I turned to see a silver blade of an axe cause a thin crack in the door. Carlton! I thought as love and warmth filled my chest but I turned around just as Diana had used my moment of weakness to launch a computer screen at my face. I cried out in pain as I felt my lip split open and a crunching noise from my nose. I reached up and touched my upper lip. Blood had covered my index and middle finger. I glared at her and launched myself at her with a war cry. I grabbed her hair and viciously yanked it.

She grabbed my hair and yanked it too. We cried out and made angry grunting noises as I scratched her face with my nails. We ended up moving around her desk from the fight. Over her shoulder I could see the axe breaking through more of the hardwood double doors. I reached out with my bond momentarily and I could sense Lassiter’s anger and urgency to get to me. I punched Diana in the face, breaking her nose in turn. She spat out some of the blood that had collected in her mouth. The wind whipped my hair around in all directions. My back was inches from the broken window sill.

I yanked again on her hair, pulling a decent sized chunk. She scratched my cheek and wrapped her fingers around my throat, squeezing hard. I began gasping for air. I dug my nails into her throat too and began squeezing also.  
By now, Lassiter had broken through the door and I could see him now, along with Juliet, Shawn and Gus. Lassiter’s face was anxious, alarmed and angry all rolled into one. This woman needed to pay for what she’d done. My life was hell because of her. Attempts on my life, learning my real parents were dead…I couldn’t let her leave alive. Adams was still alive and out there and could possibly try and hurt Lassiter, Juliet, Shawn and Gus. I couldn’t let that happen.

I knew what I had to do. 

I glared at her large heavy mahogany desk. It groaned and began sliding toward us. The length would fit right through the window, but that meant that Diana and I would be in the way.

“No!” I heard Lassiter’s anguished shout as he dropped the axe on the floor and rushed toward us.  
It was too late. I hugged Diana and the desk slammed into her back as it pushed us both out the window. 

***************************************************************************

Lassiter couldn’t believe his eyes. He swallowed a thick, sour lump in his throat and rushed to the window. The wind whipped his tie back and over his shoulder. He couldn’t see Gretchen anymore. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest and throat.

Without a word, he ripped himself away from the window and stormed back into the hallway. He could hear O’Hara sobbing into Spencer’s chest. He stormed over to the elevators.

“Carlton…” O’Hara’s broken voice reached his ears as he heard the others following in his footsteps.

“Don’t O’Hara just don’t,” he snapped.

“Lassie,” Spencer said glancing solemnly and achingly at Gus and O’Hara. “Gretchen…she’s..” he swallowed hard. “Gone pal.”

“Shut up, Spencer,” Lassiter snarled angrily punching the call button to go ‘down’ on the panel between the elevators.

“Buddy you can’t possibly think she’s alive after that fall,” Spencer continued sadly. 

“Spencer, I thought I told you to shut up?” Lassiter barked rounding on him.

At that moment the doors whiffed open and he stalked into the elevator. The others cast sad, grief stricken looks before following Lassiter into the elevator. The car began descending.

*********************************************************************************

I was free falling at a rapid pace. The desk had moved to be on top of Diana now and was pinning her beneath it. My hair was whipping backwards as I fell. I could hardly catch my breath. The ground began speeding up to meet my face. I shut my eyes. This was it.

I’d made my choice and I knew it was to protect Lassiter and the others. I didn’t regret it one bit as long as they were safe. I heard a scream and thud, which was cut off by a splintering noise as I guessed the desk pinned Diana on the ground and broke into a million pieces. My eyes flashed open as I saw bits and pieces of the desk covering Diana who had blood coming out of the corner of her mouth and her head…there was nothing left of her body. The ground was continuing to rush up to me and I shut my eyes again bracing for that life ending thud.

It never came. I felt a hard tug around my navel and back as though a harness had been strapped to me. My body bounced violently and I felt my hair dangling forward against my face. I slowly peeled my eyes opened. My face was about 10 inches from the ground. My arms and legs were splayed out in a spread eagle formation. My body was hovering above the ground. There were no tethers to me or anything. I simply hovered there.

Then my body landed on the ground with a soft ‘oomf’ on my stomach. I shakily got to my hands and knees. I got to my feet, checking over myself to make sure that I had no broken bones or anything like that. 

Much to my relief and awe, I was in tact. I let out a near hysterical giggle and at that moment, I saw Lassiter, Shawn, Gus and Juliet come running out of the building. They paused when they saw me standing there. Their faces drained of all color but then Juliet burst into tears and came rushing toward me, with her arms opened.

“Oh my God Gretchen!” she sobbed. “I—We…” her voice trailed off but I knew what she was trying to say. They all believed I was road kill at this point. Hell I even thought it myself. Next, Shawn and Gus hugged me tightly.  
Juliet, Shawn and Gus stepped back in respect and watched with knowing expressions as Lassiter came up to me and threw his arms around me without so much as a peep. His arm tightened across the back of my shoulders, and snaked around my waist pulling me tighter against him. His chin rested on the crown of my head.

His arms continued to tighten around me, my waist pressing against his. I felt him press his face into the hollow of my shoulder causing my breath to hitch in my chest.

“Gretchen,” was all he said.

In the distance, the wailing of police sirens and ambulances could be heard. A small crowd had begun gathering around the scene. After several moments of holding me, Lassiter pulled back and placed his hands on the side of my face and inclined his head, leaning in to plant a soft and passionate kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss the same way, and deepened it. He returned it. The kiss lingered for a little while until I heard an ear splitting scream coming from the street, causing us to jump apart. I turned to see the source of the scream and saw Riley running toward me. I mentally peeled myself off the flagpole from being startled. She saw me and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. She was bouncing and bubbly and sobbing all rolled into one.

“Shit Gretchen! You scared the crap outta me girl!” she sobbed squeezing me tightly. “I saw you falling! And then all of a sudden BAM you stopped and was hovering above the ground like you were on some kind of tether! Dude, that was so flipping scary!” she sobbed tightening her arms around me.

“Riley? Uh can’t breathe,” I croaked out as a few stars exploded before my eyes but she refused to let go until Lassiter had to gently peel her off me.

Shawn and Gus came over with Juliet. Shawn reached under his jacket and pulled out a tan manila folder. He waved it in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.

“We got the proof dudette. Now we can put that company out of business,”

********************************************************************************

Sure enough what was in that folder, was solid tangible proof of what Massive Tech was doing illegally. Mysteriously, all the Borrower’s had disappeared or they simply blended in with the human population. Now we’ll never know who’s who.

The building was shut down and was ordered to close up and shut down their practices. It was searched and all evidence was removed. 

I had a feeling though that this company had more branches elsewhere in the country, but we were more concerned with the one here in Santa Barbara. Diana’s remains were taken to the morgue…or what was rather left of her. Officer DeWitt’s body along with the other guards that I made jump out the window, were also found. They were simply deemed ‘mass suicide’ as a ruling for their death but even that was a lose explanation.

I was sitting on the bench in front of Henry’s house, with my legs crossed, enjoying the beautiful sunset. Henry had decided to throw a barbeque in celebration of everything being finally over. I was wearing a cute white eyelet skirt and a pale lavender blouse. I had pulled some of my hair back and fastened it with a barrette. Shorter strands hung down against my cheeks and blew softly in the cool Santa Barbara evening air. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the tranquility. Behind me, I could hear the laughing and chatter of the others. Henry was happy to hear about Riley and Shawn getting married. I thought I saw something flicker across Juliet’s face but I couldn’t be sure. My skirt flapped softly against my thighs as I watched kids laughing and playing along the beach with their parents.  
I felt a smile forming on my face.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned around. Lassiter stood there dressed in a charcoal grey suit and striped tie. He had his hands on his hips, pulling back both halves of the hem of his jacket, exposing the gold badge clipped to his waist band. He was watching me.

“Hey,” I said warmly.

“Hi,” he grunted. “Um, Miss Harris is insistent that you come back to the barbecue. She wants to go over details for the wedding.”

“I’ll be right there,” I said softly smiling at him.  
He nodded and then hesitated a moment as though there was something else he needed to tell me. I watched him patiently, knowing his mind worked differently. He finally came and sat down beside me. He stared out at the water for a moment and I saw that familiar muscle in his jaw twitch.

“I—I wasn’t going to believe you were dead,” he said quietly avoiding eye contact with me as he spoke. “Somehow I knew you were alive. It was obviously that bond Walker was talking about…you know the bond you and I apparently share.”

I smiled and slinked my arm through his, letting my cheek press against his bicep. The material of his suit jacket cooled my heated cheeks. 

“I know…but honestly I thought I was a goner,” I admitted quietly. “But I did that to protect you and the others being Officer Adams is still out there. We don’t know what he’s possibly planning or what…” my voice trailed off as he suddenly turned around and took my chin between his thumb and index finger, leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips cutting off my sentence.

When we pulled apart, we were slightly breathless.

“Stop worrying about that now, Gretchen,” he growled. “We’re all just glad you’re alive…and in one piece.”

I smiled at him. He returned it. He ran his thumb gently over my bottom lip. The cut had healed but it was still a little evidence of it splitting open. Thankfully my nose hadn’t been broken by the computer screen.

“When I was falling, did you sense my panic and fear?” I asked him curiously as he continued to hold my chin.  
Lassiter looked thoughtful for a moment as he considered my question.

“I can’t be sure. I only know my sights were set on you and nothing else,” he grunted. “But I promise to keep you safe.” His voice dropped now even lower to something that resembled something between husky and determination.

“Same here,” I said quietly.

He brought his other hand up and cupped the right side of my face. His thumb gently traced my cheekbone. He gently pulled me against him. I wound my arms around him, pressing my cheek against his chest. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling my closer against him. I felt him bury his face into the hollow of my shoulder. I rubbed my cheek against his chest and closed my eyes.

“We never finished our date properly,” he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me.

“Then I think we should finish it,” I grinned in the crook of his arm.

“I agree,” he growled, his voice rumbling in his chest. “And I’d like to have a repeat of the night before.” His voice dropped again meaningfully. “It was extremely enjoyable.”

My heart rate jumped sky high as I realized what he meant. I felt the heat creeping into my cheeks again. I knew he'd never say something like that around the others. It was just between me and him.

“I’d like that very much too,” I murmured. “And yes it was amazing.”

I heard his own pulse spike at my words. His arms unwound from me and he cleared his throat clearly blushing himself.

“Come on I think Miss Harris is going to have a stroke if we don’t return soon,” he groused.

Grinning I nodded and we walked side by side back to the house unaware that we were being watched.


	25. Tick, Tock

Wide awake  
Chapter twenty four-tick,tock

ONE YEAR LATER

 

Riley and Shawn’s wedding was this weekend. It was a flurry of activity getting things right. Riley was excited and nervous. Shawn too, was highly nervous. We were at the precinct. Lassiter and O’Hara had just finished solving a major case in which a little girl was abducted from her home. Thanks to the help of Shawn too, they caught the guy and rescued the little girl. It seemed like Lassiter was on a roll. He was solving cases left and right.

We’ve been seriously dating now for over a year or so. While he seemed to change slightly, we knew he was the same old Lassiter underneath and sure enough as Riley and I walked up the stairs to the bullpen floor which was being proven right now before our eyes. He and Shawn had gotten into an argument.

“Spencer, I don’t care. I’m not going to be joining in your sick and twisted version of a bachelor party,” Lassiter snapped folding his arms over his chest as he glared at Shawn. 

“Lassie!” Shawn protested pretending to be outraged. “It’s gonna rock buddy! Gus here is going to do an impression of Madonna here with the cone boobs.” Shawn said holding his hands out in front of his chest, exaggerating the infamous Madonna’ pointed cone shaped boobs during the song Vogue and a few others. 

Gus looked at Shawn like he was off his medication.  
“Shawn!” Gus hissed protesting, “I never said I would do that!”

“If you wanna make it interesting buddy…” Shawn’s voice trailed off as Riley and I approached, the three men looked up. Shawn’s face lit up when he spied Riley. She happily bounded over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Lassiter looked up at me as I approached. I went to stand by him as I looked at Shawn amused.

“Hey how about this Shawn,” I said musingly. “We could dress Gus up like one of the Muppets…perhaps Animal? Or maybe one of them from Sesame Street?”

Gus threw me a scandalized look like ‘Really? You’re feeding him suggestions!’. I couldn’t help but giggle.

“Seriously Lassie,” Shawn prompted him with a puppy dog expression. “We want you to come. It’s gonna be me, Gus, Woody, McNabb and my dad. It wouldn’t be the same without you.”

I chewed on the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing but then, Riley turned to me.

“Oh! That gives me an idea for our bachelorette party!” she squeals and claps her hands. “You, me and Jules equals…” her voice trailed off as the amused expression was suddenly wiped clean from my face when she shouted the next part happily. “Karaoke!”

I froze. oh God…no. no way

“Uh no way,” I said shaking my head violently.

“Why?” Riley asked with eyes as round as saucers.

“Nuh uh,” I said taking a few steps back. “Sorry Riley. But I’ll be skipping that part.”

I walk over to the water cooler and grabbed a cup of water. I felt the weight of eight pairs of eyes following me. I walked back to where they were standing and took a sip. After the incident in high school, I swore never to get up and sing in front of people again. Not that I was a bad singer, quite the contrary, I was ok, but my mind kept showing me that horrific day when I tried out for the school musical. I shut my eyes and shivered voluntarily.

“G, what’s wrong?” Riley prompted me. “Do you have stage fright?”

“I-I’m sorry Riles,” I apologized taking a deep breath. “But this happened before I met you. I swore never to talk about it.”

“We’re besties!” Riley said looking hurt. “You can’t trust me to tell me what happened to you that was so horrible that you can’t do karaoke?”

I felt the guys watching us. Lassiter unfolded his arms and cleared his throat.

“Miss Harris, perhaps Gretchen will let you know when she’s ready. Clearly she’s distressed over it as it is right now,”

“Hey stay out of it, Lassieface,” Riley suddenly snapped at him.

I saw Shawn and Gus slinking back, knowing that there was potential trouble brewing.

“Hey,” I said angrily to her. “Don’t snap at him like that! He’s actually right. I will tell you when I’m ready but please understand that I cannot get up and sing in front of people. Please accept that.”

“Yeah I knew you’d defend him,” she said coldly. “Ever since you two started dating you’ve done nothing but be all for him. What about us Gretchen? We are best friends. You never seem to have enough time for me anymore.”

I let out a sarcastic laugh.

“Oh I’m so sorry that me being pushed out of a 60 story window and the fact that I’d had people after me last year was such a hinder on our friendship!” I said irritably but then I took a deep breath, centering myself and calming down. “But I am sorry if I’ve been neglecting you. That wasn’t my intention.” I said quietly.

“Look whatever,” Riley said waving her hand dismissively. “Just be at the Brew and Grind on Friday night around nine pm. Come on Shawn. We have some cake tasting to get to. Gus come on you too! They might have chocolate.”

I watched her, completely baffled by her behavior all of a sudden. Shawn threw me an apologetic look and playfully tugged a strand of my auburn hair as he passed by. Gus too gently squeezed my bicep as the three of them left.  
I just stared in complete shock as I shook my head and turned around, bumping into Lassiter’s chest.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah. I-I’m fine,” I said distractedly as I carefully stepped around him.

Right now I needed a quiet place to think and I knew one of the interrogation rooms were open. I entered and closed the door behind me, letting my back press against it, letting out a breath of air. I began pacing the room unaware that there was someone behind the one way mirror watching me.

That morning back in high school was the most humiliating time in my life. I’d been all set to sing one of Madonna’s songs, Live to tell. The musical was old fashioned but they’d added a few contemporary songs to it to give it a more modern feel. I was excited and when I stepped up to the mike, the music started. I took a deep breath and began singing the first lines of the song.

Everything had been going fine until one of the boys in the front row decided to have fun with me. I didn’t see one of the other boys who were auditioning, and who happened to be friends with the jerk in the front row, come up behind me carrying a bowl of chocolate pudding. That day I’d worn a cute white summer dress with a V backing. I should’ve chosen my outfit a little more carefully. I felt someone pull out the backing and then cold pudding sloshed down my backside and dripped down my calves making it look like I’d had an ‘accident’. The whole auditorium roared with laughter and pointed at me, standing there frozen as the pudding oozed down my legs and collected in a puddle between my feet. I was so humiliated after that I never got up in front of anyone ever again.

I really hadn’t meant to neglect Riley that was never my intention. I just stood in the center of the room and buried my face into my hands.

Suddenly, I heard the intercom come on with a static buzz.

“Aw someone isn’t as perfect as they want others to think, isn’t that right Miss Walker?” a raspy voice came on the intercom.

Immediately, my hands dropped from my face and I stared into the one way mirror.

“Excuse me?” I asked.

“You’re nothing but a bitch and you’re ungrateful” the voice continued coldly. “It’s high time someone punished you for being ungrateful and conceited.”

I took a step backwards uncertainly. I didn’t recognize the voice. The next thing I knew, something was launched through the glass. I took a step back and screamed, raising my hands to my mouth. Glass covered the floor and you could see into the observation room behind it.

Lying on the floor of the interrogation room was a bloody heart.

********************************************************************************

“Did you recognize the voice?” Lassiter demanded as several officers came into the room and began investigating. I stood in the door way, hugging myself and I could feel my body shaking violently.

“No,” I said shaking my head. “I had no idea who it was. All he said was what I told you.”

Juliet was conversing with a few officers in the observation room. Shawn, Gus and Riley hadn’t come back yet from their cake tasting. I reached up and tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear. This unnerved me like you wouldn’t believe. I almost felt like I wasn’t safe in the precinct either now.

“I feel like I’m not safe again. I thought all this was over,” I whispered frightened.

Lassiter looked at me sympathetically and gently ran his hand up and down my arm comfortingly.

Juliet came over and stood in between us.

“Okay,” she said exhaling. “There was definitely someone back there. But the problem is whoever this was, was wearing gloves so there’s no finger prints. As for the heart,” she said swallowing and looking momentarily green. “We’re searching hospitals or morgues for any missing heart reports.”

Juliet gently squeezed my bicep affectionately.

“Don’t worry. We’re gonna find this guy. It’s probably just a prank,” she offered kindly.

A prank. Yeah. Some prank. I just nodded, knowing that she was trying to calm me down and make me feel better. I looked down at where the heart was laying. There was a bloody smear trail on the floor as the heart had skidded a little bit when it landed. It looked like a red, round pump with valves and arteries. Staring at it for a bit, I suddenly felt my stomach lurch violently. I turned on a dime and bolted from the room.

I shoved open the ladies room swinging door and stumbled into a stall. The stall door clanged shut behind me as I vomited.

When I was done, I flushed and exited the stall. I stood in front of the sinks and turned on the faucet. I let some cold water pool in my palms and splashed my face with it. I also drank some of it. When I was done, I gripped the edge of the sink and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My complexion was still healthy looking and my cheeks were still pink with color. My green eyes stared back at me and were filled with fear and anxiety. My bangs swept across my forehead and I noticed my hands were still shaking.

I looked different yet the same. I didn’t understand it. My skin had almost become porcelain but I still had that California tan of mine. I heard a noise in one of the stalls and whipped around. When I looked down I saw a shoe underneath the stall, then two. They looked male. Gasping, I turned and fled the bathroom.

***************************************************************************************

“There’s no one in there now,” Juliet said coming out of the stall. “So whoever it was fled.”

“I think it’s the same person,” I stammered shoving the note. “Perhaps he hid in the ladies room.”

She nodded.

“It’s a possibility,” she mused. “Do you want me to tell Carlton about it?”

“No. God no,” I said shaking my head. “Let’s just keep this between us for now. It might’ve been a coincidence too I don’t wanna alert him until I know for sure.”

Juliet nodded in understanding. At that moment, Lassiter came over.

“It’s six pm,” he grunted. “Time to go. O’Hara if Spencer, Guster and Miss Harris come back, let them know that we went home and what happened in the interrogation room.”

“Sure,” Juliet said softly.

I nodded meaningfully at Juliet before following Lassiter out of the precinct. I knew Juliet would keep her word. I wasn’t worried.

I slid into the passenger seat of the Ford Fusion and closed my door. I reached up to buckle myself in. Lassiter slipped into the driver’s side seat and closed his door. He started the engine and put the car in gear as he pulled out of the parking lot.

En Route back to his condo, Lassiter turned to me.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he grunted.

“Yeah,” I said staring at the dashboard. “I just want to go home and forget today ever happened.”

An understanding look moved across his face as he reached over and took my chin between his thumb and index finger.

“We’ll put a stop to this too,” he groused. “I won’t rest until I do.”

I offered him a wan smile as the light turned green and he pressed the accelerator. I hated not telling him about the ‘supposed’ male in the women’s bathroom. I mean it was possible it was a female officer being their shoes looked similar to a male’s. Perhaps I was being a little paranoid.

Feeling a little better about things, Lassiter pulled into the underground parking lot to his condo. I’d moved in with him permanently about eight months ago. He shut off the ignition and just as I was leaning to unbuckle my seatbelt, Lassiter unbuckled his and leaned forward, gently putting a hand on the side of my face tilting it up to meet his. I paused what I was doing not realizing my hands were shaking.

“Gretchen,” his voice was low and tender. “I promise you. I will not rest until I find whose behind that incident in the interrogation room.”

I smiled at him.

“I know,” I said just as softly. “I’m not worried about that.”

His face was illuminated by the thin strip lighting above us. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss. After a moment he pulled away.

“Come. On I have a surprise for you upstairs,” he grunted as he grabbed the door handle and pushed open his door. I unbuckled my belt and pushed open my door. I was curious to see what his surprise was. Riley had always said that Lassiter wasn’t the hearts and flowers type of guy so this only piqued my interest even more.

We rode the elevator up in silence. I glanced at Lassiter. He was calm and collected as he ran a hand over his suit tie and jacket but as I studied him even more, I picked up a wave of…excitement from him. I tilted my head but then the doors whiffed open on the floor and we exited. Still puzzled over his behavior, I followed him to the apartment. He unlocked the door and we stepped in.  
He switched on the light and I froze. 

The living room was transformed and it now had a romantic atmosphere. There were candles on the coffee table and the lighting was slightly dimmed here. Maybe Riley pegged Lassiter wrong about the whole ‘hearts and flowers’ thing.

“What is this?” I breathed wide-eyed.

“I talked to O’Hara this morning,” Lassiter grunted. “I-I wanted to do something to make you happy and she suggested this.” He shrugged. “I had Spencer and Guster work on this. I threatened that if they touched one thing in the apartment I’d bury them somewhere where no one could find them.” He growled. “But after what happened earlier I hope this could cheer you up a bit.”

My heart melted. 

“I thought you weren’t the ‘hearts and flowers’ type of guy?” I teased him.

Lassiter just grunted and I saw him rub the back of his neck nervously. He still gets nervous around me even after a year of dating? That’s sweet!

“It’s-It’s hard for me sometimes to express feelings you know that,” he said sighing and stepping closer to me, gently grasping my biceps and pulling me close against him so that my chest was pressing against his. “But when it comes to you…” his voice trailed off as he swallowed causing his Adams apple to bob.

Smiling and knowing what he meant, I slipped my arms around his midsection tightly and let my cheek press against his chest. I pressed myself against him more. The top of my head gently pressed under his throat as his arms snaked around my waist. I heard him grunt softly, which reverberated through his chest.

“It’s lovely, Carlton,” I whispered shutting my eyes against the soft darkness of the crook of his arm. I heard him grunt softly again and he released me inclining his head to give me a soft kiss on the cheek.

We ate dinner and talked easily. I was so happy. He made me feel so comfortable and calm and this was just what I needed to distract myself over what happened earlier at the precinct. After dinner, we lounged around and watched TV.

By now it was time to head to bed. I gently un-tucked my legs from beneath me and stood up in front of him. I extended my hand out to him. He was looking up at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Come on,” I coaxed grinning at him.

He still looked puzzled as he reached up to gasp my hand.

“I need to thank you for the romantic evening,” I said softly.

“You did,” he grunted but as I gave him a meaningful look, his expression softened more. “Oh”

He allowed me to pull him into the bedroom. 

******************************************************************************

The next morning, I felt warm sunshine on my face as I sleepily opened my eyes. I stretched languidly and raised my arms above my head. There were rays of sunlight creating bars of light on the floor through the blinds. I turned over in bed so I was lying on my back. I realized Lassiter was gone. Frowning, I spied a note on the pillow. I sat up and snatched it. It was a note from him.

“Sorry, I had to go in early this morning. You’re very welcomed for dinner last night…and I quite enjoyed our intimacy last night. As always I always enjoy doing that with you(my cheeks flushed scarlet at that and my pulse quickened). If you need me of course just call.  
Carlton 

I smiled and turned to my alarm clock. Oddly, it wasn’t on. Confused, I grabbed it and pulled the cord, testing to make sure it was plugged in. It wasn’t. It looked like someone had cut the wire completely.

I showered and got dressed pulling on a pair of jeans and a silver peasant style blouse. I ran a brush through my hair and it fell over my right shoulder in soft curls. I applied some navy eye liner and ran the brush through my bangs. I felt a smile forming on my face. As usual, last night had been amazing. I never get tired of that. He’s always so gentle yet passionate at the same time. I brushed my teeth and padded barefoot back into the bedroom to grab my socks. I sat on the bed and pulled on a pair of soft white anklets. Suddenly, I heard a scuffling noise coming from the living room.

I got up and padded into the living room. The room was empty and quiet. I began slowly walking around, checking everything over. I had grabbed a baseball bat that Lassiter had used during the precinct baseball game a while ago which was leaning up against the dining room hutch. I gripped the handle tightly as my heart pounded rapidly in my chest.

But after sweeping the living room, it was clear. There was nothing there. Sighing and passing it off as nothing more than my nerves, I headed back into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed, propping the bat up against the nightstand. I rubbed my hands over my face, trying to calm my rapid pulse. I stood up and went to take a step, when a hand lashed out from beneath the bed and grabbed my ankle, yanking me down hard. I screamed and turned over as a man wearing nothing but black crawled out still grasping my ankle. I screamed and lashed out with my good free leg. The heel of my foot connected with his chin. He grabbed my other ankle and began looming over me, pinning me down. I thrashed violently as he clamped a hand over my nose and mouth tightly. He began grabbing at me viciously. 

“You’ve been a naughty little bitch haven’t you?” he growled in a rough raspy voice. “Screwing that detective of yours. You’re gonna learn I’m the only one for you” he snapped as he grabbed a handful of my hair and banged my head against the hardwood floor hard rendering me unconscious.

**********************************************************************************

Lassiter leaned against his desk, sipping a hot cup of coffee. His mind was elsewhere as he recounted last night with Gretchen. He always enjoyed that sort of time with her. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he tilted the cup up to his lips again and took another sip. Spencer and Guster weren’t here thankfully. They were probably helping Miss Harris with the wedding stuff for Saturday, which was a day away. Spencer had left him a message saying that Miss Harris was going to stop by his place to pick up Gretchen so they could have some kind of ‘female’ day together or something. O’Hara was on the phone with one of the coroner’s from the Santa Barbara morgue. Apparently, that heart had come from there.  
At that moment, his cell phone rang. When he fished it out of his pocket and looked at the screen, the ID said Gretchen and he’d set a picture of her along with it whenever she called. Smiling, he hit the ‘talk’ button and placed it to his ear.

“Hi,” He said warmly and tenderly.

“Lassie?” Riley’s voice came over the line broken, shaken and clearly terrified. “Lassie you need to get home!” her voice was panicked now and she was sobbing.

“Miss Harris? What’s going on?” he demanded now becoming alert.

“S-Something happened to Gretchen,” she sobbed. “Oh please hurry Lassie!”

In a heartbeat, Lassiter grabbed the Ford Crown Victoria keys off his desk and bolted from the precinct, not even bothering to stop to hear O’Hara’s startled call.

***********************************************************************

When he arrived back at the condo, it looked like a warzone. Some of the pictures were askew; the couch cushions were turned and scattered on the floor. The lamps were busted and on the floor in pieces. 

“Miss Harris?” he shouted. “Gretchen?”

He began going through the rooms with urgency until he found Miss Harris in the bedroom. She was standing in the center of it, sobbing and clutching her cell phone. The bed sheets were shredded and torn. Feathers from the pillow were everywhere and a few had landed in Riley’s hair. He came up beside her and gently grabbed her arm. She jumped from being startled and craned her head to look at him.

“Lassie,” she said thickly. “Look.”

Raising her right arm, she shakily pointed to the wall above the headboard. Lassiter followed her gaze. Written in what appeared to be blood, were the words:

TICK TOCK DETECTIVE. THE CLOCK IS TICKING AND SO IS GRETCHEN’S LIFE.

***************************************************************************************

O’Hara arrived shortly, followed by Spencer and Guster as police and forensics filled his home. He’d fixed the couch up and now Riley was sitting on it, trembling violently. Spencer sat down next to her and put an arm around her. Guster was pale.

“When did get here Riley?” O’Hara asked softly sitting across from her.

“About 15 minutes ago,” she said thickly as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Shawn and I got done early with the finalities of the wedding planning. When I arrived, the door was opened and it was hanging off its hinges. I was alarmed because I knew Gretchen was alone. I entered and that’s when I found that message…and G was gone.”  
O’Hara gently grabbed Riley’s hand squeezing it affectionately.

“We need to find her,” Lassiter growled as he began pacing. 

“We will buddy,” Spencer said as he got up and began circling the apartment. “Let me see if I can pick up on something.” 

Normally Lassiter would have a sarcastic, witty remark for that comment but right now, he was focused on finding Gretchen and he knew Spencer would be able to help, even if he would never admit that to anyone. He went into the bedroom next and Lassiter followed him. O’Hara had stayed with Miss Harris, along with Guster trying to comfort her. Lassiter’s heart was racing in his chest and he could feel adrenaline kicking in. He was going to find her.

His throat ached at the sight of the bed. Bits of the feathers fluttered around from the motion of people walking. The night before everything had been perfect and incredible. Perhaps if he’d not gone into work early, he could’ve protected Gretchen. He watched Spencer work.

“Lassie,” he said raising an index and middle finger to his temple as he slowly walked in an arc around the room.  
“I’m sensing someone was hiding under the bed.” Spencer continued. “And waited until you had left so Gretchen would be alone…” he closed his eyes as though concentrating. Usually he had some ridiculous jerky body movements when he ‘supposedly’ got a reading but this time he was being serious. “There was a struggle….the guy banged Gretchen’s head on the floor.”

As Lassiter looked down at the hardwood floor, he noticed a dried smear of blood. He clenched his fists, and his fingernails biting into his skin. His heart was still racing and anger and rage filled his chest.

“I believe you’ll find a guys boot print over here,” he said as Lassiter went around to the side of the bed. Sure enough, a muddy boot print was there. He rounded on a few of the officers there, barking orders to get a picture of the print so they could run it through the database. Spencer looked at him sympathetically.

“We’ll find her buddy,” he said quietly placing a hand on his arm but Lassiter jerked his arm away and stormed from his apartment.

**************************************************************************************

5 DAYS LATER

 

They still had no leads on where Gretchen was. Lassiter’s temper was reaching the critical point. While he was pacing back and forth in one of the meeting rooms after Chief Vick had given orders to increase their search radius, O’Hara came running in looking flushed.

“Carlton! This just came. I think it’s from the perp,” she said placing a tan manila envelope on the table. Guster, Spencer, and Miss Harris all gathered around as he ripped into the envelope. He pulled out a 8x10 glossy image. His hands trembled as he looked at it. It was Gretchen. She was tied, gagged and had a piece of paper on her chest that read :

TICK TOCK ON THE CLOCK. 

But she looked horrible. Beaten and bloody. A gash on her head bled down the side of her face. She was unconscious from the photo and behind her was a large clock. He noted that her ropes were tied to the hands.

“That looks like the tower that Juliet was tied to,” Spencer said urgently. “Lassie I know where she is!”

Without a word, Spencer shouted to the others and they all hurried out of the precinct.

***********************************************************************************

I groaned and opened my eyes. I blinked a few times as bright little orbs of light hit my eyes. As my vision cleared, I realized I was high above the city on a clock tower. I was in a chair tied and gagged and behind me, the ropes were tied to the hands. When the clock struck 3:30, the ropes would losen and the chair would tip me over the edge and I’d fall to my death possibly and I had no idea if I’d freeze like the last time. I began sobbing. My head felt like someone had slammed it with a mallet. I felt the hands lower and my chair, which was balancing on its hind legs shook a little. I screamed but it was muffled by the gag in my mouth.

Flashes of my life began moving before my eyes. I saw Riley, meeting Shawn and Gus, Juliet and Lassiter. Another sob escaped my throat. I’d more than likely never see them again. As I wallowed in my last minute thoughts, I heard something behind me.

“Gretchen!” I heard Shawn’s voice shout and then I heard Juliet and Lassiter’s voices. 

I felt Lassiter’s hand on my shoulder.

“We’re here, Gretchen,” he said quietly giving my shoulder an affectionate squeeze as I felt Shawn begin to deftly undo the ropes. When they were loose, I felt the chair tip backwards as both Lassiter and Shawn pulled the chair over the railing until all four legs were sturdy on the balcony. They worked quickly to untie me from the chair and Lassiter pulled the gag down. When I was finally free, I slumped against Lassiter in relief. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly pulling me against his chest. I heard Shawn’s voice next.

“Lassie, I think I know who did this,” his tone was grave and flat. “Officer Adams.”


	26. Lassiter's Warning

Wide awake

Chapter twenty five-Lassiter’s Warning

We were down from the tower now. I was leaning against the rear quarter panel of the Crown Vic. The EMT’s checked me over and said I had a mild concussion and was dehydrated but nothing serious. Lassiter had given me his jacket, which I now pulled on and snuggled into it deeply, feeling the remaining body heat warm me immediately and it smelled faintly of his cologne.

My blouse was torn and ripped from the shoulder exposing my bra strap. I had finally managed to stop shivering so violently. Lassiter was talking with a few officer’s and Juliet was talking to the caretaker of the tower. Riley was standing next to me with her arm around my shoulders.

“Oh G,” she said her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears. “Thank God you’re alright! I was so scared! I saw Lassiter’s condo in the state and just…” her voice trailed off and broke.

I hugged her. She hugged me back.

“I’m okay,” I whispered in her ear.

Lassiter and Juliet came over to us.

“The curator told me that a young man paid him for use of the tower and he saw Gretchen being carried into the tower,” Lassiter grunted. “But he couldn’t get a good look at the young man. Apparently it was done over the telephone and a package of money was left on the hood of his car.”

“You think it’s Officer Adams?” I asked in a shaky voice at Shawn.

He nodded.

“We found a matching boot print up there in the dust. It’s the same as the one in Lassie’s condo,” he said. “Lassie ran it through the database and it’s a standard police issued shoe, size 12.”

“We’ve put out an APB on him,” Lassiter said turning to me. “We’ll find the bastard.”

I felt his hand gently brushing against mine in reassurance. Instinctively, I grasped his hand and clutched it for dear life. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

“Let’s go,” Lassiter growled. “O’Hara tell Chief Vick I’m taking the rest of the afternoon off. I’m gonna be keeping an eye on Gretchen.”

Juliet nodded and gave me a hug. Shawn and Gus came over too and hugged me. Shawn promised he’d call me later as he, Gus and Riley, who practically clung to me again, headed off to the blueberry.

Juliet climbed in the front seat to the Crown Victoria as Lassiter helped me into the rear seat. I curled up against the door and let my cheek press against the window pane. My eye lids began getting heavy as I dozed off with the gentle rocking sensation of the car.

*****************************************************************************

“Gretchen, wake up,” I heard Lassiter’s soft grunt in my ear as I felt him shaking my shoulder. 

I yawned and blinked sleepily. We were parked in front of the precinct. Juliet had already gotten out and Lassiter had opened my door and was leaning in.

“Come on let’s go home,” he clarified grabbing my hand and helping me out. I hugged Lassiter’s jacket around me more as he led me to the parking lot where his Fusion was parked. I felt his hand on the small of my back as we walked across. I let my cheek press against his bicep.   
I should’ve known Adams would try and harm me. He was working with Harper, and DeWitt all along as well as my so called ‘mother’. He probably wants revenge.

I slumped against the rear door to the Fusion and felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I raised my hands and buried my face in them. Lassiter’s suit jacket sleeves were slightly long and came down past my fingertips but I didn’t care. Omitting a soft grunt and sigh, Lassiter stepped forward and snaked his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. One arm tightened around my shoulders, while the other one snaked around my waist. His chin rested on the top of my head.

“I was so scared,” he said thickly, his voice rumbling in his chest. “My God Gretchen…” his voice trailed off. “I—I was going nuts for the past 5 days. We all thought…I can’t even comprehend it.”

“I’m sorry,” I sobbed into his shirt keeping my hands covering my face against his chest as his embrace tightened again. “Adams probably wants revenge on me!”

“He’s not going to go near you again,” Lassiter growled. “I will die to ensure that.”

“No!” I sobbed pulling back. “No, don’t say that!” my eyes were locked on his ice blue ones. “No. no.”

I shook my head at that and he gently cupped my face between his hands, stopping me from shaking my head.

“Gretchen,” he said seriously. “I would die to protect you.”

“I would too,” I whispered as tears streamed quietly down my cheeks. 

He stroked my cheek bones, wiping away the tears as he leaned in for a soft kiss. I kissed him back.  
After a few moments, we pulled apart.

He helped me in the front passenger seat of the Fusion and closed my door. I buckled my seatbelt and sniffled, wiping the tears away using the heel of my palm. He slid in next to me and closed his door. He turned on the ignition and when he used the windshield wiper cleaner, a red liquid squirted onto the windshield and the blades smeared it across it.

“What the…?” he growled as I watched the blades sweep across the glass.

The red liquid was ruby and slightly thick. Suddenly, a horrified expression moved across my face. 

“C-Carlton I think that’s blood,” I said frightened.  
He and I shared a look. This was getting personal now. I could see fury underneath his expression and in his eyes as he put the car in drive and we pulled from the precinct parking lot.

*****************************************************************************

The condo was still in shambles. I gasped and raised a hand to my mouth. I had no idea the person that took me had done this much damage.

“Oh Carlton…” my voice trailed off as I took in the entire scene before me and absorbed the destruction. It looked like a twister had come through here. A muscle in Lassiter’s cheek twitched as he angrily kicked at the island in the center of the kitchen causing a few pots and pans to rattle.

“It’s okay. All this stuff can be replaced,” I said heading over to him, hugging the jacket around me more. A shiver ran up my spine. 

“That’s not the point,” he rounded on me. “This bastard got into our home! He invaded our lives.”

I could see he was beyond furious. I slowly reached out to touch his bicep to try and calm him down but he jerked away from my touch. I could hear him banging stuff around in frustration. I stood there, flinching.

He managed to clean up the place and put fresh bedding on the bed and got new pillows out of the linen closet. I was sitting on the couch and I still hadn’t taken his jacket off. Exhaustion took over. My nerves had finally managed to settle down. Lassiter had fixed the front door and it closes and locks now again. My nerves were still on edge being if this ‘person’ got in here before what’s stopping him from attempting it again? 

I could hear Lassiter moving about the apartment as I curled up on the couch, and tucked my legs as I slipped a hand beneath my cheek on the pillow and snuggled into the jacket. Before long, my eye lids grew heavy and I slipped off into a fitful sleep.

*****************************************************************************************

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. Immediately, my eyes snapped open and I shot bolt upright on the couch, breathing heavily. My eyes were wide as I frantically looked around. But it was only Lassiter. He’d dropped a glass and was muttering under his breath as he swept it up with a dustpan and broom. I checked the clock. It was about 3 AM. I’d not been asleep that long. 

“Carlton, are you alright?” I asked anxiously.

“Fine,” he grunted.

“Have you been awake since we got home?” I asked incredulously.

“Yes,” he responded curtly. “I’m keeping watch. You get some sleep I’ll be fine.”

“But…” my voice trailed off.

“Gretchen, I mean it. I’m fine,” he barked at me. “Go back to sleep.”

I flinched and shrank at his tone. I bit my bottom lip and slowly laid back down staring at the TV screen. He never used that kind of tone with me. This was really eating at him and I can’t say I blamed him one bit. We needed to find Officer Adams…and find him fast.

********************************************************************

The smell of cooking woke me up several hours later. Bacon, eggs and…burnt toast. I stretched languidly; raising my arms above my head as I slowly sat up on the couch and looked around.

The apartment looked semi back to normal now. I looked behind me to the kitchen. Lassiter was cooking. I heard him hiss when he grabbed the toast out of the toaster and dropped it onto the plate shaking his hand and muttering something under his breath. I slowly got to my feet and headed into the bedroom to grab a fresh change of clothes. I wanted to get out of these clothes after yesterday. I think I was going to have to throw them out.

I showered quickly and grabbed a pair of black stretch leggings and a silver tee shirt. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I cautiously entered the kitchen and slipped onto the barstool in front of the island. I crossed my arms over the top and watched Lassiter.  
Lassiter placed a plate in front of me. It was my favorite breakfast. It was a cheese omelet with mushrooms, home fries and toast…which of course was burnt. I glanced down at it and then up at Lassiter.

“What’s this?” I asked.

“Your favorite,” He grumbled. “Cheese omelet with mushrooms, home fries and toast.”

“The toast looks more like it had seen better days,” I noted tilting my head to the side. “I think it might’ve caught a little too much sun.”

My tone was light and joking but I still felt the burning sensation of his words the night before. I knew he was upset. I didn’t blame him. I just never heard him speak like that to me. Plus, I wondered if he’d stayed up for the entire night.

“I think the setting was on a little too high,” he grunted. 

“Mhmm,” I said as if to say ‘uh uh’ lightly but I dug into my breakfast nonetheless. As I was chewing, Lassiter cleared his throat. He looked like he’d just showered and changed into a fresh charcoal grey suit with matching silver striped tie. Lassiter was never really ‘toaster’ friendly. I was proud that he learned to cook for two people. He explained to me that he was used to cooking for one person, but now he taught himself to cook for two and he usually always cooked whatever I liked. I told him that I’d cook too, and make whatever he’d like for a change.  
He reached out and gently grasped my wrist, refraining me from lifting my arm to take another bite of my eggs. The eggs quivered on the end of the prongs as I looked up at him. He looked troubled and guilt etched every line of his face.

“What?” I asked him bluntly.

“I—I…” he began but he cleared his throat again, and he still was holding my wrist. “I’m sorry.” He finally mumbled under his breath.

“For?” 

“Early this morning,” he muttered. “For snapping at you like that.”

I just stared at him for a moment and then sighed as I lowered the hand grasping the fork. Lassiter released my wrist and I just took a sip of the orange juice. I cleared my throat and regarded him.

“I understand why you snapped at me,” I said quietly. “Honestly, I was scared too. If this creep can get into your house, which by the way, how the hell did he do that?” I asked wide-eyed. “It still felt like a slap though being you’d never spoken to me like that before but I understand Carlton.”

“Still,” he muttered. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“It’s fine,” I said as I continued eating my breakfast.   
He still looked bothered and I knew he’d never apologize like this in front of the others. I felt his eyes on me the entire time I ate and I sighed.

“I forgive you, Carlton,” I said hiding a smile.  
He nodded, clearly perking up after that. Lassiter had called the mechanic to see about the blood in the wiper fluid canister. He was going to drop the car off after work. At that moment, something caused my scalp to tickle and I turned around to see a brown manila folder slide under the door.

“Uh Carlton?” I said not taking my eyes off the folder. “Someone left you a love note.”

His eyes flew to the folder and he marched over to it. I slipped off the barstool and went over to him, peering over his shoulder at it. It simply had his name on it. Carefully, he opened it.

In it were 8x10 glossy images of Shawn…and Gus which looked like they were taken with a professional camera. There was a circle drawn around Shawn and Gus’ faces with what appeared to be a black magic marker. In the top corner were the words: 

 

BACK OFF OR THEY ARE NEXT

 

**********************************************************************

“Whoa someone clearly has a crush on me,” Shawn said deadpan as we stood in the precinct as Lassiter had the photos pinned up on the suspect board. “Who left you this?”

“Clearly Spencer, our friend Adams,” Lassiter said scowling in his direction. “But what I’d like to know is why?” Lassiter growled leaning over and steepling his finger tips on the top of his desk. “We know Diana’s intent for Gretchen,” he said glancing at me remorsefully for a moment before that cold, calculating expression slithered back on. “But I want to know what this bastards MO is.”

Riley had called to say she wasn’t feeling well and was staying home. She’d promised to call me later.

“He worked for the corporation right?” Juliet said folding her arms across her chest. “So perhaps it has something to do with the testing? I mean perhaps there’s something else Diana didn’t tell you.” Her eyes slid onto me as I leaned my hip against Lassiter’s desk and matched her position folding my arms across my chest.

“Perhaps,” I mused, pulling in my lower lip and chewing on it thoughtfully. “But what else could there be?”

“Well he obviously has a crush on Gus and I,” Shawn said motioning to the black and white glossy photos pinned up.

“So I think this was meant a warning to Lassie.”

“Obviously,” Lassiter snorted.

“What I mean,” Shawn clarified. “Is that clearly this guy…Adams…has the hots for Gretchen. He wants her all to himself. So I think this ‘back off’ statement means he wants Lassie out of the picture.”

“Not going to happen,” Lassiter growled through clenched teeth. “This guy is clearly unstable! How can you be sure that’s what it means, Spencer?”

“Actually I think Shawn might be right,” I said slowly. “All those clues that were given to me? ‘you’re ungrateful and a bitch and you’re the only one for me’? I think that’s clearly a sign of what Shawn’s saying. He thinks I’ll be his.”

Lassiter’s expression was beyond murderous and I saw that muscle in his cheek twitch when I knew his temper had hit the boiling point. I knew it wasn’t going to be pretty when he exploded like a geyser…or dynamite…whichever one made most noise when it erupted.

My eyes scanned over Lassiter’s desk. He had a snow globe tucked behind his desk lamp. I saw it shake a little, as though someone was shaking it in their hand, but of course no one was near it. Confused, I tilted my head a little.  
I knew I wasn’t doing it. Hmm. I turned to look at Lassiter and Shawn, who were engaged in a ‘difference’ of opinion dispute. Shawn of course was taking the argument lightly, much to Lassiter’s chagrin. I saw Lassiter’s hands clench into fists at his sides and when his hand sprang open, the snow globe on his desk exploded.

The sound startled everyone causing them to jump as the water dripped onto the floor and the glass was in shards. Lassiter’s expression paled and he came over.

“Gretchen, was…?” his voice trailed off.

I shook my head.

“No,” I said. “It wasn’t me, Carlton.”

We knew it wasn’t the others. So that only left…

“You,” I said softly. “I think you did it Carlton.”

“Me?” he asked wide-eyed. “But I don’t have your unique…gifts.” He finished looking perplexed and bewildered. 

“True,” I said slowly. “But remember what Diana said. We’re kinda ‘intertwined’ and connected. So wouldn’t it be plausible that some of my ‘gifts’,” I said air quoting the word gifts. “Somehow get moved into you?”

Lassiter looked like he wanted to protest badly, but Juliet came over.

“We need to test it Carlton,” she said clearing her throat and nodding. “It’s important.”

He looked genuinely puzzled but said nothing.

“Okay,” Juliet said taking a deep breath. “Shawn, I’m going to need you to provoke Carlton.”

“Is this necessary?” Lassiter hissed through gritted teeth.

“Yes it is,” Juliet said firmly. “We have to be sure.”

So Shawn got to tormenting Lassiter, mainly about me but that was part of the test. I could see Lassiter’s buttons were being pushed to the breaking point when Shawn got a little too ‘personal’. Leave it to Shawn of course but I saw Lassiter’s fists clenching at his sides again. I leaned into Gus.

“Watch his hands,” I whispered keeping my voice low as Gus inclined his head. “When he unclenches it, something happens.”

Sure enough, when Lassiter’s hand unclenched, one of the desks behind him skidded several feet on its own.

“It’s definitely you buddy,” Shawn said nodding. “Whenever you get angry, something happens.”

“It sounds like telekinesis,” Gus commented. “Sometimes extreme emotions trigger it. Like with you its anger.”

“Gus please, we all know Lassie’s always angry that’s nothing new,” Shawn said shaking his head.

“Nuh Uh not after he’s been with Gretchen. He’s actually become a tolerable individual,” Gus said shaking his head. “He’s been downright stud like.” Gus said. “Like yours truly.” He added as he dusted imaginary smoke from his shoulders and had a smug look on his face.

“Gus don’t be tripping on bad mushrooms when clearly dude, you are hallucinating,” Shawn retorted. That got them into a banter .

“Enough you two” Lassiter growled slamming his fist down on the nearby desk. He turned to me, his expression softening. “Gretchen. Is that possible that some of your powers got ‘transferred’ over to me?”

I nodded.

“Sure and I think that’s what happened,” I said. “Hold out your hand.”

Without hesitation, Lassiter held out his hand and I extended mine out holding my palm inches from his as though we were about to shake hands. A soft static electric pulse could be felt between our hands.

“Do you feel that?” I asked and he nodded, clearly looking way out of his element here. “It’s like a static electricity.” I said and then when I clasped his hand with mine, there was a loud buzzing noise and several papers on his desk blew off as if by an imaginary wind, fluttering to the floor. The lights above flickered and hummed and swayed a bit. I released his hand and everything settled back to normal. He pulled his hand away and looked clearly freaked out.

“This cannot be happening,” he muttered as he began pacing. “I don’t have some kind of weird power.”

“Weird?” I asked blinking. “Carlton it’s saved your ass before…this so called ‘weird’ power.”

Guilt flooded his face as he shook his head.

“I know,” he said. “But I’m not used to it happening to me. I’m not prepared.”

“Oh and like I was?” I scoffed. “Look if you’re regretting what we’ve done, fine. I get it. But now seeing as you have the power its suddenly ‘not right’ or ‘weird’...nice, Carlton. It’s nice to know how you feel about the real me.”

Anguish and guilt fell across his face but then anger.

“I’m not regretting anything, Gretchen,” He growled stepping up close to me and pointing a finger at me. “I love you and I love every moment I spent with you! You shouldn’t even have to question that!” he said angrily. “But this is not something I could’ve prepared for! And I know neither did you! But please understand this is way out of my comfort zone.”

“The way you are making it sound as if I had a choice in all this!” I cried as angry tears formed. “I learned I’m some kind of scientist experiment gone wrong and now the people that created me want me dead! So yes that should fall under me being out of my comfort zone too!”

I felt a rumbling under my feet as though a subway was rolling through the tunnel. I knew Lassiter felt it too because the both of us paused and looked around with bewildered looks.

“I’m not blaming you,” he retorted turning his attention back to me. “That is the last thing on my mind, Gretchen (I could see the others watching quietly. A few other officers had paused to watch warily). Okay? I wish that never happened to you and believe me, if I could trade places I would.” He swallowed hard as another rumble erupted beneath our feat, but this time, the lighting on the ceiling swung again and the lights flickered again. I stared up at him and could see the emotion behind his eyes.

“You’d trade places with me?” I asked. “Why?”

“Dammit Walker!” he shouted now clearly frustrated as he turned away for a moment before running his hands through his hair. “Why would you even ask why I’d trade places with you! I’m in love with you!”

At that moment, one of the ceiling panel lights sparked and collapsed, landing on Juliet’s desk. Wires and white debris from the panels fluttered down. The light sparked and finally exploded. Everyone cried out.

Lassiter just shook his head and backed away as he left the precinct and everyone wondering what the hell happened.

*******************************************************************************

I felt bad for what happened. I knew Lassiter loved me but I had no idea he was in love with me. I had to admit, I felt the same way toward him. He’d dropped his car off at the mechanic to fix that blood in the wiper fluid container issue. Shawn and Gus dropped me off at the condo as I waited for him to come home.  
Riley called me.

She was feeling slightly better but she was still a little nauseous at times. I told her what happened with Lassiter and she sighed.

“G, that man is nuts about you! Girl he’d wear a tutu if you’d asked him to!” she chided. “Why on earth would you question his feelings about you like that? What’s going on?”

I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I didn’t know honestly. I’d been feeling a little weird lately, emotional.

“I don’t know Riles,” I sighed miserably. “I’ve been feeling a little weird lately actually. Emotional, moody…just weird overall and I can’t explain it. I think I let the emotions get the better of me today. I hope he can forgive me.”

“This is Lassieface you’re talking about,” she said warmly. “Of course he’d forgive you!”

We continued to talk for a little while longer and I heard the key slide into the lock and it turning. Lassiter was home.

“I’ll call you tomorrow Riley, love you,”

We hung up and I sprang to my feet as I eagerly waited for him to come through the door. I had to apologize to him. I’d feel like crap until I did.

Sure enough, he entered the condo and dropped his keys onto the little table by the door. He closed and locked it behind him. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and hung it up on the coat rack; then he undid his tie and let it hang around his neck open. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt exposing some chest hair.

He flopped onto the couch and ran his hands over his face slowly. I sank on the couch beside him and attempted conversation with him.

“Hi,” I said tentatively. “What did the mechanic say?”

He didn’t say anything at first and so I put my hands in my lap and pretended my nails were interested as I kept my eyes downcast. He was really angry with me. This was it. Our relationship was probably over now. He probably couldn’t stand to be around me anymore.

After several agonizing moments, Lassiter spoke.

“He said that it was pigs blood,” he said quietly. “It’s gonna cost me at least 500 dollars to clean out the wiper pump and the whole tubing.”

“Wow,” I said quietly continuing to stare at my hands.

I really felt horrible for insinuating that Lassiter didn’t know how I felt and how I questioned why he would trade places with me. I should’ve known that. I did know that. So why had my emotions gotten the better of me like that? I completely acted out of wack. That was not me. That was not how I behaved. So what was going on?  
I knew Lassiter loved me…and he was in love with me. I felt the same way toward him. I toyed with the hem of my shirt and prepared to say something when he cleared his throat.

“We can order out if you want,” he muttered. “I’m going to get changed. I’ll be right back.”

With that he got up and headed into the bedroom. I sighed again. He came back dressed in a pair of plaid lounge pants and a plain white tee shirt. He grabbed the menus from the counter and handed them to me.

“What would you like?”

I gently took them and sifted through them finding the Chinese menu. I offered it to him and he shrugged and nodded.

We ordered and ate dinner in silence. After that, Lassiter had decided to go to bed claiming he had a headache. I stayed up watching TV for a bit and brooded. Eventually I ended up dozing off on the couch.

***********************************************************************************

The following morning I woke up to a strong wave of nausea and made a bee line for the bathroom. I vomited.  
When I was finished, I went over to the sink and turned on the faucet, letting cold water pool in my palms as I splashed some on my face and drank some water. Huh. Maybe last night’s dinner didn’t agree with me. I heard Lassiter in the kitchen. I showered quickly and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain red tee-shirt. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders as I entered the kitchen. Lassiter handed me a plate of waffles and bacon. My stomach protested and I swallowed.

“Not exactly hungry this morning,” I said gently pushing the plate away. “I just threw up.”

Lassiter’s head snapped up in concern.

“I think you should go to the doctor then,” he said. “We can save this for later.” 

I shrugged.

“It might just been something I ate too,” I offered softly.

“Gretchen. I don’t care. Go to the doctor anyway and get checked out to be sure,” Lassiter said firmly.  
I nodded and lowered my eyes.

There was a silence that followed before I felt him lean in and give me a brief kiss on my cheek.

“Have Miss Harris take you,” he grunted. “Apparently another photo package arrived at the precinct. Spencer and Guster are starting to get a little unnerved so I want a call the moment you hear from the doctor.” He said firmly.  
With that, he turned and left the condo. I called Riley and she agreed to take me to the doctor.

She heard about the photos of Shawn and Gus and she was genuinely concerned for her fiancée. 

“I’m sure they’ll find whoever’s behind this,” I said softly to her.

“I hope so,” she said looking anxious and pale.

We arrived at the doctor. We waited to be called and when it was my turn, I sat on the exam table. He took a urine test to see if perhaps there might some infection or something. I nervously sat on the table hoping it was nothing serious. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.  
Finally after a few minutes, the doctor came back in with a clipboard. He smiled at me.

“Well doc, how bad is it?” I asked feigning a joking manner but falling flat.

“Well,” the doctor said slowly. “I don’t know how to tell you this but…” his voice trailed off and I braced for the worst. I was dying. Maybe that experimentation finally damaged my body and it was failing. My body tensed. “Congratulations. You’re pregnant.”


	27. Riley's Wedding

Wide awake  
Chapter twenty six-Riley’s wedding

I sat there, completely stunned. pregnant? I thought but felt a sense of joy and wonder filling my chest now. The doctor smiled at me and nodded.

“Yep. By the looks of things a few weeks,” he responded. “Just take it easy. I want you to go for a sonogram in about 4 weeks to check on things.”

I left the doctor’s office in a strange stupor. Riley saw me and grabbed my arm as we walked out and back to her Honda Accord.

“Dude are you alright?” she asked as we stopped by the car and I turned to look at her. “What did the doctor say?”

“I’m pregnant,” I said aloud in wonder.

“Pregnant?” she echoed and then screamed and clapped her hands. “Oh my Gosh that’s wonderful!”

Then, the true ramification hit her.

“When are you going to tell Lassieface?” she asked in a hushed voice as we climbed into her car. I buckled the seat belt and she turned on the ignition, putting in in drive.

“I dunno. Things are still weird between us after the fight,” I admitted shaking my head and looking out the window as the scenery whizzed by in a blur.

“G, did you apologize to him yet?” Riley asked glancing at me sideways.

“I tried to,” I said. “But he ran out this morning. Riles I feel horrible. I think it was because I’m pregnant. I’m all out of whack.”

“G, he’s in love with you,” Riley said softly as we turned the corner. “He’ll totally understand if you explain things to him.”

I nodded. I made up my mind to tell him tonight.

***************************************************************************************

Riley dropped me off back at the condo. Apparently, another photo of Shawn and Gus had arrived but this time with their faces scratched as though someone took a knife and scraped at it. Two large X’s were over their faces too. They were scared. Lassiter assured them that nothing would happen and ordered police protection to surround the PSYCH office and even Henry’s home in case Adams wanted to target him. Lassiter wasn’t taking any risks and making every precaution necessary. 

That night when he came home he was tired. I could see it. He flopped onto the couch and dug the heels of his palms into his eyes letting out a loud sigh. I was curled up next to him with my legs tucked underneath me. I was dressed in a pair of soft gray sweat pants and a over sized white shirt which hung off my shoulder a little bit exposing the spaghetti strap of a black tank top beneath it.

I’d pulled my hair into a side ponytail as I tore my eyes off the TV and turned them onto Lassiter.

“Everything alright?” I asked quietly.

“Adams is a really determined bastard,” Lassiter growled running the heels of his palms under his eyes. “He seriously thinks his plan is going to work.”

He turned his eyes onto me and let his hands drop to his lap.

“So what happened at the doctor? Why didn’t you call me right away like I had requested?” he growled arching a dark eyebrow at me.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized. “I wanted to come right home because I wanted to tell you the news in person.”

Immediately, he had a serious expression on his face as he leaned forward, draping his arm behind me on the couch. He inclined his head a little and stared directly into my eyes.

“What is it, Gretchen?” he asked quietly and softly, but I heard the urgency in his voice.

I began wringing my hands in my lap.

“Um…well,” I began and took a deep breath. “Well the doctor tested me and according to the results…” my voice trailed off as I looked at him. “I’m pregnant. A few weeks actually.”

Lassiter stared at me, unblinking for a moment before a look of surprise slipped onto his face…then I saw elation and genuine happiness.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Positive,” I said nodding. “Doc wants me to go for a sonogram in a few weeks to check out everything.”

Lassiter broke out into the first genuine grin I’ve seen this man make in a long time. He happily leaned forward and threw his arms around me, pulling me against him. My arms were pinned down at my sides as his arms encircled me. I felt his chin resting on my shoulder and mine was resting on his. I let out a soft ‘oomf’ from the force he had grabbed me. I raised my arms and wrapped them around his waist.

“I take it you’re happy,” I said sighing pressing my face into his collar.

“Of course!” he cried ecstatically, pulling back from the hug briefly and grasping my biceps, examining me at arm’s length. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

He pulled me against him again and just held onto me. He buried his face into the grove of my shoulder and I let out a soft sigh.

I pressed my cheek against the top of his shoulder and placed a hand on his bicep, rubbing my cheek against the cool material of his shirt.

“I’m so sorry Carlton,” I murmured shutting my eyes. “For the way I behaved and for just being a real bitch before. I think it was the pregnancy making me act wonky.”

“It’s fine…Forget it,” he murmured in my ear. 

Sighing I felt considerably happier now. I should’ve known he would forgive me. I still felt bad for being so rude and bitchy toward him. At least now I know why I was acting so weird.

“We need to get some sleep,” he said still grinning. “Tomorrow’s Miss Harris’s wedding. And you are the maid of honor.”

I grinned back and he leaned in to give me a soft kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss the same way.  
That night we went to bed early because we had to get up early. I had to get my dress and Lassiter had to go and get a tuxedo. He was the best man along with Gus. Juliet was also a bride’s maid. I curled up against Lassiter and fell into a happy sleep.

************************************************************************************

Around 5:30 am, the alarm went off. I yawned sleepily. It was Riley’s Wedding day now. Excitement coursed through my body and I could only imagine how nervous she was feeling right now. The bedroom was still dark and only a few slithers of light fell in through the blinds from the street lamps out side. I gently nudged Lassiter.

“Wake up,” I croaked sleepily.

He made a protesting noise in his sleep but when I shoved him a little harder, he almost rolled right off the bed. I giggled when he frantically lashed out to keep himself from going over the edge.

“Sorry,” I giggled. “Didn’t mean to push you that hard.”  
Lassiter was wide awake now and sitting up in bed, shaking his head a cross between amusement and annoyance.

“I’m sorry…really,” I giggled more and he arched an eyebrow at me and had a calm expression on his face and for a fleeting moment, I feared he was angry really.

But then, he grabbed his pillow and swung it at my face. I fell back on the bed laughing as he playfully straddled me and pinned my wrists by my ears. I giggled and looked up at him.

“That was for nearly shoving me off the bed, Walker,” he growled teasingly.

“I apologized,” I said with a straight face. “Although it would’ve been funnier if I had an air horn. Remind me to ask Shawn if I could borrow his.”

“You do that, Walker and I will personally arrest you for harassment,” he grunted but I could see the corners of his mouth turn up into a grin.

“I’m scared now,” I joked back.

He shook his head and chuckled as he let my wrists go and leaned down to kiss me softly.

“Come on we gotta get going,” he said softly letting me up.

I giggled again and finally got up, stretching lazily. Lassiter showered and pulled on a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. I showered next and grabbed a pair of jeans too and a lilac blouse. He’d called about a month ago to reserve a tuxedo and I’d converged with Riley about the colors of the brides maid dresses. They were going to be a very soft blue, strapless with a white sash around the waist. I was nervous and excited for Riley. She and Shawn had been dating for a while so I knew this was a big step for her. I looked down at my promise ring that Lassiter had given me. I felt a smile forming on my face and knew that someday this would be our wedding.

I gazed over at him in the driver’s seat of the Fusion as he turned on the turned signal and we pulled into a ‘left turn only’ lane. He looks so handsome in a tuxedo. I knew I’d be happy with him for the rest of my life…and now I was expecting his baby. He was thrilled when I told him and I sighed happily. I couldn’t ask for a more wonderful moment.

He must’ve heard me sigh because he glanced over at me.

“You all right, Gretchen?” he asked softly.

“Fine,” I grinned at him.

His hand slipped over the gear shift between us and he gently grasped my hand, giving it a soft squeeze.  
We picked up the dress and the tuxedo and headed to the beach front catering hall where Riley was going to have her wedding. It was going to be on the grassy stretch of land just before it went into sand. The sun was shining and I knew this was her perfect wedding. According to Lassiter, Spencer’s idea for a bachelor party was drinking, music and a dancer. I looked at him in horror, hoping that when we got married…well the dancer thing kinda bothered me. He saw my expression and shook his head.

“Believe me,” he grunted. “It was nothing.”

Strippers and dancers were not my thing. I would be happy going out with Riley and Juliet and just having a nice quiet dinner, trying to settle my nerves for what was about to happen the following day.  
I believed him and nodded.

We arrived at the beach side catering hall. They were already setting up. Waiters carried flowers, white folding chairs were set up along the grass and there was an arched trellis set up covered in vines. A white carpet was between two rows of chairs splitting it in half. A covered white tent was set up a few feet from where the ceremony was going to be held where the reception would be. I could see tables set up in there. There were windows in the tent as well. Waiters were walking in and out setting up plates and Hors d'oeuvre. 

Lassiter pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park. I pushed open my door and closed it. I opened the back door and grabbed the gray garment bag from the hook above the window and slung it over my arm. Lassiter did the same and clicked the ‘lock’ button on his key fob. The lights of the Fusion blinked signaling that the car was locked. He placed a hand on the small of my back as we entered the hall.

Riley was talking with Gus, Juliet and Henry. Juliet looked beautiful dressed in the bridesmaid gown. Gus and Henry were wearing tuxedos too. When Riley spied me, she let out a happy squeal and came barreling toward me, flinging her arms around me. I hugged her back.

“Ahh!” she exclaimed clapping her hand. “Oh G I’m so happy! I'm so nervous and excited at the same time!”

“I know!,” I said softly grinning hugging her again. “Where do you want us?”

Riley hugged Lassiter, who grunted and awkwardly patted her on the back before turning to me.

“Kay, Lassie you go to the men’s dressing room where Shawn’s getting ready. Gretchen you come with me,” she said as she motioned to the right for Lassiter where the men’s dressing room was.

Lassiter turned to me and stooped in, inclining his head a little. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. I placed a hand on his bicep as he passed me. Riley grabbed my hand and began excitedly pulling me toward the woman’s dressing room.

Inside, Juliet was there, as well as Maddie, Shawn’s mother. I liked her. She was really sweet and when she spied me, she came over and threw her arms around me. I was startled and I awkwardly returned the gesture.

“Hi. You must be Gretchen,” she said warmly. “I’m so sorry we hadn’t had a chance to meet for your session. Shawn told me everything. When you’re ready we can make an appointment. I heard that you’ve had quite the time here in Santa Barbara.”

Her tone was soft, gentle and I heard concern underneath her words. I smiled and nodded draping my garment bag over the back of a plush white chair. Inside the women’s dressing room was a large window; a plush sofa and chair and a vanity. There was even a ladies room in there. The floor was marble and there were a few plants propped in the corner. Maddie’s shoulder length blond hair was curled and she had a string of pearls around her neck. Her dress was a baby blue color with spaghetti shoulder straps and a matching silk drape which was across her shoulders and tucked under her arms. I slipped behind a white dressing screen and began getting into my dress.

“It’s okay, Mrs. Spencer. I appreciate it. The dreams have started to abate, but I do appreciate your help. Having good friends close by helps immensely too,” I called over the top of the screen as I slipped on the dress. 

The dress fit much to my relief. I had fears of it not fitting with the baby. But it did. I tied the sash and fastened the bow over my left hip. I grabbed a pair of matching pumps and slipped them on. Maddie gently grasped my hand and led me over to the vanity. She sat me down and began doing my hair using the curling iron. I glanced up at Riley while Maddie worked.

“Riles, where are your parents?” I asked glancing at myself in the mirror.

“They’re here,” she said as she began pulling on her dress.

I noticed though that her mother wasn’t here helping her. I went to ask her why, when she answered my question as though reading my mind.

“Mom doesn’t like Shawn remember?,” she said as Juliet began helping Riley get ready. “So she kinda refused to help me. She’s here but only because Dad made her to support me.”

Oh. That’s right. When Riley and Shawn started dating, her mother felt he was childish and worthless. But Riley had ignored her mother’s judging comments and continued to date him. Her father was supportive of her though. But I should’ve known her mother wouldn’t be here helping her. It was sad. Thankfully Juliet took over that role and was helping Riley get ready.

When Maddie was done with me, she leaned over my shoulder and grinned.

“Gretchen, I think you’re going to stop Detective Lassiter dead in his tracks today,” She said lightly.

I studied myself in the mirror. Wow Mrs. Spencer had done a good job on me! My makeup, my hair everything looked absolutely amazing. I clearly did not recognize myself. Riley spied me and squealed.

“Oh my God Gretchen! You look hot!!” she exclaimed. “Don’t be surprised if Lassie doesn’t take you on the dance floor.” She giggled.

“Riley!” I chided laughing. “But look at you! You look gorgeous too!”

We bantered back and forth good naturedly before it was time to get ready. 

Then, the time came. We could hear the guests talking softly as Juliet and I took our places. Friends of Riley from the work place was here as well. Henry was here, as well as Buzz McNabb, and a few officers from the precinct. Juliet and I walked down the aisle first. Lassiter and Gus were standing behind Shawn who was at the altar looking handsome and dapper. Gus too was looking sharp in his tuxedo. Lassiter looked amazing. When Lassiter saw me, he couldn’t take his eyes off me. Juliet and I took our places clutching our bouquets of flowers. Then the time old tradition of ‘Here comes the Bride began playing and all the guests stood as Riley marched down the aisle with her father. She looked positively glowing. 

Juliet and I gently nudged each other and was grinning from ear to ear. A gentle breeze off the ocean whipped our dresses around our thighs and in the distance the roaring of the ocean made a romantic setting. The sun had poked out from behind the clouds. It was a perfect moment.  
Riley took her place next to Shawn and the priest began the ceremony.

Riley and Shawn exchanged vows and then rings. Just as the priest said “…and now you may kiss the bride”, a strange tingle ran up my spine and I scanned the guest seats. Riley and Shawn leaned in for their kiss and that’s’ when I spied him. I tensed up and nudged Juliet. She followed my gaze. Officer Adams was standing behind the seats and I saw he had a gun raised.

Lassiter had seen him too and reached under his tuxedo which I knew, was for his glock. That man seriously sleeps with the dang thing on. 

“Don’t even think about it Lassiter,” Adams shouted. “I want the bitch.”

Startled cries escaped the guests as a hushed silence fell over the ceremony. Riley gasped and Shawn protectively put an arm around her.

“Get out of here Adams,” Lassiter spat. “You’re not welcomed.”

Adams walked up the aisle slowly with his gun raised. A smirk fell across his face.

“Oh but I am Lassiter,” he said coldly. “Let this be a warning to you. Gretchen will be mine. There’s no escaping it.”

With that, he moved the gun onto Juliet and pulled the trigger.

Screams erupted as the guests rose to their feet and were sobbing amongst themselves. Adams laughed. I glared at an empty chair which rose off the ground and somersaulted as I launched it at Adams. The chair broke when it slammed into his back. He was forced on his hands and knees. He glared up at me before getting to his feet and taking off.  
Lassiter and Gus rushed over. A red stain had formed on her abdomen and was spreading across the material of the dress. Lassiter gently helped her lye on the ground. He placed his arm underneath the back of her neck. He kept his arm beneath her neck for support. Shawn had grabbed his cell phone and began calling 911.

“It’s okay O’Hara. You’ll be fine,” Lassiter said reassuringly, but I could see anxiety, fear, concern and anger all etched into all corners of his face. His voice was steady, but I picked something up underneath the words.

“Go get that jerk,” she said smiling weakly as she winced in pain. Both her hands were covered in her own blood. 

Riley was sobbing and Shawn was comforting her. Gus looked pale. Henry, Maddie and Riley’s parents came over. Riley’s parents stood also comforting her. Henry and Maddie came over. I crouched down beside Lassiter. With his free hand, he was holding Juliet’s bloody hand. Juliet’s eyes turned onto me. Obviously she saw my expression.

“It’s not your fault Gretchen don’t even go there,” she said with weak determination.

I swallowed hard and placed my hand over Juliet’s wound. I concentrated and sure enough, the warm sensation began forming, and it gradually heated up more. I felt the heat pass through my fingers and into Juliet’s abdomen.

I heard her gasp a little and then slowly the look of pain vanished from her face. I fell back against my heels and felt suddenly drained.

“Are you alright, Gretchen?” Lassiter demanded as Juliet slowly sat up.

“Don’t get up Jules,” I whispered. “The guests think you’re shot. We’re going to ‘help’ you to the car and drive you to the hospital. Shawn did you really call 911?”  
Shawn shook his head.

“No. I knew you’d heal her,” he grinned.

I just shook my head as Lassiter and Shawn came around to help Juliet up and help her to the car. Being a good actress, Juliet let out cries of pain and anguished wails.  
I turned to Riley with an apologetic look on her face. She smiled and sniffled, throwing her arms around me.

“Go catch that bastard. I’ll be okay and you come back and party with me,” she whispered squeezing me tightly.

“You got it,” I said as I gave her one last squeeze.

Lassiter beckoned me toward him as Shawn returned to Riley. He turned to Shawn.

“You hurt her Spencer and I will seriously dump your body in the ocean,” Lassiter threatened jabbing a finger in Spencer’s chest glaring at him warningly. “Miss Harris is important to Gretchen and Gretchen is important to me…got it?”

Shawn nodded and looked serious.

Lassiter huffed and stalked off toward the car. I winked at Shawn and followed Lassiter. It wasn’t easy to run in high heels and a dress.

Juliet was sitting in the back of Lassiter’s Fusion as she frantically waved at us.

We climbed in the front and Lassie started the ignition.

“Quick,” Juliet said eagerly. “I just got a call from Chief Vick. She said Adams was seen getting into a red Nissan Altima and is now heading east.”

“Let’s go,” Lassiter growled under his breath as he put the car in drive and we peeled out of the parking lot.

************************************************************************************

Thankfully I had my seatbelt fastened and so did Juliet. She was familiar with Lassiter’s driving skills. Lassiter’s jaws were clenched as he jerked the wheel to the left and turned the corner sharply.

We saw the red Altima weaving in and out of traffic, heading onto one of the busy highways. Lassiter was keeping up with him as we sped and swerved around traffic, parked cars earning horns blaring in protest but Lassiter didn’t care.

Juliet had called Chief Vick and was giving her updates. We were hot on his tail.

I gripped the door handle as Lassiter took a particularly sharp turn to the left. I was thrown into him for a moment as he followed the red Altima. By now we were gaining on him. He was speeding along the highway, deliberately changing lanes without signaling. I dunno if he glanced back into the rear view mirror and saw us, but I saw him lean out the driver’s side window and aim the gun back at us. We heard a pop go off and Lassie fishtailed to avoid getting hit.

I was slammed against my door momentarily.  
Lassiter growled again and clenched his hands around the steering wheel so that his knuckles turned white.  
I saw that he was starting to pull away so I rolled down my window and leaned out. The wind whipped my hair around as I extended my left arm out, palm facing outward. Concentrating, I glared at the back of Adams Nissan. I saw the rear tires starting to roll backwards as I pulled the car toward us. Smoke billowed out from the tires as if some huge magnet was pulling him back.

“Gretchen be careful,” Lassiter warned anxiously glancing at me. I felt his hand on my side steadying me as I leaned out the window.

The Nissan was coming backwards at us but then something happened. It seemed as if my grip on the car broke and he continued speeding forward. I gasped in surprise and then flicked my wrist to the side. A long tractor trailer slid in Adam’s path, blocking him from going any further. I heard the screeching of tires and brakes being slammed on. One car hit another one and flew over it, landing on two wheels before rolling onto its roof. The Nissan swerved to avoid the trailer as did Lassiter. I was almost thrown out the window except I felt Lassiter grab me and yank me back into the car.

We were both glaring at the Nissan at this point. All of a sudden, the Nissan flipped over end over nose before righting itself on all four tires again. The rear end looked as though someone had taken a Mack truck and slammed into it.

Lassiter pulled off the shoulder of the highway and stopped behind the Nissan. He shoved open his door and crouched down behind it. He pulled out his gun and clicked back the hammer. He proper his arms up over the top of the door and aimed it at the Nissan.

“Get out Adams!” he shouted as the traffic roared by. “Put your hands up!”

I sat in the car breathing heavily as I watched to see if Adams would get out. Nothing happened.  
Lassiter briefly glanced at me before he slowly began slinking toward the Nissan.

“Be careful,” I whispered in fear.

I watched Lassiter through the windshield as he approached the car. I nervously glanced at Juliet. She too looked terrified. I held my breath as Lassiter reached the car. I unbuckled my seat belt and pushed open my door. I heard Juliet whisper a protesting bleat but I ignored her and remained standing behind the door. I gripped the top of it and looked at Lassiter as had finally reached the drivers side door to the car.

He yanked it open keeping the gun trained inside. I saw his expression fall and pale.

“Carlton?” I called anxiously.

“Gretchen you might wanna come and see this,” he called, his voice sounding strange.

I walked around the car and approached him. He still had his gun trained inside the car but as I reached him, I gasped and raised a hand to my mouth. The car was completely empty….as if Adams had just vanished into thin air.


	28. Now you See Me...

Wide awake  
Chapter twenty seven-now you see me

“How is this possible?” Lassiter growled slipping his gun back into its holster. 

I shook my head still staring into the car in shock. The rear windshield was shattered and the rear bumper and trunk looked like it had careened into a brick wall. I looked up at Lassiter.

“Um,” I said swallowing. “You know I think we both did this.”

I pointed to the rear of the car and indicated the car flipping over. He glanced down at me and I saw the muscle in his cheek twitching. He was silent.

“Yes I think you both did,” a voice snarled behind me as I felt someone yank my hair back viciously and shove me into the Nissan. From the force, I banged my forehead on the rear window and fell to the ground.  
Lassiter had pulled out his gun in a heartbeat and now trained it on Adams.

“Oh please detective,” Adams scoffed rolling his eyes. “That gun isn’t going to do anything to me.”

“Wanna bet?” Lassiter growled.

Adams flicked his wrist and Lassiter’s gun flew from his hand. Lassiter was furious. He took a menacing step toward Adam and drew back his arm preparing to punch Adam in the face. I was leaning against the Nissan woozy from when my head slammed into the glass. I looked up as I saw Lassiter’s arm about to fly at Adams’ face but all of a sudden, he froze. Lassiter struggled to get his arm to move but it was no use.

“Why don’t you punch the bitch?” Adams smirked as he snapped his fingers and Lassiter turned to me. I could see that the menacing, rage filled expression on Lassiter’s face melt off as he began taking steps toward me. 

He was confused and alarmed as he tried to lower his arm, but it was no use. It was as if Adams had a hold over him making him do something he didn’t want to do. I saw the pain and anguish on Lassiter’s face as he continued to struggle to lower his arm but it was frozen in mid-air ready to strike. By now he was standing directly in front of me and I saw the look on Lassiter’s face. It was destroyed and helpless.

“It’s okay,” I mouthed to him and took a deep breath knowing he had no control over what he was about to do. I rarely saw Lassiter cry but I saw his eyes were a little extra shiny and bright as it all happened in slow motion. I shut my eyes and felt Lassiter’s fist connect with the side of my face. 

Stars exploded before my eyes as from the force of the blow, my body spun around before it fell. I landed on my side on the dirt with my cheek resting on my arm which stretched out; the other arm draped over my ribs as I slipped into momentary unconsciousness.

***********************************************************************************

Lassiter stood there trembling as his knuckles felt raw from connecting with Gretchen’s face. His heart was hammering loudly in his chest as he saw her body spin before she collapsed on the ground unconscious. A thick, painful lump rose in the back of his throat as well as the bitter twang of bile. He slowly whirled around to face Adams, who was laughing. Gretchen’s hair blew softly in the breeze and she wasn’t moving.

Rage boiled in Lassiter’s chest as he glared at Adams. Over Adam’s shoulder he saw O’Hara struggling to get out of the car but the doors seemed to be locked and he knew that he hadn’t locked them. Suddenly, the front hood of his Fusion shot up and the engine burst on fire. He could hear O’Hara’s cries as she frantically pounded on the window. Lassiter checked on Gretchen but she was still unconscious. He ran over to his Fusion and saw O’Hara’s panicked and terror filled face. He motioned for her to turn away. She did and covered her face. He rammed his elbow into the window shattering it. Shards of glass fell to the ground and he leaned in and pulled O’Hara out of the burning car through the window. They skirted around the car. Adams laughed.

By now, Lassiter’s rage hit the boiling point. He remembered about his powers and waved a hand to the side. Adams flew to the right and caused his ribs to slam into the guard rail. O’Hara ran over to Gretchen and protectively stayed with her. Adams shakily got to his feet and laughed again, but Lassiter saw he’d hurt him to some point.

Without a word, Lassiter lashed out his arm to the right and Adams flew into one of the marker poles that lined the highway. His back had slammed into it and he fell to the ground in a heap. Lassiter was panting and breathing heavily as a gust of wind caught his hair ruffling it. Adam shakily got to his feet again, this time slightly more unstable than before. Lassiter glared at him unaware that a stream of blood trickled down his nostril and onto his upper lip. He lashed out his arm again and Adam flew back against the pole. Lassiter stalked over to him and was prepared to kick the bastard in the gut, when Adam looked up and broke into a grin.

“Now you see me,” was all he said before he just vanished into thin air.

Lassiter looked around frantically for him but there was no place he could’ve went.

“Oh God, Carlton your nose,” O’Hara said urgently.

Lassiter quickly wiped at his upper lip and spied the blood on the knuckle of his index finger. Ignoring that, he rushed over to Gretchen and dropped to his knees beside her. He gently took her biceps and loomed over her.

“Gretchen, are you alright?” He demanded in a thick voice.  
He smoothed away some of her hair. He placed a hand on the side of her face and she let out a soft moan. A large fat bruise had formed on her left cheek bone. He flinched and swallowed hard. He’d never forgive himself for this. Never.

*****************************************************************************

I moaned and felt someone hovering above me. I groggily opened my eyes and stared into Lassiter’s ice blue ones. He had a hand on the side of my face and had an anxious and alarmed expression.

“Carlton?” I asked groggily as he grabbed my biceps and carefully hoisted me to my feet. “What happened? Where’s Adam?” I demanded looking around frantically.

“Gone,” Juliet said. “He just vanished into thin air.”

“What?” I exclaimed wide-eyed. “How can that be?”

“I-I don’t know,” Lassiter groused swallowing. “But right now we gotta get out of here. My Fusion!” he cried in distress. I turned around and realized the car was on fire right now. 

I raised a hand and felt my cheek. It was bruised and swollen. I flinched and hissed. I saw Lassiter’s expression.

He swallowed hard, causing his Adams apple to bob slightly. He was ruined. Literally.

Lassiter pulled out his cell phone and dialed for backup. When he got off the phone I noticed his bloody nose. Alarmed, I went over to him and gently swiped my thumb over his upper lip cleaning it off.

“Are you alright?” I demanded worriedly.

“I don’t care about myself right now,” He snapped at me. “Gretchen I punched you! And for Christ’s sake you’re pregnant also!” he said as his color drained from his face on that line. “That son-of-a-bitch could’ve made me seriously hurt you and the baby.” His voice broke and wavered after that.

“It wasn’t your fault,” I said softly stepping up to him and flinging my arms around his waist, gently pressing my front against his. My good cheek was pressing against his chest, listening to his heartbeat which was rapid. His arms remained at his sides as I heard him grunt softly.

“I know,” he said quietly swallowing. “But the fact remains was that he could’ve made me seriously hurt you. He doesn’t know you’re pregnant.” 

He felt rigid and stony and I knew immediately what was going on. He was berating himself and blaming himself entirely.

He gently grabbed my biceps and took a step back as if he was afraid to get close to me or something. I looked at him as I heard the sounds of police sirens in the distance, as well as fire engines.

“Carlton,” Juliet interjected looking from me to her partner. “Stop. Don’t do this. You have a baby on the way and she needs you! They both do! That was not under your control! She knows that and doesn’t blame you one bit!”

“I don’t,” I said shaking my head. “I don’t blame you at…”

My voice trailed off as he stepped up to me and cupped my face in his hands, leaning in to kiss me passionately. I returned the kiss the same way. My dress was dirty and torn on the ends and I had dirt and soot smudging on my exposed shoulders and throat. Lassiter’s tuxedo was dirty as well. He pulled back so we were both breathless. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead and let his thumbs sweep softly over my cheek bones but I noticed the left one he was extra light in his touch.

“I love you Gretchen,” he whispered pressing his forehead against mine. “This…this…” his voice trailed off in pain and anguish. I closed my eyes enjoying his closeness.

“Is not your fault,” I repeated in a whisper.

I knew he was not going to forgive himself any time soon after this.

*********************************************************************************

Adams vanished again. Just when we thought we had him, he vanished again. That night in the condo, I began putting together some pieces of the puzzle that bothered me. When McNabb said that the ‘Borrower’s’ had used a disguise, I think he meant that they made him think that. They must’ve used their mind control to make him think they were different when they were really not. And according to Andrew, it would affect a mass quantity of people if they concentrated enough. Lassiter had gotten a replacement Fusion. Upon his demands, I'd gone to the doctor to get checked out. It was the time for a sonogram anyway. Everything looked fine and the doctor reassured me that it was fine and everything looked good. That was a major relief.

That explained how he got past the other officers. As for me spontaneously changing my eye color, I think that might tie in with my abilities. I still haven’t had a fond grasp of them just yet.

I still don’t know what my full potential is. I was curled up on the couch watching TV. Lassiter was in the kitchen making dinner. I looked up at him.

He’d been silent the entire time since we got home. I was alright but had a nasty bruise on my cheekbone. I simply told everyone it happened trying to apprehend Adams.  
I wasn’t going to rat out Lassiter when he didn’t mean it. I was sitting on the couch with my legs tucked against my chin and my arms wrapped around them. My chin rested on top of my knees as I looked up. Lassiter brought me in a plate and sat down beside me. I took the plate and balanced it on my thighs as I hungrily dug in.

Lassiter was silent beside me. I took a bite of food and then glanced up at him. He had a look of utmost pain and anguish and I noticed he was pushing his food around on his plate and not really eating it. I carefully placed my plate on the coffee table and crawled over to him. I wound my arm around his, and pressed my cheek against his bicep. I heard him sigh softly.

I could literally feel the guilt radiating off him and I knew no matter what I’d say, he’d still blame himself regardless.

I just stayed like that for a while enjoying his closeness. I felt him gently raised his hand and tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear. I felt his chin slide onto the crown of my head and I heard him let out a soft grunt which rumbled in his chest.

I closed my eyes just enjoying the moment with him like this. I knew that the peaceful moments weren’t going to last long, nor would we have them frequently…not until Adams is captured and put in jail. I felt him remove his chin and I squeezed his arm tighter.

“We’ll get Adams Carlton don’t worry,” I whispered looking up at him.

He turned to look at me at the same time, our faces inches apart.

“I know…because I’m going to make damn sure we do get him,” he growled threateningly as he looked into my eyes. “You’re not safe until we do. And I’m not going to sleep properly until I know you are.”

I smiled at him as he inclined his head and leaned down to kiss me on the corner of my mouth.

“Plus,” his voice dropped even more. “We have a baby on the way.” His voice was tender and soft, something I hadn’t heard come from him before. It was nice. He placed a light hand over my now flat abdomen. “I can’t risk either of you. I won’t.” he swallowed.

“Carlton really,” I said earnestly. “What happened today was not your fault and its bothering me that you’re blaming yourself.”

He reached up and ran the back of his index finger over my bruised cheek. I saw him flinch and wince in regret and guilt. He gently cupped the side of my face and let his thumb lightly stroke over my cheek bone.

He swallowed hard, causing his Adams apple to bob. I gently placed a hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat pick up from my touch.

“Alright,” he said quietly at last. “Fine.” He grunted defeated. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like what I did any less.”

“I understand,” I said softly leaning into his palm. “Eat dinner okay? You need to eat.”

He nodded and dropped his hand from my face. I noticed that he seemed a bit livelier now. 

I happily dug into my food now as we lounged around and watched TV. Something was bothering me about Adam’s quick appearance/disappearance. Suddenly, a shot of pain bolted across my head and I cried out dropping the plate on the floor. I heard it shatter as a flash of light went off before my eyes.

I could see Officer Adams in the Massive tech building. He was standing in front of some kind of generator or something and it looked like it was in the basement. I saw a group of men around him as well as Diana. Diana tapped something on what appeared to be an iPad and then all of a sudden, the generator behind Adams began sputtering and a redish light erupted from it and it passed through Adams. The other men around him disintegrated into a pile of ash but somehow he remained intact…Diana too. She smirked at Adams, who cried out in pain and was doubled over.  
“Well now Adams, it seems that you can pop into any place, at any time,” she said grinning as she walked away from him while he was still writhing in pain on the floor.

The flash of light vanished and I was aware of Lassiter’s hands gripping my biceps and his voice, but it sounded garbled for a moment, like someone turning a record backwards on a turntable. Finally, it cleared and I turned to him. He looked scared and worried.

“What happened Gretchen?” he demanded.

“I saw a vision,” I began slowly and launched into what had transpired in the basement of what was the Massive Tech building. “I think that’s why he’s able to just ‘appear’ and ‘disappear’ so fast.” I concluded. “I know it sounds crazy but I think it’s like the comic the ‘Hulk’ but with different context. He was exposed to some kind of…” my voice trailed off as I tried to sum it up best I could. “Radiation or something and it changed him. He wasn’t a part of the testing so somehow I think Diana had done it on purpose.”

Lassiter stared into my eyes and was silent for a moment.

“Okay,” he said taking a deep breath. “One thing at a time. Right now we’ll focus on finding Adams…then the rest will fall into place.”

I nodded and smiled but then looked down at his broken plate.

“I’m so sorry about your plate,” I apologized.

“It’s fine,” he grunted.

I had no idea that Adams would show himself…and it was something that no one ever expected in a million years.

***********************************************************************************

6 weeks Later

By now I was just about a month pregnant now. A very small bump had formed and it was the only indication so far but I knew that was going to change in about 8 months. I was probably going to be as big as a house.

We were all sitting at the precinct now. Riley and Shawn were on their honeymoon and wouldn’t be back for another week. Riley completely understood why we hadn’t returned to the reception. She couldn’t believe what we’d told her. I was sitting at Lassiter’s desk while he and Juliet were discussing a case. I knew Gus was lost without Shawn and he was sitting on the chair looking sulky and dejected. I reached over and patted his hand.

“Don’t worry Gus. Shawn will be back in no time,” I said reassuringly grinning at him. “Until then, wanna come with me to Lamaze class?”

Gus swallowed and actually looked a little pale.

“I think that’s Lassie’s job,” he said a little shakily.

I giggled and patted Gus’ hand. He relaxed when he realized I was only joking. I watched Lassiter and Juliet talking. I crossed my arms on top of Lassiter’s desk and put my head down. I yawned and decided to take a brief nap. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

I woke up shortly to the sounds of screams and cries. Immediately, my head snapped up and I looked around. People were running up the stairs that led to the bull pen floor. Alarmed, I slowly stood up. Gus was frozen in his seat and I saw Lassiter and Juliet inch closer to me protectively. There were screams and thuds. Lassiter reached under his arm for his glock and clicked back the hammer. Juliet did the same thing. Lassiter turned to me.

“Stay here,” he growled. “Guster, I’m placing her in your care. Don’t let her out of your sight.”

Gus nodded and then bolted screaming like a little girl. Lassiter growled and under his breath I heard him mutter “Just like Spencer,” before shaking his head. “Alright. Gretchen get behind O’Hara and I and stay close.”

Nodding, I obliged and kept close to Lassiter’s back. He reached back and gently placed a hand on my hip before they slowly inched toward the stairs that led out of the precinct. Suddenly Lassiter and Juliet froze as a figure walked up the stairs calmly. Adams.

I gasped. Another detective charged at Adams, who flicked his wrist and the detective flew and crashed into several desks. He didn’t get up.

“Adams,” Lassiter growled angrily. “How dare you show up here, you sick son-of-a-bitch.”

“Please Detective,” Adams scoffed. “I did work here remember? But enough chit chat. I want the bitch to die.”

“You know I’m getting really ticked off at everyone saying those words,” I snarled stepping in between Lassiter and Juliet. “It’s not gonna happen!”

Adams burst out laughing.

“Oh I think it will,” he said as he glared at me. He raised a hand and moved it onto Juliet. He shot out his arm and Juliet was thrown into the air. She crashed on top of one of the desks before she rolled off unconscious.

“O’Hara!”

“Juliet!”

Lassiter and I shouted at the same time. Adams then turned to Lassiter who had a furious expression on his face now. He clicked back the hammer on his gun and went to squeeze the trigger but Adams smirked and clenched his hand, causing Lassiter to cry out in pain and drop his gun. It clattered to the floor harmlessly as Adams clenched his hand more and Lassiter was doubled over in pain clenching his hand. I glared at Adams. At that moment, the floor beneath us began rumbling as if there was an earthquake. The whole precinct began vibrating right now. Other police officers looked around confused but began rushing out in fear. Papers stacked on the desks began fluttering around as an invisible wind came through. My hair was whipped back away from my face. Adams seemed to have momentarily forgotten Lassiter as we locked gazes. Computer screens exploded; desks moved on their own slamming into the wall; the lights above their heads flickered and blinked. Lassiter slowly stood up normally; the pain in his hand seemed to have dissipated. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him inch closer to me. Adams and I had not taken our eyes off one another. I felt Lassiter standing beside me. I blinked once, and when I opened my eyes, a ring of light blue energy erupted from both Lassiter and I and spread throughout the precinct. I heard a loud ‘hum’ as it moved through walls and when it passed through windows, the windows shattered sending glass shards everywhere. I raised my hand, palm facing outward toward Adams. He did the same thing. A ball of blue and red energy formed between our palms. The wind picked up too as I strained to keep my blue energy ball hovering in the air between us, but I could feel his strength through it and gritted my teeth with strain.   
Then, I saw Lassiter raise his hand and had his palm facing Adams. A white blast of energy now passed through Adams causing him to fly backwards, breaking the link he and I had. I bent over gasping.

“Are you alright?” Lassiter demanded keeping an eye on Adams, who’d flown into a wall and fell into a heap.

“Yes. Fine,” I said catching my breath. 

Adams got to his feet and stalked toward us but before he could even reach me, Lassiter flicked his wrist sending Adam into one of the meeting rooms. Adam’s back broke through the glass as he disappeared from sight. Adams stood up. He had glass scratches on his face and hands as he hopped over the window pane.

He flicked his own wrist and I felt my feet leaving the safety of the floor as I sailed over a desk and crashed into McNabb’s desk landing on my side. My elbow had slammed into it and I let out an anguished cry of pain. I rolled over a little, cradling my elbow as sharp crippling pain coursed through me. I heard Adams cry out as I heard a thud. I suddenly felt Lassiter’s hands around my biceps as he slowly coaxed me into a sitting position. My back was pressing against the desk.

“Gretchen,” he said worriedly.

“I think my elbows shattered,” I winced. “Where’s Adams?”

“I sent him on a little trip,” he grunted. “Can you get up?”

Nodding and with his help, I got to my feet but kept my arm pressed against my abdomen protectively. I saw Adams limping toward us. His nose was bloody and broken and he had a gash over his right eye which was bleeding. 

“So I see you’ve been with the detective,” he croaked out. “Your powers have meshed.” Then his expression turned sour and he sneered. “And you’re pregnant. How lovely.”

“Back off,” Lassiter spat at him pushing me behind him protectively. “Do you really think I’m going to let you touch her?”

A sinister smile formed over Adams face as suddenly I felt sharp, piercing pain shooting through my abdomen. I cried out and doubled over. Fear began clouding my mind as all I could think of was oh my God he’s going to hurt the baby

The pain got so bad I staggered over to one of the chairs and put my arm out, bracing myself against it.

“What are you doing, Adams?” I heard Lassiter bite out with contempt but I heard fear underneath his tone. “Stop it!”

The pain increased and I let out a scream as my hair fell forward shielding my face from view. I heard Lassiter’s furious cry.

“I said stop it!” he barked.

The pain ceased and I was able to breathe and catch my breath again. I glanced down at the front of my jeans. I saw a small red stain forming. 

I glanced up at Lassiter, whose face drained of all color and I saw the anguish and pain slip in. I clenched my fists and raised my arm, my fingers clenched in a claw. Adams suddenly began choking as he raised his hands to his throat. He raised a few inches off the ground as my mind clouded over in anger and rage and pain.

“You’re going to die, Adams!” I screamed. “You and your whole company destroyed my life! I’ll never be normal!” I cried. “Now I’m going to kill you! How does it feel to be on the receiving end of things?”

With that, I clenched my fingers tighter and I saw Adams turning blue. I heard the ‘crunch’ of bones breaking and he went limp. I lowered my hand and he fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. I panted before I too, collapsed.  
I fell to my knees with my legs tucked out. I felt drained and exhausted and weak. Lassiter rushed over to me and put his arms around me. 

“Shit,” he grunted. “O’Hara! Get over here and call 911!”

I had completely forgotten about O’Hara but I heard her coming over. She must’ve come to before and just stayed low. My cheek was pressing against Lassiter’s cheek as my vision began tunneling and a soft blackness encroached on my vision. I heard Lassiter’s urgent voice, as well as O’Hara’s…and Gus. Through my blurry vision I saw Gus and Juliet’s blurred profile as I began sinking into the soft blackness.


	29. Epilogue

Wide awake  
Chapter twenty eight-epilogue

It turned out that the baby was just fine. I had been taken to the hospital and checked over. Thankfully there was no damage but honestly? Had Adams continued to do that, there might’ve been. I was sent home with strict orders of bed rest. Lassiter was good about that and helped me out immensely.

Riley and Shawn came back from their honeymoon. When she heard what had happened she was absolutely terrified, but also glad that things were finally over now and I could get on with a normal life.

It turned out that Riley too was pregnant. The news made everyone happy and I was excited too for her. I was due two weeks before her in September around the 12th. She was hoping for a boy. Me I didn’t care as long as it was healthy.

The company Massive Tech suddenly fell from radar. The company itself seemed to fall off the face of the earth. All of their corresponding companies, that had bought stock, suddenly dropped them and now had become independent ones. It seemed Massive Tech was appearing more and more like they never existed.

It turned out that my hunch was right about the ‘disguises’. Officer DeWitt, Harper, Walker and Adams all had the ability to make people see them differently. Adams had been exposed to some kind of radiation/nuclear generator. Diana Walker had actually turned the buildings generator into some kind of weapon. It worked and functioned normally but at the press of a button, it changed and that’s the vision I’d had about Adams being hit with that red light. It was radiation that had turned the other humans into nothing but ash. Diana had been somehow immune to it whether she injected herself with something or what that part we never figured out.

Officer DeWitt, Harper and Walker all turned out to have actually been a part of the experiments like I had. They’d been injected with the similar drug I had. But their powers were limited to just simple ‘glamour’ if you will like vampire. I had no idea they had been. But more than likely Diana had somehow injected them against their will. Like she’d done with me when I was ten and couldn’t say no because her parents were actually the ones who’d put her up to the testing in the first place because all they wanted was the money. Never mind their daughters’ sanity or happiness.

Lassiter ordered the bay to be dragged to find my real parents’ bodies. Sure enough, they had been found tied to their chairs as they had been in the video. That day was so depressing for me I’ll never forget it. I cried for hours afterwards. My real family was dead. Even my so called ‘adoptive’ family was dead. James was dead. Diana was dead. And the people that wanted me dead were dead. I was free. I buried my parents properly in the cemetery.

The people who had been ‘Borrowed’ surfaced as regular human beings again. They pretended not to have any memory of what happened but we knew better. They had to pretend….that’s company protocol right?

Either way I didn’t care. I was just happy that now I could move on, and focus on a happy life with my new detective boyfriend and a baby on the way. We’d be a family…a real family. Riley and I are closer than ever.   
Lassiter and I are engaged now to be married. He carried out his promise. I was thrilled and even happier if that was even possible to get that way. Henry was happy his son had settled down and was even more ecstatic about a grandchild on the way.

He promised to be a grandfather to both Riley and I’s kids being everyone from my side was gone. Lassiter wasn’t too keen on his side of the family nor did he really ever talk about them much…like his mother. His sister however, Lauren, he knew would be happy. We were going to meet her. I couldn’t wait.

I didn’t know why he and his mother didn’t speak much. I wasn’t going to ask him being it looked like a sour subject and I didn’t want to upset him. It was a shame though.

When September rolled around, I gave birth to a son. We named him Thomas. He had Lassiter’s dark black hair and my eyes. Riley gave birth to a daughter a few weeks later. She named her Autumn. Henry was thrilled at the news of his grandchild and his ‘adoptive’ grandchild. He was thrilled with Thomas and Autumn. 

A year after Thomas was born, Lassiter and I were married. We had a small wedding with just the closest people around us attending. Buzz McNabb was invited of course. I loved him. He was so sweet and kind.

Now, I’m happily married with a son. I couldn’t ask for anything better. We teased Shawn about changing the diapers but he managed to do it with good grace. Until one day he had to take Autumn into the bathroom in the precinct. They had the baby changing station in there. We were crowded around Juliet’s desk as Riley told us some hilarious tales of Shawn and the Diapers. The two didn’t get along. And sure enough, Shawn came running out of the bathroom screaming and turning all shades of green. Gus, poor guy had been coaxed into helping. He too burst from the bathroom screaming , “My eyes! My eyes!” before grabbing a waste basket and vomiting into it. We roared with laughter until Riley ran into the bathroom realizing Autumn was left unattended. I laughed so hard I nearly cried.

Lassiter hadn’t been too happy about changing the diapers but he did it…true, he grumbled under his breath but he did it. We had taken turns. I sat back and laughed as Shawn and Gus bolted from the precinct screaming for fresh air. Thomas was sitting on my lap leaning back against my chest. Lassiter came up and stood beside me.

“How long do you think it’ll take Spencer and Guster to come back?” he grunted glancing down at me.

“Uh, probably not for a while,” I laughed.

My abilities were still here. I just didn’t use them as much. Lassiter’s powers are also still here but he rarely uses them too. Our bond is stronger than ever now and I couldn’t love him anymore than I do now. It’s almost like a dream. It was if the whole time when this mess started, I was Wide Awake.


End file.
